Harry Potter y el Corazón del Dragón
by Sashi Miura
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que el Corazón del Dragón puede concederte cualquier deseo, pero el precio puede ser muy elevado, así que tienes que decidir bien, sino, lo que más desees puede llegar a destruirte. DM/HP.
1. Prólogo

**ACLARACIÓN: E**l universo de **Harry Potter** no me pertenece, es de **J.K. Rowling, **de quien son todos los derechos**.** Yo sólo escribo estos relatos sin intención de lucro ni ganancia alguna.

**Dedicado a Kori y Sesshy.**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL CORAZÓN DEL DRAGÓN**

**PRÓLOGO**

**E**ra temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto cuando escuchó los gritos del Tío Vernon en la puerta de su ahora "habitación". Con pesado gesto se desperezó y caminó hacia la puerta, para abrirle a aquel que había hecho tanto tumulto.

-¡Abre ahora! -la fuerte y enojada voz de su regordete tío lo hizo levantarse rápidamente, mientras el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora en el pecho- ¡Pequeño mequetrefe!

-¿Qué sucede, tío Vernon? -su voz se escuchó como un murmullo, mientras con horror vio cómo muchos de los objetos de la casa flotaban en el aire- ¡Oh, Dios!

-¡Quiero que me expliques qué pasa aquí! Desde que regresaste... -hizo una pausa para tomar aire-... muchas cosas extrañas están pasando en ésta casa, tu tía Petunia está muy asustada.

-Lo siento, pero yo no... -quiso decir algo en su defensa, cuando de pronto un candelabro que estaba sobre una mesa que flotaba se le lanzó, mientras lo esquivaba hábilmente.

-Ahórrate tus palabras mocoso insolente -su enorme figura rebotó graciosamente mientras hacía un mohín lleno de furia-, ya he tenido suficiente con esto.

-¡Pero yo no...! -con éxito volvió a esquivar un objeto que se dirigía a su cabeza, sólo que el tío Vernon no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Detén esto! -vociferó, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Pero no sé como, además, no me permiten utilizar magia fuera de la escuela de Hogwarts!

-¡No me importa como lo hagas, sólo detén esto! -tomó a Harry de su ropa y lo estrelló contra una pared-, o ten por seguro que te sacaré de ésta casa a patadas.

Harry no sabía qué sucedía, la última vez que había pasado eso éste Dobbie era el que había causado tanto tumulto. Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación y sabiendo de antemano que ésta vez talvez lo echarían de Hogwarts para siempre tomó su varita mágica y cuando iba a detener todo, de repente las cosas dejaron de moverse y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Asombrado por eso y con la boca abierta, su tío Vernon se acercó a él e intentó quitarle la varita, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque Harry al ver sus intenciones había corrido a su habitación y había cerrado con llave, atrancando la puerta con una cómoda que estaba ahí.

-¡Abre! -la enojada voz de su tío lo hizo encogerse de miedo- ¡Abre!

-¡Ya te dije que yo no hice nada, tío Vernon! -gritó desde dentro, acercando la varita hacia su pecho con las dos manos- No sé qué está pasando.

-Siempre dices que no eres tú, pero todas las cosas malas que pasan en ésta casa son por tu culpa -su voz contenía un leve tono de ira-, así que abre ahora o te las verás conmigo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y quitando la cómoda abrió despacio la puerta.

-¿Y bien? -el tío Vernon le miró, levantando la ceja derecha como en señal de advertencia.

-¿Y bien qué? -dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Qué está pasando? -entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta coherente.

-No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé -su desesperación era palpable en cada palabra.

-Más te vale que te quedes en ésa habitación hasta que tengas qué largarte de aquí -dio por sentado el asunto, mientras se daba la vuelta y su barriga rebotaba-, y ni te preocupes en bajar a comer, tu tía te traerá la comida, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si bajaras.

-Está bien... -fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella para caer al piso-... ¿por qué sólo me suceden éstas cosas a mí?

------------

Se quedó mirando a la nada al momento en que dejaba su pluma a un lado y releía lo que había escrito en un pergamino. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y ni Hermione ni Ron habían respondido sus cartas. Se preguntaba si se habían olvidado de que existía o de que estaba encarcelado en ésas cuatro paredes. Cerró los ojos y después sonrió levemente mientras colocaba el pergamino en una de las patas de Hedwig.

-Ron Weasley, ya sabes la dirección -y elevándola en el aire la lechuza comenzó su vuelo.

Miró detenidamente el patio, era a su parecer medio día y su tía Petunia no tardaría en llevarle el almuerzo; tarde, como siempre.

Escuchó unos toquidos provenientes de la puerta.

-Adelante -como pudo alcanzó a guardar sus cosas y sonrió nerviosamente a su tía.

-Tenemos qué salir -le miró algo desconfiada-, pero no podemos encargarte ni podemos dejarte solo, así que tendrás... -al decir eso último había tragado duramente saliva-... tendrás qué venir con nosotros.

-¿Adónde? -se levantó de su asiento y su tía dio un paso atrás.

-Dudley quiere ir al nuevo parque de diversiones que está en la ciudad -se adentró y dejó una charola con sobras de comida sobre la cómoda de Harry.

-Ya veo... -se sentó cerca de la comida y tomó la cuchara para comer-... ¿a qué hora se irán?

-En quince minutos -dejó escapar un suspiro y antes de salir murmuró por lo bajo-... espero que todo salga bien y que no lo arruines...

Harry rodó los ojos, le trataban como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Si ellos lo vieran de mejor manera los podría considerar como una verdadera familia. Algunas veces deseaba dejar de ser el niño que vivió, dejar de tener todo ese peso sobre sí mismo y que nadie le mirara con admiración, dejar de ser Harry Potter. Pero si no fuera él entonces nunca habría conocido a Hermione ni a Ron, aunque no habría vivido todo ése infierno en el que se había convertido su vida. Sirius había muerto y ahora ya no tenía un mejor lugar en el cual refugiarse en las terribles vacaciones de verano, además estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore también había fallecido.

Terminó de comer y se cambió de ropa, aunque no era necesario, de todas maneras parecía un bobo con ésa vestimenta que le quedaba extra grande. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió al pensar que daba gracias a Merlín de que Draco Malfoy no estuviera ahí porque tendría material de sobra para burlarse de él por toda su vida al verle en el estado en el que se encontraba y con las ropas que llevaba.

Tomó la charola después de 10 minutos y bajó con ella, encontrándose con un caos total: Su tía peinaba con mucha alegría a su regordete hijo, mientras éste se hinchaba -aún más- de orgullo al ser halagado por su madre. Su tío miraba unas fotografías en la chimenea, percatándose de que nada malo sucediese con ella, ya que había tenido suficiente con el susto que se habían llevado cuando los Weasley habían ido por primera vez a ésa casa. Pasó totalmente desapercibido y por tal razón lavó los trastos y los colocó en su lugar, esperando a que alguien por fin le mirara o que dieran la señal de que tenían qué irse.

Pensó con horror que la última vez que había salido con ellos sin querer dejó salir a una serpiente del serpentario y que Dudley había caído ahí, quedándose encerrado. Ésa vez le castigaron. Pero pensó con alegría que nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones Muggle y que se divertiría un poco, además, ¿qué de malo podía suceder?

----------

Estacionaron el automóvil cerca del enorme parque de diversiones y sus tíos le miraron con mucha desconfianza. Se vieron el uno al otro, pensando qué hacer con ése intruso que desde pequeño les había sido como una carga y nunca le habían visto como un familiar.

-Te quedarás aquí -sentenció su tío Vernon mientras los tres salían del automóvil-, y más te vale que no pase nada malo porque te las verás conmigo.

Y se fueron, dejándole solo, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Echó un vistazo a todas partes, las personas sonreían mientras llevaban consigo un helado, un muñeco de felpa, un globo. Dejó escapar un suspiro e intentó abrir la ventana, estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios y el sol parecía sofocarle dentro del automóvil que permanecía totalmente cerrado. Se quedó quieto, si su tío se daba cuenta de que había bajado el vidrio lo más seguro sería que tuviera un castigo de por vida, cosa que por suerte no pasaría de los dieciocho años, pero mientras no los tuviera, aún y cuando fuera mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, tendría qué vivir con su horrorosa familia. Suspiró frustrado, estaba considerando ése día como de los peores de toda su vida, y eso que se había tenido qué enfrentar a Voldemort y al profesor Snape.

Se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, se sentía mal, sus mejillas debían arder por el calor que llenaba por completo su cuerpo y tenía sed. Abrió los labios y los chupó con su lengua, pero no estaba seguro de si podría soportar más. "_Vamos, eres Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que se ha enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort, has sufrido peores cosas que esto"_, se decía a sí mismo, pero parecía que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba; el sudor de su frente y de su cuerpo se lo hacían ver. Miró hacia fuera nuevamente y no pudo evitar ver un lujoso automóvil que se detenía a su lado de una manera algo extraña a su parecer.

-Debiste de haber girado en otro rumbo. ¿qué extraño lugar es éste? -la voz de alguien le inundó los sentidos como si la conociese de antes- ¡Respóndeme, inepto!

-No, no lo sé señor -el hombre que acababa de salir del auto miraba algo asustado para todas partes mientras se rascaba la cabeza sosteniendo una gorra negra, al igual que su uniforme-, perdóneme, perdóneme.

-Cierra la boca y sácame de aquí, hace un calor de los mil infiernos y mira que he estado en ése lugar y como no me soportaron me echaron -una risa sarcástica y fría le puso los pelos de punta, sabía que conocía a la perfección ése sarcasmo-, así que muévete.

-Sí, sí señor -se adentró nuevamente en la limousine, pero cuando iba a arrancar el vidrio de la parte trasera se abrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -la voz nuevamente zumbó en sus oídos-... miren lo que nos ha traído la marea... al mismísimo "San Potter".

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con unos ojos azul grisáceo, casi plateados, llenos de satisfacción y burla. Cerró los ojos con fastidio al momento en que dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración de sus labios resecos.

-¿Qué sucede Potter? -la voz de Malfoy le taladró los oídos, no se sentía bien como para responder a sus "insinuantes" palabras- ¿Por qué ésa cara? ¿Es que el calor ya ha fundido las pocas neuronas que quedaban en tu cerebro?

-Púdrete Malfoy -dijo con cansancio y en tono muy bajo.

-Qué vocabulario tan arrabalero -rodó los ojos con impaciencia-. Se ve que te gusta el "infierno" -señaló el interior del vehículo que estaba totalmente cerrado-. ¿Por qué no abres una ventana?

-¿Qué te importa? -volvió a sumirse en su lugar para dejar descansar a sus ojos que los sentía pesados.

-La vida te trata tan bien -puro sarcasmo-, supongo que has de estar tan feliz en tu hogar...

-Querías irte, lárgate -una larga pausa se impuso entre los dos, pero era preferible a estar peleando con alguien tan estúpido como ése Slytherin.

-Todos lo que te idolatran deberían de ver lo patético y pequeño que te ves ahora -abrió la puerta del automóvil y se acercó a Harry-, así dejarían de verte como lo que no eres...

-¿Qué no tienes algo mejor qué hacer que no sea estarme molestando? -se le enfrentó desde dentro- Ya deberías de conseguirte una vida.

-Tengo una vida, Potter -pasó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda por la puerta del auto con algo de sensualidad-, una vida que muchos envidiarían, como por ejemplo, el pobretón de Weasley.

-No te la creas tanto -sonrió para sus adentros-, almenos a él le prestan más atención en su casa que a ti.

-Tú no me conoces, no digas cosas que no sabes -se agachó y miró con odio al niño que vivió-, no sabes lo que dices.

-Bueno, entonces si no quieres que te moleste no te metas conmigo ni con mis amigos -se recostó nuevamente, sentía tan pesados los ojos-, déjame en paz...

-No creas que tienes tanta suerte -sonrió de lado, como siempre solía hacer-, me tendrás aquí unos minutos más mientras el inepto de mi chofer se "ubica".

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Harry. Éste tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados y parecía estar incómodo en aquel lugar, suspiró fastidiado, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Se dio la vuelta y se iba a introducir en su limousine cuando algo le hizo voltearse hacia él. Con algo de asombro se acercó e intentó abrir la puerta del auto, pero no pudo. "_Estúpidos automóviles Muggles"_, pensó. Iba a sacar su varita, aún sabiendo que no estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela y menos en el mundo Muggle, pero vio cómo una pareja de Muggles abrían la puerta de un auto e imitándolos lo consiguió con éxito.

-¡Potter! -intentó zarandearlo, pero el otro no respondía- ¡Maldición, vas a batir el récord de más asistencias a la enfermería!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna del muchacho que había comenzado a mancharle la ropa con su sangre. Lo cargó como pudo y lo acomodó dentro de la limousine, donde el ambiente era más fresco y reconfortante, le quitó algunos mechones de la frente y pudo percatarse de que ardía en fiebre. Pensó que sería bueno dejar que se muriera, pero algo en él le decía que aún no era su tiempo, "_Debes morir por mis manos, no por una estúpida insolación",_ ése era el pensamiento que lo hacía desistir de dejarle dentro de ése lugar. Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación buscó en la nevera agua fresca y tomando el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo lo remojó con ésta y se lo colocó en la frente.

-Menuda suerte tengo, Harry Potter a mi merced. Me pregunto... -sonrió maléficamente-... ¿cómo me cobraré ésta?

Le dio un poco de beber al muchacho que parecía no despertar del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, mientras cerraba la puerta y la ventana para que el aire acondicionado no se escapara por éstas. Colocó su cabeza en su regazo, si lo dejaba totalmente boca arriba podría ahogarse con la sangre que no paraba de fluir de su nariz. Con algo de asco buscó algo con qué limpiarse y algo con qué detener la hemorragia de su acérrimo enemigo, pero no había nada a la mano.

-Estúpido Potter -fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba de ahí y buscaba a su chofer para que le trajera unas cosas.

-------------

Sintió una punzada en su cabeza, tenía aún los labios resecos y el rostro le dolía desde las sienes hasta la nariz. Con algo de esfuerzo logró incorporarse y quiso enfocar bien, cuando sintió que algo caía desde su cabeza hasta su regazo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza; todo le daba vueltas, tenía un extraño sabor metálico en la boca y su estómago estaba revuelto. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el auto de los Dursley, ahora estaba en un lugar extraño, al parecer también un auto que parecía 10 veces más grande de lo común. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, respirando por la boca, sintiendo su garganta totalmente dolorida.

-Ya despiertas -la voz de alguien lo hizo voltear de repente, arrepintiéndose después, cuando un terrible mareo lo invadió-, San Potter no es tan "milagroso".

-¿Dónde estoy? -hizo caso omiso al rubio que había arrastrado las palabras con sarcasmo-, ¿qué hago aquí?

-Supongo que te desmayaste -le tendió un vaso con algo que parecía agua-, te estabas desangrando y...

-No me digas que me ayudaste -tomó el vaso y bebió con ansias, pero estuvo a punto de devolverlo, eso sabía asqueroso-... Ahg... ¡sabe espantoso!

-¿Y qué querías, una poción revitalizadora con sabor a chocolate? -levantó los brazos en señal de enfado, haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta de que el rubio tenía la ropa manchada de sangre, al igual que la suya- Nada más eso me faltaba, que delicadito salió el niño.

-Estás manchado de sangre -lo señaló.

-Corrección -se sentó a su lado-, de tu sangre.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que me ayudarías? -trató de sonreírle al otro, el cual le miró con desagrado- Tratándose de un Malfoy pensé que me ibas a dejar ahí.

-Cuando era niño... -Harry se sorprendió cuando vio cómo el rubio le había quitado el vaso de las manos y le tendía otro-... me quedé encerrado en un invernadero en pleno verano...

-Lo hiciste porque te di lástima -bajó la cabeza y miró con desconfianza el vaso que el rubio le tendía, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano cuando le bebió, esto era mil veces peor que la poción anterior-, ahg... entonces te insolaste también.

-También, pero más bien estuve a punto de ahogarme -se levantó algo incómodo-. No acostumbro contarle nada de mi vida privada a nadie, así que si me entero que alguno de tus "amiguitos y seguidores" lo comenta te juro que te lanzo un Avada.

-Pierde cuidado, yo no soy como los Slytherins -se cruzó de brazos totalmente indignado-, no aprovecho las debilidades de otros para darles un golpe bajo.

-Un típico Gryffindor yo-lo-puedo-todo-sin-artimañas-ni-juegos-sucios -se asqueó y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar el sol que le dio de lleno en los ojos a Harry-, que estupidez.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me desmayé? -se cubrió un poco los ojos de la molesta luz y se asomó por la ventana.

-Como 45 minutos -se quitó molesto por la cercanía del otro-, parece ser que tus familiares iban a dejarte ahí dentro toda la tarde.

-Si algún día quieres aprender nuevas formas de tortura créeme que ellos serían unos maestros excelentes -rió divertido al ver la expresión de asombro totalmente pasajera en el rostro del rubio-, ni siquiera Voldemort ni Snape me han molestado más que los Dursley en toda mi vida.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando hacia fuera. El sonido de las personas y vehículos yendo y viniendo era lo único que les acompañaba, hasta que el rugido del estómago de Harry hizo que Malfoy volteara a verle y el ojiverde se sonrojara por completo.

-Parece ser que tienes hambre -con todas sus fuerzas impidió que una carcajada saliera de sus labios.

-Mmm...

El rubio abrió la puerta y salió, esperando que el otro lo imitara, cosa que sucedió.

-¿Qué lugar es éste? -Malfoy volteó hacia todos lados, parecía algo extrañado de ver a tantos Muggles en un solo sitio.

-Es un parque de diversiones -se recargó en el automóvil de sus tíos y vio que adentro no había ni señal de sangre, suspiró aliviado-, ¿nunca habías visto uno?

-He ido a muchos, pero no Muggles -se le quedó mirando a la rueda de la fortuna-. ¿Cómo hacen que funcionen si no tienen magia?

-Con electricidad -su estómago volvió a rugir y se sonrojó por completo.

-Escuché de la energía eléctrica, que primitivos -iba a continuar su camino, pero el otro no le siguió-. Potter, vamos...

-¿Adónde? -levantó la cabeza con extrañeza.

-A buscar algo de comer, me muero de hambre yo también.

Ambos caminaron hacia la taquilla del parque de diversiones.

15 minutos después:

-No puedo creer que a mí, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de una familia de Millonarios en el Mundo Mágico me hagan esperar en una fila -el rubio parecía una furia.

-Ellos no saben quién eres -rió por lo bajo, haciendo que el otro le mirara con mucho odio-, tranquilízate. Por cierto, fue una suerte que cargaras con dinero Muggle.

-Tengo dinero Muggle de todas partes el mundo guardado en mi caja fuerte.

-Querrás decir la de tu familia.

-No, la mía -se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa que se encontraba dentro de un pasaje comercial-, verás, mi abuelo me dio una pequeña fortuna que he ido acrecentando a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿Pues cuántos años tenías cuando te la dio? -le miró algo dudoso.

-Tenía 3 -sonrió de lado, se sentía orgullo de sí mismo.

-Sí, claro y yo soy Lord Voldemort -sonrió con burla.

-Si tú a ésa edad todavía pensabas en atrapar mariposas déjame decirte que yo a ésa edad ya practicaba hechizos y pociones aún más adelantadas que las que vemos en Hogwarts -le miró con recelo-. No todos los niños tienen la suerte de vivir como unos idiotas por el resto de su infancia.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención -bajó la cabeza arrepentido-, digo, es que nadie se espera que un niño de 3 años sepa cosas de finanzas y de magia, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Fue mi entrenamiento -se metió en la tienda seguido de Harry que parecía muy interesado en la plática-, mi destino es convertirme en Mortífago.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres? -se detuvo junto con el rubio que miraba algo de ropa que estuviera a su altura-, bueno, digo, ¿ése es el destino que deseas para ti?

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? -tomó unas cosas y se metió al vestidor de hombres.

-Debería de importarte a ti -había seguido al otro muchacho hasta ése lugar, viendo cómo su otra ropa manchada de sangre era puesta sobre la puerta-, es tu vida.

-¿Tú quieres ser el defensor del mundo entero? -abrió la puerta y el ojiverde le miró asombrado- Deja de verme Potter, se te va a caer la quijada.

-No pensé que te gustara la ropa Muggle -le miró de arriba abajo, el rubio traía un pantalón negro de vestir junto con una camisa de seda blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-No pensaba ir a comer con la ropa manchada de sangre -le miró de arriba abajo-, y tú tampoco.

-¿Eh? -levantó la cabeza y sintió cómo el otro lo abrazaba por detrás, haciéndole sonrojar por completo, más cuando se dio cuenta de que unas chicas veían la escena desde lejos- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

No obtuvo respuesta, el rubio se había marchado. Dejó escapar un suspiro de paz, tratando de no ver a la cara a las chicas que cuchicheaban cosas entre sí mientas le miraban una y otra y otra y otra vez. Se sentía totalmente incómodo y fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de que era arrastrado hacia un vestidor con ropa en mano. Cuando estuvo adentro miró lo que traía en las manos, era un pantalón de vestir color vino y una camisa blanca de vestir también junto con una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, éste era de resignación, ahora comprendía porqué el rubio le había abrazado por detrás, era para ver más o menos su talla, ahora mismo debía de estar lavándose los brazos del asco que debió haberle dado.

Cuando salió obtuvo chiflidos de las muchachas de hacía unos instantes, parecían muy interesadas en su persona. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la visión de un chico muy bien parecido y excelentemente vestido.

-Vaya, cuánto cambia una persona cuando se pone algo decente encima -la forma de arrastrar las palabras Harry la conocía a la perfección-, pero era de suponerse, mi buen gusto por la ropa nunca ha cambiado.

-Eh... -quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían-...

-Vámonos, ya pagué lo que llevamos puesto -se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, seguido de Harry que parecía totalmente sonrojado.

-Eh... Malfoy... -miró la estantería del local y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el precio del traje que traía encima-... ¡sabes cuánto cuesta lo que traigo!

-¿Por qué el grito? -siguió su camino sin detenerse- ¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada por unos instantes?

-Pero... pero... -miraba con asombro lo que traía puesto-... es mucho, demasiado.

-Si quieres devolvérmelo déjame decirte que me queda chico -dijo de mala gana cuando se detuvo frente un restaurante que le pareció almenos decente-, además, no quiero que se me peguen tus bacterias.

-Era de suponerse contigo -cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado-, tan engreído como siempre.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian Potter -se acercó a una mesa y se sentó, seguido de Harry-. ¿Qué quieres ordenar?

-Lo que sea, me muero de hambre -su estómago volvió a gruñir, pero ahora fue acompañado por el rugido del estómago del rubio que evitó a toda costa sonrojarse-. Parece ser que no soy el único.

-Cierra la boca...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero riendo interiormente de las peripecias que sucedían a su alrededor, hasta que Harry pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos a sus tíos y a su primo. Lo primero que intentó fue esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -levantó su ceja derecha y le miró interrogante.

-Mis tíos, si me ven me matan -parecía un manojo de nervios-, se supone que no debía de haber salido del automóvil.

-¿Qué te van a hacer, mandarte a dormir sin cenar? -sonrió de lado, tomando la carta.

-¡No es gracioso, Malfoy! -le miró con recelo, el rubio a veces podía ser tan molesto.

-Toma asiento y deja de hacer estupideces -bufó de mala gana, parecía estresado-. Estúpido Gryffindor.

El acontecimiento no pasó a mayores porque sus tíos ni por enterados de que se encontraba ahí. Comió todo lo que quiso y se atragantó con todos los postres que su estómago pudo soportar sólo para molestar al rubio que lo miraba como si fuera un enfermo mental y en más de una ocasión le escuchó decir que comía como si no hubiera un mañana, cosa que sólo le hacía rodar los ojos con fastidio.

Se subió a todos los juegos que pudo, arrastrando consigo al otro que miraba con desconfianza todo lo Muggle que se moviera. Comió todo el algodón de azúcar que encontró hasta que se sintió mal del estómago y hasta se sacó una fotografía con Malfoy, el cual estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable al camarógrafo cuando éste hizo funcionar el flash de su cámara, pero por suerte lo detuvo y le explicó el funcionamiento de ése extraño artefacto Muggle.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía a gusto con el rubio que no paraba de cuidarse las espaldas de aquellos "asquerosos" Muggles con nariz grande y cabellos de colores que llevaban en sus manos extrañas cosas que podían tomar muchas formas, llamados Payasos.

En un momento de "euforia" había querido ayudar a una niña que quería un muñeco de peluche de una estantería donde tenía qué lanzar pelotas a objetos, pero para su desgracia lo único que consiguió fue golpearse a sí mismo en más de tres veces y para colmo seguidas. El rubio no pudo reprimir una carcajada y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea que el Slytherin terminó aceptando y que ganó para desgracia de Harry, el cual sonrió cuando éste le dio el enorme muñeco de peluche a la niña que le dio las gracias y un bonito elogio antes de correr con su mamá para mostrarle el "osito" que el muchacho lindo le había dado.

-De engreído y petulante has pasado a ser el "Muchacho Lindo" -sonrió, pero se calmó cuando el Slytherin volteó a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú has pasado de El-Niño-Que-Vivió a "Mi copia exacta" -bufó de mala gana.

-¿Tan mal estoy? -dijo fingiendo estar alarmado- ¿En qué se ha convertido éste mundo?

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! -rodó los ojos con fastidio- ¡Compórtate por lo menos hoy como lo que no eres!

De repente se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y con pasos elegantes imitó a Malfoy, que sólo le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Por suerte no ocurrió ningún otro altercado, hasta que con un enorme susto se dio cuenta de que ya se había ocultado el sol.

Sin ningún rastro de color en el rostro corrió, seguido del Slytherin hacia el estacionamiento, en donde su tío Vernon parecía encolerizarse más a cada momento que pasaba.

-¡Dónde has estado! -vociferó, al momento en que unas gotitas de saliva escapaban de su boca- ¡Te hemos estado esperando desde hace más de dos horas!

-Lo siento, yo... -de repente se sintió pequeño, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó a ver a su acérrimo enemigo dirigirle una de sus "encantadoras" miradas a su tío-...

-Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, pobrecillo -lo abrazó como en un gesto cariñoso-, se me hizo terrible dejarle en un automóvil con las puertas cerradas con el calor tan sofocante -sonrió con hipocresía, cosa que para los Dursley pasó desapercibida-. Le ruego me disculpe.

-Ya... ya veo... -el tío Vernon secó con un pañuelo su frente sudorosa-... así que usted fue...

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la puerta del conductor de la limousine que estaba estacionada a su lado se abrió de golpe, revelando a un joven con su uniforme de chofer.

-¡Sr. Malfoy! -hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo- Lo he estado esperando, su padre le aguarda.

-Ya voy -su mirada se volvió fría y todo su "encanto" desapareció-, con su permiso.

-Err... Malfoy... -Harry quiso decir algo y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa-... gracias.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts, estúpido Gryffindor -arrastró las palabras al decirlo y entró al lujoso automóvil, mientras el chofer cerraba su puerta y se despedía con una inclinación de Harry, el cual le respondió el gesto.

--------------

Nadie comentó nada cuando Harry subió al auto ni le reprocharon el que no estuviera ahí, porque el tío Vernon parecía encantado con el rubio, al cual no paraba de adular para molestia de Harry, el cual sabía que era todo lo contrario a lo que su tío decía. Sí, era rico, era famoso por su apellido, podía tener a quien quisiera, podía tener lo que quisiera, era un buen alumno, el mejor en pociones y, además, para colmo, era apuesto. Definitivamente ése no era su mejor día, pero sí uno de los más divertidos que había tenido.

Se preguntó si algún día podría volver a repetirse el que él y Malfoy estuvieran juntos sin estarse peleando, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que era mucho pedir.

Miró por la ventana del auto las luces de la ciudad y suspiró con decepción. Faltaban unas semanas para el regreso de vacaciones y no podía esperar para llegar al lugar al que consideraba como su hogar. Apoyó su mano en la puerta y después sonrió, esperando que la familia Weasley lo sacara del terrible lugar en el que se encontraba, después de todo era lo que siempre hacían.

Y de repente sólo se vio cómo el automóvil se alejaba y se perdía en el horizonte...


	2. La Oración del Ángel

**Capítulo 1**

**LA ORACIÓN DEL**** ÁNGEL**

**T**omó un pergamino y lo colocó en la mesa mientras comenzaba a escribir una carta para Ron. No sabía como empezar, la verdad, aún pensaba que talvez lo que había ocurrido hacía unos días había sido producto de su imaginación o talvez de la insolación que sufrió, pero al escuchar a su tío Vernon diciendo que el chico con el que estaba era refinado y tenía buenos gustos, por no decir que tenía mucho dinero, era suficiente para que entrara en la realidad de que Malfoy había sido amable con él.

Se quedó en blanco pensando un poco, pero después de unos momentos de lucidez se decidió a escribir...

_Ron:_

_Espero que al recibir mi carta te encuentres bien y que todos los que te acompañan también lo estén._

_Aquí no hay novedad, ¿sabes? Los Dursley siguen tratándome como si fuera lo peor del mundo y las vacaciones son como una pesadilla. Dudley sigue igual de gordo y tía Petunia sigue tratándolo como si fuera un bebé, deberías de verlo, ya sólo le falta su "mamila" y su babero para que se lo crea, aunque lo baboso nunca se le va a quitar. Por cierto, lo del incidente de las cosas flotantes aún me tiene consternado, tal parece que todos en ésta casa piensan que yo tuve algo qué ver en esto, aunque me parece totalmente irracional ya que aún no manejamos la magia sin varita, pero no puedo hacer que me crean, ya sabes que la veracidad de los hechos nunca recae en mí. El mundo está en mi contra, los Dursley están en mi contra, hasta Malfoy lo está aunque eso ya lo sabíamos todos._

_Hablando del "Rey de Roma", me lo encontré, ¿puedes creerlo? Mis tíos llevaron a Dudley a un parque de diversiones Muggle y me dejaron en el automóvil, como era de esperarse en ellos, y por desgracia éste Malfoy, que se perdió a causa de su chofer, se fue parando a un lado de mí. El incidente no pasó a mayores, porque, aunque no lo creas, él se comportó amable conmigo. ¿Será que el cerebro se le está evaporando debido a toda la cantidad de gel que se echa en el cabello?_

_Bueno, esas son cosas irrelevantes._

_Salúdame a todos y diles que cuento los días para verlos y que me saquen de éste infierno._ _Si le mandas una carta a Mione le dices las "buenas nuevas" sobre los incidentes pasados._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Saludos de tu amigo: **Harry Potter.**_

Releyó lo escrito y sonrió, ya imaginaba la expresión de su mejor amigo cuando se enterara que Malfoy había sido amable con él. Si hasta él mismo seguía renuente a aceptarlo, le parecía tan extraño.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y guardó sus pergaminos mientras ataba la carta en una de las patas de Hedwig y le decía que era para Ron. Miró hacia fuera y pudo observar cómo su lechuza se perdía en el horizonte. Sabía que en cuanto los Weasley fueran por él sería libre y no les tendría qué ver la cara a los Dursley por un buen tiempo, talvez para siempre después de que él fuera mayor de edad. Podría decidir por sí mismo, disfrutar de la vida y también podría ser completamente libre.

Un pensamiento doloroso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Sabía muy en el fondo que se equivocaba, él no podría ser libre hasta que Voldemort no saliera completamente de su vida, algo que estaba muy lejos de poder realizarse, no después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Dolía, saber que a aquel al que consideró como un miembro de su familia se hubiese ido de su lado, al igual que Sirius. Entonces su corazón dolió ante el pensamiento de que algún día él se quedaría completamente solo. Noche tras noche, después de semejante pérdida se despertaba bañado en sudor, gritando y llorando, suplicando, pero nadie estaba ahí para calmar su dolor, para calmar el sufrimiento que cada vez se iba acrecentando en su alma, su corazón, y ahora Dumbledore también le había abandonado, le había dejado como Sirius, solo, solo para enfrentar a aquel que era el causante de todo su sufrimiento. Y todo por culpa de...

Malfoy, sí, sabía que él había sido uno de los mortífagos que habían atacado al director de Hogwarts...

----------------

Había descubierto hacía tiempo que el mirar el techo de su habitación y el estar acostado todo el día no era muy "gratificante", así que se permitió por unos segundos colarse por la casa para salir un rato, aunque también había descubierto, para su gran desgracia, que el salir no era muy seguro, no después de todas las cosas que siempre le sucedían en el mundo Muggle. Sabía muy en el fondo que lo vigilaban, pero después de lo acontecido en años anteriores no le importó, al cabo que no creía a Voldemort tan estúpido como para ir a matarle. Y por cierto, hacía tiempo que no estaba al tanto de los movimientos del mago que había asesinado a sus padres y también intentó matarle a él.

Salió de la casa, cosa que para los Dursley había pasado desapercibida, o sólo no le dieron importancia, pero agradecía por ello mientras caminaba con sigilo por la larga calle. Realmente no le apetecía caminar, pero al hacerlo se despejaba un poco, su mente se refrescaba, sus pensamientos se organizaban. Cuando acordó había llegado al parque y en vez de cruzar la barda, que por cierto estaba rota, se decidió a sentarse en el duro piso.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, no supo si fue de cansancio, resignación o desilusión. Había llevado parte de su vida una carga a cuesta, sin saber quién era, tratado como un ser inmundo, humillado y pisoteado, cuando alguien llegó y le dijo que había un lugar al que realmente pertenecía, y le creyó estúpidamente, pero todo ése mundo idealista que había creído encontrar se volvió en su contra, mostrándole la crueldad de la magia. Muerte, desolación, tristeza, todo eso se resumía en un nombre, un nombre que quería olvidar y enterrar, lejos, lejos de su corazón.

Olvidar para siempre, eso era lo que quería.

Miró hacia ambos lados, sintiéndose de repente observado. El miedo se apoderó de él sin querer, pues sentía la mirada de alguien posarse en su nuca, entonces, como con un movimiento mecánico se levantó de ahí y con paso inseguro se dirigió a casa de los Dursley. Sabía de antemano que no podía enfrentarse a lo que lo estuviera observando, ya que una vez casi lo expulsan de Hogwarts y le rompen la varita por tratar de defenderse. Se estuvo alejando con nerviosismo de ahí, pero la curiosidad le ganó y volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con algo que jamás pensó ver...

-Hola... -la suave voz de un niño le tomó por sorpresa.

-Ho-hola... -sonrió algo nervioso.

-La noche está muy bonita, ¿verdad? -sus enormes ojos le miraron con ternura, mientras sostenía algo en sus manos-, parece como si pudieras tomar una estrella y colocarla en tus manos. Pide un deseo -dijo mostrando algo en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -señaló el bultito entre los brazos del niño que parecía tener cuando mucho unos 5 años.

-Pide un deseo -sonrió, ignorando sus palabras-, el deseo que nazca de tu corazón, eso te cumplirá.

-¿El qué...? -le miró algo descolocado, el niño seguía sonriendo, mostrándole una piedra rosácea transparente que tenía en el centro unas ramificaciones que formaban un símbolo.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

-Yo... -bajó la cabeza, ocultando entre mechones azabaches sus ojos-...

Sabía que en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que sus padres siguieran vivos, al igual que Sirius y Dumbledore. Deseaba tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar y también quería ser feliz.

-¿Y no eres feliz? -la voz del niño lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? -no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, parecía como si el pequeño le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-¿No eres feliz siendo como eres? Tienes poder, tienes grandeza, eres inmortal...

-Yo no soy inmortal -le sonrió con cariño-, soy como cualquier otra persona y otro ser en el mundo.

-Cuando mueras, aún cuando lo hagas, todos te recordarán, para siempre...

-¿Así que eso es la inmortalidad para ti?

-Pero yo... -se agachó y tocó con sus dedos la baranda del parque-... yo ya he muerto porque nadie me recuerda.

-No digas eso... -se agachó con él y le sonrió con ternura, pasando por las ranuras del barandal su mano, acariciando lentamente su rostro lleno de lágrimas-... yo te prometo que siempre te recordaré, estarás vivo, mientras yo viva.

-Entonces será para siempre... -sonrió al momento en que colocaba en sus manos la piedra-... para siempre... -su voz comenzó a sonar lejana-... para siempre...

Se despertó algo inquieto, buscando con ansias sus lentes, colocándoselos para constatarse de que se encontraba en su habitación. Lo estaba, estaba ahí, completamente sano y salvo, mirando de reojo todas las cosas, indagando si lo que había visto era un sueño. Sí, eso parecía, había sido sólo un extraño sueño, pero por lo menos ése día no había tenido una pesadilla.

Se quedó parte de la mañana esperando ver a Hedwig regresar con la respuesta de su carta, cosa que nunca sucedió. Almenos tenía la certeza de que en ésta ocasión no había nadie vigilándole, bueno, que él supiera, aún cuando la Orden del Fénix siguiera operando y buscando a Voldemort, quien seguía suelto, andando por algún lugar.

Gracias a la Oclumancia, que para su total y absoluta desgracia, había tenido qué aprender con su "maestro favorito" y que con mucho esfuerzo y poca dedicación había aprendido a controlar, dejó de tener algo de contacto con Voldemort, alejándole de sus sueños, pero no por eso había dejado de tener pesadillas. Unas veces soñaba que estaba en una guerra Muggle, en donde cazaban dragones.

-Draco... Malfoy... -dijo sin pensarlo y abrió los ojos totalmente espantado, pues ésa no había sido su voz.

La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle y se llevó la mano derecha hacia la frente, mientras hacía el vano intento de detener aquella punzada de ardor que nunca podría olvidar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos a su lechuza, que se paró justo a tiempo sobre el escritorio, extendiendo su pata, en donde un pergamino le esperaba. Lo desató y le dio unas palmaditas a ésta, antes de que se metiera en su jaula y comenzara a dormitar. Abrió la carta y pudo ver que la escritura tan descuidada no podía ser nada más y nada menos que de su mejor amigo. Ansioso la repasó de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

_Harry:_

_Amigo, que me has tomado de sorpresa. La verdad que no me la creo que el hurón haya sido amable contigo, a lo mejor y sólo lo hizo para engañarnos o para poner en práctica alguna maniobra para quien-tú-sabes, pero me da gusto que almenos no te "aburriste"._

_Mi mamá está como desesperada, Fred y George no paran de hacer "experimentos" con los duendes del jardín y la tienen desesperada, como era de esperarse. Ya hasta los mandó a su habitación sin cenar, pero a mí qué se me hace que ellos dos tienen algo de comida y cerveza de mantequilla escondidos en algún lugar de su habitación, ya que no dijeron ni pío cuando ella los castigó. A mí en lo personal no me ha ido ni mal ni bien con ella, pero almenos no me ha regañado, llevo todo un récord. Ginny parece algo inquieta, pero no nos dice qué es lo que le pasa, al parecer no ha dormido muy bien._

_Oh, lo olvidaba. Dice mi papá que qué bueno que me hayas informado sobre lo de los "acontecimientos" en tu casa, ya que en el Ministerio de Magia no han detectado el uso indebido de ésta, y da gracias a Merlín, pero eso lo ha preocupado. Piensa que talvez haya algo que les impida ver lo que sucede ahí, así que han resuelto los de la Orden que te sacarán de ahí pronto. ¿Cuándo? Pues no tengo ni la menor idea._

_Por Hermione, pues verás, está enojada conmigo, pero eso ya es otra historia, te cuento cuando nos veamos, ya que mi padre dijo que no deberíamos de cartearnos en momentos tan difíciles, ya que lo que está pasando en tu casa es asunto delicado y puede ser usado por quien-tú-sabes._

_Eso es todo. Cuídate._

Se sintió algo decepcionado al saber que no podría cartearse con Ron, ya que aún faltaban tres semanas para el regreso a clases y eso lo ponía de mal humor, aunque antes se había planteado si quería volver al colegio. Sabía que tenía el Quidditch y también a sus amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo, sabía que el estar en ése lugar lo deprimía tanto, hasta el punto de tenerlo taciturno todo el día.

Miró la calle que estaba llena de vecinos que lavaban sus automóviles último modelo y cuidaban sus hermosos jardines. Suspiró algo desalentado, esperando e implorando que algo bueno pasara.

---------------------

Pasaron cuando mucho unas 4 horas, comió una ensalada asquerosa que estuvo a punto de vomitar y se paseó por su habitación sintiéndose totalmente desesperado y aburrido, hasta que vio a un águila posarse sobre su escritorio, la cual extendió su pata en un gesto arrogante y elegante, esperando a que Harry saliera de su ensimismamiento y desatara el pergamino que traía. Éste se acercó y tomó el extraño papel. El ave emprendió el vuelo, no esperando nada más.

Se sentó en su cama y tras mirar lo que tenía en las manos lo abrió, cayendo en su asombro cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada escrito. Suspiró con enfado, ¿quién se creía tan gracioso para mandar algo semejante?

De repente unas palabras comenzaron a formarse en el papel amarillento:

"_Adivina quién soy"._

Si era una broma de Ron no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso, pero tomando una pluma y tinta escribió:

"_No es gracioso Ron"._

"_¿Tan mal estoy? Me estás insultando"._

Definitivamente no era su mejor amigo. Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y dudoso escribió:

"_¿Hermione?"._

"_Deseas morir, ¿no es así?"._

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando pensar en alguien que tuviera las suficientes agallas como para hacerle algo así, pero no lo logró.

"_¿Puedes darme una pista?"_ escribió, esperando una respuesta.

"_¿Qué quieres saber?"._

"_¿Quién eres?"._

"_Así no funciona éste juego, Potter, intenta otra vez"._

"_¿Te conozco?"._

"_¿Parece que alguien a quien no conoces te mandaría algo así?"._

"_Puede ser, uno nunca sabe"._

"_Eres un tonto Gryffindor, era de suponerse"._

"_¿De qué casa eres?"._

"_¿Piensas que estoy en Hogwarts?"_ ésa pregunta lo hizo detenerse a pensar. Sí, ésa persona estaba en Hogwarts.

"_Estoy seguro"._

"_50 puntos para Gryffindor"_ no estaba seguro del porqué, pero ésas palabras le sonaban a sarcasmo.

"_¿Eres Slytherin?"_ lo soltó, estaba seguro de que era ése rubio petulante.

"_20 puntos para Gryffindor"_.

"_¿Eres Malfoy?"._

"_No, soy Zabini"_ esto lo sorprendió, ¿por qué alguien como él le escribiría? Eso le sonaba a trampa.

"_¿Por qué me escribes?"._

"_Estoy probando el nuevo juguete de Draco"_ de repente las palabras desaparecieron, mostrándole otras con una caligrafía impecable.

"_Parece ser que funciona, así que si te molestamos... Sólo buscábamos un conejillo de indias, como dicen los Muggles"_.

"_¿Y por qué yo?"_ Se indignó.

"_Porque supuse que no tendrías nada mejor qué hacer"._

"_Pues... estabas equivocado" _frunció el entrecejo.

"_¿Ah, sí? Entonces me dirás que hacías algo provechoso"._

"_Así es..."_

"_Bueno, discúlpeme si he molestado e interrumpido a San Potter, entonces continúe con su observación al techo de su habitación", _y las palabras se cortaron.

"_¿Malfoy?"_ pero ya nada apareció.

Se quedó algo pasmado mientras miraba el pergamino en sus manos que ya no tenía nada escrito. Parecía como si las palabras de repente hubiesen sido borradas por algo o alguien. Suspiró algo sorprendido, realmente aún pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, Malfoy siendo amable con él. "_Pero realmente no está siendo amable"_, una vocecilla en su cabeza le distrajo, reconociéndola como su conciencia. Era verdad, el rubio nunca había sido amable con él, ¿por qué ahora cambiaría?

"_Es una trampa",_ nuevamente su conciencia habló.

Dejó su pluma y miró el pergamino algo indeciso de quemarle, después sonrió algo divertido, al parecer ésas vacaciones no se aburriría de muerte.

Bostezó ruidosamente mientras se estiraba en la cama y abría lentamente los ojos. Observó el cielo por la ventana de su habitación, constatándose de que nuevamente se le había hecho algo tarde. Con la intención de levantarse tomó sus gafas y se las colocó, pero cuando se iba a incorporar una extraña luz le distrajo. Volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, viendo con asombro que el pergamino que le había mandado Malfoy emitía destellos, mientras la letra que antes era un poco desconocida para Harry aparecía lentamente:

"_Buenas tardes, ¿ya te has levantado o es que te pillé durmiendo a éstas horas?"_ leyó lo escrito con algo de enfado. Cómo odiaba a ése engreído.

"_Ya estaba despierto, y por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía es de día"_ pero un día de estos le haría pagar todas las que le había hecho a él y a sus amigos.

"_¿De verdad?"_ sabía que el sarcasmo estaba impregnado en las letras, lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmarlo "_Pensé que ya era tarde, como siempre madrugo"._

"_No me digas."_ ahora era su turno para mostrarse como el rubio "_¿Y qué haces después: Practicar maldiciones imperdonables?"_.

"_Si estuvieras en mi lugar no te burlarías, estúpido"._

"_Pues no tienes derecho a juzgarme, como dicen: Como vives, juzgas"._

"_Ahora resulta, Harry Potter es todo un Slytherin, aunque como escuché de mi señor: El sombrero seleccionador te iba a mandar a nuestra casa. Pero eres un mestizo, no tendrías derecho a entrar con nosotros..."._

"_No me digas, ¿y no querías tú que fuéramos amigos?"._

"_Pensé que sería una buena idea, ahora me asqueó por ello"._

"_¿Acaso perseguías mi fama?"_ cerró los ojos con cansancio.

"_Por si no te habías dado cuenta, que por lo visto no ya que no eres para nada un buen observador, yo tengo fama de sobra"._

"_Oh sí, el PLAYBOY de Hogwarts me dirige la palabra. ¡Qué emoción!"._

"_De verdad eres todo un Slytherin cuando te lo propones"_ de repente vio cómo las palabras parecían tener un trazo muy grueso y fuerte, parecía como si Malfoy estuviera enfadado.

"_No me siento orgulloso por ello"._

"_Y qué bueno, ya que sería espantoso que un Gryffindor estuviera con nosotros"._

"_¿Para qué demonios me escribes entonces? ¿Piensas entregarme a tu 'señor'?"._

"_No soy un Mortífago"._

"_¿Ah no?, y yo estoy enamorado de Snape" bufó por lo bajo._

"_Eso no lo sabía... Menudos gustos tienes, el jefe de la casa de los Slytherins, tu 'maestro favorito' y mi padrino"._

"_Sería peor si dijera que estoy enamorado de ti"._

"_Ni que lo digas, estarías enamorado del chico más codiciado de Hogwarts, el chico más envidiado del mundo mágico, con dinero, bien parecido, perfecto"._

"_Uy sí..."_ no sabía porqué, pero tenía ganas de golpear y escupir al rubio "_... y el más cobarde, montonero y hablador, el cuál se esconde detrás de los dos gorilas que tiene como 'guardaespaldas'. La gente que piensa que eres tan 'maravilloso' debió de haber estado cuando fuimos al Bosque Prohibido, saliste huyendo como una gallina, como la gallina que eres"._

"_¡Maldito desgraciado!"_ las palabras parecían deformadas, la caligrafía tan hermosa había desaparecido para mostrarle rayones rápidos y con un trazo increíblemente grueso en ocasiones y delgado en otras "_Realmente no me conoces lo suficiente como para..."_ pero Harry cortó sus palabras y no lo dejó terminar cuando comenzó a escribir otras cosas.

"_No lo necesito, ya sé cómo eres, te lo dije anteriormente y lo seguiré diciendo: Eres un estúpido cobarde, hijo de un Mortífago que está en Azkaban, un hablador petulante que se pavonea de aquí para allá diciendo cosas que ni al caso, amenazando a gente más pequeña que él, haciéndole la vida imposible a personas que no le han hecho nada. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? No lo creo, no me compares contigo, ya que vas a terminar sintiéndote pequeño. Tú no te has enfrentado a las cosas que yo he vivido, no has perdido a tus padres, no has sido abusado por una familia que no te quiere, nunca te has sentido terriblemente solo y usado, tú no..."_ sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al momento en que dejaba de escribir y sentía que las lágrimas querían fluir de sus ojos, estaba tan enfadado.

Cerró los ojos y vio que ya nada había aparecido después de lo que puso en el papel. Estaba seguro que Malfoy estaba hecho una furia, pero no le importó, ya nada importaba. Con algo de torpeza se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha y mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente y se desnudaba una punzada de remordimiento invadió su pecho. Había sido muy cruel con él, después de todo no le conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar sus palabras, pero es que él tampoco se medía con lo que decía y hacía. Se llevó una mano a la boca y de repente sintió un vacío que últimamente experimentaba a menudo, un vacío que había intentado llenar con cualquier cosa que le distrajera, pero nada podía hacerlo.

Meneó la cabeza rápidamente e intentó borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento de tristeza que pudiese hacerle daño, pero no lo logró. Se terminó de desnudar y se metió en la ducha, pero en vez de permanecer ahí se derrumbó en el piso y sollozando se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un dolor que no parecía comprender...

Pasaron los días, pero el pergamino no emitía señales de vida. Incluso había estado esperando algún insulto, una amenaza de muerte, un algo, pero nada aparecía, hasta había intentado escribir algo, aunque nunca le respondían. No es que se sintiera culpable, no, claro que no, pero necesitaba saber que las cosas estaban bien y que el rubio no iba a intentar matarle la próxima vez que se vieran. La espera se hacía cada vez más extenuante, no recibía ningún mensaje, no recibía nada, nada. "_Está enojado porque le dijiste la verdad, no te sientas culpable"_, pero aún la vocecita en su cabeza lo dudaba. Sí, dudaba que Malfoy fuera como lo había descrito, y por primera vez en su vida quiso conocer al rubio lo suficiente como para afirmar o negar lo que le había dicho...

Se enredó en las cobijas y se acomodó en la cama, suspirando tranquilo, cuando un golpeteo en su ventana lo despertó. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levantó, tomó sus gafas y poniéndoselas abrió la ventana, por la cual pasó un ave ululando y volando frenética. La conocía perfectamente, era Pig, la lechuza de Ron. La miró, viendo el paquete que ésta traía en sus patas, cuando a lo lejos divisó una parvada de lechuzas. Una era de Hermione, otra de Remus, otra de Tonks y sabría de quién más. Con algo de asombro miró cómo todas le dejaban un paquete en su escritorio y echaban a volar, mientras se acercaba para ver lo que cada uno contenía.

Era su cumpleaños, por un momento lo había olvidado, pero con gusto se sentó en la cama y abrió el obsequio que su mejor amigo le había mandado; menudos gustos, ya que el pelirrojo le obsequió meigas fritas y algunas chucherías más.

Para no "variar" Hermione le había mandado un libro de "_LEYENDAS MÁGICAS ANTIGUAS"_, Remus, que había sido el más "bondadoso" le obsequió una cartera Muggle en donde había colocado unas fotografías de su padre, Sirius y él cuando eran jóvenes. Tonks le mandó un manual para que viera las Escuelas en donde podía cursar para ser Auror, uno de sus más grandes sueños, junto con una pluma que escribía con el color que tú estuvieses pensando. Alastor Moody, aunque pareciera algo loco, le mandó un extraño colguije que parecía Muggle, en donde un Ángel plateado parecía elevar una oración, junto con una tarjeta que decía las cortas palabras: La oración del Ángel.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Él que esperaba algo decente, pero no, todos parecían compadecerse de él porque tenía qué prepararse para una guerra, una guerra que ya estaba en pie y que muy pronto lo rodearía, una guerra que le había arrebatado a sus padres, a sus amigos, a la gente que él más amaba. ¿Qué tanto faltaba para que la profecía se cumpliera? ¿Sería él o Voldemort? ¿Sería que muy pronto alguno de los dos caería?

"La oración del Ángel", volvió a leer en la tarjetita, un extraño regalo. Era como un rayito de luz entre tanta oscuridad, el anochecer que sería eterno muy pronto si él dejaba que todo el peso que cargaba sobre su espalda lo agobiara tanto que no pudiera un día llevarlo a cuestas, y entonces todo por lo que luchaba y todos por los que luchaba se perderían para siempre de su vida. A no ser que el que perdiera la vida fuera él...

Miró el angelito que tenía ambas manos entrelazadas, implorando por algo, mientras sonreía. Con algo de indecisión se lo colocó en el cuello y quiso levantarse, pero la cartera que Remus le había obsequiado cayó al piso, haciéndole verla con detenimiento por primera vez. Sus padres y Remus le miraban y sonreían, mientras Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa parecía querer hacerle una broma a Remus, segundos después se veía que Remus saltaba, ya que Sirius le había picado las costillas, y Lily parecía desaprobarlo mientras James y su mejor amigo sólo atinaban a carcajearse. ¿Qué faltaba ahora? ¿Que Remus también se fuera y lo dejara solo?

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente vio cómo el pergamino emitía luces, mientras unas palabras aparecían...

"_Una copa de sangre de nomo_

_un ramo de hiedra venenosa_

_un corazón de Pegaso_

_el cuerno de un unicornio pequeño_

_el colmillo de un basilisco_

_una lágrima 'De la diosa'_

_una gota de lluvia_

_En un caldero vierta la copa de sangre de nomo y deje hervir por cinco minutos, después baje el fuego. Con cuidado corte el ramo de hiedra venenosa en trozos pequeños y después añádalos a la infusión hasta que obtenga un matiz violáceo (Aproximadamente de 10 a 15 minutos). Con sumo cuidado agregue el corazón de Pegaso y bata la poción 15 veces como las manecillas del reloj y 50 del otro lado, después colóquele en el medio el colmillo del basilisco y el cuerno del unicornio, dejándole reposar hasta que la luna sea nueva. Si realiza la poción en un día así tendrá que esperar un mes. Al final vierta la gota de lluvia y la lágrima de la Diosa._

_Recuerde que si falla en alguno de estos pasos la poción tendrá el efecto contrario. La Poción **ACQUA**** DIVINA**_ **(AGUA DIVINA)** _deberá ser supervisada por un mago capacitado antes de ser suministrada y tomada."_

Arqueó su ceja derecha sin comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso Malfoy pretendía que estudiara Pociones en su cumpleaños? No, parecía como si hubiese escrito eso porque no tenía nada más en qué hacerlo. Tomó su pluma y escribió:

"_Hola, Malfoy"._

"_¿Qué demonios quieres?_ el procedimiento de ésa extraña poción desapareció, para mostrarle la caligrafía desordenada del rubio; en simples palabras estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

"_Bueno, yo quería disculparme por lo que..."_ pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el otro comenzó a escribir.

"_Oh, ya veo, ¿acaso no te cansas de ser el héroe del mundo mágico con remordimientos que no para de abrir la bocota y que al último termina dando disculpas?"._

"_Sé que no debí de..."._

"_¿No debiste decir qué? ¿Decir que mi padre está en Azkaban por tu culpa? ¿Decir que soy un cobarde, un gallina, alguien más bajo que tú?"._

"_Malfoy, por favor..."_

"_No Potter, no me conoces, no sabes lo que yo vivo"._

"_Ni tú me conoces..."_ escribió a la defensiva.

"_Supongo entonces que no sé lo suficiente de ti... Anda, cuéntame, ¿de qué lado de la cama duermes? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Babeas las almohadas y roncas por las noches? ¿Acaso duermes? ¿Cuánto me odias? ¿Crees que algún día podamos ser amigos?"_ las palabras se cortaron.

"_No me conoces entonces... porque no sabes que duermo del lado derecho, mi comida favorita, em, me gustan muchas cosas, pero el chocolate me fascina, no sé si ronco, pero de vez en cuando babeo mientras duermo. No, nunca descanso, no duermo. Te detesto como no tienes una idea, incluso creo que más que a Voldemort... y... lo de amigos... no lo sé, ya depende de ti, porque creo que estoy abierto a nuevas posibilidades..."._

"_¿Así que estás 'abierto' a nuevas posibilidades?"_ lo escribió refiriéndose a "otras cosas".

"_¿Por qué el énfasis en ésa palabra?"_ por algo no le agradaba lo que estaba escrito.

"_No lo sé, descífralo tú. Y bueno Potter, te dejo, no se me vaya a pegar lo imbécil"._

"_Lo mismo digo, tarado"._

Las palabras desaparecieron al igual que la vez anterior.

Se quedó pensando en los ingredientes de la poción que había leído en el pergamino, algo no le agrada en lo absoluto, comenzando con lo del corazón del Pegaso y el cuerno de un unicornio bebé. Sabía que la sangre de un unicornio era lo más puro que hay en el mundo, entonces ¿por qué atentar contra alguno?

Malfoy tramaba algo oscuro, de eso estaba seguro, y muy pronto, talvez más de lo que imaginaba se enteraría del asunto que el rubio traía entre manos...


	3. La Lágrima de la Diosa

**Capítulo 2**

**LA LÁGRIMA DE LA DIOSA**

**É**sa mañana Harry se había levantado con un gran ánimo. Se metió a la ducha y después de desayunar se sentó en el escritorio, esperando, como todos los días desde la última "charla" que había tenido con Malfoy. Y todos los días el rubio le saludaba a su manera, como siempre lo había hecho, con un "halagador" insulto hacia él, pero a éste poco le importaba, ya que después de unos minutos la charla se hacía más liviana y así se pasaban horas y horas escribiendo y contestando.

Al principio era extraño, aunque con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la forma de ser del Slytherin, hasta casi podía adivinar lo que iba a contestarle.

No obstante, ése día se quedó esperando y esperando por horas a que el rubio le saludara, cosa que nunca sucedió. Algo frustrado dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. Él era el único que le recordaba su amado mundo mágico, ya que vivía en una casa de Muggles que odiaban la magia porque se lo habían impuesto, aunque tenían toda la razón para que él se quedara ahí. Se dio por vencido y cuando se iba a levantar escuchó un ruido proveniente de abajo.

Se quedó escuchando atento para saber lo que sucedía, hasta que un grito de horror hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Con el corazón y la varita en mano abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y bajó corriendo, dando enormes zancadas hasta vislumbrar a lo lejos a su tía Petunia que parecía más blanca que la nieve y -si se puede decir, aunque no lo crean- más fea que de costumbre.

-Un... un... –señalaba a la cocina con un dedo tembloroso.

Harry temió lo peor. A lo mejor y nuevamente las cosas estaban flotando sin control por la casa, talvez había explotado algo, talvez mortífagos... No, eso era imposible, la casa estaba protegida por el amor de su madre, ni el mismísimo Voldemort podría entrar y aparecerse como si nada. Dejó escapar un suspiro y juntando su varita hacia su pecho se armó de valor, abrió la puerta de la cocina y apuntó su varita hacia a alguien que estaba ahí.

Abrió la boca, pero ni un sonido escapó de sus labios, hasta que pudo salir de su estupor.

-¿Qué...? –pero no pudo articular palabras.

-¡Harry, qué alegría verte! –el Sr. Weasley sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras miraba la cocina con gran admiración- Perdona que me apareciera aquí sin más, pero ya sabes cómo están las cosas.

-Señor Weasley, ¿qué hace aquí? –el pobre Harry tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Bueno, en primer lugar tenía qué ver qué es lo que pasa aquí, Ronald me ha comentado de los extraños incidentes que han ocurrido en tu casa.

Tía Petunia tosió ruidosamente, haciéndole entender al Sr. Weasley que no le había agradado el comentario de que esa era la casa de Harry.

-Em, bueno... –de repente se sintió incómodo y sonriéndole condescendientemente a éste lo sacó de la cocina-... deberías de ir por tus cosas, nos vamos ya.

-¿De verdad? –Harry sonrió felizmente y dándose la vuelta corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies.

Como pudo lanzó todo a su baúl y hasta Hedwig se indignó cuando estuvo a punto de arrojarle también. Tan concentrado en eso estaba que no se dio cuenta de que olvidaba el pergamino, hasta que una luz apareció en él. Soltó sus cosas y sin querer una felicidad más grande que cuando supo que se largaba de ése lugar le invadió y se acercó a ver el "saludo" del día.

"_¿Y ahora qué haces, pasar por estúpido? No, espera, ya no podrías más"._

"_Hola Malfoy, a mí también me da gusto verte"._

"_Sí, seguro, lo mismo digo"_ su caligrafía desordenada le decía que le daba igual.

"_Falta casi una semana para ir al colegio, ¿no estás emocionado?"_

"_Uy sí, no sabes cuánto"_ el comentario parecía escrito con sarcasmo.

"_Cuando estemos en el expreso, ¿nos hablaremos?"_ se sintió estúpido por haber preguntado algo así, pero en su interior, su inconsciente, lo deseaba.

"_Potter, el que tengamos una 'plática civilizada' por éste medio no significa que nos hablaremos como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Tú sigues siendo Harry "Cara Rajada" Potter y yo Draco "Tu peor pesadilla" Malfoy._

"_Ya veo"_ quiso esconder la desilusión de su rostro, pero le fue inútil, así como en su escritura.

"_Pero bueno, podemos seguir contactándonos, ¿qué te parece?"_

"_Me parecería bien"._

"_Bien"._

Harry sonrió y cuando iba a seguir la plática un ruido abajo lo distrajo.

"_Me voy, tengo problemas, nos vemos"._

"_Seguro"._

Y salió corriendo a la cocina para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Al llegar vio que su tío Vernon estaba morado de la rabia al ver a una persona del mundo mágico en su cocina mirando todo con gran embelesamiento. Tía Petunia parecía ser condescendiente, pero no significaba que estuviera contenta con la situación, y Dudley, bueno, a nadie le importaba ése mequetrefe.

-¿Qué hace éste en mi casa? –Tío Vernon señaló con su dedo índice gordo y feo a Arthur Weasley, quien ni se inmutó- ¡Harry!

-Perdón –Harry se disculpó al momento en que arrastraba sus cosas al piso de abajo-, pero viene por mí para llevarme.

-¡Por fin se nos hace justicia! –escucharon decir a éste, mientras veía cómo su sobrino era arrastrado hacia abajo por el peso del baúl que cayó "sano y salvo" cerca de Dudley, del cual no podemos decir lo mismo, ya que casi es atropellado- ¡Ten cuidado gusano!

-Lo siento –apretó los dientes-, por fallar –su tío le miró con enfado por el comentario mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su primogénito.

-¿Sigues aquí? –lo barrió con la mirada.

-Bueno tío Vernon –sonrió con malicia-, te diría que fue un gustazo estar contigo, con Tía Petunia y con Dudley, pero sería un hipócrita. En primer lugar, desearía nunca haber estado con una familia de Muggles con fobia a la magia, que me escondieron parte de mi vida, que me humillaron, que me trataron como basura, que me pisotearon. Sí, desearía nunca haberlos conocido. Supongo que éste es el adiós, y me alegro por ello, no nos volveremos a ver, y agradezco a Merlín por ello. Adiós, "mi querida familia".

No se supo cómo, pero Harry ya tenía a Vernon Dursley sobre él, estrangulándole, gritándole: "_Muchacho Malagradecido"_, cuando una silla le pasó volando por la espalda. El Sr. Weasley sacó su varita, pero justo cuando la tenía empuñada ésta salió volando de sus manos y fue a quedar clavada en la pared, junto con varios utensilios de cocina, incluyendo tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos.

Harry sintió pánico, era igual que la vez anterior, sabía que le culparían por ello aún cuando él no tuviera nada qué ver. De repente sintió cómo su tío lo soltaba y se acercaba a su familia para intentar defenderle de aquel ataque tan inesperado, pero no contaba con que la vitrina que estaba tras ellos se separara de la pared y como si de una magia invisible se tratase, ésta se fue de lleno contra ellos. Vio la escena como en cámara lenta, su tío protegía a lo que más amaba, como sus padres hicieron con él...

-¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía cómo su corazón aceleraba a un punto muy crítico.

Las cosas que estaban en el aire cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, y la vitrina se detuvo justo antes de aplastarles, cayendo hacia atrás. Harry sentía que temblaba y que su respiración estaba descontrolada, daba bocanadas de aire, pero éste no llegaba a sus pulmones, sofocándole horriblemente. Se llevó la mano al pecho, y de repente sintió que su vista se nubló, escuchó voces lejanas y después todo se oscureció...

-----------------------

Abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, entrando por la ventana, cayéndole de lleno en el rostro. Quiso taparse, pero el sonido de voces llegó a sus oídos, molestándole, así que decidió levantarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Vio hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la cama de Ron, vacía.

Sonrió con felicidad, estaba por fin en la madriguera, por fin estaba con su familia.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación con sigilo, cuidando de no tropezarse con algo que estuviera en el piso. Caminó hasta la cocina, sorprendiéndose al encontrar sólo a los señores Weasley, al igual que a dos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix reunidos. Se acercó, intentando escuchar lo que decían, escondiéndose.

Vio cómo Tonks se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos con tristeza. Todos imitaron su gesto.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará? –Molly miró a todos y negó con la cabeza- Ya hemos sido traicionados por un miembro, han matado a Dumbledore.

-No estamos exentos a nuevos eventos inesperados –Arthur le pasó un brazo por los hombros a modo de consuelo-, como lo que sucedió en la casa de Harry.

-Aún no me explico lo que pasó –Alastor Moody miraba a todos con su ojo mágico-, recorrimos ésa casa en busca de algo que explicara lo sucedido, pero nada, ni siquiera se podía detectar la magia.

-Pero yo la sentí –Arthur se incorporó de su silla y dio un fuerte manotazo a la mesa-, sentí una magia muy poderosa.

-Magia o lo que sea –Alastor cruzó los brazos-, nos está jodiendo la existencia, debemos descubrir qué es lo que nos acecha.

Tonks movió inquieta sus manos en su túnica y mirando a todos dijo casi en un susurro:

-¿Qué no escucharon eso que Voldemort busca...?

-¿Te refieres a ésa tonta leyenda? –Alastor le miró como cuando Lucius Malfoy miraba a un elfo- Creo que ni los niños creen ya en ella...

-Sé que muchos le han estado buscando por años y nunca le han encontrado, pero... –bajó la mirada y tembló levemente-... pero... ¿qué pasaría si él le encontrase?

-Sería más fácil que Lucius Malfoy saliera exento de su condena antes de que alguien encontrase "eso" –Arthur alzó la voz sin querer-. Bueno, aunque no significa que yo no crea en ello.

-¿Tú estás igual? –Alastor negó enfadado- Si sólo es un patético cuento de hadas para niños.

-Bueno, dicen que los mitos y leyendas son creados a partir de hechos reales, ¿no? –Molly les sonrió- Talvez lo que busca existió.

-Tú lo has dicho –apuntó Alastor-, existió.

-O existe –dio por hecho.

-Verdad o no –Tonks dio un manotazo en la mesa-, no podemos dejar que lo encuentre, ya que si eso pasa, entonces Harry y todo el mundo mágico estarán en peligro. Nosotros somos los sucesores de Dumbledore y está en nuestras manos su trabajo incompleto: La paz de todos.

-Oh, Tonks –la Sra. Weasley se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar-, pero aún sigo deseando que él estuviera aquí...

Harry se sintió de repente triste, y no deseando escuchar más se dirigió a la alcoba que le habían dispuesto, y enredándose en las cobijas intentó conciliar el sueño, cosa que no logró. Al cabo de unas horas, ya casi al amanecer se armó de valor, tomando el pergamino y una pluma escribió:

"_Buenos días"._

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero al fin pudo ver las palabras escritas:

"_Has madrugado, ¿a qué se debe el milagro?"._

"_No podía dormir. ¿Y tú qué haces despierto?"._

"_Fui a ver a mi madre"._

"_¿Fuiste a verla? ¿Adónde?"_ preguntó algo confuso, que el supiera ella estaba con él.

"_Así que no has leído las noticias"._

"_Pues hace un tiempo que ni leo __**El**__**Profeta**__ cuando llega"._

"_Ya veo"._

Harry se quedó pensativo, Malfoy estaba muy serio.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ preguntó, aunque sintió el ser tan poco delicado.

"_Mi madre está en San Mungo"_ Harry sintió que el pecho le dolió al leer las palabras.

"_¿Pero por qué?"_

"_No pudo soportar cuando supo la sentencia de mi padre"._

"_¿Su sentencia?"._

"_El beso del dementor"._

Se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó detener un lamento que escapó de su garganta. Sintió de pronto que una pesada carga le caía sobre los hombros al saber eso, que unas semanas antes no le habría importado, pero ahora, saberlo de su propio hijo, de alguien que iba a ver morir a su padre sin poder hacer nada hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

"_¿Cuándo lo ha decidido el ministerio?"._

"_Ayer"._

"_¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me escribiste?"._

"_Lo supe después de que te despidieras. Mi madre entró tan blanca como la nieve y entonces... se desmayó frente a mí. Cuando despertó me lo dijo, pero estaba tan alterada que tuve qué llamar a un Medimago y ambos la trasladamos a San Mungo"._

"_Lo siento"._

"_Potter, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que pienses"._

"_Malfoy, yo..."._

"_Ya está, ¿qué has hecho?"_ la pregunta era un desvío, algo que Harry no quería.

"_¿Cómo está tu madre?_".

"_Mal"._

"_¿Qué...?"_ pero su pregunta no fue terminada.

"_Los nervios, supongo. Creo que lo peor que pude cometer fue hacerle caso"._

"_¿Hacer qué?"._

"_Ella quiso ir a verlo. Yo fui después de vernos en el mundo Muggle, ya que mi padre me esperaba, pero cuando le vi... yo..."_ las palabras se cortaron, y Harry pudo ver cómo la tinta se corría. Abrió la boca de la impresión, Malfoy estaba...

"_Me podría haber ido mejor"_ cortó de tajo todo, como el Slytherin había querido antes.

"_Gracias" _Y pensar que los Malfoy nunca agradecen.

Fue al día siguiente mientras dormía cuando escuchó la voz de alguien a su lado. No le dio importancia e intentó dormir un poco más, pero cuando sintió el "suave" tirón de alguien para que se cayera de la cama estuvo a punto de maldecir a todos.

-¡Qué demonios! –se incorporó e intentó desenredarse de las cobijas; cuando lo logró pudo escuchar claramente las risas de alguien- Hermione, Ron...

-¿Por qué estás acostado todavía, Harry? –su pelirrojo amigo le sonrió, molestándole aún más- ¿Se te han pegado las cobijas o qué?

-No podía conciliar el sueño –se talló los ojos y miró que el cielo estaba oscureciendo-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno... –Ron se talló el brazo izquierdo y se sentó en la cama, mientras Harry se sentaba en el suelo, sobándose la "retaguardia"-... resulta que ayer hubo una reunión de la Orden el Fénix y a nosotros nos excluyeron.

-Justo ayer que supimos que vendrías –Hermione negó tristemente con la cabeza-, pero almenos ya estás aquí.

-¿Escuchaste algo? –Ron le miró como cuando veía la comida, con bastante añoranza-. Si es así, cuéntanos.

-Pues sobre algo que Voldemort busca.

Ron se estremeció y volteó a ver a Hermione, la cual le miraba igual de atenta.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó al fin ésta, sentándose al lado de Ron.

-No lo sé, no pude escucharles, o más bien no quise... –dejó escapar un suspiro y miró inconscientemente el pergamino que traía en el regazo-... después de la muerte de Dumbledore todos parecen sentir que el mundo como lo conocemos llega a su fin. Aunque creo que a él no le habría gustado que pensáramos así.

-Tienes razón –apuntó la castaña, asintiendo-, a él no le hubiera gustado que nosotros estuviésemos tan tristes por su partida. Creo que deberíamos de seguir adelante.

-Pero es difícil –ésta vez Ron se adelantó a decir-, todos perdieron ya la esperanza. Mi mamá es una de ellas...

Harry los miró, pero no les puso gran atención, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar...

Cuando bajaron a cenar todos parecían algo callados, hasta los gemelos, algo raro en ellos. Nadie dijo nada cuando Molly se despidió de todos y se fue a acostar, ni cuando Arthur se disculpó con ellos, ya que tenía qué salir a arreglar algunas cosas en el Ministerio.

-Al parecer tiene mucho trabajo –Ginny dijo en voz baja-, todos en el Ministerio, a decir verdad.

-¿Por qué? –Harry tamborileó con los dedos la mesa- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Con lo de la sentencia de Lucius Malfoy.

-Oh, así que es eso... –Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida-... escuché de ello, pero no creí que fuera verdad.

-Era momento de que alguien como él tuviera su merecido –Ron se metió la cuchara a la boca-, no sólo los que no tenemos poder ni riquezas somos los que tienen los peores castigos, el ministerio se estaba tardando...

-Ron... –su amiga le dio un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que éste se atragantara-... nunca es bueno desearle el mal a nadie.

-Pues a mí me parece bien –Fred y George dijeron al unísono.

-Ya era hora de que alguien como él... –Fred dijo-...

-... tuviera su merecido... –terminó George-...

-Aún así... –los ojos de Ginny se suavizaron-... a nadie le deseo el ver morir a alguno de sus padres de ésa manera.

Ésta se levantó y dejó a todos algo asombrados.

-¿Qué le pasa? –por fin Harry pudo articular palabra.

-Está extraña últimamente –Ron vio cómo ésta desaparecía de la vista, y bajando la voz agregó-, tanto que está irreconocible. Por las noches la veo deambulando por la casa, como si no quisiera dormir.

-Yo también la he visto... –Hermione se acercó a ellos y también comenzó a susurrar-... no es la misma Ginny entusiasta que conocemos.

-Talvez tuvo problemas con el novio, ¿no? –Harry no le dio mucha importancia.

-Parece algo más grave –Ron dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento, comenzando a comer nuevamente-. Talvez cuando regresemos al colegio vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-Esperemos... –Hermione también se acomodó en su asiento, pero no se movió, al igual que los demás-...

Harry puso su codo sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza en su mano, mientras miraba con algo de desconcierto ése lugar, en donde siempre se había sentido tan cómodo.

--------------------------

La semana pasó rápidamente para todos, que esperaban con "ansias" el regreso al colegio. Los gemelos estuvieron persuadiéndoles de que no volvieran, y Harry y Ron estuvieron tentados a aceptar, pero un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hermione los hizo "recapacitar".

Hubo otra reunión de la Orden en la casa, pero no hablaron de muchas cosas, sólo se limitaron a asentir y a negar, mientras escuchaban la perorata de Alastor Moody sobre ésa "cosa", la cual para él era sólo una ilusión, un sueño y un cuento de hadas para niñitos. Como ninguno entendía de lo que hablaban, no les dieron importancia y les dejaron escuchar hasta el final la conversación. Y sólo, sólo comprendieron una cosa de todo eso: "_Sólo si el corazón existiera, y si él lo tuviera en sus manos sería el fin de todo"_, fue lo último que dijo Alastor, mientras su ojo mágico se movía de aquí para allá.

Todos tragaron saliva, lo que fuera que buscaba Voldemort no era nada bueno.

Después de aquella reunión Molly les dijo que al día siguiente irían al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles que les pedirían en el siguiente curso, así que les dijo que quería que se acostaran temprano. Y así lo hicieron, bueno, todos, menos Harry.

La verdad no podía conciliar el sueño, por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo confuso al estar ahí, y era que no parecía la misma casa que había conocido cuando niño, o más bien, era que las personas que estaban en ella no eran las mismas. Se removió incómodo, por más que cerrara los ojos no podía dormirse.

No supo porqué, pero estuvo tentado en escribirle a Malfoy, pero sabía que si el otro pudiera mandarle un maleficio a distancia lo haría, así que se aguantó, almenos sólo faltaban unas horas para el amanecer. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y cuando estaba dormitando una silueta le asustó.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué haces aquí! –gritó, pero no le contestaron- Qué susto me has dado, mira que meterte a la habitación de los chicos... ¿Ginny?

-Harry... yo... –la muchachita pelirroja removía entre sus manos su pijama-... yo...

-¿Qué sucede? –le miró algo confuso, de verdad que no parecía la misma Ginny risueña y extrovertida que había conocido después del "trauma" (N/A: De su "enamoramiento") que había tenido por él- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Él... él me dijo... –apretó algo contra sí-... que te lo diera...

-¿Él... quién?

-Él me dijo que te lo diera, pero... no sólo tú... –se llevó una mano a la boca y acalló un alarido-... no sólo tú tienes derecho... Yo no soy merecedora de llevarle, y si no te lo entrego entonces...

-¿De qué hablas? –se levantó de la cama y se le acercó.

-¡No! –ella le detuvo y trató de calmarse-... Tengo qué dártelo... pero... pero si lo hago entonces quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se enterará...

-Ginny...

-Él me dijo que tú eras merecedor de llevarlo, pero... –dejó escapar un suspiro y de entre sus ropas sacó algo envuelto en un pañuelo-... pero si no pasas la prueba... morirás...

-Me dijiste que tú no...

-... si te lo entrego, entonces...

-Ginny, has tenido un mal sueño –se dio la vuelta y bostezó-... vete a dormir.

-¡Escúchame! –gritó con rabia- Harry... si sigo conservándole... él me dio la oportunidad de seguir con vida si te lo entrego, pero...

-No era broma, vete a dormir... –se acomodó en la cama.

-Por favor... –se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a sollozar-... por favor... ayúdame...

-Bien, dámelo... –se sentó en la cama y extendió la mano con cansancio.

-Por favor... –le puso el pañuelo en la mano y cerró las suyas contra las de él-... cuida de él. Y por lo que más quieras... utiliza la Oclumancia, si él se entera de que le tienes...

-Te lo prometo... –le sonrió, pero en el fondo sólo quería dormir.

-Entonces duerme, Harry... –y salió de la habitación.

Harry vio lo que traía en las manos, y no dándole importancia se acomodó en la cama.

--------------------

Sentía que corría, podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón y el cansancio recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El sonido de las espadas, el sonido de los gritos y los lamentos, nuevamente tenía ésa pesadilla, en donde cazaban a un hermoso dragón, en un mundo en donde todo era en blanco y negro, lo único que tenía color era él. Quiso detener a las personas que herían a ése majestuoso animal, cuando algo lo hizo detenerse helado.

-Hola... –la voz del niño de aquel sueño lo sorprendió.

-Ho-hola...

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver, después de tanto tiempo... –su voz sonaba anhelante.

-Perdona... ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Una vez nos encontramos por casualidad... –le sonrió-... y fue porque ella te soñó a ti... Quise conocerte, pero no fue hasta hace poco que te encontré...

-¿Quién eres?

-Me dio mucho gusto verte... –sus ojos mostraron emoción, y no fue sino hasta ése momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el niño también estaba en blanco y negro-... nos veremos después...

-¡Espera! –quiso detenerle, pero una punzada en su costado lo hizo detenerse y voltear, para percatarse de que estaba herido.

Sintió claramente cómo la lanza era sacada de su costado y cómo la sangre tibia de su cuerpo lo iba manchando. Volvió a sentir una nueva estocada, y ésta vez no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor... un grito que por fin lo hizo despertar.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Ron le miraba desde arriba, al parecer se había caído de la cama- ¿Te has hecho daño?

-¿Es la primera vez que te importa? –se sobó el costado, al parecer algo se le había encajado.

-Perdona por despertarte así siempre, pero es que... –se sonrojó levemente

-Está bien, no importa... –se levantó, pero al hacerlo algo cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? –su amigo levantó el pañuelo de Ginny, del cual cayó una piedra- ¡Es preciosa! ¿Cuánto crees que valga? No sabía que tenías algo así.

-Ni yo... –se quedó maravillado al ver ésa piedra, y es que parecía tan irreal, en el centro tenía unas ramificaciones que parecían formar un símbolo... ahora que lo recordaba, él la había soñado-... él... –le quitó de las manos la piedra y la miró con detenimiento-... entonces él es... el mismo que yo...

"_Una vez nos encontramos por casualidad... y fue porque ella te soñó"_.

De quien hablaba ésta Ginny era ése niño.

"_Él me dio la oportunidad de seguir con vida si te lo entrego"._

Quiso decir algo, pero Ron ya tenía nuevamente en sus manos la preciosa gema y parecía embelesado con ella, cuando apareció Hermione.

-¿Qué es todo éste escándalo? –entró como si nada, ella ya había visto a los dos en ropa interior- La Sra. Weasley nos está esperando.

-¿A que es preciosa? –Ron le mostró la gema, que pendía de un cordón de oro- Es de Harry.

-Pero qué linda... –ella también sonrió-... ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Esto... pues... –sonrió bobamente y quitándosela de las manos se metió al baño rápidamente-... en unos segundos estoy listo...

30 minutos después ya estaban todos en el callejón Diagon:

-Un nuevo libro para pociones... –Ron dijo horrorizado-... almenos no tenemos qué verle la cara al odioso de Snape. Me pregunto ahora cómo será el nuevo profesor.

-O profesora... –Hermione agregó-... aunque no sabemos si sea tan bueno como Snape.

-Snape era horrible –Ron puso cara de asco.

-Sí, pero era bueno en su trabajo –su amiga le miró como si quisiera matarle.

-¡Hey, ustedes! –uno de los gemelos gritó- ¡Vengan a ver nuestro nuevo local!

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Hermione.

-Seguro... –Ron corrió al lado de su amiga, pero se detuvo y volteando hacia Harry agregó-… ¿Vienes?

-Claro... –vio cómo los dos apresuraron el paso y estuvo a punto de seguirles, pero sus intenciones se esfumaron cuando vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia platinada que se movía ajena a su insistente mirada-... Malfoy...

Se movió entre la gente y le siguió el paso al otro, intentando alcanzarle, cosa que le era imposible. Después vio cómo el rubio se alejaba más y más, entrando en el callejón Knockturn, pero no por eso desistió. Con algo de claro temor avanzó hacia la tienda en donde segundos antes el rubio había entrado, metiéndose milagrosamente sin hacer ruido.

-¡Te dije que la necesitaba para hoy mismo! –vio cómo Malfoy había dado un manotazo en el mostrador- ¡Eres un vago vicioso incompetente!

-Señor, le ruego que me disculpe... –el tipo que atendía se secó la sudorosa frente con la mano-... pero el embarque no llegó, detuvieron a los contrabandistas y la única que tenía creo que...

-¡Malditos del ministerio! –nuevamente dio un manotazo, haciendo que el tendero se tensara- ¡Y usted...!

-Se la tengo para dentro de una semana cuando mucho... –sonrió intentando ser conciliador, pero poco le funcionó, cuando Malfoy lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡La quiero ahora! –su voz contenía una tremenda ira- ¡Ahora¡ ¡Me entiende!

-La buscaré señor... –hizo una reverencia muy tonta y desapareció por una cortina.

Se escuchó el sonido de frascos por doquier, murmullos de miedo y de poca alegría, hasta que el pobre hombre llegó totalmente descolorido.

-No tengo ninguna... –dijo en murmullo, como si con eso pudiera aplacar la ira del muchacho que tenía enfrente, la cual se estaba incrementando.

-No volverás a trabajar en el mundo mágico nunca más –le amenazó con un dedo y volteándose su capa ondeó elegantemente, mientras salía por la puerta.

Harry se quedó estupefacto, Malfoy ni siquiera lo había visto al salir.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –la quebrada voz del tendero lo asustó.

-Oh, perdone... –sonrió apenado-... pero... ¿qué buscaba Malfoy?

-Ése muchacho tiene el mismo temperamento que su padre... –su voz se compuso un poco-... hará que quede en la quiebra...

-¿Por qué?

-La Lágrima de la Diosa es una de las mercancías más difíciles de conseguir... no sólo por su alto valor, sino por su alto poder –movió inquieto unos frascos mientras los acomodaba.

-¿La lágrima de la Diosa? –Harry preguntó algo confundido- ¿Qué es...?

-Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, en la guerra de los Dragones, la reina de las hadas lloró ante la pérdida de su amo, que era el Señor de los Dragones, haciendo que de la tierra naciera una bella flor que en su interior contiene una lágrima, que tiene un asombroso poder curativo.

-¿Poder curativo?

-Así es... –el tendero negó con la cabeza-... pero es muy difícil de encontrar.

-Ya veo... –él también negó con la cabeza-... oh, qué flor tan bonita... –se acercó al mostrador.

-¡Por Merlín! –el señor sonrió radiante- ¡Me he salvado! ¡Me he salvado! ¡La lágrima de la Diosa! –le mostró la hermosa flor roja que parecía latir dentro del frasco- ¡El Sr. Malfoy no...! –pero se quedó callado-. Es imposible entregársela ya, entrará mañana al colegio.

-No creo que cierre su tienda –le sonrió conciliador-, pero si de algo le sirve yo le compraré la lágrima.

-¿En serio tienes dinero? –le miró algo dudoso, sin parar en su cicatriz, cosa que le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Cuánto es?

Harry salió de la tienda con el frasco dentro de una bolsa. La simple florecita que traía en las manos costaba muchísimo, aunque no le importó, ya que quería saber para qué querría algo así éste Malfoy.

"_Talvez su madre... ella está enferma, ¿no?"_ la vocecita en su cabeza le distrajo.

Se quedó pensando. ¡Demonios! Debió de haber preguntado qué tan poderosa era ésa lágrima.

-¡Aquí estás! –Hermione le detuvo el paso, asustándole- ¡Mira que perderte así como si nada!

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, pero es que pensé ver algo que...

-Tenemos qué vigilarte, no sabemos si algún Mortífago está por aquí o si quieren matarte –la castaña negó con la cabeza y le miró condescendientemente.

-Sí, mamá –le dijo en tono juguetón, haciendo que su mejor amiga sonriera.

-Si serás...

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban todos.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –Ron señaló la bolsa de papel que traía el moreno en las manos- ¿Es algo de comida?

-¡No! –Harry le quitó la bolsa del "camino"- ¡No es nada de comer!

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ron le dio la espalda, enojado-, estás muy raro.

-¿Y no se suponía que Hermione estaba enojada contigo? –preguntó para desviar el tema, algo que consiguió con éxito.

Ron le miró como si acabara de decir que Lord Voldemort era él y que acabaría con toda la humanidad. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y apretando los puños comenzó una perorata de la forma de ser de Ron, cosa que después de unas horas le hastió.

------------------------

Estaban por fin esperando el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Harry estaba sentado sobre su baúl, viendo cómo Hermione le lanzaba miradas de resentimiento a su mejor amigo. Después de la pelea ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, y no se sentía extraño por ello, ya antes se habían molestado el uno con el otro, pero es que algunas veces desesperaban.

Por fin partirían, anunció la Sra. Weasley.

Harry tomó sus cosas y las subieron al vagón de carga, mientras veía cómo todos se despedían de sus seres queridos.

-Cuídate mucho, querido... –Molly se le acercó y le besó una mejilla-... aprovecha tu tiempo y estudia mucho, estoy segura de que serás un excelente auror.

-Gracias –le sonrió y subió al tren, al igual que todos los otros.

Buscaron un compartimiento vacío, ya que casi todos estaban ocupados. Cuando por fin dieron con uno se encontraron con Luna Loovegood, que parecía igual de distraída que siempre, con esos ojos soñadores e indiferentes del mundo. Todos le saludaron y se sentaron, esperando a que el tren partiera.

-¿Escucharon las noticias sobre los Malfoy? –dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

-¿Sobre lo de la sentencia de Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, mirando a ésa chica "rara".

-Así es... –sonrió-... mi padre dice que después de la muerte de Dumbledore todos los mortífagos han sido cazados.

-¿Los están cazando? –Harry preguntó, mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Así es... –Luna continuó-... buscan al causante de su muerte, aunque ya todos sabemos que fue el profesor Snape.

-¡Maldita serpiente grasosa! –gritó con rabia éste Ron- ¡Y cuántos no confiaban en él!

-Tranquilízate... –Ginny habló con un hilo de voz.

-Perdón –se acomodó en su asiento.

-De todas maneras... –Luna dejó escapar un suspiro-... lo hecho, hecho está.

Todos guardaron silencio, cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de afuera. Abrieron la puerta del compartimiento y lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta.

McGonnagall parecía intentar detener a Draco Malfoy, el cual parecía más furioso que nunca, mientras éste se alejaba a paso rápido del compartimiento en el que había estado solo. Vieron después cómo la maestra le desistía, dejando escapar un suspiro de poca resignación, y después se dirigió a otro compartimiento.

-¿Qué crees que suceda? –Hermione miraba igual que todos la escena.

-Nada bueno, con ése hurón... –Ron entrecerró los ojos-... ¿adónde vas?

Harry no dijo nada, ya que se perdió en la misma dirección que Draco.

-------------------

Abrió despacio la puerta del último compartimiento y el viento le dio de lleno en la cara, pero después de unos segundos sintió cómo éste en vez de lastimarle le acariciaba el rostro.

-Malfoy... –dijo en un susurro de voz, pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó a mirarle-... ¿qué ha sucedido?

No recibió siquiera una maldición por interrumpirle, cosa que le asustó. Decidió acercársele, encontrándose después cara a cara con él.

-Malfoy...

-Ella me pide algo imposible... –sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento diferente al odio-... algo que no puedo concederle...

-¿Quién?

-La Profesora McGonnagall... –cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado-... ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues... es que... te vi algo furioso y quise saber cómo estabas –sonrió, cosa que le pasó desapercibida al otro.

-No me vengas con ésas cosas... –le dio la espalda-... ¿ella te dijo que me persuadieras?

-Ni siquiera he hablado con ella... –se indignó, cómo odiaba la forma de ser de ése imbécil-... ¿por qué siempre desconfías de mí?

-¿Y tú no haces lo mismo conmigo? –lo encaró, mirándole con odio.

-Me has dado las suficientes razones... –se le enfrentó, no le tenía miedo a ése engreído-... además, tú no eres el único que tiene problemas en éste mundo.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así en estos momentos? –nuevamente pudo ver ése sentimiento en los ojos del rubio, algo que no le gustó.

-¿Para ella es que buscabas la lágrima de la Diosa? –bueno, lo tenía qué soltar algún día, ¿no?

-¡Cómo lo sabes! –lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

-Es que te vi entrar a ésa tienda y...

-¿Me estabas espiando? –lo soltó y le dio la espalda.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se acomodó la ropa y se puso a su lado- ¡Sólo quería... –se mordió el labio-... sólo quería saludarte!

-¿Sigues con eso? –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio- ¿No te dije que no nos hablaríamos?

-Lo sé, pero, aún así... quería saber cómo seguías –calló por unos instantes-. Sé que yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, pero a pesar de eso te entiendo. Hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo por estar con ellos ahora. Desearía ser un simple Muggle, un chico preocupado por muchas cosas, menos el tener qué defender al mundo mágico.

-Nunca nadie está conforme con la vida, Potter... –cerró los ojos-... puedes tenerlo todo y no tener nada.

-Malfoy... –se le quedó mirando y muy aventuradamente le puso una mano en el hombro-... sea lo que sea... que te haya pedido la profesora McGonnagall no ha de ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

El rubio le miró con odio y le dio un manotazo a su mano para alejarse de él.

-No vine por eso, te lo juro... –quiso detenerlo, pero no fue necesario, porque Malfoy volvió a encararle.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí?

-No, no es así...

-¿Y entonces? ¿Has venido a culparme de que todo sea un caos?

-¡El que ha hecho siempre eso has sido tú! –apretó los puños- ¡Siempre me culpas de todo lo malo que te pasa!

-¡Tengo mis razones, ya que todo lo malo que me pasa es por tu culpa! –se le acercó, y Harry pudo sentir claramente el aliento del otro en su rostro- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

-¡Si tanto me odias entonces no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! –ambos se miraban con odio- ¡Nunca! ¿Me entiendes?

-Por supuesto... –se acercó más al otro, haciendo que ambos cuerpo chocaran-... lo entendí perfectamente...

Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando a que alguno se alejara o diera por terminada la pelea, pero al parecer no había prisas, ya que el odio que ambos sentían los unía sin querer. Y fue por ello que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta y miraba la escena atónita.

-Ejem, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter... –la voz de la profesora McGonnagall sonó entre asombrada y divertida.

-Harry... –Hermione estaba igual que la profesora.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo se alejó y entró al tren.

-¡Sr. Malfoy! –la profesora McGonnagall corrió rumbo al Slytherin.

-Harry... –Hermione se le acercó-... ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?

-Nada –se recargó en la baranda y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Él estaba casi sobre ti... –se ruborizó-... parecía otra cosa.

-¿Eh? –se incorporó y también se ruborizó- ¿Qué… qué parecía?

-Que... bueno... –bajó la voz-... que se estaban... besando...

-¡Claro que no hacíamos nada de eso!

-¡Yo no dije que lo estuvieran haciendo! –sonrió divertida- Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas aquí con él?

-Pues... quise tomar aire fresco y lo encontré aquí –sonrió y después le dio la espalda.

-Oh... almenos no quiso lanzarte un Avada por lo que sucedió con la profesora –se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué? –le miró atento.

-Por lo que ella le pidió... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... y yo pensé que talvez él sí querría.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

-De la última noticia que está recorriendo al tren –le dijo bajito- y del ataque de histeria de Ron.

-¿De qué? –vio cómo la otra se alejaba.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, en la cena de bienvenida –y se metió en el tren.

Harry se quedó mirando el horizonte, muy pronto oscurecería. Cruzó los brazos y de pronto sintió que algo frío le calaba en el pecho, bajó la mirada y se encontró con ésa extraña piedra. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al vagón donde estaban sus amigos, después le entregaría la lágrima de la diosa a Malfoy, primero quería saber qué estaba pasando con él.

¿Qué tan malo sería lo que McGonnagall le pedía para que se pusiera así? No sabía, pero con el "genio" que se cargaba sabía que a la maestra le iba a costar mucho convencerle.

En fin, en la cena de bienvenida se enteraría...


	4. El Pergamino

**Capítulo 3**

**EL PERGAMINO**

**T**odos escucharon cuando el tren detuvo su marcha y se apresuraron para salir de éste. Como siempre los de primero parecían entre asustados y asombrados, mirando de aquí para allá, conociendo por fin el lugar del que sus padres, hermanos, amigos y conocidos les habían contando.

Harry salió, seguido de sus amigos, mientras sin querer miraba para todos lados, a ver si se encontraba con Malfoy, pero éste no daba trazas de aparecer. Derrotado siguió caminando, encontrándose con Hagrid, quien no parecía tener muy buen humor. Pero claro, ¿quién iba a estar feliz cuando Dumbledore ya no estaba ahí para alegrarles el rato?

-¡Bienvenidos! –gritó el gigante, al momento en que con uno de sus enormes brazos apresaba a Harry y a sus amigos- Los he echado de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti, Hagrid –dijeron los tres en coro.

Subieron como siempre a un carruaje, procurando encontrar uno vacío sólo para ellos.

-¿Y ya te enteraste de lo que quería McGonnagall con ése hurón? –Ron terminó de meterse a la boca las meigas fritas que le sobraron del viaje-... de seugo quenuh... va...aguuustagle...a ése ...engdeido...

-¿Podrías comer con la boca cerrada, Ron? –la castaña hizo una mueca de asco- Y sí, pero no puedo divulgarlo.

-¿Pod qué? –Ron terminó de pasarse la comida y sonrió.

-Porque la profesora ha confiado en mí, no puedo revelar la información, es confidencial.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanto misterio? –Luna también parecía interesada.

-Pues... –iba a suspirar derrotada, pero no se dio por vencida-... en la cena lo sabrán...

Hermione no dejó que nadie la persuadiera de decir lo que sucedía, algo que a Harry ni siquiera le importó, ya que no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedía con Malfoy. La verdad ya había pensado que algo así le llegaría tarde que temprano; como dicen: "Eres lo que cosechas". A pesar de saber que no eran tan cercanos, aún y cuando habían entablado una extraña relación, se sentía mal porque algo de culpa llevaba en ello. Claro que fue indirectamente, pero al rubio no le importaba en lo absoluto, necesitaba culpar a alguien, y ése alguien era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió".

Miró por la ventana al momento en que dejaba escapar un suspiro de tristeza. Si él pudiese cambiar ése destino lo haría, para no verlo sufrir, para no volver a ver ése sentimiento en sus ojos, el sentimiento de tristeza, el sentimiento de la desesperación. "_Pero si lo hicieras, entonces no hubieras comenzado ésta extraña amistad"_, ésa vocecita le distrajo, al momento en que sentía cómo el carruaje detenía su marcha.

Egoísmo... sí, eso era...

----------------------

Le recorrió un sentimiento de melancolía cuando por fin entraron al gran comedor. Parecía que estaba de luto, con unos enormes moños negros adornando las paredes, en donde la imagen de Albus Dumbledore los saludaba a todos con una radiante sonrisa. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a ver siquiera a Malfoy, pero éste aún no entraba.

-He escuchado que nuevamente no han encontrado a un profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –mencionó Ginny-, tampoco para Pociones y lamentablemente tampoco un Director.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Hermione dijo alarmada- No me dirás que los del Ministerio decidirán quién...

-Dicen que talvez Cornelius Fudge se encargará de la batuta del colegio de ahora en adelante... –Ron dijo en voz baja-... pero sería espantoso.

-Yo escuché... –ahora fue Dean el que dijo-... que la profesora McGonnagall fue postulada para directora, pero que ella rechazó el puesto.

-¿Por qué? –Harry se acercó más a ellos.

-Porque dice que ella no puede suplantar al mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts jamás –Dean Thomas meneó la cabeza y suspiró-. Opino lo mismo que ella.

-Pero si no encuentran a alguien calificado, entonces... –todos tragaron saliva cuando Hermione dijo-... entonces el ministerio se hará cargo de la escuela, algo que nadie quiere.

-Por si no lo recuerdan –Seamus miró cómo los de primero llegaban y esperaban a la selección de casas-, nos hemos metido en buen lío porque ellos se adueñaron de Hogwarts en quinto año. Espero que no traigan nuevamente a la bruja horripilante ésa de Dolores Umbridge.

-Uy no... –Ron tembló de horror-... ya suficiente tengo con estarle viendo la horrible cara de hurón a Malfoy, como para tener nuevamente a la Brigada Inquisidora tras nosotros.

Todos rieron por lo bajo, excepto Harry, el cual esperaba ver a Malfoy para saber qué estaba pasando.

La Selección no pasó a Mayores, cuando la Profesora McGonnagall se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al alumnado.

-Sé que hoy estamos tristes por la pérdida de nuestro ejemplar Director: Albus Dumbledore, y sé que muchos piensan que no será lo mismo sin él –guardó silencio, al igual que todos-. Sé también que ya habrán escuchado los rumores de que no hemos encontrado a alguien competente para tres áreas muy importantes en Hogwarts, así como que el ministerio nos impondrá docentes capacitados para ejercer dichas áreas. Sólo quiero decir que yo fui postulada a Directora del colegio, pero no acepté.

Hubo un murmullo, pero después silencio.

-Y quiero decir que no acepté, no porque no pudiera ejercer mi materia, ni porque fuera demasiado trabajo, sino porque no me siento lo suficientemente capacitada como para suplir a Albus Dumbledore –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Pero puse una condición al Ministerio para ejercer como directora, algo que rechazaron al principio, pero que después de tomar las medidas necesarias han aceptado. Algunos estarán conformes y felices, otros –dirigiéndose a los Slytherins, que ni se dieron por aludidos- comenzarán a llamar a sus familiares para quejarse, aunque el ministerio ya me dio la batuta, yo impongo, yo mando y no voy a dejar que una bola de mocosos mimados me digan lo que tengo qué decidir o hacer –aclaró la garganta y sonrió, algo que hizo temblar a todos-. Mi condición fue ésta: Que Remus Lupin ejerciera como docente de **DCAO** (Defensa... ya saben...) –en ése momento entró Remus, sonriendo agradecido con todos cuando le vitorearon-, y otra, contra la cual no pudieron debatir, porque saben que a quien he elegido es el mejor después de Severus Snape...

Tres de las casas gruñeron por lo bajo con la sola mención del nombre, pero los Slytherins sonrieron, complacidos con la reacción de los otros.

-... y ahora que él ya no está, sé que es el mejor. Algunos ya han dado en el clavo, y supongo que otros aún están buscando en su cerebro algo de materia gris para utilizar, así que iré al grano. El mejor después de Severus Snape es Draco Malfoy, al cual le pedí amablemente que diera la clase de pociones, pero éste se negó rotundamente.

El silencio que se impuso fue general, ya que muchos estaban totalmente anonadados, entre ellos éste Ron. Hermione sonrió, indicándole a Harry que aunque no le agradara la idea compartía el mismo pensamiento sobre el rubio que la profesora McGonnagall.

-Yo entiendo sus razones, pero sigo pensando que él es el único que puede llegar a ser mejor que su maestro.

En ése momento la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró Malfoy, con su porte elegante y con ésa mirada asesina que muchos, entre ellos Harry, conocían.

-Supongo que no fui lo suficientemente claro –siseó el rubio, mientras se plantaba frente a la mesa de maestros, justo enfrente de Minerva-, pero veo que sus intenciones no son tan malas como pensaba –se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró-. Acepto el puesto, pero sólo hasta que encuentre a alguien capacitado para dar la materia.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Malfoy –la profesora de Transformaciones hizo el ademán de sonreír.

Malfoy fue a sentarse a su mesa, aunque claro, todos esperaban que se dirigiera a la mesa de profesores.

-Creo... –la profesora McGonnagall le indicó un lugar en la mesa-... que el nuevo profesor de Pociones tendría qué sentarse junto con sus colegas.

-Tienta a su suerte –fue lo último que dijo Draco, al momento en que se sentaba junto a ella.

Algunos cuchicheaban y otros miraban entre horrorizados y divertidos al rubio, quien tenía entrecerrados los ojos. Y fue por ello que no se dieron cuenta cuando McGonnagall había intentado imponer el orden.

-Como iba diciendo... los de primero no conocen las reglas generales, y proseguiré a decirlas: Queda estrictamente prohibido el paso a cualquiera en los terrenos del bosque, ya que es muy peligroso. También se les prohíbe acercarse mucho al lago. Nada de salidas nocturnas, nada de bromas y sobre todo... nada de escapadas de clase, ya que Filch, nuestro conserje se encargará de los castigos. Y ya saben, la lista de objetos prohibidos están en la puerta de su cubículo, y ésta, como siempre es más larga que la del año pasado.

Todos rieron.

-Creo que es todo por el momento... –nuevamente aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a todos-... Sólo quiero pedirles que guardemos un minuto de silencio en memoria de nuestro amado Director, que desde donde esté espera que sigamos adelante con sus sueños.

Todos guardaron silencio, unos de mala gana, pero obedecieron.

Después del minuto nadie hablaba, ni siquiera McGonnagall, la cual parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

-Y ahora... –la voz de la nueva directora se quebró-... a cenar, muchachos.

La comida apareció frente a todos, pero no hubo el revuelo general de todos los años, algunos comían por inercia, unos no tocaban ni bocado, y hasta Ron veía con melancolía el pollo frito y el jugo de calabaza que tenía enfrente, con los cuales no paraba de jugar.

Harry bebió un poco de jugo, pero no tenía nada de hambre, la verdad lo único que quería era poder preguntarle a Malfoy porqué lo había mirado de ésa manera, ¿por qué parecía tan descolocado con ésa propuesta? Conocía al rubio de años, aunque no tan bien, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que éste nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener poder, ni de poder humillar a los demás, ¿entonces por qué se había negado a algo que le gustaba?

-Harry... –escuchó la voz de Hermione a su lado, sólo volteó a mirarla-... es hora de que nos vayamos.

Asintió con la cabeza, después se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

----------------------

Se removió de un lado a otro, la verdad no podía conciliar el sueño, incluso hasta intentó volver a acomodarse, pero le fue inútil. Entonces se puso los lentes y tomó el pergamino.

"_¿Estás despierto?"._

"_¿Qué quieres?"_ la respuesta no tardó nada en llegar.

"_Sólo quería saber cómo te encuentras. ¿No puedes dormir tampoco?"._

"_Por si no te diste cuenta, que la verdad lo dudo, soy el nuevo maestro de pociones, tengo qué preparar el programa conforme al libro que mi padrino iba a pedir para éste curso"_ la escritura se detuvo.

"_Él estaría orgullo de ti, creo que él pensaba que el único que podría suplirlo dignamente en ésta asignatura eras tú, su mejor alumno" _trató de consolar al rubio.

"_Sí, él sólo elegía lo mejor"_ la escritura cambió a una garabateada, Malfoy estaba cansado.

"_Vete a dormir"._

"_Eso estaba esperando, pero San Potter me lo impide"._

"_Pues dile a ése San Potter que pase buenas noches y talvez te deje de molestar"_ Harry rió divertido.

"_Primero prefiero besarle a decirle eso, porque si pasara una buena noche sería entre mis brazos..."_ Harry se sonrojó totalmente y algo azorado contestó:

"_No creo que sea la única forma de pasar una buena noche"._

"_Claro que no... porque no le dejaría dormir, estaría despierto toda, toda la noche. Pero como en estos momentos va a dejar de escribir... nada de eso va a suceder"._

"_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasaría si San Potter no quiere dejarte dormir?"._

"_Pues quemo el pergamino y ya está. ¿Es eso lo que él quiere?"._

"_Él se dormirá en estos instantes"._

"_Bueno... que pases buenas noches, San Potter"._

"_Igual te digo, Malfoy"._

"_Pues talvez lo haga, Blaise está muy cerca..."_ y la escritura se cortó.

Harry se acurrucó e intentó dormir, pero las palabras del rubio lo dejaron pensando: "_Blaise está muy cerca..."_. ¿Qué tan cerca? ¿Lo estarían haciendo? Bueno, no era que le importara, en lo absoluto, lo que Malfoy hiciera o dejara de hacer lo tenía sin cuidado. "_¿Es que acaso estás celoso?"_ la vocecita en su cabeza rió sarcásticamente "_¿Será que se te estaba insinuando?"_.

-Ahg... maldición... –se tapó la cabeza con la almohada-... creo que ésta noche no podré dormir...

----------------------

Miraba a la luna llena brillante en lo alto de un cielo gris, cuando escuchó una voz que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos... –la voz de Voldemort sonó detrás de él-... no pensé que te encontraría en mis sueños.

-¿Tus sueños? –volteó hacia él, haciéndole ver que no le tenía miedo- Te equivocas, éste es mi sueño.

-Ambos compartimos un lazo... –sonrió déspotamente-... creo que ése lazo nos ha unido nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-_**El dragón ha extendido las alas y ha emprendido el vuelo, encontrando al que merece ser su dueño.  
El elegido llegó de un mundo diferente, siendo de éste mismo, compartiendo un lazo indisoluble con aquel que será capaz de matarle o viceversa.**_

-¿El Dragón? –Harry no comprendía las palabras pronunciadas.

-El Amo de los Dragones, para ser exacto. Aquel a quien Merlín derrotó en la guerra de los Dragones.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿La lágrima de la Diosa?

-No seas estúpido, Potter –se acercó a Harry, el cual instintivamente buscó su varita, pero no la encontró-. La lágrima de la diosa es algo minúsculo a comparación del poder que busco. El señor de los Dragones fue el arma más poderosa, espero que ahora lo vuelva a ser.

-Pero si fue en tiempos de Merlín entonces éste ya no está vivo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó, al momento en que hería en el pecho a Harry- ¡No necesito que alguien como tú crea también que estoy loco!

-¡Está muerto! –gritó, pero muy pronto sintió algo frío recorrer su cuerpo.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos y vio cómo Ron había vaciado una cubeta de agua helada sobre él, y no era el único que lo miraba con asombro y miedo.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –su mejor amigo le abrió la camisa del pijama y descubrió un rasguño muy profundo que sangraba profusamente- ¡Llamaré a Madame Pomfrey y a McGonnagall!

-¡Yo cuidaré de Harry! –Neville gritó al momento en que Seamus corría junto con Ron, dejándole con Dean y Harry, que no paraba de temblar- ¿Estás bien?

-Tengo frío... el agua estaba helada...

-Ron es un incauto –Dean ayudó a Harry a incorporarse, mientras ambos detenían la hemorragia-. ¿Estás bien?

-Me duele un poco... –quiso llevarse una mano al pecho, pero en el trayecto se quedó sin fuerzas.

-------------------

Escuchaba voces que parecían lejanas, mientras viajaba entre las sombras. De pronto sintió que una mano cálida le acariciaba el abdomen, fue ahí cuando despertó de su ensueño.

-Es sólo una lesión superficial, pero el veneno de las uñas es el que nos ha dado muchos problemas... –la voz de Madame Pomfrey sonó un poco lejana-... es una fortuna que usted sea un experto en Pociones.

-El antídoto ha sido muy fácil de encontrar –Malfoy dijo algo ofendido, al parecer las palabras le molestaron.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Malfoy –la profesora McGonnagall hizo una inclinación-. ¡Oh, Potter, veo que ya despierta!

Todos voltearon a verle, haciendo que se sintiera estúpido.

-Esto... ¿qué pasó? –quiso incorporarse, pero la mano de Malfoy se lo impidió.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber –McGonnagall lo miró con algo de duda.

-Bueno... –se detuvo cuando su mejor amigo impidió que siguiera hablando.

-Profesora McGonnagall, no creo que Malfoy debiera estar aquí, escuchando cosas que... –pero la nueva directora le miró fulminantemente.

-Sr. Weasley, por si no lo recuerda el Sr. Malfoy es su nuevo profesor de Pociones, y por si no lo había notado usted tampoco debiera estar aquí.

-Pero... –la profesora lo sacó de la habitación, seguida de Madame Pomfrey, la cual meneaba la cabeza en negativa a la histeria del pelirrojo.

Harry pudo ver que Malfoy y él se habían quedado solos.

-Malfoy... –dijo en voz baja-... ¿qué…?

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –señaló su pecho.

-¿Quién más? –arrugó la nariz y volteó a otro lugar, enojado.

-¿No se suponía que ya manejabas la Oclumancia? –le miró con enfado- ¿Es que acaso desperdiciaste todos los esfuerzos de Severus y no la dominas?

-¡No la domino totalmente, pero ya no lo había soñado! –elevó sin querer el sonido de su voz- Ni siquiera sé porqué me dijo que estaba en su sueño.

-¿Tú en su sueño? –terminó de untarle un ungüento y prosiguió a colocarle una venda- ¿Y qué estaba soñando?

-Fue muy abstracto, sobre todo con sus palabras...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –el rubio dejó algunos frascos a un lado de Harry, mientras con una pluma apuntaba algunos datos.

-Algo sobre un dragón y sobre una guerra.

-¿Sigue con eso? –negó con la cabeza y sonrió fríamente- Sé que es brillante en ocasiones, pero en otras parece medio "tocado" (N/A: Que está loco). La verdad ni yo creo que ése tal dragón algún día existiese.

-¿Qué dragón? –Harry intentó incorporarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Uno que ayudó a Merlín, pero que al fin de cuentas murió –cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en la silla donde estaba sentado-. Supongo que no sirvió todo lo que hizo, ya que no se respetó a los Dragones como él esperaba.

-¿Quién…?

-El Amo de los Dragones, el más poderoso del clan –tronó su cuello y miró con sus ojos hacia el moreno-. Al final no importa todo lo que te esfuerces, siempre habrá alguien que te traicione, alguien más poderoso que tú o alguien mejor que tú.

-Talvez...

-No, créeme que lo que te digo es verdad –se levantó de su asiento y al alejarse volteó a mirar a Harry, con un reflejo de resentimiento en sus ojos-. Siempre habrá alguien que te supere en algo en lo que tú crees que puedes llegar a ser perfecto.

Y salió de la enfermería, al momento en que McGonnagall entraba junto con Madame Pomfrey, la cual parecía consternada al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Harry.

Ambas le preguntaron qué había pasado y él contó de lo que se acordaba, mientras estaban muy atentas a lo que decía. Al final le dejaron en la enfermería para vigilar que no tuviera más pesadillas ya que ésta vez había resultado dañado por una de ellas.

Al día siguiente muchos de sus compañeros comentaban que Harry había sido enviado a la enfermería y todos se preguntaban el porqué, algo que no fue revelado.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hermione en el almuerzo, sabiendo de antemano que todos en la mesa estaban atentos.

-Podría estar mejor –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, la verdad no había dormido nada en ésa cama tan incómoda.

Fue lo único que comentaron sobre eso, ya que Ron comenzó a atragantarse con toda la comida que se encontraba a su paso, o más bien dicho en su plato. Al final el pelirrojo terminó devorando la comida de sus dos amigos, ya que ni Harry ni Hermione tenían mucho apetito.

Cuando salieron del comedor muchos murmuraban por lo bajo, algo que a ninguno de los tres les importó, hasta que Ron explotó.

-¿Ya vieron qué catástrofe? –el pelirrojo dio un manotazo al pergamino que traía en las manos- ¡Pociones en primera clase¡ ¡Y para colmo, como siempre con los de Slytherin¡ ¡Y para terminarla de amolar con Malfoy como profesor!

-Ya Ron, no es tan malo –Hermione trató de calmarlo, pero fue inútil.

-No sé cómo le va a hacer, pero supongo que nos va a comer vivos, sobre todo a Harry. Deberías de haberlo visto ayer en la enfermería mientras lo curaba, tenía una cara de total enfado, y claro que debía de tenerla, si lo interrumpí en pleno... –se sonrojó totalmente, haciendo que su cabello y su rostro casi se confundieran, a no ser por las pecas, que resaltaban en su cara-... en pleno...

-¿Con quién estaba? –Hermione sonrió.

-Fue horrible, Mione... –el pelirrojo meneó con la cabeza-... ¿le permiten a los profesores acostarse con sus alumnos?

-No lo creo, pero supongo que como él es suplente y, además alumno, no habrá tanto problema –la castaña se detuvo, al igual que sus amigos, eran los primeros en llegar-. Pero realmente no lo sé.

-Menuda suerte tiene, una habitación para él solo –Ron se recargó en la pared de la mazmorra-. Y "bonita" forma de "aprovecharla". Aunque la verdad ya había escuchado cosas sobre sus orgías y que se ha acostado con medio colegio, pero el casi verlo y oírlo fue horrible. Maldito Malfoy... maldito hurón...

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que digo, Weasley... –Malfoy, quien vestía casual, le miró con odio-... Y si me he acostado con medio colegio es muy mi problema. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales en tu casa, pobretón?

-¡Estúpido! –el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de lanzársele, pero Harry lo detuvo- ¡Déjame Harry!

-Ya Ron, déjalo, no vale la pena que te expulsen por golpear a un profesor tan poca cosa como Malfoy.

-Uy, pero si es el gran salvador del mundo mágico –Malfoy se recargó en la puerta del aula y sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Qué hará "San Potter" si ni siquiera él se puede defender por sí mismo? ¿Cómo pretende ayudar a su "amiguito"?

-¡No me tientes, Malfoy! –ahora fue Harry al que intentó detener Hermione- ¡El que hayas obtenido tu puestecito de maestro mediocre no te da el derecho de venir a pavonearte por todo el colegio, ya que no luchaste para conseguirlo!

-¡Por si no te habías fijado, Potter... –en ése momento algunos alumnos iban llegando y veían la pelea desde lejos-... me rogaron porque aceptara, algo que no muchos harían por ti!

-¡No me digas! –ambos se miraban con odio- ¡Almenos no tengo a mi padre sentenciado a muerte en Azkaban!

Soltó la bomba, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara.

-¡Tú no tienes padres! ¡Eres un maldito huérfano maleducado con tus superiores! –Malfoy respiraba agitadamente, se veía claramente que se contenía con todas sus fuerzas de lanzarse a matar al otro- ¡Y no me vengas a decir lo que soy según tú! Ni siquiera a ti te deseo lo que... –bajó la voz y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del aula-... yo estoy viviendo... –esto último lo dijo en tono muy bajo, para que nadie escuchara, pero Harry alcanzó a oírlo.

Cuando entraron al aula y tomaron asiento, nadie, absolutamente nadie, intentó darle la negativa a Malfoy, el cual estaba alteradísimo. Ni siquiera el sonido de una mosca pasando por ahí se escuchaba. El rubio apareció la poción en el pizarrón, con su magnífica letra, y sentándose en su escritorio después de dar las indicaciones prosiguió a estudiar las clases que ése día se perdería.

Harry intentaba concentrarse en la poción, pero no podía. La verdad se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho ésas cosas tan hirientes a Malfoy.

"_Perdóname"_ escribió Harry, después de armarse de valor.

"_Ponte a trabajar, holgazán. Y ya no importa"_ la letra era garabateada.

"_No es verdad lo que dije, es sólo que..."_.

"_Sí... estamos acostumbrados a insultarnos, y sinceramente es lo único decente que podemos hacer, humillar al otro. Pero no te confíes, ésta vez ganaste, talvez la próxima lo haga yo..."._

"_Algunas veces no pienso en lo que digo"._

"_¿Tú cuándo?"_ Harry alzó la vista y vio cómo el rubio sonreía de lado.

"_Ja, ja... engreído"_ ambos levantaron la mirada y Harry le mostró la lengua.

"_Idiota"_ Malfoy negó con la cabeza y haciendo a un lado el pergamino prosiguió con sus estudios.

Harry siguió intentando concentrarse en la poción, pero la verdad era pésimo en ésa materia, y ya al finalizar la clase se dio cuenta de que realmente era Troll (N/A: Ya saben, las calificaciones que ponen en Hogwarts) en Pociones. Con enfado le entregó a Malfoy el frasco que contenía su poción, haciendo que éste le mirara con desconfianza y dijera algo así como: "_Creo que deberá la materia éste año, Sr. Potter, a no ser que se esfuerce más"_, algo que lo hizo enfurecer.

Parte del día estuvo tan de malas que no lo calentaba ni el sol, y para colmo la última hora era la peor de todas: Historia de la Magia.

¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido ése plan de estudios que intentaba machacar ya de por sí su jodida existencia?

-Como todos saben la guerra de los Dragones...

Harry no escuchó nada más, ya que se recargó en el pupitre y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. La verdad ésa clase era de las peores, después de pociones y muy seguida de la clase de DCAO cuando Dolores Umbridge impartía esa materia. Bostezó, mirando hacia su derecha, en donde Hermione no paraba de escribir anotaciones, seguidas de más notaciones que seguramente al final del año tendría qué pasar a un pergamino para estudiar...

-Merlín fue uno de los...

Fragmentos de palabras llegaban a su mente, pero no les prestaba para nada la atención que debiera. Cuando sus ojos pugnaban por cerrarse completamente tomó el pergamino y comenzó a escribir...

"_¿Qué haces?"_ la respuesta tardó en llegar.

"_Intentando no matar a unos mocosos de primero, ¿y tú?"._

"_Intentando no dormirme, roncar y babear el pupitre"._

"_¿Estás en Historia de la Magia?"._

"_¿Dónde más podría estar?"._

"_Es la peor materia de todas... la verdad hasta yo he intentado no dormirme en clase"._

"_¿Tú, el Sr. Malfoy-yo-lo-puedo-todo-porque-todos-apestan-menos-yo, dormido en clase?"._

"_¡Dije casi!"._

"_La verdad eso merecería una fotografía, ya sabes, para guardarlo para la posteridad, ja, ja"._

"_¿Y qué se supone que están viendo en clase?" _hizo caso omiso a las palabras del moreno.

"_La Guerra de los Dragones. La verdad parece que todos tienen un trauma con ése tema"._

"_La Guerra de los Dragones es verdadera. Lo del Amo de los Dragones ya es una leyenda, pero igual y hasta te puede ayudar a darte una idea de lo que sucedió en tiempos de Merlín"._

"_¿Así que Merlín estuvo envuelto en ella?"._

"_Pues sí... En tiempo de Merlín, cuando aún no era el mago tan afamado que es ahora, existía una orden contra los dragones, los cuales cazaban y mataban a estos de una manera muy sanguinaria. Merlín los defendió todo lo que pudo, aliándose con ellos, pero al final murió el jefe de los Dragones. De nada le sirvió todo su esfuerzo, porque a los dragones los siguen tratando igual que antes"._

"_Qué triste"._

"_Después de eso Merlín creció mucho como mago, y fue así como se convirtió en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, seguido muy de cerca por el Lord Oscuro"._

"_¿Y por qué la leyenda difiere de toda la historia?"._

"_Pues verás... la línea histórica es idéntica, pero difiere en que en vez de un jefe existía el Amo de los Dragones, que era el más grande, el más poderoso y el más hermoso de todos. Y también se dice que éste Dragón, por todo su poder podía convertirse en un humano..."._

"_¿En humano?"._

"_También dicen que antes de morir le entregó su corazón a Merlín, el cual era el arma más poderosa de todas, y fue así como Merlín se volvió invencible y eterno"._

"_Pero Merlín murió"._

"_Es por eso que la leyenda es sólo eso... una leyenda que los padres les contaban a los niños para que cerraran la boca y se durmieran"._

"_¿Y qué pasó con ése corazón?"._

"_Nadie lo sabe. Muchos lo han buscado, pero nunca lo han encontrado. Se dice que éste ha pasado de mano en mano, pero que los que no son merecedores de llevarle mueren lenta, tortuosa y dolorosamente. Y la verdad creo que sí ha estado en las guerras más sangrientas, en donde todos luchan por el poder..."._

"_Ya veo... a lo mejor y..."_

Harry vio con horror cómo el pergamino que traía en las manos era levantado por alguien, mientras veía a su profesor leyéndolo. El corazón se le salió del pecho, si lo veía no sabría a quién le escribía, pero si no lo veía entonces le regañaría por estar holgazaneando en clases.

-Vaya, vaya... la guerra de los Dragones y la leyenda resumidas en simples palabras.

-¿Eh? –Harry se quedó sorprendido.

-La verdad cuando lo vi escribiendo no pensé que estuviera anotando algo, pero me ha sorprendido sobremanera, talvez y se esté interesando por la Historia de la Magia –se llevó el pergamino-. Espero y no le moleste si le saco una copia mágica para entregársela a todos lo que están dormidos.

-Pero... –quiso agregar algo, pero el timbre de salida sonó.

Todos se despertaron y salieron huyendo de aquel aburrido lugar.

-Me ha parecido increíble que hayas estado anotando la clase –Hermione le sonrió-. La verdad y creí que estabas dibujando a Bins en tutú o algo similar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ron vio la desesperación en los ojos de Harry.

-¡Nada! No me pasa nada... –Harry volteaba a todas partes, a ver si podía interceptar a Malfoy-... yo... creo que me olvidé el libro de pociones en las mazmorras...

Y salió corriendo rumbo a éstas.

Cuando llegó unos niñitos de primero salían totalmente temerosos de clase.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter? –la voz de Malfoy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Yo... –esperó a que unos niñitos salieran, cerrando el aula.

-¿Qué sucedió? La comunicación se cerró abruptamente y otra persona lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Puse muchas medidas para que no cualquiera pudiera ver lo que escribimos... la verdad es una obra maestra.

-El profesor me lo quitó de las manos... –bajó la cabeza-... leyó sobre la Guerra de los Dragones...

-¿Así que querías que viera que estabas haciendo algo en su clase? –Draco se puso a acomodar sus útiles y las notas de las clases.

-Me lo quitó, Malfoy.

-¿Y? No pasa de que te lo devuelva en unos días.

-¿No estás enojado?

-¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? –negó con la cabeza y cuando hubo tomado ya sus cosas se dispuso a salir- La verdad y he pasado peores cosas con los de primero. Son peores que tú, la comadreja y Longbottom juntos, y créeme que eso ya es demasiado.

-Dijo que iba a sacarle una copia mágica, ¿eso es malo? –suspiró aliviado.

-No... –abrió la puerta del aula, pero no salió, sino que volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dio la vuelta, para encarar a Harry-... ¡qué!

-Que... –Harry iba a continuar, pero la mirada de enfado en el rubio lo detuvo.

-¿Una copia mágica? ¿Sabes todo lo que eso implica? –empezó a dar vueltas por toda el aula y viéndose claramente que se controlaba para no ir a matar al otro- Si él hace eso todo mi trabajo se irá a la basura.

-¿Por qué?

-Ése pergamino, como te dije, es una obra maestra. Sólo las personas que estén escritas en el hechizo pueden escribir y leer completamente en él, como cuando Blaise y tú se pusieron a conversar. Tiene muchas medidas de seguridad para que nadie, a excepción de nosotros pueda leerlo, pero si él saca una copia mágica los nombres de todas las personas que tengan una se escribirán en el pergamino y entonces todo lo que escribamos o escriban se verá en absolutamente todas las copias.

-¿Y por qué no haces simplemente otro? –Harry preguntó, pero se arrepintió cuando vio la cara del otro.

-Porque sería el mismo canal de comunicación, todos sabrían que tú y yo nos hemos estado "carteando", ya que todas nuestras conversaciones aparecerían.

-Eso es malo... –dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de remordimiento-... si lo hubiera sabido antes...

-Cualquier estúpido sabe eso –rodó los ojos.

-Sí, por eso tú lo sabes –le sonrió.

-No tientes a tu suerte, cara rajada –abrió la puerta del aula y se asomó, para ver si no había nadie caminando por ahí. Todo estaba desierto-. Haré caso omiso a tus palabras.

-¿Y entonces qué haremos? –le miró con ojos de cachorrito herido.

-¿Haremos? Me suena a manada, y no hablo por mí.

-Los dos estamos metidos en esto –cruzó los brazos con enfado y salió del salón, seguido de Malfoy-, sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero también tuya por no decírmelo.

-Creí que tu cerebro no comprendería la profundidad del asunto y todos los arreglos "técnicos" de mi hechizo –levantó los brazos hacia arriba-. Sé que eres uno de los magos más poderosos, pero también eres uno de los más holgazanes, torpes e incompetentes que existen.

-¿Has dicho lo que creo haber oído? –sonrió pícaramente- ¿Realmente lo piensas?

-Sí, pero será la única vez que me escuches decirlo, Potter –caminó por un pasillo y se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Harry se topara con su espalda.

-¡Oye! –por el golpe había ido a parar al suelo- ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Ve a mi habitación ésta noche –encaró a Harry, el cual se sobaba la retaguardia.

-¿Eh? –sin querer se sonrojó, mientras bajaba la cabeza, para que Draco no se diera cuenta.

-Iremos desde ahí al despacho del profesor. Sacaremos el pergamino y dejaremos otro con el mismo escrito, para que no sospeche –siguió caminando-. Te espero a la media noche, trata de ser puntual, ¿quieres?

Harry, después de reponerse del literal susto se levantó, sacudió el polvo y corrió directo a la Sala común de Gryffindor.

-------------------

Miraba el libro y los pergaminos que tenía enfrente, pero no lograba concentrarse en lo absoluto. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando su mejor amiga le había hablado.

-Has estado muy callado –la gentil voz de Hermione le sorprendió un poco.

-He estado pensando en que la poción que hicimos hoy le va a dar a Malfoy un buen pretexto para reprobarme –Harry mintió, pero dio una buena excusa para que ninguno de sus amigos le preguntara más.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry... –Ron, que miraba el fuego de la chimenea meneó la cabeza-... ése hurón nos va a reprobar a todos los de Gryffindor, con excepción de Hermione. Ella es muy inteligente y pues... –se quedó callado al ver el sonrojo en su mejor amiga.

Harry sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos y... ¿por qué no decirlo?, de estar enamorados, ninguno de los dos decía lo que sentía por el otro.

-Gracias Ron... –Hermione sonrió levemente-... em, bueno, yo... creo que me voy a acostar. Que pasen buenas noches.

-Gracias, tú también –Harry y Ron dijeron al unísono, mientras veían cómo la castaña desaparecía por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Decirle qué? –el sonrojo de su mejor amigo le decía que comprendía a la perfección de lo que hablaba.

-No te hagas el idiota. Desde primero has sentido lo mismo por ella, pero nunca se lo has dicho. Ahora que vamos a salir, ¿no crees que es momento para que le declares tu amor?

-Tengo mucho sueño –Ron bostezó exageradamente y corrió a las escaleras de los dormitorios-. ¡Buenas noches!

Después de una media hora Harry se quedó completamente solo. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad, por la cual había ido unas horas antes y diciendo la contraseña de ése año salió por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-----------------

Llegó a la habitación de Malfoy con cinco minutos de retraso, encontrándose con el rubio afuera, esperándole con impaciencia.

-¿Es lo más temprano que pudiste llegar? –negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, siendo seguido por Harry- Se supone que cuando a uno le dicen que sea puntual, o se llega a la hora requerida o se llega con cinco minutos de anticipación.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? –se quitó unos mechones de cabello que le nublaban la vista- ¿Por qué todo tiene qué ser siempre perfecto para ti?

-Porque así es como se planean las cosas y se tienen qué seguir al punto de la letra –ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts-. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy como tú, que siempre está improvisando todo.

-Pero me funciona... –torció los labios-... y creo que mejor que a ti.

-Es porque naciste con una jodida suerte que hace que todo lo que parece malo lo hagas bien –se detuvo abruptamente, propiciando que nuevamente Harry se cayera.

-¡Por qué demonios no me avisas cuando vas a detener...! –una de las manos de Malfoy lo calló.

-¡Shhh! Alguien nos puede oír.

Se quedaron callados, escuchando los silenciosos pasos de Filch, el cual iba recorriendo un pasillo cercano a ése junto con la Sra. Norris, la gata soplona que estaba igual de amargada que él.

-Vámonos por aquí... –Draco lo tomó sin querer de la mano y lo llevó caminando con cuidado por un pasillo que estaba muy estrecho, un pasadizo secreto que ni en el mapa de los merodeadores se encontraba.

-¿Qué lugar es éste? –Harry se preguntaba mientras caminaba tomado de la mano del otro que ni cuenta se había dado.

-Es un pasadizo que justo ayer me contaron que existía. Es por si hay algún problema, los maestros pueden llegar por aquí a casi cualquier lugar del castillo, pero se tienen restricciones, si no sabes las contraseñas.

-¿Y te las sabes?

-No todas... –se detuvo; sin embargo, ésta vez Harry no fue a dar al piso-... ya está, llegamos –apuntó hacia una puerta-. 'Alcachofas'.

-¿Ésa es la contraseña? –miró de una manera al rubio, que se sonrojó visiblemente.

-La profesora McGonnagall no quiso cambiarla, quiere dejar las cosas como las había pensado el viejo ése –igual de azorado, el rubio soltó la mano del otro y la puerta se abrió-. Qué bochorno.

-Te has sonrojado –Harry rió por lo bajo, viendo cómo el otro se volteaba para dirigirle una de sus miradas de "si dices algo más te mato".

-Tomemos el pergamino...

Ambos buscaron como frenéticos el pergamino y cuando lo tuvieron en mano éste Malfoy escribió en otro idéntico las palabras que había escrito el día anterior (N/A: Es más de media noche, ya es otro día ¬¬) para que el profesor no se diera cuenta del robo y el engaño. Cuando hubieron completado su misión ambos salieron de ahí, por un pasillo normal.

-¿Por qué volvemos por aquí si podemos ir por el pasadizo? –Harry preguntó mientras bostezaba lo más bajito posible.

-Hay áreas que están vigiladas... –volteaba a todas partes-... si vamos caminando y tropezamos con algo la alarma sonará y ambos estaremos en apuros.

-Ya veo... –se agarró la cabeza y volvió a bostezar-... ¿adónde vamos?

-Yo a mi habitación y tú a Gryffindor... –el rubio negó con la cabeza, la forma de ser del moreno le hastiaba-... la verdad no quiero saber qué pasaría si nos descubrieran juntos. Uy no, ¡qué horror!

-Sí ya... pero que te encuentren en plena acción con Zabini no está tan mal... –cruzó los brazos enojado-... es siempre mil veces mejor que a que te encuentren conmigo paseando a media noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Pensarían que ambos estamos haciendo lo mismo que la comadreja vio que le hacía a Blaise –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y peinó unos mechones rebeldes que le caían sobre los ojos-, no quisiera que pensaran eso... Ya no quiero darle preocupaciones a mi padre o a mi madre.

-Perdona, no quería... –Harry se entristeció, ése tema nuevamente.

-No te preocupes –Malfoy no le dio importancia y siguió caminando, hasta que se encontraron entre el camino hacia Gryffindor y hacia las mazmorras-. Ve a dormirte y no le comentes a nadie esto.

-¡Por supuesto que no le contaré a nadie! ¿Por quién...? –nuevamente una de las manos de Malfoy le tapó la boca, haciendo morir sus palabras.

-Nos vienen siguiendo... –Draco susurró muy cerca del oído de Harry, haciendo que se le erizara la piel-... maldición, no podemos escapar... –se mordió el labio-... Que quede claro que esto sólo lo hago para que no nos expulsen, aunque de un castigo no nos salvamos...

-¿De qué hablas? –por fin el rubio lo soltó.

-Finge que tienes la respiración entrecortada... –se escucharon pasos muy cerca de ellos-... ¡hazlo!

-¿Por qué? –no pudo evitar emitir un gemido cuando una de las piernas del rubio separó las suyas y tocó sin querer ése punto- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Finge, demonios! –lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y le tapó la boca para que no dijera nada.

Muy pronto Harry no tuvo qué fingir nada, y menos cuando una de las manos del otro le acariciaba por encima de la ropa su sexo, y mucho menos cuando los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos, intentando penetrar en ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos mocosos calenturientos que están muy lejos de la Torre de Astronomía –la voz de Filch se escuchó junto con los maullidos de la Sra. Norris-. ¡Profesor Malfoy! –se quedó estático, pero se quedó aún más perplejo cuando vio a quién aprisionaba contra la pared- ¡Potter!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Malfoy se acomodó la túnica y el cabello, se veía realmente molesto.

-Es que escuché las alarmas de que alguien había entrado por el... usted ya sabe... al despacho del maestro Bins... –Filch veía algo abochornado al rubio que lo miraba con desprecio-... y pues pensé que...

-¿Qué pensó?

-Que talvez estaría cerca, pero no... y luego escuché pasos y lo encontré a usted y a... Potter... –lo último lo dijo con asco-... aquí...

-Bueno, entonces haga su trabajo y vaya a buscarle... –Draco tomó de una mano a Harry que aún no se reponía del Shock-... vámonos, Harry.

Y no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy, su némesis, su enemigo, lo había llamado por su nombre.

------------------

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento cuando por fin entraron a la habitación del rubio, el cual aún miraba por la puerta, a ver si Filch había tomado otra dirección. Se quedó mirando al suelo, mientras sentía que una tremenda vergüenza le invadía, enrojeciéndole el rostro. La verdad nunca había hecho algo semejante, el primer beso que recibió fue bajo un muérdago y se lo dio una chica, una chica que le gustaba, Cho Chang era tan bonita y... ¡Pero demonios!¡Malfoy lo había besado! ¡Lo había besado! Y no como Cho, no, lo había besado de otra manera, muchísimo menos inocente, no debajo de un muérdago, no una chica, no de manera gentil, no alguien que le gustaba. Sonaron las alarmas en su cabeza. "_Pero si lo disfrutaste tanto..."_ ésa maldita voz en su cabeza. Sí, la verdad lo había disfrutado, pero... ¡por Merlín! ¡Era Malfoy! ¡Malfoy lo había besado!

De repente sintió cómo una mano chocaba contra su rostro, sacándole de su letargo.

-¿Me estás prestando atención? –Malfoy comenzaba a desvestirse, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara por completo- Tendrás qué dormir aquí.

-¿Contigo? –señaló la amplia cama con dosel- ¿Los dos aquí?

-Si quieres dormir en el piso bien por ti.

Harry pudo ver que bajo la túnica éste Malfoy traía un pijama de seda gris. Algo que lo tranquilizó, por el momento.

-¡Deja de verme así! –el rubio se acomodó del lado izquierdo y señaló un lugar a su lado- Duermes del lado derecho, ¿no es así?

Se sonrojó, realmente él lo recordaba.

-Sí... –bajó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

-Quítate la túnica y duérmete. No voy a hacerte nada.

-Ya lo sé... –Harry se sonrojó aún más y quitándose la túnica se desabrochó la corbata del uniforme y los primeros botones de la camisa.

-¿Aún llevas el estúpido uniforme? –el rubio lo miró fijamente, haciendo que Harry retrocediera un poco- De verdad que no me crees.

-¡Haces cosas raras con Zabini! ¡Besas a chicos sin decirles nada! ¡Los arrastras a tu habitación! ¿Y después qué?

-Y después les hago el amor... –Malfoy lamió con sensualidad sus labios-. Pero hoy estoy contigo y no pienso hacer nada de eso. Es más, debería de estarme lavando los dientes por haberte besado.

-¿Y entonces porqué no lo haces? –apretó los puños con enfado- ¿Te doy tanto asco? ¡Si es así entonces ve y lávate la maldita boca!

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? –suspiró cansinamente- ¿Por qué te pones así? El que sacó el tema fuiste tú... Y lo de dormir juntos es sólo eso... dormir.

-Tengo sueño... –meneó la cabeza y se acostó a un lado del otro-... por eso digo cosas que no vienen al caso.

-¿Entonces toda la vida estás así? –Harry se ofendió y le aventó una almohada a la cabeza- ¡Oye!

-¡Tú fuiste el que empezaste! –con éxito logró esquivar una, pero a la segunda no tuvo tanta suerte- ¡Ahg!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja... –Draco comenzó a carcajearse al verlo tirado en el suelo, con el cabello todo por ningún lado y con varias plumitas sobre éste y su rostro.

-¡Ya verás maldito hurón!

A eso le siguió una guerra de almohadas que si no fuera porque la habitación estaba protegida contra fisgones (N/A: A causa del pobre Ron que vio y escuchó más de lo que él habría querido en toda su vida) todo el castillo se hubiera enterado de lo que sucedía ahí.

Cerca de las 2:00 a.m. ambos cayeron totalmente fatigados sobre la cama, durmiéndose profundamente.

-----------------

Harry sonrió entre sueños. Se sentía tan a gusto, pero cuando se movió y busco a tientas el cuerpo del otro no encontró nada.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó, pero el rubio no le respondió.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, de donde provenía una luz. Seguramente se había levantado, así que se iba a regresar a acostar, pero unos ruidos extraños le hicieron darse media vuelta sobre los talones y volver.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó nuevamente, pero el rubio no le respondió.

Angustiado abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con algo que jamás pensó ver: Malfoy respiraba agitadamente sobre el retrete, mientras hilos de sangre bajaban desde sus labios a su quijada. Una arcada y más sangre escapó de su boca. Se veía tan pálido que Harry se asustó demasiado.

-Iré por ayuda... –pero al darse la vuelta la mano del otro lo detuvo-... Malfoy...

-No quiero que nadie me vea así... –cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos-... es tan humillante.

-Tranquilízate... –se arrodilló a su lado y colocó la cabeza del rubio sobre su hombro, mientras lo mecía-... estoy aquí.

-Voy a morirme... –enterró su cabeza en el cuello del otro-... voy a morirme...

-No, no vas a morirte... –cerró los ojos y sintió cómo estos se llenaban de lágrimas-... yo no dejaré que te mueras... mientras pueda yo estaré contigo...


	5. Sentencia de Muerte

**Capítulo 4**

**SENTENCIA DE MUERTE**

**H**arry bostezó ruidosamente mientas se recostaba suavemente sobre la mesa del comedor. Ron le había gritado minutos antes algo totalmente inteligible para él, lo único que quería era dormir. No había descansado nada por estar cuidando a Malfoy, el cual no se calmó hasta ya casi el amanecer, cuando cerró los ojos y durmió un poco, hasta que se levantó y arregló casi como si nada para ir a dar sus clases. Harry trató de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, porque éste siempre anteponía el honor y el orgullo de su familia, y claro estaba que ningún Malfoy había fallado a sus deberes.

Nuevamente Harry bostezó. Hermione y Ron le miraron entre indecisos de decir algo, pero al final la castaña se decidió.

-¿Por qué no has ido a dormir? -preguntó, mientras engullía una cucharada de cereal- Ron se ha preocupado mucho por ti, sobre todo cuando fue a levantarte.

-Un día que no me tire de la cama es récord... -dijo el moreno-... es lo que más le gusta hacer.

El pelirrojo se hizo el occiso, mientras continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se le veía enfadado, por eso no le dirigía la palabra a su mejor amigo.

En esos momentos una parvada de lechuzas entró volando al comedor, deteniéndose frente a su respectivo destinatario. Lo más curioso no era eso, sino lo que llamó la atención de todos los que a ésas horas se encontraban desayunando: Una bonita lechuza con un gorrito de mago color púrpura y unas lentillas de medialuna.

-Se parece a Dumbledore... –Ron dijo cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, al momento en que su mejor amiga le daba un codazo-... auch... yo sólo digo la verdad.

La lechuza que se parecía a Dumbledore se detuvo en la mesa de los maestros, justo en donde Malfoy estaba. Todos hicieron silencio.

Malfoy tomó el pergamino de la pata del ave y con algo de sorpresa lo leyó. Harry pudo observar que a cada línea que pasaba el rostro del rubio iba adoptando uno y mil gestos, hasta que se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a McGonnagall dijo algo que sólo ella escuchó. La nueva directora le miró preocupada y asintió, mientras el rubio caminaba con una rapidez, que a todos sorprendió, hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

Realmente no entendía lo que sucedía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que las noticias que había recibido el Slytherin no eran buenas... no, no lo eran...

---------------

Se habían enterado minutos después de que Malfoy no daría clases hasta nuevo aviso y que la materia no se impartiría hasta que éste regresara, ya que no tenían a ningún candidato que satisficiera las necesidades del puesto. Todos se preguntaron qué pasaba, pero nadie parecía saber la razón de la tan repentina salida de Hogwarts del rubio. Mil y una hipótesis recorrieron el colegio, pero ninguna parecía ser la correcta.

-¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido? –Hermione le preguntó a Harry, mientras oían decir algo a Remus, el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio-. Se ve que Malfoy es un hombre muy responsable, ¿qué será lo que lo hizo salir así?

-No tengo ni la menor idea... –el moreno resopló, la verdad ya hasta se sabía los comentarios de todos los chicos con respecto al otro-... ni me importa en lo absoluto, por mí se puede evaporar en éste mismo instante.

-¿Saben cuál es la mejor habilidad de una serpiente marina? –Remus preguntó a todos, mientras Hermione levantaba la mano.

-¡Es el ataque sorpresa por debajo del agua! –la castaña sonrió cuando el licántropo asintió.

-Muchas criaturas mágicas y no mágicas usan éste tipo de ataque... aunque es seguro que no lo harían bajo el agua –muchos rieron-. Si alguien los atacara ¿qué clase de hechizo utilizarían? –Neville levantó la mano emocionado.

-¿Qué tal un _protego_?

-¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!

Pero Harry no escuchó eso, ya que no dejaba de pensar en cierto rubio que era un total cretino. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no le contestaba cuando le escribía? ¿Por qué no quería conversar con él?

Parte del día se quedó pensando en ello, mientras que sus dos mejores amigos parecían preocuparse más y más por él. Hasta Ron le había preguntado que qué pasaba.

-Estoy bien, Ron –le sonrió y continuó cenando, pero la verdad su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No fue sino hasta unos minutos después de que acababan de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Hermione llegó y sacó un periódico de su mochila, mostrándoselo algo asombrada.

-Léelo Harry –le señaló la primera plana.

Harry tomó el pergamino en sus manos y pudo observar una fotografía de Lucius Malfoy siendo arrastrado hacia Azkaban. El encabezado decía:

_**Sentencia de Muerte...**_

_**Lucius Malfoy, uno de los magos más poderosos y más ricos del Mundo Mágico fue declarado culpable de los cargos de traición al Ministerio, genocidio, tortura y de ser la mano derecha de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El veredicto fue otorgado por el jurado del Ministerio y Cornelius Fudge, quien agregó: "**__Nos engañó a todos"._

_**La ejecución se llevará a cabo el día de hoy en la prisión de máxima seguridad Azkaban, en donde se le castigará con el Beso del Dementor.**_

_**Ahora se ve que los ricos y los pobres terminan pagando sus crímenes algún día, por igual...**_

Harry dejó de leer el periódico y se levantó del sillón en donde trabajaba en una tarea que Remus les había encargado, dirigiéndose sin decir nada hacia la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros. Cuando llegó se tumbó en su cama y cerró las cortinas, protegiendo su espacio. Sabía que para esos entonces la sentencia ya se habría cumplido.

-Malfoy... –hundió su cabeza en la cama, mientras sentía un enorme vacío dentro-... ¿cómo estarás?

Buscó bajo su almohada el pergamino y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad nuevamente escribió:

"_¿Cómo estás?"_ pensó que el rubio no le contestaría, después de 20 minutos de espera.

"_¿Qué quieres?"_ la escritura de Malfoy apareció, parecía cansado.

"_¿Cómo estás?"_ preguntó, aunque realmente se reprochó el ser tan poco cortés con el otro.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Potter? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"._

"_Sólo quiero saber cómo te encuentras. Sabes bien que no lo hago con mala intención, no quiero que desconfíes de mí"._

"_¿Cómo crees que me siento, Potter? Sí, era mi padre, mi ejemplo a seguir, pero ahora ya no está. La verdad podría ser peor"._

"_Es una pena..."._

"_Le pudo suceder a cualquiera... Te levantas un día y continúas con tu vida y al siguiente estás en la prisión de Azkaban, nada nuevo para un Mortífago"._

"_Lo ves de una manera fría y cruel"._

"_¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pusiera a lloriquear como una niñita porque mi padre ha tenido lo que se merecía? Supongo que en parte sí, pero nadie lo conocía, ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso"._

"_Seguramente era un padre estupendo"_ Harry sonrió con tristeza, a él le hubiera encantado tener a sus padres con él.

"_Era el mejor de todos... el mejor"._

"_Estoy seguro de que en estos momentos estás sonriendo"_ aseguró, imitando el gesto que pensó el rubio tendría.

"_Parece ser que estás muy seguro de conocerme"._

"_Te conozco desde hace años"._

"_Pero el ver a una persona e insultarla de vez en cuando no te hace merecedor de conocerla a la perfección"._

"_Supongo que no... pero los constantes insultos mostraban algo de nosotros"._

"_Como lo estúpido que eres"._

"_Lo arrogante y petulante que eres tú"_ Harry comenzó a reír.

"_Lo molesto y 'digno héroe' que te crees"_ Draco estuvo tentado a maldecirlo.

"_Lo pervertido y promiscuo..."_.

"_¿Me tienes envidia porque ya me 'tiré' a la mitad del colegio y tú no?"_ el rubio sonrió con sorna.

"_Me alegra ver que estás bien..."_ cortó de tajo la "civilizada" conversación que ambos tenían.

"_Me retiro... tengo qué llevarle los medicamentos a mi madre..."_.

"_Está bien... ¿Cuánto tardarás en regresar a Hogwarts?"_.

"_Supongo que una semana... no quiero dejar a mi madre sola"._

"_Bueno, nos vemos"_ y la conversación se cortó.

Harry sonrió feliz, mientras se recostaba en su cama y miraba el techo de ésta.

-Que descanses... Draco...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

-------------------

La semana pasó volando para Harry y para todos los otros holgazanes que no querían tener clases de Pociones.

Se escuchaban los murmullos de muchos, que esperaban ver ése lunes a Malfoy, pero al parecer aún no regresaba de su casa. Justo en esos momentos la profesora McGonnagall entró al comedor, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella, la cual negó con la cabeza a Remus y se plantó frente a sus alumnos.

-Tengo qué decir algo antes de que todos comiencen a crear falsos argumentos. La verdad no es fácil, pero confío en que lo que diré no saldrá de éstas pareces, y créanme que me vengaré de aquel que hable de más con sus padres –hizo una pausa y ésta vez afirmó algo con Lupin-. Me han informado de la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy...

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Justo ayer la encontraron muerta –la directora dejó escapar un suspiro-. La causa fue... –negó nuevamente con la cabeza-... suicidio... Draco la encontró ahorcada...

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el comedor. Los alumnos se miraban los unos a los otros, sin saber qué decir ni hacer.

-Malfoy... talvez él...

-Estoy aquí...

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y revelaron la figura del rubio, pero éste se veía cansado, ojeroso, desaliñado, no parecía ser el mismo que todos conocían.

-Draco... –la profesora McGonnagall le miró tiernamente-... creo que no...

-No toleraré si alguien llega tarde a mi clase –se dio la vuelta y se detuvo, pero después de unos segundos siguió su camino.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear por lo bajo, tratando de no llamar la atención de la nueva directora, la cual seguía mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta del comedor por la cual el rubio había entrado y salido en menos de un minuto.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Harry hacia lo mismo que la profesora McGonnagall.

--------------------

Después de salir del comedor Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron su camino al aula de pociones, la cual estaba abierta. Entraron, siendo, por raro que pareciera, los primeros. Los tres tomaron sus respectivos lugares y miraron los ingredientes de la poción que estudiarían ése día, junto con su procedimiento: _**Alivio Inmediato.**_

Unos minutos después estaban los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo año mirando la poción, sin parar en mirar a Malfoy, el cual escribía anotaciones en un libro muy grueso y que parecía ser antiguo.

-La poción: _**Alivio Inmediato**_ fue creada por _**Edward Jenner**__,_ un Medimago británico muy reconocido a nivel mundial en el siglo XVIII –dijo Malfoy, mientras continuaba anotando-. Éste buscaba curar enfermedades de bajo nivel que invadían a Europa, llamadas _**Pandemias**_, la cuales estaban exterminando a la población en cuestión de días. Hablamos de la _**VARIOLAE VACCINAE**_, o como comúnmente se le conoce: **VIRUELA**. A pesar de haber surgido en el mundo Muggle, ésta enfermedad se propagó por el mundo mágico, no causando muertes tan crueles, pero sí infectando a una gran población de Magos, brujas y squibs. Se sabe que Edward Jenner comenzó a estudiar la causa de la enfermedad, llegando a la conclusión de que ésta era causada por un virus que provenía de los caballos, posteriormente de las vacas –el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se plantó enfrente de todos-. Ahora, los que sean Muggles... –mostró un gesto de repulsión-... se preguntarán porqué Edward Jenner creó la poción Alivio Inmediato, y después la **VACUNA**. Para los que no conozcan nada del mundo Muggle los pondré al tanto.

En 1795, estando en una granja lechera, Jenner se percató de que los que ordeñaban las vacas tenían extrañas llagas en las manos, pero que a la vez parecía que los hacía inmunes a la Viruela, entonces se dio cuenta de que la enfermedad _**VACUNA**_ combatía la Viruela. De éste modo pensó en aplicar pequeñas cantidades de ésta enfermedad en el cuerpo humano para que se crearan anticuerpos y así se pudiese eliminar al virus. Un éxito seguro.

Por el contrario, en el mundo mágico, éste virus había mutado y no podía ser combatido con ésa dichosa _**vacuna**_, nombre que se dio después a la formación de anticuerpos en el cuerpo. Jenner, en su intento de ayudar a su hijo probó muchas cosas, hasta dar con ésta poción. Te alivia de enfermedades de transmisión masiva y, además, crea anticuerpos en tu cuerpo para que te protejan de enfermedades venideras... Tienen los ingredientes y el procedimiento frente a ustedes, no los desperdicien...

Fue en ése momento en el que el rubio se dio la vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, mientras continuaba haciendo anotaciones.

-No sabía que Edward Jenner era mago... –Hermione dijo por lo bajo-... pensé que era un médico muggle común y corriente...

-No sabía que Malfoy era un tarado... –dijo Ron, mientras miraba los ingredientes en su mesa-... no, espera, sí lo sabía...

Harry, Neville y él rieron por lo bajo. Hermione sólo negó desaprobatoriamente su "humor" y continuó elaborando su poción.

Para cuando la clase terminó los únicos que habían podido realizar la poción con éxito fueron Hermione y Zabini. Los demás se llevaron 30 centímetros de pergamino como tarea, explicando lo que Malfoy les había contado sobre la poción de ése día.

-¡Ahg! –Ron pateó una pared de las mazmorras, mientras se dirigían hacia la próxima clase: Adivinación-. Ésa estúpida poción me volverá a costar una tarea larga y tediosa. Y lo peor de todo es que vamos directo a Adivinación.

-La profesora Trewllaney está más loca que... –Harry hizo bolita un pergamino y lo metió en su capa.

-Creo que ningún profesor está más chiflado que ella –el pelirrojo hizo un mohín con su mano derecha a un lado de su cabeza.

-Hermione hizo bien en dejar ésta clase –el moreno subió las escaleras-, es de las peores.

-Sí, pero aunque no lo queramos admitir, con sólo inventarnos algunas cosas ella nos califica de buena manera.

-Si Hermione nos oyera...

-Pero no está aquí... –ambos se sentaron en unos cojines que estaban dispersados en el piso-... y doy gracias por ello.

-No eres el único –Harry resopló-. No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos haría si nos escuchara.

-De seguro nos pondría a hacer tres metros de pergamino, con letra chiquita, diciendo: "_No debo inventar la tarea para Adivinación"._ De todos modos a ella no le gusta, y la verdad, la profesora es un fraude.

-¿Así que soy un fraude? –la voz de la profesora Trewllaney sonó tras ellos, mientras varios alumnos iban entrando al saloncito-. Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, muchas cosas de las que he predicho han sido ciertas.

-Como lo de mi cabello... –Parvati tocó las puntas de su cabello-... es un desastre total.

-O como lo de mi accidente... –Lavender se sobó el brazo derecho-... ¡ella es una genio!

-Lo único que ella predice es desastre –el pelirrojo dijo por lo bajo para que sólo Harry escuchara, pero la maestra también se enteró de lo que dijo.

-¡Es porque todo en ésta vida está regido por ello! –se sentó indignada en su lugar.

-Qué carácter –Ron levantó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

El día fue horrendamente espantoso, y por más que le escribió a Malfoy, éste nunca de los nuncas le contestó. Cabe decir que en la clase de Adivinación se aburrió hasta la inconsciencia, fue terrible.

La profesora, para no variar, le había predicho una horrible y tortuosa muerte, por no decir terriblemente espantosa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró con desánimo el pergamino, el cual no había mostrado señal de vida del otro lado de éste, en donde seguramente un rubio de ojos grises no querría contestar. Guardó sus útiles en la mochila y tras cerciorarse de que no había olvidado nada subió directo a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos.

Se acostó después de dejar regadas sin atención sus cosas y tras ponerse el pijama. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no conciliaba el sueño, así que después de contar ovejas, de maldecir a medio mundo y de cantar Mary tenía un corderito 47 veces seguidas se dio por vencido y levantándose de la cama se asomó por la ventana.

La luna hacía brillar parte del bosque prohibido, aunque eso no lo hacía verse menos tenebroso.

"_Qué desesperante"_, pensó, mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

Fue en ése momento en que una figura solitaria lo sorprendió, pero al reconocer ésa forma de caminar, ése cabello rubio platino y después de ver que se dirigía lo profundo del bosque salió corriendo de la habitación, milagrosamente sin despertar a ninguno de los que estaban ahí.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies, tropezándose en más de una ocasión con los escalones y con cuanta cosa se atravesara en su camino. Cuando por fin pudo salir del castillo ya no vio a Malfoy. Pero no se daría por vencido, no iría muy lejos, ya que éste estaba caminando muy lento, por eso sabía que lo encontraría si seguía andando, corriendo en la última dirección que tomó el rubio.

Después de varios minutos que le parecieron eternos vislumbró un claro en lo profundo del bosque, en donde el rubio estaba arrodillado. Se detuvo y miró de lejos al otro, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué no acabas con todo esto! ¡Por qué no me llevas a mí también!

Harry vio cómo Malfoy daba puñetazos en la tierra, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. Se acercó sigilosamente y sin pensarlo, como por inercia, abrazó al rubio.

-Me he quedado solo... –Draco se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos-... me he quedado solo.

-Malfoy, no digas idioteces, no estás...

-Mi padre y mi madre se fueron, me dejaron solo... –el rubio se separó un poco de él y con una ternura que Harry jamás pensó que el otro tendría hacia él lo besó en los labios-... no hagas que me aferre a la vida sólo por ti.

-Draco... –le sonrió al rubio, al momento en que lo abrazaba con más fuerza-... si por mí vives está bien, no es tan malo.

-Eso lo dices porque te crees que eres superior a cualquiera –sonrió.

-Ahora resulta que me estás confundiendo contigo –Harry lo alejó un poco de él y cruzó los brazos con enfado-. No abuses de que hoy ando de buenas.

-Uy... –Malfoy se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica-... no quisiera encontrarme contigo cuando andas de malas.

-Ni yo contigo –rechazó la mano que algo dudosa había extendido el otro y se levantó por él mismo.

El rubio ni se inmutó, y caminó hacia el castillo, seguido de Harry, el cual realmente estaba preocupado por el otro.

---------------------

Harry se despertó cuando el cielo ya estaba claro. De un salto salió de la cama, como desesperado, buscando su ropa, sonrojándose visiblemente cuando descubrió que estaba en la habitación de Malfoy, con un pijama de los del rubio.  
Aún azorado comenzó a desvestirse, tomando sus ropas, que estaban pulcramente acomodadas en una silla, la cual se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño. Se vistió tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio que traía la túnica al revés, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta unas voces le distrajeron.

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome? –la voz de Blaise Zabini se escuchó al otro lado- Draco, ¿por qué no has querido...?

-Blaise, por favor... –la voz del rubio se escuchaba cansada.

Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta, para ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado.

-Draco... –Zabini dejó escapar un lamento-. Sabes que yo siempre espero a que me busques, aún cuando tú te acuestes con todo el colegio, porque sé que tú siempre vuelves a mí.

-Yo no puedo amarte –Malfoy se levantó del sillón donde estaba y le abrió la puerta para que se marchara-, además, lo único que puede haber entre nosotros es sólo sexo.

Zabini se levantó de su asiento, pero no hizo ademán de querer irse.

-¿Alguna vez has dormido con alguien sin haber tenido sexo?

Draco se quedó callado, como si por primera vez en su vida dudara de algo que iba a decir.

-¡Quién! –Zabini tomó por los hombros al rubio.

-Blaise, no hagas que te eche, te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir con dignidad de aquí, ya no te denigres.

-Te amo, Draco... –dijo al momento en que se arrodillaba en el piso y lo abrazaba por la cintura-... ¿Qué es lo que me has dado para que te necesite tan desesperadamente?

-Yo no te amo –lo alejó de sí-. Por favor, compréndelo.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio cómo Zabini, un Slytherin totalmente altivo y orgulloso, se derrumbaba en el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran de estos.

-¿Entonces a quién amas tanto como para seguir viviendo sin ayuda de tus padres? –miró hacia la habitación, pero no vio al moreno- ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

-Es hora de que vayas a tus clases –fue lo último que dijo, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, entrando inmediatamente en ésta.

-Malfoy... –Harry quiso decir algo, pero uno de los dedos del rubio lo calló.

-Shhh... –negó con la cabeza-... que no te escuche... ya se le pasará.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan hiriente con él? –escuchó cómo Blaise cerraba la puerta principal- ¿Por qué lo humillaste de ésa manera? ¡El que él sea tu amante y una persona que te ama no te da derecho de...!

-¡Cállate ya Potter! –encaró al otro- ¡Estoy harto de escucharte decir lo mismo siempre! Todo: "_¿por qué, por qué, por qué?" "¿Por qué lo tratas así, Malfoy?"_ ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué no te consigues una vida y me dejas de molestar?

-Estuvo a punto de llorar –señaló la puerta-, lo viste, ¿no? ¿Acaso te gustó el verlo sufrir? ¿Acaso disfrutas dañando a otras personas?

-Él... –tomó a Harry del cuello de la camisa-... es lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon como platos, pero a la vez sintió una cruel decepción recorriéndole el cuerpo. Malfoy lo soltó y abrió la puerta.

-Es tarde, tenemos que ir a clases –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Harry se quedó unos segundos más procesando la información que recientemente había llegado a su cerebro, pero la cual no se atrevía a revisar. Cerró los ojos, y por primera vez en su vida las palabras del rubio le habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

"_Él es lo más importante que tengo en la vida..."._

Levantó la mirada y salió de ahí, para ir a tomar sus cosas, antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

"_Él..."_

_._

Se detuvo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Si Zabini era lo más importante en la vida del rubio, entonces... ¿él dónde quedaba?

"_¿Entonces a quién amas tanto como para seguir viviendo sin la ayuda de tus padres?"_.

Fue en ése momento que Harry se dio cuenta de algo de lo que nunca se había percatado, Blaise Zabini sabía lo que tenía Draco, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saberlo.

Abrió la puerta y dándole un vistazo a la habitación, salió.

-Zabini también tiene un pergamino, talvez él me lo pueda decir...

Y con algo de inquietud corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Pronto se le haría tarde para llegar a sus clases...


	6. Cura Milagrosa

**Capítulo 5**

**CURA MILAGROSA**

**5** **g**otas... solamente eso... 4, 3, 2, 1... 1... 3...

-¡Oh, oh!...

Su caldero explotó junto con el de Ron y el de Neville, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban muy concentrados en sus respectivas pociones, y desquiciando por completo a Malfoy, el cual estaba también en sus respectivos estudios.

Después de que el rubio les gritó que eran unos vagos viciosos incompetentes y unos inútiles, y después de que éste casi les dijera de lo que se iban a morir, todos salieron con un metro de pergamino como tarea, sobre la historia, los usos y los resultados de la poción más rara y peligrosa de los tiempos antiguos, de la cual también tendrían que hacer una investigación.

-¡El trabajo es para la primera hora del día de mañana, y me tiene sin cuidado si no tienen clase conmigo! –dijo Malfoy mientras intentaba quitarse de su túnica, con un hechizo, parte de la fallida poción de sus "tres mejores alumnos".

Todos salieron desanimados y con ganas de matar a Harry, Ron y Neville, de eso estaba seguro el moreno. Bueno, la única persona que parecía encantada con la idea era Hermione, y para "variar" ésta ya casi tenía un pie en la biblioteca.

Para acabarla de amolar la profesora McGonnagall les dejó de tarea que practicaran todas las transformaciones que habían aprendido hasta el momento, ya que al día siguiente les haría un examen y quería que todos dieran lo mejor de sí.

-¿Qué más puede salir mal? –dijo Ron, mientras caminaba con desánimo hacia el aula de DCAO- ¿Ver a Malfoy bailando con un tutú rosa por todo el colegio?

-Creo que sería mejor que ver a Snape en tutú... –Seamus se unió a su "plática"-, al menos Malfoy está bueno... no, más bueno que el pan (N/A: Yo opino lo mismo que él n.n.)

-¿Qué demonios le ves al hurón ése? –su pelirrojo amigo puso cara de asco- La verdad hay muchos mejores que él.

-Talvez... –el irlandés levantó los hombros-... pero ninguno es tan bueno en la cama como él –de repente sonrió algo nervioso y añadió-. Es que me han platicado... de veras...

Harry sonrió cuando Ron corrió totalmente despavorido hacia el aula, la cual estaba justo frente a ellos, pero la expresión se le borró al instante.

-Seguro que "le han platicado" –añadió Hermione, al momento en que entraba, seguida de Harry-. Como si no se supiera...

-¿Se supiera qué? –preguntó el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento, en medio de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Que Seamus es uno de los _amantes_ –ésa palabra la dijo lo más bajito posible- de Malfoy.

-Oh...

-¡Ahg! –Ron se tapó los oídos- ¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado!

En esos momentos Remus apareció sonriente en la puerta del aula, y pasó hacia el frente de todos sus alumnos.

-El día de hoy tenemos algo muy especial... –señaló una cortina, la cual estaba cerrada, y de la cual nadie se había percatado-... espero que estén preparados.

-¿Qué…? –Ron se destapó los oídos y miró fijamente al frente-... ¿a Snape y a Malfoy interpretando un recital?

-¡Ya cállate, Ron! –la castaña sólo negó con la cabeza.

Todos hicieron silencio y esperaron a que el licántropo abriera la cortina. Cuando lo hizo todos quedaron boquiabiertos, pues una hermosa sirena se encontraba dentro de una pecera de cristal, mirándoles, sonriéndoles sensualmente, y hasta las mujeres tuvieron qué admitir que su belleza era sobrenatural. Remus hizo que cantara, embelesando a todos los chicos, embrujándoles, llamándoles hacia sí... su canto era simplemente mágico.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia ella, como en un trance, excepto Lupin, quien los miraba con una sonrisa juguetona.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cuando una luz roja lo envolvió y un rayo proveniente de su pecho dejó afónica a la sirena, sacándolos del trance.

"_Ella no es a quien quieres..."_ una extraña voz en su interior lo sacó del embrujo.

Remus se sorprendió, pero cuando quiso acercarse a él para ver de dónde se originó la luz, se creó una barrera para que nadie se acercara a Potter y nuevamente las cosas comenzaron a levitar, sólo que ésta vez el único blanco que tenían era Lupin.

-¡Harry! –gritó Ron, al momento en que quiso acercarse a su amigo- ¡Harry!

Su maestro de DCAO, como buen mago y excelente duelista se hizo cargo de todo, pero cuanto más se defendía más fuerza iba tomando ésa extraña magia.

-¡Harry! –gritó el licántropo.

Fue en ése momento en que el moreno se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¡Basta! –gritó, deteniendo todo, haciendo que las cosas cayeran estrepitosamente al piso.

---------------------

Después del extraño incidente todos habían salido corriendo del salón, tratando de no acercarse a Harry, a quien parecían tenerle algo de miedo por la situación anterior.

-¿Qué es lo que ha estado sucediendo? –preguntó Lupin, al momento en que arreglaba el desorden con su varita- ¿Por qué las cosas...?

-No lo sé... –Harry enterró su cabeza entre sus manos-... no sé que está pasando.

-Ya antes había pasado... –Ron se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro-... en la casa de sus tíos, pero en el ministerio no recibieron la alarma del uso indebido de la magia.

-Esto está muy extraño –el licántropo se quitó pedazos de papel del cabello-, debemos de tener más cuidado, sobre todo porque ése poder se sale de control muy fácilmente. ¿Qué sucedió realmente, Harry? –se le quedó viento directamente a los ojos, Harry sólo desvió la mirada.

-Una voz en mi cabeza dijo que ella no era a quien realmente quería... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... fue muy extraño, que cuando acordé todas las cosas te estaban atacando. Además...

-¿Además...? –Remus levantó una ceja, a forma de interrogación.

-... he tenido sueños extraños...

-¿La Oclumancia... no la has practicado?

-¡Sí! –levantó la mirada, pero después la bajó -... bueno, no tanto, pero ya no soñaba nada con él... sobre él...

-No pude estar contigo en la enfermería ésa ocasión... –el licántropo se le acercó y le puso una mano cariñosamente en el hombro-... debido a... la luna llena...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes...

-¡Debiste de haber visto a Malfoy, Remus! –Ron puso cara de asco- ¡Miraba a Harry como si estuviera enojado! ¡Como si él mismo lo fuese a matar!

-Supongo que fue por lo que me comentaron... –el licántropo sonrió entre divertido y serio-... de lo que viste...

-¡Ahg! ¡No me lo recuerdes! –el pelirrojo fue a sentarse en un lugar apartado, odiaba recordar aquel horrible incidente.

Harry comenzó a contarle los pormenores de su vida a su maestro, su salida de la casa de sus tíos, los ataques de magia repentina, sus sueños, lo de Ginny. Claro que sin comentar lo que le había sucedido con cierto Slytherin rubio.

-Y ésa piedra... –Remus se le acercó-... ¿la tienes?

-Sí –el moreno le mostró la piedra que pendía de un cordón de oro en su cuello-, es ésta.

-Ya antes la había visto, me refiero a la marca –señaló la extraña ramificación en la piedra-, pero no recuerdo dónde. Creo que fue en alguna de las aventuras de James y Sirius –bajó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente-, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Qué crees que tenga qué ver con todo lo que está sucediendo? –Hermione le preguntó a su maestro- ¿Crees que ésta piedra sea...?

-No estoy seguro... –Remus miró la piedra detenidamente-... no lo creo... no lo sé...

-Hay un mundo de posibilidades... –Hermione se le quedó mirando la piedra-... es lo más probable.

-Llamaré a los de la Orden para que investiguen, mientras tanto tendrás qué seguir practicando la Oclumancia, sino entonces Voldemort se enterará de que la tienes y no sabemos qué catástrofe pueda desatarse.

Después de la plática, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del aula, con muchas preguntas, pero éstas no habían sido respondidas.

---------------------

Pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada cuando se vio la sombra de una persona en la biblioteca de la escuela, no, más bien en la sección prohibida. De repente la sombra desapareció y comenzaron a moverse algunos libros, como si tuvieran vida propia, colocándose nuevamente en su lugar cuando ya no eran requeridos. Se vio la cabeza de alguien en el aire, después un cuerpo.

Harry dio un paso adelante y dejó su capa en una mesa, mientras continuaba investigando la tarea, ya que no había tenido éxito alguno en buscar en los libros lo que Malfoy les había encargado. Siguió buscando entre los libros, leyendo varios títulos: La Historia de la Magia I y II, Pociones peligrosas –en el cuál buscó, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera-, La verdadera Historia de la Magia I y II, Leyendas Antiguas (La Verdadera Historia), Magia Oscura, Muertos Vivientes, Curas Milagrosas y Enfermedades Peligrosas...

Sacó éste libro, viendo que en el centro de la portada se encontraba la imagen en tercera dimensión de una lágrima, que resplandecía. Abrió el libro, pero cuando se disponía a leerlo escuchó los pasos de alguien. Rápidamente tomó su capa, cayéndosele sin querer el libro de las manos, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Entonces se percató de que el libro que había tomado con anterioridad había quedado semi-cubierto con la capa. Los pasos se acercaron más a él. Sintió el tirón de su capa y cerró los ojos, sabía que estaba muerto.

Pero cuando acordó unos labios se habían juntado a su frente, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Malfoy levantó su ceja derecha con desdén- ¿Te perdiste?

Harry se enfadó porque pensaba que un maestro lo había sorprendido en la sección prohibida, bueno, el Slytherin que tenía enfrente no contaba.

-Estaba buscando TU tarea –miró al rubio con enojo-. Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar algo tan complicado.

-Era para que le pensaran, y veo que el único al que le interesó el trabajo fuiste tú –se agachó y tomó el libro que el moreno había agarrado anteriormente-. Aunque como siempre Harry Potter, favorito de todos, el "salvador" del mundo mágico, el mago todopoderoso, nuevamente rompió las reglas –sonrió sensualmente-. Me pregunto... –se arrodilló felinamente frente a Harry y le abrió las piernas, situándose entre ellas-... ¿cómo es que te voy a castigar por haberlas infringido?

-¿Llamándole a la profesora McGonnagall? –se hizo para atrás y tragó saliva, el rubio era demasiado provocativo.

-No sería divertido... –le ronroneó en una oreja y después le lamió el lóbulo-... no sería igual. ¿Por qué mejor no me sobornas para no decirle? –se incorporó y lamió sensualmente sus labios.

-Te estás pasando de pervertido –trató de levantarse, pero el otro se lo impidió-. ¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué es esto? –tomó entre sus dedos la suave tela de la capa de invisibilidad y se la mostró a Harry.

-Es mi capa de invisibilidad... –sonrió nervioso-... no podía salir así como así para que me vieran, al igual que la vez que fuimos al despacho del profesor Bins.

-¿Me estás diciendo que traías ésta cosa cuando fuimos por el pergamino? –miró al moreno con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho- ¿Sabes todo lo que nos pudimos ahorrar si me lo hubieras dicho?

-Me olvidé que la traía.

-¡Ahg! –se levantó, llevando consigo la capa- ¡Te besé frente a Filch!

-¡Como si fuera la única vez que me has besado! –se incorporó también y se paró frente al rubio- ¡Justo en estos momentos te me estabas insinuando!

-¡Sólo era para molestarte! –Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pues lo has conseguido! –Harry adoptó el mismo gesto que el otro- ¡Y ahorita mismo me explicas qué haces a las altas horas de la noche en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca!

-Pues... estaba buscando... –abrió los ojos como platos e hizo además de querer matar al otro-... ¡no tengo porqué decírtelo! ¡Puedo venir cuantas veces me plazca!

-¿Estabas buscando esto? –le arrebató el libro de las manos.

Malfoy se quedó callado mientras Harry leía en voz alta:

**CURAS MILAGROSAS Y ENFERMEDADES PELIGROSAS**

Abrió el libro en la primera página.

_**AQUA DIVINA**_

**Es la poción curativa más poderosa, una de las más antiguas y altamente efectiva de todas. Se dice que Merlín fue quien la creó y que posteriormente la perfeccionó. Después de éste, y otro mago, nadie ha podido elaborarla. Lo más difícil no es sólo su preparación, sino su contenido, ya que es muy difícil el encontrar un ingrediente de ésta (La lágrima de la Diosa), y porque contiene lo más abominable: El cuerno de un unicornio y el corazón de un pegaso.**

**Se cuenta que el único que ha llevado a cabo la preparación de ésta pócima ha sido **_**Antoine Morisot**_**, antecesor de la familia **_**Malfoy**_**... **

Harry dejó de leer y levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza.

**Pero después de su muerte no ha habido nadie que logre elaborar la poción con éxito.**

**Sus Usos:**

_**Curación:**_ **Ésta poción es capaz de curar casi cualquier mal.**

**Merlín atendió a muchos heridos en la guerra de los Dragones (Véase **_**Leyendas Antiguas "La Verdadera Historia"**_**, pág. 450), con una increíble rapidez que a cualquier Medimago dejaría asombrado.**

**Los resultados:**

**Dependiendo de la persona, la enfermedad y/o el daño recibido se puede curar inmediatamente o a partir de un lapso de 5 a 10 minutos.**

_**En heridas**_**: **

**Sin importar profundidad, la hemorragia se detiene al instante.**

_**En enfermedades:**_

**Cura inmediatamente, no importando el estado de salud, exceptuando "**_**Bestia de Sangre"**_** (Véase pág. 1875).**

Hasta ahí leyó Harry y volteó a ver a Malfoy, el cual dio un puñetazo en la pared, asustándole. Ni siquiera volteó a despedirse cuando salió de la biblioteca, dejándole solo.

**La Bestia de Sangre...**

Sin vacilar hojeó el libro hasta encontrar la página respectiva.

**BESTIA DE SANGRE**

**Hace siglos brotó una horrible enfermedad que azotó sólo a magos de sangre limpia. Nunca se ha encontrado una cura y tampoco una poción o conjuro que detenga o alivie los horribles dolores ni las terribles consecuencias que ésta conlleva.**

**Los síntomas se presentan a temprana edad (3 a 5 años) y son los siguientes:**

_**Hemorragias Nasales:**_ **Los vasos sanguíneos se hacen muy sensibles en la zona de la nariz y hacen que la persona pierda mucha sangre. Con esto se crean dolores espantosos de cabeza.**

_**Vómitos de Sangre:**_ **Se crea una úlcera en el estómago y se va agravando con el tiempo. No se puede detener su crecimiento.**

_**Lágrimas de Sangre:**_ **En etapas terminales se han presentado casos de sudor y lágrimas de sangre. Se cuenta que **_**Antoine Morisot**_** realizó la poción **_**AQUA DIVINA**_** (Véase pág. 1) para intentar curar a su hermano, pero ésta no tuvo ningún efecto.**

**Actualmente varios magos que la han padecido han ido a parar a San Mungo debido a las terribles hemorragias y la locura.**

**Lo máximo de vida que han alcanzado los magos más poderosos que padecen la enfermedad son los 20 años. Nunca se ha traspasado el límite.**

**O se busca el suicidio o se enfrenta la realidad...**

Harry dejó caer el libro y sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Los 20 años...

Cayó al piso inmediatamente y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-Vas a estar conmigo por tan poco tiempo... –sus sollozos comenzaron a hacer eco por toda la biblioteca-... si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera disfrutado cada momento que pudiera pasar a tu lado.

_La Bestia de sangre mataba lentamente a aquellos que la padecían, qué crueldad._

Al día siguiente el único que entregó la tarea fue Harry, siendo la envidia de todos sus compañeros, incluyendo Hermione, quien se había quemado las pestañas buscándola, pero no encontró nada. Todos lo miraban como si hubiera hecho trampa, cosa que ni siquiera le importó, lo único que quería era hablar con el rubio, pero éste ni siquiera le contestaba, para variar.

¿Cabe decir que su examen de Transformaciones lo reprobó?

Después de armarse de valor y de haber tomado su capa de invisibilidad caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a las mazmorras, en donde se encontraba la habitación del rubio. Trataba de que sus pasos no se escucharan muy fuertes, porque no sabía si Filch andaba rondando por los alrededores. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy dudó en tocar, pero ya estaba ahí. Sólo que cuando iba a llamar a la puerta unos ruidos extraños lo detuvieron.

Se quedó escuchando sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se decidió por abrir, ya que el rubio le había dado anteriormente la contraseña para vencer la barrera "contra fisgones". Pero cuando abrió sin previo aviso se quedó helado al ver la escena que se estaba produciendo dentro de la habitación: Malfoy estaba con la ropa desarreglada sobre el cuerpo de un muchacho, que por cierto estaba desnudo.

Se quedó sin habla, más al descubrir que el que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que Seamus Finnigan.

-¡Qué diablos haces aquí! –gritó Malfoy después de separarse de Seamus.

-¡Qué hago yo aquí! ¡Qué hace él aquí! –señaló al irlandés, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado y tratando de vestirse.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa, Potter! –su apellido lo dijo muy despectivamente- ¿O sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –miró al rubio con cara de pocos amigos, y viceversa.

Finnigan salió huyendo de ahí, antes de que Harry linchara a cualquiera de los dos.

-¡Acabas de espantar a Finnigan! –Draco señaló la puerta por la que había salido despavorido el irlandés- ¿No sabes que se debe de tocar antes de entrar así? –le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama destendida.

-Pensé que tenías un ataque... –le miró preocupado-... después de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la biblioteca no me dijiste nada sobre...

-Es lo que tengo... –se cruzó de brazos-... ¿estás contento? Ahora puedes decir que voy a morirme. Creo que a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia les daría mucho gusto el saberlo, como también a ti.

-¡No digas estupideces! –se sentó al lado del otro- ¡He visto a mucha gente morir y no es algo muy agradable!

-¿Me tienes lástima? –sonrió despectivamente- ¿El gran héroe, el salvador del...?

Sin embargo, Harry no lo dejó continuar, ya que lo calló con un suave beso.

-Mi nombre es Harry, no todo lo que estabas diciendo –sonrió algo apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Si te hubiera conocido antes... –tomó al moreno por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándole a escasos centímetros de sus labios-... sólo si te hubiera conocido antes... o si no te hubiera conocido nunca...

-¿Qué? –cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? –desvió su cabeza y la colocó en el hombro del otro- ¿Por qué no eres como Blaise?

Nuevamente volvió a sentir aquel retorcijón en su corazón al escuchar ése nombre en los labios de SU dragón.

-Él sabe que tengo qué morir, pero no me exige tanto como tú... –sonrió suavemente-... no quiere que me esfuerce por vivir, lo único que quiere es que esté a su lado. Pero tú lo quieres todo.

-Suelo ser...

-Impulsivo y molesto, pero después de convivir contigo por un tiempo uno llega a enamorarse de tu forma de ser –lo dijo bajito, pero Harry alcanzó a escuchar la mayoría-. Idiota.

-¿Cómo es que tienes ésa enfermedad tan rara? –se aferró al cuerpo del otro.

-Me preguntas algo estúpido. Es como preguntar porqué eres tan imbécil.

-Draco... –quiso quejarse, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-Siempre quise saberlo, Harry... –suspiró profundamente-... saber porqué demonios fui yo uno de los que entre un millón nacen con ésta enfermedad. Siempre, siempre me pregunté porqué yo era el único niño con dolores tan espantosos y hemorragias tan debilitantes. No sabes cuántas veces intenté lanzarme por la ventana de mi habitación cuando el dolor era tan insoportable que me volvía loco, cuando una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no iba a soportar ésa tortura. Pero... –se quedó callado, y por primera vez en ésa plática dejó entrever sus sentimientos-... no fui tan cobarde como ella...

Draco se separó de él y se levantó de la cama, pateándola.

-¡Ella fue la más cobarde de todos nosotros! ¡Ella nunca se va a merecer mi perdón! ¡NUNCA! –se dejó caer arrodillado al piso, mientras se recargaba en la cama- ¡La odio!

-Tu madre... –se arrodilló a un lado del rubio-... ¿es ella a quien tanto odias?

-Ella nunca dejó que me diera por vencido, siempre me dio ánimos, siempre estuvo conmigo. Bajó mis fiebres, curó mis heridas, tanto físicas como espirituales. Pero cuando yo estuve con ella, porque sabía que me necesitaba se dejó caer. Tú perdiste a tus padres ésa noche, Harry, lo dieron todo por ti –levantó el rostro; después volvió a recargar su barbilla en el hombro del moreno-, viviste una cruel infancia, si es que llegaste a tener alguna, pero no tuviste qué verlos morir cuando ya tenías conciencia, cuando no ibas a poder olvidar fácilmente. Has preguntado por qué, yo igual. Pero no recuerdas cómo murieron, ¿oh, sí?

Harry abrazó a Draco son desesperación. Sabía muy bien que ésas pesadillas eran sus recuerdos más aterradores, él mismo había presenciado la muerte de sus padres y la había visto ya tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

-Sé lo que sientes... –cerró los ojos y sintió cómo estos se llenaban de lágrimas-... yo te comprendo, Draco.

-Por alguna extraña razón... –el rubio comenzó a acariciarle la espalda-... siento que ya no puedo odiarte, porque ahora somos iguales.

------------------------

Ése día la profesora McGonnagall lo había mandado llamar desde temprano, así que tuvo que madrugar. Subió los escalones, dijo la contraseña y después de tocar entró al despacho.

Nada había cambiado, aún seguían los dulces de limón en un frasquito sobre el escritorio, las mismas cosas, excepto por el nuevo retrato de Albus Dumbledore, el cual le sonreía y de vez en cuando se iba de aquel lugar.

-Sr. Potter... –Minerva tosió levemente (Al puro estilo de Dolores Umbridge XD)-... tome asiento, por favor.

-Oh, sí, perdón –sonrió apenado y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Iré al punto –dejó escapar un suspiro y miró con estudio al Gryffindor que tenía frente a ella-. Sé que usted no es muy confiable en muchos aspectos y que de vez en cuando rompe las reglas, aunque eso ya varias veces nos ha salvado la vida.

Harry se quedó callado y sonrió apenado.

-Por eso tengo qué encomendarle algo que nos concierne a todos para ganarle...

-Lo sé, quiere que me esfuerce para derrotar a Voldemort y cumplir la profecía a nuestro favor, pero...

-¡No! –se levantó algo rápido, cosa que hizo que su gorro se moviera de su lugar, acomodándoselo inmediatamente-. Yo sé que ésas cosas son importantes, pero en estos momentos hay cosas... ¿cómo decirlo? –se quedó pensativa por unos instantes-... ¡Mucho más importantes para nosotros en el colegio! ¡Y eso es volver a ganar la copa de Quidditch! Y claro que la de las casas...

-¿Y yo qué tengo qué ver en eso? –sonrió condescendientemente, algunas veces ésa bruja le sorprendía y le daba miedo por su efusividad.

-Le encomendaré una difícil tarea, y ésta será la de conducir al equipo de Gryffindor a la victoria –sonrió, algo que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta al moreno-. Usted será el nuevo capitán.

-¿Eh? –se quedó perplejo- ¿Cómo?

-Que...

-¡En verdad! –se levantó de su asiento y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. No sé qué decir.

-Diga que sí.

-No, digo, ¡sí! –comenzó a dar vueltas de aquí para allá-. Pero talvez no lo haga bien, talvez no seré un buen líder. ¿Y si perdemos? Bueno, quedan muchos partidos a lo largo del año y... ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Tengo qué preparar la llegada de los de primero! ¡Talvez haya nuevos talentos y...!

-Potter... –Minerva intentó callarlo, pero éste seguía maquinando ideas en su cabeza-... ¡Potter!

-¿Eh? –volteó con su directora y se sonrojó por su falta de atención- Oh, lo siento, en verdad no quería...

-Me alegra que quiera ser el nuevo capitán, ya que después de la salida de Oliver Wood no sabía si habría alguien con esos ánimos para reemplazarle, pero veo que me equivoqué, estaba usted.

-Prometo no defraudarla –sonrió y le tomó ambas manos-. ¡Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Nadie podrá detenernos!

-Bueno... eso no era lo único que quería comentarle, Potter... –el rostro de la profesora de ensombreció y le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento, al igual que ella-. Lupin me contó sobre lo ocurrido ayer en su aula.

-¡No, no sé qué pasó! –bajó la cabeza consternado- Las cosas nuevamente comenzaron a moverse.

-Arthur ya me lo había comentado –negó con la cabeza-. No fue su culpa, Potter.

-Casi le hace daño a Remus –sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse-. Casi lo pierdo... igual que a... –cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza-... a él.

-Quisiera ver la piedra de la cuál hablaba –extendió la mano-, si no es mucha molestia.

-No... no lo es –sacó de entre sus ropas la extraña piedra y se la extendió a la profesora.

Después de examinarla con detenimiento ésta dio su veredicto.

-Ya antes había visto ésa marca –le entregó la piedra-, pero no recuerdo en dónde.

-También Remus me dijo lo mismo –se colgó la gema en el cuello y la metió nuevamente en sus ropas-. Es algo extraño.

-Sus sueños y la piedra me hacen pensar en que... –le sonrió, pero desvió un poco el tema-... por cierto Potter, ¿qué pasó con sus prácticas de Oclumancia?

-Esto bueno... –se sonrojó levemente-... Snape y yo la dejamos de practicar, y yo, bueno...

-Ya veo... –dejó escapar un suspiro-, creo que será mejor si se pone a practicarla.

-Sí, espero.

Se levantó de su asiento y tras despedirse corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies para regresar a la habitación de Malfoy (N/A: Se le está haciendo maña ¬¬ Y no es que yo **NO** lo envidie XD), antes de que éste despertara.

Cuando llegó todo estaba oscuro y el rubio aún seguía en la cama. Con cuidado; no, mentira, entró a la habitación y dando un salto en la cama hizo que Malfoy se cayera de ésta.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –gruñó por lo bajo el rubio, viéndose tirado en el piso- ¡Potter!

-¡Adivina, adivina! –parecía un niño pequeño mientras brincaba arrodillado sobre la cama, mirando al otro que estaba debajo- ¡Adivina!

-¿Qué? –se levantó, sobándose la cadera, caminnando directo al baño.

-Adivina... –se levantó de la cama y alcanzó al rubio antes de que desapareciera por ésa puerta-... quién será el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor para el Quidditch.

-No me digas... –colocó la mano derecha sobre su cabeza y adoptó una expresión de meditación-... Harry Potter.

-¡Sí! –lo abrazó efusivamente sin darse cuenta- ¿No vas a felicitarme? –le miró con reproche.

-El que durmamos juntos no quiere decir que tenga qué "venirme" cada vez que algo "emocionante" te sucede.

-Draco... –le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos-... ya sé que no te gusta que yo sea tu rival, pero...

-Potter, date una ducha, a ver si se te refrescan las neuronas –dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

-¡Idiota! –gritó antes de salir hecho una furia de ahí.

-------------------

La primera temporada de Quidditch estaba por comenzar, abriendo con el primer partido, para variar un poco: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Harry estaba muerto del nerviosismo, se la había pasado diciendo babosada y media.

-Lo harás bien... –Ron le palmeó la espalda-... tenlo por seguro, nos has entrenado al puro estilo Oliver Wood.

-¿No crees que exageré un poco? –dijo antes de salir junto con todos los jugadores.

-¿Un poco? –Ginny negó con la cabeza- ¡Eres un dictador!

-No le hagas caso –Ron miró feo a su hermana-, ella miente.

Salieron al estadio, cada quién tomando su respectiva alineación. Harry subió a lo más alto, pero cuando se disponía a buscar la Snitch dorada...

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Al buscador estrella de Gryffindor y su nuevo capitán. Mi jodida suerte quiso que yo naciera en tus tiempos, sino...

-¿Si no qué, Malfoy? –puso cara de fastidio, pero le alegró el ver al rubio.

-Sino yo sería el mejor en Quidditch.

-¿Entonces desearías nunca haberme conocido? –sonrió con desdén, causando la misma sonrisa en el otro.

-Pues... digamos que sí... digamos que no...

En esos momentos escucharon el vitoreo de una anotación por parte de Slytherin y fue cuando recordaron que estaban en medio de un partido. Se separaron y siguieron buscando.

Una blugder le pasó rozando la cabeza a Harry, siendo lanzada por Goyle. Maldijo mentalmente a la bola de cebo sin cerebro que estaba sobre una escoba y continuó con su labor de buscador, sin descuidar su posición de capitán.

-¡Esto es sorprendente! –gritó el nuevo comentarista de Hogwarts- El partido ya lleva hora y media y aún ninguno de nuestros buscadores ha dado con la snitch. Gryffindor necesita de la ayuda de un milagro para ganar éste partido, porque desde el comienzo las serpientes han estado muy venenosas y llevan un tanto de 250 puntos a 200.

Harry vio brillar algo y voló a toda velocidad hacia arriba, pero se confundió cuando Malfoy voló al sentido contrario. Lo que había visto había sido sólo el destello de algo, no de la snitch, así que comenzó a seguir al rubio, pero éste se detuvo, comenzando nuevamente la búsqueda.

-Y yo que ya tenía un pie fuera del estadio... –la voz del comentarista sonó desanimada-... pero así es la vida. ¡Anotación de Gryffindor! Los leones comenzaron un poco mal, pero ya comienzan a animarse con los comentarios de su nuevo capitán. ¡Harry, enséñales a las serpientes quiénes son los mejores! –volteó a ver a McGonnagall, la cual tenía cara de pocos amigos-. No es que yo tenga un favorito... –se encogió de hombros.

Gryffindor comenzó a levantarse después de la horrible humillación que los Slytherins les estaban dando, pero a pesar de los constantes ánimos que les estaba dando Harry y de sus buenas maniobras necesitaban de la Snitch.

El moreno comenzó a desilusionarse, pero cuando se estaba dando por vencido la snitch pasó volando, al igual que Malfoy, el cuál perseguía la pelotita dorada con alas. No dudó ni un instante y se fue detrás de ésta. Vuelva tras vuelta, movimiento tras movimiento y Draco no perdía el ritmo, al igual que él. Ambos iban a la par.

Nuevamente una blugder le pasó rozando la cabeza, descontrolándole y haciéndole enfurecer. Ésta vez había sido Craibe.

Perdió de vista a Malfoy, cuando éste pasó a su lado, tan rápido que por poco lo tumba de su escoba.

Escuchó el asombro de todos sus compañeros y buscó con la mirada al rubio, paralizándose cuando descubrió en su uniforme rastros de sangre. ¡Malfoy había tenido un ataque!

Después todo pasó en cámara lenta cuando vio que el cuerpo del rubio chocaba brutalmente contra el suelo y su escoba se hacía añicos. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, seguido de Blaise. Cuando tocó el suelo corrió al lado de Malfoy y se arrodilló junto a él. Draco sólo le sonrió.

-Ya puedo morir en paz, Harry –le mostró la snitch que trataba de escapársele de la mano derecha-. Te he ganado por primera vez –cerró los ojos y comenzó a toser sangre.

-¿Qué pasó? –escuchó cuando Zabini comenzó a pedir ayuda- Vendrán pronto a ayudarte –su voz se convirtió en un murmullo, cuando Draco no le contestó.

Y fue justo en esos momentos de desesperación que Harry no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos de horror de algunos de sus compañeros:

-¡Mortífagos!


	7. La Bestia de Sangre

**Capítulo 6**

**LA BESTIA DE SANGRE**

**# F L A S H B A C K #**

Abrió las cortinas de su oscura habitación y miró hacia fuera, en donde el sol brillaba en lo alto, acariciando suavemente su rostro. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con algo de tristeza, ya que debido a lo ocurrido el día anterior no le permitirían poner un pie fuera de su habitación; después dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción.

-¿Ya te has levantado, Draco? –Narcissa, su madre, le miraba con tristeza, algo inusual en ella- Debes de permanecer recostado, eso fue lo que el medimago dijo.

-Madre... –volteó su mirada hacia fuera-... ¿cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Muy pronto, mi amor... –sus ojos azules temblaron-... no te preocupes.

-Madre, ¿por qué quieres llorar? –preguntó algo confundido.

-No es nada, Draco –ella negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Aunque sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo.

**# F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K #**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, así que intentó incorporarse, pero al hacerlo algo hizo presión en su pecho. Se dejó caer en la almohada y abrió los ojos. La cabeza le dolía a tal extremo que sentía que le iba a estallar.

Minutos después escuchó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse, mientras abría los ojos con pesadez.

-Veo que ya está despierto, Sr. Malfoy –Madame Pomfrey dejó unos frasquitos en su mesita de noche.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Un ataque, señor Malfoy.

-¿Ataque? –Draco fingió sorpresa.

-Mortífagos... –ella negó con la cabeza-, entraron al colegio por el bosque prohibido. Hubo varios heridos.

-¡Blaise, cómo está él! –quiso incorporarse nuevamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse.

-El Sr. Zabini está bien, sólo alcanzaron a hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo derecho, menos mal que no pasó a mayores –miró su reloj-. ¡Oh, vaya! Es tarde, yo tengo qué volver a la enfermería –caminó hasta la puerta, no obstante, cuando iba a salir, la figura de alguien la detuvo.

-Esto, yo... –una voz sonó apenada-... sólo quería saber...

-Pregúnteselo usted mismo, Sr. Potter –ella sonrió amablemente y se volteó hacia Draco-. Por cierto, Profesor Malfoy, le dejé las indicaciones para que tome las pociones. Usted es experto en eso.

-Seguro –respondió el rubio desde la cama.

Ella se fue, al momento en que Harry entraba en la habitación.

-¿Cómo... estás? –preguntó como en un susurro.

-Podría estar mejor –Draco sólo resopló-, o talvez peor.

-Pensé que talvez... –el cuerpo del moreno comenzó a temblar-... que talvez...

-¿Qué talvez te habías librado de mí? –sonrió con frialdad- No tienes tanta suerte, Potter...

-Harry... soy Harry... –levantó levemente la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían fluir.

-Da igual –cerró los ojos-, de todas formas me voy a...

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Draco se sorprendió cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda, realmente no se lo esperaba.

-¡Deja de recordarme que te vas a morir! –el moreno se acercó a la cama de Draco y se arrodilló a un lado de éste, colocando la cabeza en su regazo- ¡Si yo pudiera... si yo pudiera! ¡No es justo! Si yo pudiera... salvarte, ayudarte... no... no quiero que tú te...

-Así es la vida, Potter. Naces, te reproduces, mueres... –sonrió con algo de ironía-... creo que la dinastía Malfoy se acaba aquí.

-Draco...

-Aunque, bueno, lo podemos solucionar, ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-¿Eh? –Harry se quedó pasmado- ¿Qué?

-No lo repetiré, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie –el rubio cruzó los brazos con enfado-, así que no me hagas decírtelo otra vez.

-¿Nunca le has dicho a nadie, qué?

-Ja, ja, ja –Draco sonrió-, bueno, procesa lo que te acabo de proponer. La última respuesta la tienes tú.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de un chico.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –Blaise entró, pero se quedó helado cuando vio a Harry con Draco.

-Bueno, Potter... –Malfoy adoptó una mirada fría-... después de que te has lamentado porque no me he muerto creo que deberías ir a que te alaben por haber salvado a la escuela, si es que lo hiciste.

-Dra... Malfoy... –Harry se levantó muy enfadado y miró con odio a Blaise. Se marchó inmediatamente de ahí, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? –Zabini se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Draco.

-Pues...

-Todo ha salido bien... –volteó a verle-... es una suerte que tus cálculos hayan sido perfectos.

-¿Encontraron lo que mi Lord buscaba? –se incorporó con algo de pesadez.

-No. Tal parece que realmente todo es una leyenda... –cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro-... pero éste está enteramente convencido de que no es así.

-Yo también pensaba que era una leyenda, Blaise –salió de la cama y abrió las cortinas de la oscura habitación, dejando que el sol pasara-, pero si así fuera mi enfermedad no existiría.

**# F L A S H B A C K #**

Tocó despacio la puerta del despacho de su padrino antes de entrar rápidamente. Se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y se plantó frente a éste.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? –Severus se levantó del escritorio y caminó directo a él.

-Cada cosa –sintió el abrazo de su padrino y se hundió en su pecho-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? ¿Y si te descubre?

-Que así sea –se puso su capucha y su máscara-. Dumbledore me ha dado más que toda mi familia, es como un padre para mí. Espero que no...

-¡Espera! –detuvo al otro hombre antes de que saliera- Sólo prométeme que regresarás sano y salvo.

-No te prometo nada –revolvió con cariño los cabellos platinados de su ahijado-, pero ten por seguro que si puedo regresaré contigo.

Vio cómo su padrino salía y lo dejaba solo, con una misión que sólo él conocía, y el objetivo: "_Albus Dumbledore"._ Se colocó nuevamente la capucha y la máscara de Mortífago, al momento en que dejaba el despacho de su padrino.

**# F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K #**

Draco lanzó una piedra el lago, mientras miraba cómo el agua se movía en ondas. Había puesto toda su esperanza en ésa poción, en aquella poción que su padrino le había asegurado ser la única que podría ayudarle. Una gran mentira. Una mentira maestra de la vida.

Mil y una vez se preguntó porqué sólo él, ¿por qué no alguien ajeno a él? ¿Por qué no cualquier persona que estuviera por ahí y que no conociera? Pero la vida fue cruel con él, dándole una enfermedad incurable, una de las más crueles y dolorosas, la Bestia de Sangre.

Tenía 5 años cuando por primera vez se desmayó dentro de ése invernadero, mientras el fuerte sol le atontaba, le debilitaba, lo consumía. No podía abrir la puerta, no podía salir, no podía respirar. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la primera hemorragia, la cual por poco y le cuesta la vida, junto con su ahogamiento.

Cuando despertó pensó que lo malo había pasado, qué equivocado estaba.

-Estás aquí... –Harry se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado-... Madame Pomfrey me dijo que habías salido de tu habitación, pero que no darías clases hoy... –dudó en continuar-... ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

-Podría estar mejor, o peor –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio-. De lo que estoy seguro es que no vas a dejar que haga nada.

-Me preocupo por tu salud –le sonrió-, además de que todo el colegio sospecha que... estás enfermo.

-Sólo saben que tuve un accidente en la escoba a causa del ataque –sonrió de lado-, porque quise tomar la snitch antes que tú.

-Querías ayudarme... –el moreno le sonrió, acercándose sin querer-... Hermione, al igual que la maestra McGonnagall vieron cuando ya habías tomado la snitch y volaste justo frente al hechizo, como si quisieras tirarme.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue carcajearse por la hazaña de Harry, la verdad hasta él desconocía la razón por la que había ido a salvar al moreno.

"_¿Por qué sigues engañándote, Draco? Sabes que es porque no querías que nadie lo dañara..."._

-¿Sucede algo? –el moreno se le quedó mirando, Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que quería era conseguir la snitch, tú no tenías nada qué ver en ello. Y lo logré, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... –Harry colocó la cabeza en su hombro-... puedes estar orgulloso de tu hazaña. ¡Has derrotado al glorioso Harry Potter en Quidditch por primera vez en tu vida!

-Espero no sea la última –puso su cabeza sobre la del otro-. No, más bien espero vivir para volver a derrotarte.

-Draco... –negó con la cabeza-... después de esto Madame Pomfrey piensa que no es sensato que tú vuelvas, ya que la altura puede provocarte...

-¡Qué! –volteó la cara muy enojado-... ¿qué me caiga de la escoba? ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡No soy un niño!

-Sé que no eres un niño –el moreno bajó la cabeza-, pero es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos porque puedes dañar aún más tu salud.

-¿Y? –cruzó los brazos con fastidio- La verdad no me importaría morirme.

-Ves la vida de una manera fría y cruel, Draco... –se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo ocultó entre éstas-... pero yo no. No soportaría si tú también me dejaras.

-¡Pero lo haré! –se separó de él y se levantó con enfado del lado de Harry- ¡Sabes muy bien que ya no me queda mucho tiempo!

-¡Lo sé! –por fin levantó el rostro, mostrando algo que hizo que el rubio se arrepintiera de la frialdad de sus palabras-... ¡pero no quiero saber que te morirás pronto! ¡Quisiera pensar que vas a estar aquí por muchos años!

-Creo... que eso lo hubieras pensado antes... –le dio la espalda-... antes de que todo esto pasara. Talvez así te creería, Potter.

Trató de no escuchar a Harry, por eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el colegio, en donde encontró a Zabini. No supo ni cómo, sólo supo que se abalanzó a sus brazos y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, con su respiración entrecortada, con la energía baja.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Blaise, pero Draco sólo negó con la cabeza- ¿Draco?

**# F L A S H B A C K #**

Abrió despacio la puerta del despacho del director; éste aparentaba estar vacío. Se acercó con cautela al escritorio, descubriendo la figura de Albus Dumbledore, mirándole meditabundo.

-¿A qué has venido? –le sonrió, invitándole a sentarse-. ¿Ellos te han mandado?

Dudó en contestar, por eso no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, mientras oprimía con fuerza la varita que estaba en su mano derecha. Avanzó frente al escritorio, esperando una emboscada, pero no sucedía nada.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? –Dumbledore cerró los ojos- ¿Es esto lo que en verdad deseas, Draco?

Se quedó helado, el viejo lo había reconocido. Apretó con más fuerza la varita en su mano, sólo unas palabras y podría quitarlo del camino.

-Puedes hacerlo... –Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y abrió los brazos-... puedes matarme, si eso es lo que deseas. La vida para un viejo como yo ya no tiene mucha importancia, si la comparamos con la vida de un chico que apenas comienza a vivir.

-Yo voy a... –se quedó callado, dudando en seguir hablando.

-¿A morirte pronto? –negó con la cabeza-... Eso no puede ser verdad, aún no es tu tiempo.

-Yo... –dudó en continuar.

-La Bestia de Sangre, ¿verdad? –le dio la espalda- La más temible de las enfermedades, la más cruel y una de las más dolorosas. Sí, lo sé muy bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé muchas cosas, Draco... –se escuchó la risita del director-... pero, lo que aún no sé es qué vas a conseguir con esto.

-¿Cómo? –se quedó perplejo, el director a veces parecía un chiflado, pero era el único en hacerle dudar.

-Después de matarme, ¿qué vas a conseguir? –encaró a Draco, el cuál dio un paso hacia atrás, como precaución- Dímelo, por favor.

El rubio se quedó callado, nunca se lo había planteado de ésa manera. ¡Cómo odiaba al viejo!

-Antes de que me mates –le sonrió cariñosamente, como sólo él podría hacer-, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿De qué trata? –sus palabras eran hielo puro.

-Cuando yo muera, por favor cuida a Harry por mí.

-¿A Potter? –sonrió de lado, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el viejo director, a pesar de que llevaba puesta la máscara- Él no necesita que nadie lo cuide, ya no es un niñito.

-No quiero que cuides su cuerpo –cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de tristeza-, quiero que cuides de su alma y de su corazón. Aunque no lo parezca nunca, él algunas veces es demasiado impetuoso, y necesita de alguien que detenga su marcha cuando lo amerita.

-No lo haré –apuntó la varita hacia Dumbledore, el cual no hizo ni el menor movimiento de defensa-. No puede obligarme a hacerlo.

-No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy suplicando.

Draco Malfoy, después de haber sido educado para mostrarse frío en el peor de los casos comenzaba a temblar y a sudar de las manos. Dudaba que matar al hombre que tenía enfrente fuera lo mejor, o algo que nunca le dolería, pero calaba en el alma al verlo a los ojos.

"_Si él no me estuviera hablando..."_ pensó, al momento en que se quitaba la máscara "_Sólo si no lo conociera... todo sería más fácil"._

Cerró los ojos, pero se detuvo antes de pronunciar aquella maldición imperdonable.

-No lo cumpliré completamente... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... pero trataré de estar con él, aún en la peor de las situaciones.

-Te lo agradezco –asintió con la cabeza-. Adiós.

Draco terminó el conjuro que no se atrevió a decir anteriormente, pero antes de que todo terminara alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: _Cuídate mucho, __**Dragon des Ailes Cassées.**_

-Protégelo desde el cielo... –Draco miró por la ventana, en donde la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor-... Dumbledore...

**# F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K #**

Después de unos minutos se separó de Blaise, el cuál lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Draco? –Zabini le miró con preocupación- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, ya estoy bien –se separó de su mejor amigo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, encaminándose hacia el castillo, intentando alejar esos recuerdos que no lo dejaban descansar. La vida de alguien se había perdido en sus manos, mientras prometía algo que algunas veces deseaba incumplir, no porque fuera difícil o imposible de realizar, sino porque algunas veces él podía convertirse en las agujas que lastimaban el corazón de aquel a quien debía proteger. De una cosa estaba seguro: Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era imposible proteger a Harry Potter sin enamorarse de él no hubiera aceptado cumplir con su promesa, porque después de todo, ése sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer cuando estaba cerca del moreno no lo había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Blaise...

Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa del comedor, mientras leía un grueso libro y escribía en él. Tomó con su mano derecha un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca, al momento en que sentía los ojos de alguien sobre él. Levantó el rostro, buscando a quien lo estuviera observando; no obstante, los ojos de aquel que lo había estado viendo dejaron de hacerlo.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, Draco... –la profesora McGonnagall le sonrió, al momento en que se sentaba a su lado-... me alegro por ello.

-Como ve –dejó el pan sobre el plato y sin levantar la mirada siguió anotando algunas cosas- estoy bien, así que siéntase segura de que voy a continuar con el trabajo de profesor.

-No me preocupaba por ello –ella negó tristemente con la cabeza-, me preocupaba por tu salud.

-Ve que estoy bien –con rapidez se levantó de su asiento y cerró el libro de golpe, sorprendiendo a muchos que no se esperaban tal ruido-, así que déjeme en paz.

Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta, mientras sentía ésa mirada, algo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

**# F L A S H B A C K #**

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore había escuchado que algunos aurores le tenían en la mira como posible sospechoso, pero que no tenían ninguna prueba de su participación en tan cruel acto. Y claro, él sólo había ido a cumplir con su trabajo, no tuvo qué detener a los aurores que habían llegado al colegio, como su padrino. Tras el ajetreo ya no había sabido nada de Severus, y mucho menos de su paradero, incluso entre aurores y mortífagos se rumoraba acerca de su muerte.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al momento en que abría la puerta de un gran salón mohoso, en donde su señor se encontraba.

-Has llegado –una voz rasposa se escuchó, acompañada de un sonido gutural-, te estaba esperando... Draco Malfoy...

Draco sintió por primera vez un vacío en su corazón mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decir algo, cuando los pasos de su señor se escucharon cerca de él, golpeando lentamente el suelo de piedra, que parecía crujir bajo sus pies. De pronto algo de miedo pareció crecer en su corazón, el cual palpitaba con algo de fuerza, a pesar de los esfuerzos sobrehumanos por impedirlo, sobre todo cuando una de las manos casi deformes de Voldemort se posó en su hombro. Se sintió desfallecer.

-Te tengo una bella sorpresa... –dijo arrastrando las palabras-... ¿por qué no levantas el rostro?

Con algo de incertidumbre, el rubio alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos rojos de quien le llamaba. Las pupilas escarlatas se contrajeron, después de estar dilatadas, examinándole, haciéndole sentir intimidado. De repente el gesto de su señor cambió radicalmente, al momento en que apretaba su asquerosa mano escamosa en sus ropas de seda negra, arrugándola, hasta el momento de desgarrarla. Draco no supo qué decir ni qué hacer, menos cuando un intenso dolor comenzó a envolver su hombro derecho, el cual se volvió rojo por unos instantes, como si un hierro caliente le traspasara la carne.

Sus pies ya no pudieron sostenerle por más tiempo, al momento en que caía arrodillado, intentando detener a aquel que le hacía daño, pero sus esfuerzos no daban frutos, estaba paralizado, talvez por el dolor, talvez por el poder del Lord Oscuro. Sintió a su corazón bombear con más fuerza en su pecho, casi hasta el momento de estallar, cuando el terrible malestar de su hombro cesó. Fue en ése instante en que pudo agarrarse con fuerza el brazo derecho, sintiendo quemazón y ardor.

-Ahora eres uno de mis fieles aliados... –la palabra fiel sonó más como advertencia que como hecho, al momento en que se daba la vuelta y su capa negra ondeaba en los aires, antes de caer al suelo con un estrepitoso estruendo-... espero que no me falles, mi querido Dragón.

-No... –como pudo se levantó para no perder la honra Malfoy e intentó tener la voz lo más calmada posible-... no le defraudaré, mi señor.

-Eso espero.

Voldemort se acomodó en una silla vieja de madera, astillada y corroída por la humedad. Pettigrew alzó su cabeza de entre las sombras, mientras reía con lascivia, al momento en que volvía a esconderse.

En ése momento la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando una figura encapuchada, con su túnica negra arrastrándose por el piso. Ésa persona entró al salón y tras cerrar la puerta se acomodó frente a Draco. Éste no supo ni qué decir, así que intentó tragar saliva al puro estilo Malfoy.

-Ya que la celebración se ha efectuado –Voldemort cruzó una pierna y apoyó su cabeza en la mano izquierda- quiero darte tu otra sorpresa.

El encapuchado se quitó la máscara de Mortífago y reveló un rostro que desde hacía tiempo el rubio ansiaba ver con toda su alma. No supo si echarse a llorar en los brazos de su padrino o saludarle cordialmente como si justo unos momentos antes se lo hubiera encontrado, claro que optó por lo segundo.

Severus copió su gesto, al momento en que su grasoso cabello caía sobre su cansado, ojeroso y desaliñado rostro, mostrándole que talvez el Mortífago no había descansado en días, talvez semanas...

-Lo has hecho bien –el Lord sonrió fríamente-, a comparación de muchos otros cuando les pongo la marca. Pero era de esperarse, eres un Malfoy, y estos nunca de los nuncas se doblegan o lloran en público. Hasta llego a pensar que serás mejor que tu padre.

-Se lo agradezco, mi señor... –Draco hizo una reverencia-... y si ya no me necesita...

-Sí, puedes retirarte –hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera, cosa que el rubio agradeció.

Se retiró de ahí, junto con su padrino.

**# F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K #**

"_Esto es perfecto" _pensó Draco con sarcasmo, al momento en que llegaba a las mazmorras.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –preguntó, mientras caminaba con un paso prepotente, haciendo retroceder a unos de primero.

Una escena un tanto conocida de dos niños peleando y forcejeando en el piso le hizo sonreír con algo de gracia. Ambos mocosos trataban de hacerse el mayor daño posible, mientras ya varias marcas de golpes se acentuaban en los rostros de ambos, junto con varios hilitos de sangre que corrían por las comisuras de sus labios.

Con algo de impaciencia los separó a ambos, mientras ponía un rostro que bien podía superar la mejor mueca maligna de Snape. (N/A: De tal palo, tal astilla. Sin albur, ¿eh? XD).

-Se supone que unos niñitos como ustedes no deben de pelear.

-¡Éste estúpido Gryffindor! –uno de Slytherin apuntaba con rabia a un mocoso- ¡Me ha insultado!

-¡Él comenzó! –el niño de Gryffindor trató de abalanzarse contra el Slytherin- ¡Maldita serpiente!

-¡Ya, ya! –el rubio comenzó a desesperarse- No me importa quién fue el que empezó, ahora mismo vamos los tres a la dirección.

El rostro de los niños palideció. Lo cual a Draco le encantó, aunque ésa pelea le recordaba los momentos en que Harry y él peleaban igual.

-¡Pero si él… –se señalaron ambos mientras lo decían al unísono-… tuvo la culpa!

-¡Ya dije que no me importa eso! –gritó con algo de enfado-... ¡Ahora mismo...! Ahg...

Draco se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, mientras sentía que algo comenzaba a brotar de ésta. Todos los niñitos le miraron con miedo, mientras el Slytherin y el Gryffindor que había separado hacia unos momentos salían corriendo en alguna dirección.

-¡Traeremos a alguien! –gritaron los dos, mientras se perdían al doblar un pasillo.

Se sintió humillado, por primera vez en toda su vida había tenido un ataque frente a tanta gente. Podía sentir cómo la sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios, empapando su túnica, y llevándose lo último de su orgullo, junto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, si es que en serio le quedaba algo.

Pero eso no fue lo único, ya que sintió sus mejillas empaparse de sus lágrimas... Ahora sí, su maldita vida se ensañaba con él. ¿Qué faltaba ahora, que un meteorito le cayera encima? (N/A: En conmemoración a Haruko-chan, la cual se hizo la misma pregunta). No, no era eso, sino algo peor... eran lágrimas de sangre... la prueba de...

"_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. No sé cómo va a reaccionar Harry cuando lo sepa."_ el rubio se limpió con algo de dificultad los labios y la barbilla, al igual que los ojos _"Es mejor para él que no se lo diga. Sí, es lo mejor"_.

El rubio se recargó en la pared más cercana, respirando agitadamente, cansado y fastidiado, odiando su estado de salud. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a morir, por la propia mano de Voldemort, de los aurores, o de Potter, pero no pensó que ésa estúpida enfermedad lo fuese a consumir de ésa manera, había pensado, en su orgullo, ser uno de los magos que vivieran hasta los 20 años.

Y por estar pensando en ello, no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos lo miraban con preocupación...

-Tú... –la voz del rubio se cortó-... otra vez tú...


	8. La Marca del Demonio

**Capítulo 7**

**LA MARCA DEL DEMONIO**

**I**ba caminando por un pasillo cuando escuchó a unos niños de primer año gritar, pidiendo ayuda. Por un momento el corazón se le encogió y fue a alcanzarles para preguntarles qué les pasaba. Después de que estos intentaran explicar lo sucedido, sin mucho éxito, se fue corriendo tras estos, esperando que no fuera un nuevo ataque por parte de los mortífagos a la escuela. Y es que con el último "asalto" había tenido suficiente, y todo para que la verdadera razón del porqué ésas personas oscuras se encontraban en Hogwarts al final fuese una nueva incógnita. Al parecer no lo buscaban a él, ni a ninguna persona, entonces... ¿para qué se habían atrevido a invadir el colegio? Talvez Malfoy sabía la razón, talvez no.

Llegó al final del pasillo un poco agitado, dando la vuelta de inmediato, pero encontrándose con algo que lo descolocó por completo.

Sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, intentando bombear inútilmente la sangre a todo su cuerpo. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados, su vista borrosa, su cuerpo dejó de responderle, mientras miraba cómo Draco estaba sentado en el piso, recargado en una pared, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. En su túnica tenía rastros de sangre. Éste abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en la pared de enfrente, como si alguien se encontrara ahí...

-Tú... –la voz del rubio se cortó-... otra vez tú...

Harry sintió que algo le rasgaba en lo más profundo del alma, cuando miró la expresión en los ojos de Malfoy, irradiaba ternura, una ternura que nunca había llegado a presenciar, un sentimiento tan puro que lo único que hizo fue lastimarle. ¿A quién veía?

Los murmullos de todos llegaron a sus oídos, inundándole los sentidos, se había olvidado por completo qué hacia ahí.

-Malfoy... –trató de que su voz sonara segura-... profesor Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien?

El rubio pareció salir del trance, y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien, Potter? –dejó escapar un suspiro e intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo pareció no responderle- ¡Deja de mirarme como idiota y ayúdame a levantarme, quieres!

-Eh... sí... –se acercó y le dio la mano al otro, que la tomó con fuerza y se incorporó con algo de trabajo.

-No hay nada qué ver aquí... la poción está en el pizarrón, vuelvo enseguida –y sin decir más caminó rumbo a las mazmorras.

Harry salió corriendo detrás del rubio, siguiendo por un pasillo frío y oscuro, adentrándose a la guarida de las serpientes, algo que no le agradó.

-¿Podrías esperarme? –sus zapatos golpeaban el piso de piedra, haciendo que se escuchara el eco de sus pasos, junto con su respiración algo agitada- ¡Malfoy!

-No te pedí que vinieras –el rubio dobló por una esquina.

-La enfermería está arriba... –señaló con un dedo hacia ésa dirección, pero el otro no le hizo ni caso-... Draco, por favor... debes de ver a Madame Pomfrey, talvez ella pueda ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme... –se detuvo, propiciando que Harry casi topara con él-... ni siquiera tú. Por favor, Potter, deja de seguirme y de comportarte como si realmente te importara.

-¡Pero de verdad me importas! –apretó las puños con furia.

-Si de verdad te importo... –se volteó y lo acorraló contra una pared-... finge que no es verdad. Después de un tiempo se te pasará, al final me olvidarás. Cuando me muera ni siquiera me recordarás.

-Ve a la enfermería... –sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, al igual que los del rubio, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para no abalanzarse sobre los labios del otro y comenzar a besarle-... hazlo por mí... –lo dijo dentro del beso.

El rubio se separó y siguió su camino.

-Idiota... –Harry gruñó por lo bajo, consiguiendo que el rubio voltease a verle, para después perderse por un pasillo.

-----------------

Dejó escapar un suspiro vacío, mientras jugaba con la comida que tenía en el plato de enfrente.

-¿No piensas comer nada, Harry? –Hermione le miró con preocupación-, te ves algo cansado, y hambriento.

-No tengo apetito –cerró los ojos y siguió jugando con la cuchara plateada que hacía sonidos huecos en el plato-, ni sueño, ni nada.

-Tiene flojera, Mione... –Ron se quitó con una servilleta rastros de comida en sus mejillas-... déjalo. Por cierto... –lo dijo dirigiéndose al moreno-... ¿te comerás eso?

-Toma –le entregó el plato al pelirrojo, mientras éste sonreía tontamente.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? –la castaña negó con la cabeza, mirando sin querer hacia la mesa de profesores- Por cierto, escuché que Malfoy tuvo un problema. Al parecer vomitó sangre.

Harry se atragantó con su saliva, buscando con frenesí un vaso con agua que pudiese aliviarle la sensación de ahogo en su garganta, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrebatarle a su mejor amigo el vaso de la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ron le miró algo sorprendido, al igual que muchos presentes ahí, incluso las serpientes hacían mofa de su situación- Es de mala educación hacer algo semejante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Harry? –su mejor amiga le puso una mano en el hombro, al momento en que el moreno dejaba el vaso de Ron sobre la mesa e intentaba que su respiración se controlara y sus mejillas volvieran a su color- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿qué tiene ahora de diferente?

-No es nada, en serio, Mione... –con la mano derecha se acomodó unos mechones de cabello que habían escapado (si se podía decir así), de su lugar-... sólo que me sorprendí un poco.

-¿Por qué? –ella le miró a los ojos, inquietándole un poco.

-Pues... –al final prefirió mirar a la mesa, la mirada de su amiga a veces le daba miedo.

-Escuché que tú fuiste el que lo ayudó.

"_Todo era taaan perfecto"_ pensó Harry con sarcasmo, intentando encontrar una excusa para escaparse del posible interrogatorio que su mejor amiga le tenía preparado.

-Pues... me dio lástima, ya sabes. Además, le debía una, por lo del partido de Quidditch –levantó la cabeza y su mirada se convirtió en una de determinación-. Al fin y al cabo, se ve que algunas veces las serpientes no son tan fuertes como aparentan. Me pregunto si su propio veneno le ha comenzado a hacer efecto.

-¡Bien dicho, amigo! –Ron parecía encantado por el "discurso" de Harry, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros.

-Para ser sinceros, creo que es muy débil, o demasiado "orgulloso".

Varios de Gryffindor rieron, pero las sonrisas se les borraron de las caras cuando vieron cómo Zabini se levantaba de su lugar y le daba un puñetazo a Harry en el rostro.

-¡Cállate, maldito Potter!

Todos, sin excepción, se callaron y voltearon a donde estaba la mesa de Gryffindor. Blaise sólo apretó los puños y miró con odio al otro.

-Pensé que habías tenido una atención hacia Draco cuando te encontré en su habitación mientras se recuperaba del accidente que tuvo, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Incluso él me dijo hoy que tú eras diferente a los demás –su respiración se entrecortó, mientras acercaba su rostro al del moreno-, pero él también se equivocó. ¡Eres igual que todos los idiotas que están en tu casa, y las otras tres, las cuales nos ven como si fuéramos basura, o inmundicia! ¡Eres igual que todos! Me das asco... –Zabini se incorporó y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Harry una mano se lo impidió.

-Déjalo ya... –la voz de una chica se escuchó frente a Harry, justo detrás del Slytherin-... no tiene caso que te castiguen por esto.

-Déjame, Pansy –quiso mover su mano otra vez, pero ella no le dejó.

-Vámonos, tienes qué calmarte, hazlo por Draco –acarició con algo de ternura la mano derecha del otro y después se lo llevó del comedor.

Harry sólo atinó a sobarse la mejilla derecha, sintiendo que la furia lo embargaba. Maldito Zabini, pero un día se las haría pagar todas.

--------------------

Después del incidente en el comedor el día transcurrió lo bastante tranquilo como para que Harry dejara de pensar en lo sucedido, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que había dicho Zabini de Draco.

"_Incluso él me dijo hoy que tú eras diferente a los demás"._

Sus palabras le calaron después de analizarlas con algo de detenimiento.

Miró el techo de su cama mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Se dio la vuelta en ésta, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, y maldiciendo por lo bajo arrugó las sábanas y optó por levantarse. Con cuidado, pero no despertar a nadie, se incorporó y poniéndose sus zapatos jaló la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Adónde vas? –escuchó la voz de Ron a su espalda, sorprendiéndole.

-Eh... no tengo sueño, así que voy a caminar un poco... –volteó y sonrió condescendientemente a su mejor amigo.

-Ya veo... –Harry pensó que el pelirrojo se volvería a acostar, pero éste retiró sus cobijas y se levantó junto con él-... yo tampoco, así que te acompaño.

-Claro –con un tono de desilusión que pasó totalmente desapercibido para su Ron se encaminó a la puerta.

Minutos después los dos amigos se encontraban dando una tranquila caminata por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry? –su pecoso amigo le miró interrogante, mientras le escudriñaba con sumo cuidado-. Algunas veces pienso que estás demasiado distante, o en otras que realmente ni nos prestas atención a Hermione y a mí.

-No sé porqué lo dices –trató de sonreír, pero de repente su expresión cambió a una de desasosiego.

-¿Ves? –negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza-. Supongo que tienes miedo de expresarle a las personas tus sentimientos, tu miedo, tu angustia. ¿Es por algo en especial el que estés así?

-No –mintió, pero no le funcionó.

-¿Es por... quien-tú-sabes? –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan callado y tan taciturno?

-Es porque está enamorado... –la voz de alguien sonó a sus espaldas-... de mí, por supuesto.

-¡Piérdete Malfoy! –Ron sonó enfadado, mientras veía cómo el rubio caminaba con arrogancia y elegancia por el pasillo.

-¿Te duele saber que Potter es mío? –sonrió con maldad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además de que no es verdad! –enfrentó a Malfoy, el cual sólo sonrió con mayor maldad.

-Es cierto, pero ni con un veriseratum diría la verdad –se dio la vuelta, dejándoles ver a la persona que venía con él-. ¿No es así, Blaise?

-Ya déjalos Draco... –Blaise negó con la cabeza y miró con rabia a los otros dos-... volvamos a la habitación.

-¡Ahg! –Ron no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de asco- Por favor, no hagan que ésas imágenes vuelvan a mi mente.

-Vámonos entonces, Blaise –el rubio tomó de la cintura a su amigo y comenzó a caminar-. "Buenas noches" –lo dijo con malicia-, Potter, Comadreja.

-¡Maldito hurón! –el pelirrojo hizo ademán de querer ir a matar a Malfoy.

-Déjalo ya, Ron... –Harry bajó la cabeza-... volvamos nosotros también a la habitación.

-¿Harry? –su voz sonó preocupada.

-Mejor vuelve tú, yo seguiré caminando.

-Te acompaño –le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Harry lo alejó.

-No, déjame solo.

-Harry...

Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus pies, todos los pasillos le parecían igual de desiertos y fríos, al igual que Malfoy. ¿Sería que el rubio no tenía un corazón de verdad? ¿Sería que verdaderamente él no amaba y no se dejaba amar? Pero, pero había dicho que Zabini era la persona más importante para él. Zabini... ¿Por qué a Zabini lo abrazaba de ésa manera frente a las personas y a él no? ¿Por qué tenían qué ser así las cosas?

Dejó de caminar y se dio cuenta, con algo de pesar que se encontraba frente a la habitación del rubio. Abrió la puerta, pero se contuvo, ¿y si los encontraba haciendo...?

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que está sucediendo realmente? –la voz de Zabini sonó al otro lado- ¿Es por Potter?

-¿Qué con Potter? –la voz del rubio sonó fastidiada.

-Lo proteges demasiado últimamente.

-¿Protegerlo? –parecía meditarlo un poco- ¿De qué?

-Draco... –negó con la cabeza-... ¿por qué lo protegiste durante el ataque?

-El punto era crear una distracción, Blaise –se levantó y se dirigió a una mesita para tomar un poco de agua-. Todos se preocuparon por mí, así que hice mi parte del trato.

-Te lanzaste para protegerlo de aquel ataque –apretó los puños-, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarle. Cuando te vi caer me dio tanto miedo –sus ojos comenzaron a temblar-, pensé que ya no te vería.

-Blaise... –se dio la vuelta y encaró a su amigo, abrazándole después con ternura-... me tienes aquí, sabes que me quedaré contigo hasta que muera.

-Pero no me amas... –enterró su cabeza en el cuello del rubio-... nunca me vas a amar.

-Te amo –lo dijo tranquilo.

-Pero no como quiero –negó con la cabeza-, no me amas como yo a ti.

-Sabes que no puedo, nunca podría amarte de aquella manera. Te quiero como a un hermano, eres mi mejor amigo. Has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero por eso mismo no puedo amarte.

-Por eso lo odio –se separó del rubio y le dio la espalda.

-¿A quién?

-A Potter.

-¿Por qué? –su expresión mostraba su confusión.

-Porque a él puedes llegar a amarlo, sino es que lo amas ya –dio unos pasos a la puerta, haciendo que Harry la cerrara y se pusiera la capa de invisibilidad.

Se quedó en suspenso, no podía escuchar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro. Pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando Zabini abrió la puerta.

-Le prometiste a Dumbledore cuidar de él –tamborileó con los dedos en la puerta-, cuidar de su corazón. Eso hará que te enamores de él.

-¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? –sonrió incrédulo-. ¿Tú cómo…? –entonces se quedó callado-... tú... ¿lo sabes?

-Fui por ti... –encaró al rubio-... justo cuando ibas a matar a Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que el mundo le caía encima, Malfoy había matado a Dumbledore. De repente sintió que los pies ya no lo querían sostener y que muy pronto caería.

-Pero... cuando te pusiste a hablar con él, supe que ya no lo harías –volvió a darle la espalda al rubio-. Tu truco fue sorprendente, déjame darte mis felicitaciones.

-¿Así que lo sabías? –quiso alcanzar al otro, pero Blaise ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no ser atrapado- ¿Sabías que no lo maté?

El alma le fue devuelta al cuerpo. Y no supo porqué, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando lo supo. Sin embargo, ¿en dónde estaba el viejo mago?

-Si él no te hubiera descubierto lo habrías matado sin consideración –comenzó a caminar-; no obstante, lo escondiste –antes de doblar el pasillo volteó el rostro-. Él está cuidando a Potter, desde el cielo, _Dragón de las Alas Rotas_...

Habiendo dicho esto, Zabini desapareció de su vista.

-------------------------

Fijó su mirada en el techo de su cama. Después de lo ocurrido ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntarle algo a Malfoy y se fue justo después de que el rubio cerrara su puerta.

Dio una vuelta en la cama, pero sabía que era inútil el poder dormir, así que sacó el pergamino y tras dudar unos instantes comenzó a escribir...

"_¿Estás despierto?"_ la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"_Es obvio, Potter"_.

"_¿No puedes dormir?"_ no sabía ni cómo preguntar.

"_Es obvio"_ la misma respuesta, demonios, sabía que no debía interrumpirle. "_Creo que necesito a alguien que caliente mi cama. ¿No quieres venir?"._

Harry se puso rojo, como era desinhibido ése tipo.

"_No calentaré ninguna parte de tu cuerpo ni de tu cama, Malfoy"_ negó con la cabeza, ya parecía.

"_¿Por qué?"_ la letra cambió a una algo desordenada, talvez el rubio estaba contento o divertido, cualquiera de las dos cosas no eran buenas "_Sé que te va a gustar"._

"_Por supuesto que no"_ dudó un poco, vaya que le gustaría dormir con el otro, pero sólo dormir. Bueno, ¿a quién engañaba?

"_Primero te besaría apasionadamente..." _la letra cambió "_Después recorrería con mi lengua todo tu cuerpo mientras te estuviera desnudando. Después te tomaría, aunque talvez tenga un poco de consideración"._

"_¿Cómo que consideración?"_ se indignó.

"_Que talvez te prepararía... ya sabes..."_ Malfoy debería de estarse riendo o haciéndose alguna otra cosa (N/A: Yo creo que lo segundo XD).

"_Malfoy, date un baño con agua fría..."_ cerró el pergamino, que emitió luces por más de cinco minutos.

Al día siguiente abrió el pedazo de papel y después de que la quijada se le cayera y otras cosas de él se levantaran (N/A: Las manos, bueno, no me consta XD), y se sonrojara completamente; se levantó y también fue darse una ducha con agua fría. El rubio algunas veces era demasiado explícito en cuestión de sexo, y vaya que al describir lo que le haría lo fue más (N/A: Yo quería leer, pero Potter no me dejó u.u).

Negó con la cabeza. Claro que ya había tenido su primera vez, con una mujer, por supuesto, pero todo había sido traumatizante, por no decir que fue una de las peores cosas que experimentó, ya que no sabía qué hacer. Claro que ahora sería mejor, pero, con Malfoy... todo sería diferente. ¿Y qué decir de los besos? No era tan bueno en eso, pero talvez si practicara...

Cerró el grifo del agua y tomó una toalla. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero sentía que ése día iba a ser más pesado de lo normal.

----------------------

Bostezó largamente, al igual que Ron, el cual estaba recostado sobre su hombro y con la boca abierta, corriendo el riesgo de babearlo. Se movió un poco para despertarlo, pero éste se abrazó a su cuerpo.

-Ejem... –la profesora McGonnagall señaló al pelirrojo-... no es por incomodarles ni nada, pero ésas muestras de cariño por favor guárdenlas para cuando estén en un lugar sin tanto público.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, es que intenté despertarle, pero...

-Ron, Ron... –Hermione movió por el hombro al pelirrojo-... despierta ya.

-¿Eh, qué pasa, Hermione? –se limpió con la mano derecha el rastro de baba que recorría su quijada y que iba a parar al ahora húmedo hombro del moreno.

-Que te has quedado dormido.

-¿Eh? –al ver que todos le observaban se puso igual de rojo que Harry y fijó su vista al frente.

-Bien, como iba diciendo... –la profesora McGonnagall ignoró completamente a los otros dos-... éste día practicaremos la transformación alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo.

-Genial –Hermione apuntaba muy entusiasmada en un pergamino.

-¿Qué le ves de genial a eso? –Ron frunció el seño- Al final de seguro Harry y yo terminaremos medio muertos o sin haber podido llevar a cabo la transformación.

-Sí, a lo mejor –Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –su amiga le miró preocupada.

-No, no es nada, Mione –le sonrió y fijó su mirada en la profesora McGonagall, la cual explicaba el difícil procedimiento de la transformación.

-Bien, ahora a practicar... –se sentó en su escritorio y dejó que todos cometieran una especie de suicidio colectivo.

Al final la única persona que logró la transformación de su mano en un garfio fue Hermione; Harry, Ron y todos los demás tuvieron qué ser atendidos por Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonnagall.

-¿Es mi imaginación u hoy estás muy distraído? –la castaña le miró con algo de reproche.

-¿Cómo es que alguien que no está muerto puede cuidarte desde el cielo, Mione?

-¿Es un acertijo? –le miró dudosa.

-Algo así –no estaba seguro de cómo decirle lo que estaba pasando a su amiga.

-¿De qué trata, Harry? –lo alejó un poco de Ron, el cual iba pajareando (N/A: Que se iba haciendo menso, mirando de aquí para allá sin saber lo que ocurría con el mundo a su alrededor)- ¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?

-Pues -no sabía si continuar, pero la verdad ésas dudas lo carcomían por dentro-, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar menos concurrido?

-Seguro –le sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos-, donde quieras.

Había quedado de hablar con su amiga en la noche, en la sala común cuando estuviera desierta, aunque para eso tuvieran qué desvelarse.

---------------------

Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione y Ron en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas (N/A: Muy peligrosas, les faltó en el nombre XD), mientras un entusiasta Hagrid se sentaba en el piso, frente a ellos.

-El día de hoy... –pero sus palabras fueron muriendo en su boca cuando unos pasos se escucharon detrás de todos los alumnos.

-Continúe con su clase –la voz de Malfoy sorprendió a todos, los cuales voltearon el rostro para verle sentarse junto a Zabini y Pansy, los cuales sonrieron con alegría-, por mí no se incomode.

-Eh, profesor Malfoy, ¿qué le trae por estos lugares? –crispó las manos, las cuales le sudaban.

-Vengo a mi clase –entrecerró los ojos-, por el momento no tengo ninguna hora ocupada, gracias a Merlín.

-Ya, ya veo... –se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente con un pañuelo gigante y sonrió con nerviosismo-... como les iba diciendo, el día de hoy estudiaremos a los dragones –sus ojos brillaron-, pero como no nos permitieron traer alguno...

-Gracias al cielo –se escuchó la voz de Malfoy-, sino, no sé cómo terminaría el colegio.

-... eh... –la voz de Hagrid se quebró-... y pues...

-Está poniendo a Hagrid nervioso a propósito –Ron entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Malfoy con ése porte aristocrático que tanto le molestaba de él-, es un...

-Disculpe, profesor –el rubio levantó una mano, sobresaltando al aludido-, ¿en qué lección van?

-Ah, pues... –el semigigante comenzó a repasar un grueso libro cubierto de escamas y comillos de serpientes-... creo que en la lección 4.

-¿Cómo que cree? –levantó con enfado su ceja derecha.

-Bueno, este… –bajó la cabeza buscando afanosamente.

-Ya está, van en la lección 3, página 48 –Draco le mostró el libro.

-Eh sí –trató de sonreír, pero fue en vano.

-Bueno, continúe –le miró, algo que a Hagrid perturbó más, ya que generalmente el rubio siempre estaba diciendo lo mal que daba la clase y no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

La clase fue incómoda para todos, comenzando por el pobre del semigigante que en más de una vez se colgó con las palabras y algunas veces se le iba el avión. Casi nadie hablaba, unos ni siquiera respiraban para no llamar la atención del rubio, el cual parecía muy interesado en la clase, excepto cuando llegó la parte práctica.

-Y como pueden ver... –Hagrid sonrió-... ésta es una medusa de agua dulce – mostró a un animalito que parecía una campana semitransparente con pequeños tentáculos-, las cuales se encuentran en un lago en Japón. ¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar sobre estos animales?

-La formación del lago se debió a que el nivel del mar bajó y éstas se quedaron encerradas en él, son herbívoras, a diferencia de los otros tipos de medusas que se encuentran en el mar, y realizan la fotosíntesis, en simples palabras, se alimentan del agua, de las algas y del sol. El que las hayan nombrado en éste curso se debe a que éstas son empleadas en algunas pociones o en curaciones, ya que a pesar de que sus tentáculos son como los de las muchas otras especies las pulsaciones electromagnéticas que descargan sobre la piel herida pueden ser controladas con el hechizo curativo **LUNAE**, haciendo que la piel se regenere –Malfoy sonrió con sorna cuando vio cómo Hermione se quedó con las ganas de contestar, seguramente, lo mismo que él-. Éstas medusas son recogidas con redes mágicas, las cuales conservan la humedad en la que viven, para que al retenerlas no mueran.

-Bien dicho, profesor Malfoy –Hagrid sonrió, mirando con pena a Hermione, la cual también sonrió-, veo que ha leído el libro con anterioridad o ha viajado mucho.

-Las dos cosas... –dijo con soberbia, algo que molestó a todos los Gryffindors-... ¿algo más?

En esos momentos la campana de que se había terminado la clase sonó, sobresaltando al rubio, el cual se levantó rápidamente.

-Tengo qué irme, la clase con los de quinto de Ravenclaw comienza –Zabini y Pansy cabecearon, al momento en que también se incorporaban.

Malfoy se alejó con rapidez y elegancia, mientras Ron lo imitaba grotescamente.

-Que pedante es... –apretó los puños con furia, mientras su cara se ponía roja de enfado, haciendo que sus pecas desaparecieran de su rostro, por así decirlo-... cómo lo detesto.

-Deja ya de hacerte el gracioso, comadreja –Blaise lo empujó con el hombro izquierdo, como si no se hubiera fijado-, y quítate del camino, estorbas.

-¡Ya verás cuando...! –Hermione lo detuvo, antes de que cometiera una estupidez (N/A: ¿Ron cuándo... no? XD)-...

-Ya compórtate... –la castaña negó con la cabeza-. Deberías de ser más precavido, ¿no es cierto, Harry? ¿Harry? –se quedó mirando al pelinegro, el cual reaccionó después de unos segundos.

-¿Perdón? –sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo? –Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No, no es nada –sonrió, caminando con rapidez, ya que se les había hecho tarde para la próxima clase.

---------------------

La sala común estaba un poco callada, mientras el trío de oro intentaba hacer la tarea. Ron mascullaba por lo bajo, maldiciendo a todos los maestros que le llegaban a la mente, Hermione fingía leer un libro, ya que ella ya había hecho los deberes, y Harry se rascaba la cabeza, intentando comprender las cientos de palabras que estaban en aquella página, pero por más que quería su capacidad mental estaba más ocupada pensando en las miles de cosas que podría estar haciendo Malfoy, o pensando si aquel inesperado ataque que había tratado de pasar desapercibido en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas ya habría menguado. ¿Sería que Zabini no se había percatado de ello o que talvez estaría ayudándole? Zabini, Zabini, Zabini... Malfoy había dicho que no podía amarlo como él quería, pero...

"_Por eso lo odio... a Potter... porque a él puedes llegar a amarlo, sino es que lo amas ya"._

Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-No puede ser... –Hermione exclamó horrorizada, dejando caer el libro de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Mione? –Harry miró con preocupación a su amiga, al igual que Ron.

-Es la marca de tu piedra –señaló el pecho de Harry-, es la marca del demonio.

-¿Por qué estás así? –intentó acercársele, pero ella lo alejó.

-Es un mapa -levantó el libro con rapidez y le mostró una hoja, en donde el dibujo de aquella extraña piedra preciosa resplandecía con sangre-, el mapa para encontrar al Dragón.

-¿Qué? –miró extrañado a su mejor amiga, la cual ya le había metido mano e inspeccionaba con cuidado aquella gema-, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-El Corazón del Dragón, aquel que puede hacer de cualquier deseo una realidad.

Minutos después del ajetreo Ron había ido a dormirse, pensando en lo que pediría si tuviera el Corazón en sus manos. Harry y Hermione lo dejaron irse, ya que el plan desde un principio era quedarse solos para platicar.

-¿Y de qué íbamos a hablar? –la castaña fingió algo de indiferencia.

-Es una historia muy larga, Mione –dejó la gema en sus piernas y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, sobre todo por lo del mapa –entrecerró los ojos-, porque si no hubieses sido el elegido habrías muerto, y sin habernos preguntado si debías aceptarlo.

-Tenía qué hacerlo, Ginny me lo pidió, sino...

-Ella habría muerto porque no era la elegida para portarlo ni para encontrarle –se llevó una mano al mentón-. Me pregunto en qué consistirá ésa prueba para ver si eres el elegido.

-¿Cómo?

-Aún no has hecho la prueba, ¿verdad?

-Pues... no... o no sé.

-Deberíamos de preocuparnos, porque todos los que intentan encontrar el Corazón terminan muertos.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasan éste tipo de cosas a mí? –se recargó en el sillón con los codos-, ¿no es suficiente el tener a un maniático detrás de mí todo el tiempo, el cuál quiere matarme? ¡No! Ahora tengo una "maldición" detrás de mí, intentando matarme también.

-Tranquilízate, no sería peor que si estuvieras enamorado de Malfoy –ella sonrió, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo desapareció de sus labios-. ¿Estás…?

-Talvez –trató de mirar a otro lado, pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

-¿Entonces lo que pasó en el tren…?

-No fue nada de lo que estás pensando, Mione... –bajó la cabeza-... traté de ayudarle, pero terminamos peleando. A veces creo que sólo es un capricho y que muy pronto desaparecerá, pero desde aquel día en el parque de diversiones la necesidad de estar con él y saber que está bien no me han dejado de perseguir, incluso he dormido con él.

-¿Te acostaste con él? –bajó la voz lo más que pudo.

-No de ésa manera –entrecerró los ojos-... sólo dormí con él.

-¿Te dejó dormir con él sin haber...? –se sonrojó.

-También me di cuenta de que está enfermo.

-De soberbia.

-La Bestia de Sangre.

-¡Qué! –ésta vez no pudo reprimir su sorpresa-. ¿Ésa horrible enfermedad? ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?

-También él se lo pregunta. Quisiera ayudarle, pero la poción que él iba a preparar no funciona para curarle.

-¿Cuál poción?

-AQUA DIVINA.

-No, no tiene ningún efecto en alguien infectado por la Bestia de Sangre, pero he leído que uno de sus componentes hacen que los efectos disminuyan un poco, no importa si están en etapa Terminal, aunque eso sólo hace que la vida se alargue y el padecimiento también.

-No me importa –se levantó-, lo único que quiero es estar con él.

-¿A pesar de que sufra? –también se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Soy egoísta, ¿verdad? –la miró a los ojos, y después se abrazó a ella.

-Es difícil de conseguir, pero la Lágrima de la Diosa es la única que puede disminuir los efectos, hasta que ésta se termine, después todo seguirá como siempre.

-¿Soy egoísta, Mione?

-No, sólo estás enamorado.

La castaña sonrió, mientras acunaba a su amigo en sus brazos, sin percatarse de que Ron los miraba con tristeza, escondido en la escalera de caracol que iba a los dormitorios de los chicos. El pelirrojo subió con rapidez, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-La lágrima de la Diosa –Harry sonrió, mañana se la entregaría, aunque los efectos sólo fueran momentáneos.

Podría tenerlo por más tiempo con él, aunque el precio que pagaría sería muy caro...


	9. El Vuelo del Dragón

**Capítulo 8**

"**EL VUELO DEL DRAGÓN"**

Limpió el cristal de la empañada ventana con su mano derecha para poder mirar a través de ella. Apenas amanecía.

Dejó escapar un bostezo. Ahora que lo pensaba no había podido dormir nada, y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello cuando llegó a aquella habitación, abriendo la puerta para después sentarse en esa silla; esperando.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó ahí, mirándole? Había perdido la cuenta después de los cinco minutos.

Más de una vez escuchó a Draco toser, manchando con su sangre las sábanas de fino algodón egipcio plateadas que cubrían la cama y el suave y acogedor edredón verde que la adornaba; consternándole en extremo, haciéndole apretar con fuerza el frasquito que contenía la lágrima de la diosa.

Al verle así dudó si hacía lo correcto. Sabía que él se enfadaría si intentaba entrometerse en su vida, causándole más estragos de los que ya de por sí tenía. Pero… lo consideraba un amigo, ¿no? Y los amigos intentan ayudar de una forma u otra, ¿verdad? Si trataba de convencerse a sí mismo por ello, había fallado.

Incluso Hermione le dijo que estaba enamorado; y cuando uno lo está hace cosas estúpidas. Pero si ella estaba equivocada… Bien, no lo estaba, porque él conocía lo que era el querer, y sabía, muy en el fondo, y dolía, que no quería a Draco, pero el sentimiento que guardaba hacia él era demasiado fuerte. Algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más, ni por Cho Chang (N/A: ¡Trágate eso, bruja!), de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy despertó y se le quedó mirando.

Parpadeó perplejo ante la mirada plateada del otro.

-Yo sé que soy perfecto, pero me molesta tu mirada –dijo el rubio.

Quiso decir algo para ofenderlo, pero por esos instantes sus neuronas se tomaron un descanso. Apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, esperando a que Malfoy le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Nada pasó.

El rubio se levantó de la cama, colocándose unas bellas pantuflas negras bajo los pies. Después se dirigió al baño y entró en éste.

Por algunos minutos escuchó el correr del agua de la regadera, después el cerrar de ésta. Movimientos dentro, el sonido de la manija de la puerta; por último salió.

-¿Qué asuntos te traen por acá? –preguntó mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

Se quedó callado; no supo ni qué decir. Claro que sabía para qué había ido, pero no estaba preparado para exteriorizarlo.

-Yo…

Excelente, el balbucear era lo que mejor se le daba cuando estaba en aprietos. Snape más de una vez se lo había dicho.

Draco le dio la espalda al tomar un cepillo de oro con finas cerdas del bonito tocador de cedro que estaba a un lado de la puerta del baño, sentándose en un taburete para peinarse.

-Ah…

El rubio levantó la ceja derecha como esperando que dijera algo coherente, mas sin embargo, no sucedió. Y se maldijo una y otra vez. ¿No había peleado cara a cara contra Voldemort? ¿No había arriesgado su vida para salvar a sus amigos? ¿No se había enfrentado a un licántropo (Remus) y a un basilisco? Y entonces… ¿qué era aquello que le impedía decirlo? ¿Qué era lo que frenaba aquellas palabras en su boca?

El miedo. ¿Pero el miedo a qué? ¿A equivocarse? ¿A ser rechazado? ¿A qué?

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Harry- ¡Te diviertes haciéndome esto, ¿no es así?!

-¿Y qué te hago, según tú? –sonrió entre dientes.

-¡Intentas volverme loco para después humillarme!

-Te equivocas –su rostro se ensombreció.

-¡No es verdad! –lo tomó por los hombros, volteándole hacia sí con fuerza; trayendo consigo el mismo taburete-. ¡Todo esto! ¡Te haces parecer el fuerte sólo porque eres un orgulloso!

-¡Yo no me hago el fuerte! ¡Lo soy! –se zafó enérgicamente del moreno- ¡Eres tú el que me ve así! Yo no te he pedido nada Potter, no te he siquiera insinuado que te quedes a mi lado, que me cuides, que veas por mí. Son tus estúpidos principios de: "si ves a alguien en problemas ve y ayúdalo" –dijo en tono molesto-. Si esperas que te lo agradezca estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Lo que más quisiera en estos momentos es que te largaras para siempre; no volverte a ver.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Draco? –se hincó frente a él, colocando su cabeza en su regazo- ¿Por qué?

-Tú mismo te haces daño, imbécil. No te hagas falsas esperanzas conmigo.

Malfoy lo apartó para tomar su túnica y salir de ahí, pero al intentarlo Harry lo asió de la camisa blanca que traía.

-Júzgame entonces –le dijo-, di que soy un zopenco por lo que voy a decirte, no me importa. Pienso que después de tanto tiempo de enemistad puede haber un momento de tranquilidad, como el ojo del huracán, donde la calma se siente. No te pido una tregua, tú y yo talvez seamos diferentes. No te pido que me dejes estar contigo. Si quieres en este momento salgo de tu vida, no vuelvo a entrometerme en lo que hagas y dejes de hacer, pero escúchame, talvez… -su voz tembló-… talvez puedas detener todo esto… la lágrima de la diosa.

-¡Con o sin ella la poción no funciona! –parecía calmado, pero su voz contenía un tono de enfado.

-¡Escúchame idiota! Esta puede detener el avance de la enfermedad por sí misma.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-No te estoy pidiendo nada.

-No, Potter, no hablo de algo material, sino de todos los años que la he tenido. Talvez pueda retrasar mi muerte, pero, ¿y el dolor que todos estos años he sentido? ¿Y todo el daño que ya está hecho?

Soltó a Draco, tenía razón. ¿Cómo intentar salvar a alguien que está al borde de la muerte y que espera su llegada para no sufrir más? ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué se comportaba como un reverendo idiota?

-Hazlo por mí –dijo sin pensarlo; las palabras brotaron de su garganta sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? –su voz cambió radicalmente a una de desesperación-, ¿comprendes lo que generas con lo que me dices? ¿Sabes por qué lo estás haciendo?

Miró directamente a sus ojos plateados, temblando como una hoja en algún árbol que está siendo mecida por el fuerte viento. Pero sabía la respuesta de todo, conocía sus sentimientos; por fin los había entendido.

-No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solo.

Y fluyeron las respuestas como un río. Y si era egoísta ya lo había demostrado. Y si se equivocaba, ya no le importaba. Y si para obtener la felicidad tenía qué sacrificarlo todo con tal de estar con Draco, ¿qué le importaba?

-¿Por qué?

Fue la pregunta del rubio, quien le miraba con escrutinio, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Porque te amo.

Y lo había dicho. Dejó de pronto la pesada carga que llevaba a cuestas; las largas cadenas que arrastraba desde pequeño. Todo dejó de importar en ese momento. Se sintió feliz.

-¿Sabes lo que esto implica? –se afianzó con fuerza a su cuerpo, como para que no desapareciera.

-Lo sé. Si no sientes nada por mí lo entenderé. Me haré a un lado; seguiré con mi vida, y tú con la tuya.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –susurró en su oreja.

Su voz fue deliciosa, tan insinuante, tan atractiva.

-Dime lo que sientes.

Fue su escueta súplica, más que una orden. Pero Malfoy no dijo nada, sólo se abalanzó a sus labios, devorándolos con lujuria y desesperación. Tan grande fue su sorpresa que arrastró a Draco consigo, cayendo a la cama (N/A: Plan con maña XD) con él encima suyo; no le importó, el momento era demasiado atrayente e inesperado que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Segundo a segundo su cuerpo iba reaccionando con las caricias del otro, haciéndole gemir suavemente por el placer proporcionado. Aun con las ropas puestas podía sentir el calor que Draco irradiaba, casi sentir su corazón palpitando sobre el suyo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre para entrar a clases, asustándole por completo.

-¡Se me hace tarde y tengo clases de DCAO!

Casi tiró a Draco de la cama mientras se levantaba de ésta y salía huyendo del cuarto.

--------------------

A la hora de la comida se moría de hambre. Por ir a la habitación de Malfoy no había probado bocado, y ahora que estaba en la mesa de su casa, con sus amigos, su estómago gruñía con fuerza, haciéndole sentir cómo las tripas se le retorcían.

Volteó hacia la mesa de maestros, él estaba ahí. Hojeaba un grueso libro de pasta vieja y negra con una marca que se movía. En la mano derecha tenía una pluma, con la cual escribía lo que le parecía interesante en un pergamino. Mas sin embargo, no volteó siquiera a mirarlo una vez. Decepción.

Suspiró, levantando con el aire que había salido de sus labios parte de los rebeldes mechones que le cubrían la frente. Menudo día. Primero no pudo dormir, segundo, Draco intentó llevárselo a la cama, bueno, lo hizo, y tercero… ¡Un momento!

-¡Estúpido!

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta de la mano derecha. ¿Cómo pudo haber rechazado tan encantadora oferta?

Segundos después se percató de que todos sus compañeros, los de las casas vecinas y hasta los maestros le miraban como si estuviera loco. Se sonrojó levemente por tan estúpida escena realizada y dijo un: "Estoy bien", bajito.

-Bueno, bueno… -la profesora McGonnagall llamó la atención de todos-… como recordarán, se acerca el día de brujas y el banquete será a las ocho de la noche. Es un baile de gala, como todos ya saben, y supongo también que ya muchos encontraron a su respectiva pareja. En primer lugar no quiero que traigan bebidas alcohólicas, ni una sola; a quien encuentre con algo así lo reprenderé. En segundo, no quiero repetirlo, las bromas están de más. En tercero, quiero que se diviertan sanamente. Es todo. Ah, por cierto, suerte a los jugadores de Quidditch que se enfrentarán mañana, y que gane el mejor.

Hubo una gran ovación por parte de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Ambas casas estaban ansiosas por el partido, sobre todo porque los leones no se sentían a gusto por la derrota contra Slytherin.

-¡Suerte capitán!

Gritaban todos los de su casa, ovacionando al equipo.

-¡Suerte a todos!

En esos momentos de euforia el aleteo de una lechuza los distrajo. Era la misma que anteriormente había visitado la mesa de maestros en busca de Malfoy. Esta vez tenía un gorrito de mago de color verde chillón y sus lentillas de media luna. Se detuvo en el mismo lugar, esperando a que el nuevo profesor de pociones le prestase atención, lo cual ocurrió desde antes que llegara a la mesa.

-Si me permite –el rubio hizo una reverencia, tomando su libro, su pergamino y al ave, la cual aleteó con fuerza por el susto recibido.

Y salió del comedor, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de madera.

-Adoro esa lechuza, me recuerda a Dumbledore.

Parvati y Lavender parecían en un trance de felicidad (N/A: En simples palabras con una colapso alegrásmico), mientras sonreían bobamente. Hermione sólo las juzgó (N/A: ¿Quién… no? XD).

-¿Ya saben a quién van a invitar? –Seamus se les acercó, sentándose casi en las piernas de Harry, el cual se hizo lo más rápido que pudo a un lado.

-A ti no –Weasley le miraba como si estuviera loco-, gracias.

-No seas tarado –miró al pelirrojo con enfado-, ni quién quisiera ir contigo. ¿Qué tal tú, Harry? –mirada sugerente.

-Eh… no, gracias –trató de huirle, pero topó con Ron.

-Te trataré bien –sonrisa pícara.

Harry tragó saliva, Finnigan no sabía respetar su espacio.

-Siento decepcionarte –Hermione interpuso su mano derecha entre ellos-, pero Harry ya tiene pareja.

-¿Ah, sí?

Seamus y él lo dijeron al unísono, Harry ganándose una mirada de: tú cállate tarado.

-Claro, ¿ya olvidaste a… ya sabes quién?

-¿Ah…? –medio captó el concepto- ¡Ah, sí!

-Así que él ya no está disponible.

Se escucharon muchos suspiros de decepción por parte de muchas chicas del colegio que querían insinuársele para que las llevase (N/A: Y alguno que otro Shu-chan O.o Espero que él nunca lea esto porque me va a ir como en feria XD).

Dejó escapar un suspiro, ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando la necesitaba, gracias a Merlín, sino, qué metidotas de pata hubiera tenido.

---------------------

Día siguiente, estadio de Quidditch del Colegio Hogwarts, 11:45 a.m. Llovía y el viento estaba tan helado que calaba hasta en los huesos.

-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar un partido más de Quidditch entre Gryffindor –ovación por los integrantes de la casa- y Hufflepuff –ovación por la otra.

El nuevo comentarista de Hogwarts, Nigel Thompson, de cabello negro y ojos amielados, vestía una gruesa chamarra de color rojo con amarillo, adornada con la enorme imagen de un hipogrifo que rugía cada cinco segundos. Sostenía el micrófono como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos y tenía su siempre radiante sonrisa.

-Con éste hermoso clima: Lluvia por allá, vientos por acá… Un excelente día… si quieres morir.

Todos rieron, sin excepción alguna; incluso los de Slytherin sonrieron ante el comentario, excepto McGonnagall, la cual le miró reprobatoriamente.

-¡Y ya llegan los integrantes de cada equipo!

La euforia era palpable. Todos esperaban a que el juego empezara, haciendo sus apuestas para ver quién ganaría y por cuántos puntos.

Harry salió junto con sus compañeros, los cuales ya extrañaban el campo. Subieron a sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo, al igual que sus contrincantes.

-Suerte, Harry.

Había escuchado a su mejor amigo antes de que éste tomara su lugar como portero, haciéndole sonreír. Todos se preocupaban por él, pero ésta vez estaba seguro de que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara la victoria. No señor, ésta vez su equipo ganaría, y él tenía qué esforzarse por cumplirlo.

El partido empezó, al igual que la borrasca. Si tenía suerte, estaba seguro que sería golpeado por alguien, tirado de la escoba o electrocutado por un rayo. Y no estaba para más, la tormenta era eléctrica con fuertes vientos. No se desanimó. Sus entrenamientos eran en peores condiciones; lo lograría.

-Parece que Harry Potter está más lejos de lo que pensábamos –la voz de Nigel Thompson le sorprendió-. Talvez busca la Snitch o se fue a dar un paseo a la luna. Talvez piensa en su pareja para el baile. Y por cierto Harry, ya dinos quién es la afortunada que ha cautivado tu corazón.

Risitas por todas partes, algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Decidió ignorarlos, después de todo, tenía algo qué hacer. Pero con tanta lluvia era casi imposible ver más allá de sus ojos.

Después de un tiempo se hartó. La Snitch ni sus luces y el agua ya había empapado sus ropas, haciéndole más pesado y más lento para maniobrar en el aire. De tanto buscar no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los del equipo contrario casi lo tumba con su bate intencionalmente. Entonces, al voltear para maldecirlo la vio.

La Snitch tintineaba cerca de uno de los estandartes de su casa que se encontraban al otro lado del estadio, incitándole a tomarla. Aunque descubrió con horror que el buscador de Hufflepuff ya la había visto e iba hacia ella.

Dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre la pelotita dorada que volaba en circulitos entre los estandartes que adornaban una de las torres cerca de las gradas. El agua se iba desprendiendo de su uniforme a medida que aceleraba, pareciendo una estela que le seguía. Pero cuando se le acercó sólo pudo tocarla con la yema de los dedos y ésta se le escapó.

-Qué mala suerte, yo que ya tenía un pie fuera de aquí –el joven anunciador chasqueó con los dedos.

Cuando su corazón comenzaba a latir con normalidad sintió que un hechizo limpió sus gafas y las protegió contra la lluvia, permitiéndole ver a su alrededor inclusive con mayor definición. Entonces quiso agradecerle a Mione, pero al parecer no había sido ella, ya que estaba bastante concentrada mirando a Ron; así que sin querer volteó hacia las gradas donde estaban los de Slytherin, encontrándose con el príncipe de las serpientes susurrando y moviendo con disimulo su varita. Sonrió al saber que posiblemente estaría preocupado por él.

Volvió a su faena a los pocos segundos. Quería agradecerle a Draco ganando el partido. Quería que al menos no sintiera que había desperdiciado magia en él. Pero pasaban los segundos y los minutos y la juguetona pelotita no aparecía por ningún lado, desesperándole.

Volteó para abajo, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo intentando meter la bludger en los aros y a su mejor amigo alejándola de estos, hasta que Ginny sin querer le había dado un golpe bastante fuerte con el bate. Este comenzó a sangrar, pero detuvo la hemorragia con parte de su uniforme, siguiendo con su trabajo.

Se apresuró para terminar el partido, buscando con insistencia, hasta que la vio cerca de la casa de las serpientes; también Draco la había visto. Tomó fuerza para alcanzarla, evitando chocar contra todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Qué ironía, la Snitch se hallaba frente a la grada donde estaba Draco. Y la alcanzó, pudo tomarla en sus manos.

-Acaba el partido, amigos, Gryffindor 540, Hufflepuff 370. Fue un partido muy reñido, y por poco Ginny Weasley se descuenta por completo a su hermano.

Sonrió con triunfo frente a Malfoy, el cual lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Entonces un trueno se escuchó, seguido de la luz de un relámpago que cayó casi sobre él, mientras la figura de un dragón se ocultaba entre las nubes sin ser vista por nadie.

-------------------

Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor seguidos de todos entre risas, porras y ajetreo. El partido fue un éxito, y de no haber sido por el rayo que casi le cae encima todo habría sido tan perfecto. Incluso su triunfo mermaba el último fracaso. Estaban seguros que si seguían así podrían ganar el campeonato.

Así estuvieron un rato, entre cánticos, gritos, silbidos y entusiasmo. Hasta que llegó la media noche.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –dijo Ron, mientras bostezaba profundamente.

-Es verdad –Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Harry sonrió. Si ellos supieran lo parecidos que eran en algunas ocasiones hasta se ofenderían por ello. Conociéndolos…

-Buenas noches entonces, Mione.

Se despidió de su mejor amiga, mientras ésta se encaminaba al dormitorio de las chicas, hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Su pregunta sorprendió tanto a Ron que saltó ligeramente, poniéndose rojo.

-¿Qué, y a quién?

-No te hagas. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?

-¿De qué hablas? –bajó la cabeza rápidamente.

-De cuándo le vas a preguntar a Hermione que si va contigo a baile.

-¿Bromeas? Ni quién quisiera ir con ella.

Suspiró. Esa conversación iría para largo, pero no le importaba, ésta vez lograría que su amigo abriera los ojos, o siquiera razonara.

-Tú quieres ir con ella. Ya deja de engañarte.

-¿Engañarme? –levantó la cabeza sólo para mirarle con coraje.

-Si no peleas por ella, algún día se va a ir. Y cuando ése día llegue, te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida. La quieres, y por lo que se ve, ella también; sólo necesitas dar el primer paso. Va a llegar el día en el que ella se canse de esperar a que tú se lo digas.

-Es que no es fácil. Ella es tan –con aire soñador- perfecta. ¿Qué puede ofrecerle alguien como yo?

-Yo te diré… puedes ofrecerle algo que nadie más podrá.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Qué?

-A ti, Ron –puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo-. Nadie más puede ofrecerle el hombre que tú eres. Nadie más puede darle todo lo maravilloso que puedes llegar a ser. Sólo abre los ojos, deja de cegarte y de menospreciarte. Créeme que muchos mataríamos por ser como tú.

-Gracias Harry, pero…

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-¿Qué?

-Que te diga que sí, porque conociéndote vas a ofuscarte.

Los ojos de su amigo resplandecieron de felicidad.

-Es verdad, mañana lo voy a intentar –rió levemente.

-Eso espero, Ron…

Sabía que sería más difícil que cuando jugó por primera vez en el equipo de Quidditch, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo, y cuando se esforzaba para conseguir algo, realmente lograba obtenerlo.

-Por cierto…

La voz de su amigo sonó algo distanciada, mientras miraba al techo de la sala común.

-… ¿tú… -dudó un momento-… vas a pedírselo al estúpido de Malfoy, o esperas a que éste lo haga?

Sin querer se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo había dicho?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –se sonrojó visiblemente mientras tosía.

-Escuché lo que le dijiste a Hermione –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Sobre lo de Ginny y del peligro en el que estaba.

Se hizo un largo silencio. ¿Así que ya lo sabía todo? Probablemente cuando pensaron que se habían quedado solos no lo estaban; Ron los escuchaba en la lejanía. No es que le guardaran secretos, a lo mejor al escuchar el nombre de su hermana se había detenido para saber si le pasaba algo malo; no lo culpaba, él era muy protector con las personas que amaba.

-No quise decírtelo para que no te pusieras triste o te preocuparas –por fin dijo-, pero no pensé que fuese a hacerte daño. Perdóname.

-No estoy enojado –cruzó los brazos-. Es más, no sé ni lo que siento. Talvez felicidad porque la ayudaste, pero también incertidumbre porque no comprendo algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué el cargo de traer la "marca" recayó sobre ella?

Se quedó pensativo. Ahora que lo analizaba, ¿qué era lo que veía el dragón en una persona para elegirla? ¿La escogía al azar? ¿Miraba dentro de su corazón? ¿Buscaba a una persona inocente, de alma pura? Está bien, que con él no contara por ello. ¿No le importaba quién fuera?

-No lo sé, Ron –habló sin pensarlo-, pero me gustaría saberlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, meditando un poco; hasta que abrió de repente los ojos.

-¿Sabes también lo de Malfoy? –miró a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados, el cual sonrió ante el gesto.

-Claro que sí, aunque hubiese preferido no saberlo nunca –gesto de asco-. No importaba si fuera un hombre, una mujer (N/A: Shu-chan XD), no sé… todos menos Malfoy. Por mí podías acostarte con toda la escuela, pero… pero es que es Malfoy.

Rió disimuladamente al ver la expresión de Ron.

-No me he acostado con él.

-Aún… -le apareció un tic-… iuc, no quiero saberlo si lo haces.

-Ya ya… -rodó los ojos-… te prometo que no te lo diré.

-Pero es que lo voy a sospechar –se llevó ambas manos a su pelirroja cabellera; meciéndose sobre sí mismo-, y va a ser horrible.

-No tienes porqué imaginar nada –entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero al verte… no sé… -cerró los ojos por un momento-… con él. ¿Qué le viste, Harry? Toda la escuela mataría por estar contigo, ¿por qué elegiste a Malfoy si él no te quiere?

Sonrió con felicidad. Aun cuando Draco no le había dicho nada, aún cuando parecía que lo rechazaba, sabía que él lo quería, aunque fuese solo un poco.

-Pues tiene "grandes" cualidades.

Rió a carcajadas, al momento en que un Ron muy indignado por la información exagerada que acababa de recibir le lanzaba un cojín del sillón a la cara.

--------------------

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mirando a su alrededor como si desconociera todo. Parecía como si fuera otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otro espacio.

Sintió como si estuviera perdido, mientras se miraba en un largo espejo adornado finamente con un dragón de oro y uno de plata, entrelazados como en el ritual de apareamiento, cuando se mantienen unidos, probando así su confianza en el otro. Se acercó a él, mirando dentro, como si pudiese entrar en éste.

-Hola.

La voz de un niño le sorprendió. Y lo más curioso era que él si estaba dentro del espejo.

-Hola.

Le respondió. Era el niño que siempre veía, y ahora que se daba cuenta, todo estaba en escala de grises.

-¿Por qué estás ahí?

Señaló el interior del espejo, en donde todo se veía al revés.

-Estoy detrás de ti.

De pronto sintió como si una ráfaga de viento lo envolviera; sin embargo, cuando cesó estaba justo detrás de aquel niño.

-Ahora tú estás detrás de mí.

Miró a su alrededor, constatándose de que así era. Todo estaba al revés. Las puertas, las ventanas, el piso. Entonces sintió una fuerza atrayente hacia abajo que lo hizo caer al piso invertido.

-Es lo que siempre sucede –dijo el niño.

-¿Dónde estamos? –se incorporó, sobándose la retaguardia.

-Estamos dentro.

-¿De dónde?

-De la puerta –señaló la piedra del mapa, la cual brillaba con intensidad.

-¿Dónde está la puerta?

-El Dragón ya emprendió el vuelo, ha desplegado sus alas, mirado a tierra y encontrado a quien merece ser su dueño. Pero hay algo que no cuadra, algo que lo detiene. Esa persona no es una, sino dos. Una forma de luz y oscuridad. Descendiente del amor y del odio irracional. Está confundido, no sabe cuál es la verdad; sin embargo, hasta no pasar la prueba no se sabrá con cual se quedará.

-Espera un momento. ¿Estás hablando de Voldemort? ¿El también tiene qué tomar la prueba? ¿Y si los dos llegásemos a pasarla qué pasará?

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que se encontraba solo; el niño ya no estaba en aquel lugar.

Sabía que si Voldemort llegara a adueñarse del Corazón del Dragón todo el mundo sufriría a causa de ello. Pero eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. ¿Qué pasaría si ambos fuesen candidatos para obtenerlo? Era verdad la profecía de su vida: _"Alguno tendrá qué morir"_. La pregunta era: ¿Cuál de los dos sobreviviría?

Voldemort era fuerte, y al pasar de esos años su poder se iba incrementando. Pero incluso, él también se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, era más hábil en la pelea, mejor en conjuros.

Si ambos estaban tan conectados, seguramente él ya se habría dado cuenta de que tenía la llave, y que el corazón del dragón sí existía. Sólo le quedaba aguardar el momento en que se apareciera en su camino, peleando por aquello de lo cual podría ser el dueño definitivo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué tenía qué ver ese niño con todo lo que sucedía? ¿Sería un mensajero del Dragón? ¿Qué función fungía en su vida?

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, vistiéndose rápidamente con su uniforme y su túnica para salir corriendo con Draco. Salió por el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda que le miró con ojos acusadores, pero no dijo nada. Bajó las escaleras y pasó por los pasillos desiertos hacia las mazmorras.

Hacía frío, como siempre en ese lugar; hasta ni parecía el nido de serpientes que era.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Draco, entrando con sigilo para no despertarlo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, se dirigió a su cama, levantó sus cobijas…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La voz de Zabini se escuchó a su espalda, asustándole y enfureciéndole. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Pues que primero explicara los asuntos que lo llevaron hasta la habitación de Malfoy.

-Si vienes a buscar a Draco te diré que ya se ha ido.

-¿Adónde? –desafió con la mirada al otro.

-No te importa, idiota –entrecerró los ojos, copiando su gesto.

-Mira Zabini, tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado, así que vamos hablando claro… Draco…

Iba a decir una mentira, claro estaba. Draco no le había dicho en ningún momento que lo amaba, que lo quería, o siquiera que no lo odiaba. Pero decir una mentirita no estaría mal, ¿verdad? Sólo que, si el rubio se enterara lo más seguro sería que terminaría medio muerto y él se alejaría para siempre de su lado. Tenía qué admitirse a sí mismo que eso era lo menos que quería.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto te odio!

Blaise había hablado primero, tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse encima suyo, como para no dañarle de ninguna manera; ni verbal, ni física.

-¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ¡Y si pudiera matarte, por Merlín que ya lo habría hecho! –fue acercándose poco a poco a Harry, el cual retrocedió hasta topar con la pared-. Quisiera destruirte, hasta que no quedara nada de ti, hasta que la última partícula de tu cuerpo desapareciera. Pero no podría borrar tu rastro de su mente, y tampoco de…

Temblaba. Sus ojos se veían acuosos e iracundos.

Fue cuando Harry lo comprendió todo. Zabini creía que Draco le había dicho algo o insinuado un sentimiento que talvez desconocía. Pero todo era mentira. Una cruel falacia. Algo que los dos habían esperado que brotara de sus labios; algo que nunca había sucedido. Y lo entendió, su dolor, su agonía, su pena. La persona a la que siempre había amado no lo quería. Aquel ser por el que habría dado su propia vida no sentía lo mismo. Bien que le dijo que lo quería, pero nunca que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ahora su dolor era casi palpable, insoportable.

Volteó hacia otro lugar. Ya no quería ver su mirada llena de resentimiento y de abandono, sobre todo porque él era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –su voz sonó más tranquila de lo normal.

-Está en el aula de pociones –sonó resignado-. Por cierto Potter, si llegases a dañar a Draco créeme que no dudaré en matarte.

No dijo nada, tan sólo dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, en busca del rubio.

Caminó por unos minutos, dirigiéndose hacia el salón de pociones. Cruzó por los pasillos helados de las mazmorras, pensando sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Sintió al cabo de unos segundos un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Lo más probable era que fuese su corazón el que le molestaba, porque sabía que le estaba quitando a alguien la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero también comprendía que no podía hacer que alguien le amase sólo con el hecho de hacerlo él mismo. Talvez estaba en el mismo entredicho que Zabini. Probablemente él tampoco fuese correspondido con la misma intensidad, con el mismo sentimiento. Después de todo, al analizarlo detenidamente, Draco era el príncipe de las serpientes, alguien que desde pequeño se destinó ser un mortífago, un ser sin corazón. Una persona sin remordimientos, sin sentimientos, sin capacidad de dar y recibir amor.

Se detuvo justo antes de tocar la puerta. Ahí, inmóvil; esperando a que algo o alguien le motivase a continuar. Se sentía tan confundido con todo, se sentía culpable.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, mientras se recargaba en la puerta, tratando de menguar aquel dolor que le estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a temblar en un instante, sintiendo cómo un sudor frío le recorría la espalda; eso ya no era normal.

Intentó tocar la puerta, pero lo único que atinó fue a caer al piso, sofocándose mientras tenía fuertes arcadas. Quería respirar, pero no podía, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Entonces para su sorpresa vomitó sangre, manchando parte de su uniforme y el piso con ella.

-¡Por Merlín!

Escuchó la voz de alguien.

-¡Profesor, alguien! ¡Ayuda!

La puerta del aula se abrió de inmediato, cuando Draco salió por ésta hasta situarse frente a él. Se le acercó, incorporándolo, mientras sostenía con fuerza su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? Abre los ojos, Harry.

El temblor y el dolor no abandonaban su cuerpo. Se sentía pesado, exhausto, pero de alguna forma logró abrir con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban acuosos.

-No puede ser…

Draco lo miraba atónico.

-¿Harry?

Lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando como gelatina, asiendo con fuerza su cabeza.

Y lo que pasó después no se lo esperaba, sangre corría de sus ojos, mojando la camisa blanca del rubio, manchando su blancura, su pureza. No comprendió nada, mucho menos cuando la sangre que estaba escapando de sus ojos se levantó y rodeó ambos cuerpos… Después no supo más de sí…

------------------------

Escuchó unas voces entre la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos; la luz de la luna se colaba por una de las ventanas de tan conocido lugar: La Enfermería.

-Esto es algo inaudito –la voz de Draco sonaba furiosa-, no puede estar pasando. Nunca supe de alguien que…

-Talvez sea un efecto de ello, ¿no crees? –la profesora McGonnagall estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de su cama, con las manos sobre su regazo- Trata de calmarte, no logras nada con dar vueltas a diestra y siniestra por toda la enfermería.

-Es que… -se recargó en la pared más cercana, viendo cómo Madame Pomfrey ordenaba algunos medicamentos de unos estantes-… Esto nunca había sucedido. No hay constancia de que en el pasado una persona que no tuviera la enfermedad presentara los síntomas de la etapa Terminal. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera un sólo síntoma de la Bestia de Sangre!

-¿Estás seguro de ello? –le miró dudosa.

-Por supuesto, mi familia siempre ha tenido la mala fortuna de padecerla desde sus inicios, incluso se presume que en ellos recayó esa maldición desde un principio. Las otras familias que la han tenido han estado emparentadas con los Malfoy. Y nunca, en los registros, óigame bien, nunca se ha sabido de algo así.

Se hizo un largo silencio, opacado tan sólo por el sonido del chocar de los frascos llenos de pociones.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué utilizaste un obliviate en un alumno de tercero de Ravenclaw?

La voz de Minerva McGonnagall sonó tranquila, con un leve tono amenazador. Se veía en su rostro que intuía muchas cosas, y casi nunca fallaba al intentar descubrir lo que las personas le ocultaban.

-¿No vas a responderme? –miró a Draco, esperando con paciencia su respuesta.

-¿Es usted igual de persuasiva que el estúpido de Dumbledore?

-Tenle más respeto –aumentó el volumen de su voz.

-Escuchó algo que no debía escuchar, sólo eso.

-¿Cómo qué? –sonrió algo divertida.

-Sólo algo que no debía escuchar –bufó de mala gana.

-Llamaste a Potter por su nombre, ¿no es así, profesor Malfoy?

Draco se sorprendió por la astucia de aquella mujer.

-Creo que se están acercando –bajó los ojos con pesadumbre-, ¿sabes acaso por qué?

-Es por la leyenda, ¿verdad? –cerró los ojos, sentándose en la cama.

-Así es… -ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Pero la sangre –insistió él.

-No me preguntes sobre ello, yo no soy experta en leyendas ni en enfermedades incurables, pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte: Antoine Morisot.

-Me sorprende que no lo sepa, uno nunca sabe de dónde saca tanta información.

-De Dumbledore, querido mío.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, creyendo que todo era un raro sueño.

-------------------------

Había durado tres días en la enfermería, siendo visitado por sus amigos, y por Draco. Este último no había mencionado nada del ataque, sólo iba a llevar las pociones que necesitaba para recuperar la sangre y la energía que había perdido. Se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos. Pasaban varios minutos charlando, después se iba.

No fue hasta el tercer día antes de salir, que mientras se vestía él llegó. Tenía un semblante serio cuando entró. Le miró por unos segundos, para después sonreírle.

-Buenas tardes –cabeceó en señal de saludo-, ¿te preparas para irte ya?

-Hola –sonrió ante el gesto-, y sí, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando para largarme de aquí.

-Ya veo… -tomó unos frascos de pociones que Madame Pomfrey había dejado sobre la mesa, los cuales estaban vacíos.

Harry no comprendía la seriedad del rubio, la cual había aparecido desde aquel día. Cuando quería hablar sobre lo que pasó le daba evasivas, tratando de cambiar el tema, lo cual lograba, algo que lo confundía bastante.

-¿Sabes? –se sentó en la cama, mirando a Malfoy-, el otro día tuve un sueño raro. Te parecerá algo extraño, pero soñé que estabas aquí, junto con la profesora McGonnagall. Hablaban sobre una leyenda, la del Corazón del Dragón. Y sobre un tipo del cual no recuerdo el nombre, el cual sabía toda la historia.

-¿Ah, sí? –trató de no darle importancia al asunto.

-Pero sólo fue un sueño. ¿Qué más da? –se quedó callado-. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-¿Sobre qué? –veía las etiquetas y el contenido de los frascos.

-Sobre lo que pasó.

-¿Y por qué habría de saberlo?

-Porque… -dudó un momento-… Draco, dime la verdad, ¿qué está pasando?

Malfoy dejó de ver los frascos, para fijar su mirada sobre él.

-No lo sé, Harry –trató de conciliarlo-. Si supiera lo que sucede realmente te lo diría, pero está fuera de mi, es algo que no llego a comprender en su totalidad.

Su mirada se suavizó, al igual que la expresión en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él, sentándose en la cama. Harry colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de este mientras Draco lo abrazaba con suavidad.

-Eres un completo mentiroso –había dicho, entrelazando su mano con la del rubio-. Pero está bien, si un día me pasa algo que caiga sobre ti la culpa.

-Si algo te pasara el mundo me lo agradecería, no creo que me culparan.

-Ja, ja… -entrecerró los ojos-… muy gracioso.

-Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo somos tan "unidos"?

-Desde la vez que casi muero de inanición en el auto de mis tíos –hizo memoria.

-Ah… -su voz sonó distante-… ya veo.

-Dímelo ya…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que quieras decirme –sonrió travieso.

-Yo no quiero decirte nada –se zafó enérgicamente del abrazo.

-¿Estás seguro?

El rubio se quedó callado. Parecía que meditaba sobre algo.

-No creas que es sobre el baile –reprochó con la mirada-. Ni aunque me pagaran te invitaría.

-Lo mismo digo –cruzó los brazos enfadado.

-Llevaré a Pansy…

Trató de que no se viera la decepción en sus ojos, pero le fue inútil.

-Pero no creas que yo lo decidí, más bien fue un mandato.

-¿De él? –contenía la rabia que estaba creciendo lentamente- ¿Voldemort te pidió que la llevaras?

-Sí… él cree que sería bueno que nuestras familias se relacionaran.

-¿Relacionarse cómo?

-En primer lugar te digo que tú y yo no somos nada. El que te besara o el que durmieras en mi cama no te da derecho de pensar que tenemos algo más. En sí no hay nada –hizo una pausa-. En el baile le pediré a Pansy que sea mi esposa.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Si pudiera reclamarle algo al rubio lo haría, pero él tenía la razón. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que sentía algo? Por Merlín, ya lo sabía, no tenían ninguna relación; ni de amistad, ni mucho menos de amor.

-Te deseo suerte –tomó sus cosas, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Se había marchado, sin mirar atrás, sin hacerle caso al dolor que sentía en su alma y en su corazón. Incluso Voldemort indirectamente le arruinaba la vida. Pero ya no importaba, si Draco no lo quería, ya no importaba. Algo en su interior le dijo que era lo mejor. Que de alguna manera el Dragón nunca sería para él. Que Draco no podría quedarse mucho tiempo a su lado, que aunque luchase porque así fuera nunca podría contra lo que estaba por venir.

-Descendiente de Merlín…

Pronunció aquellas palabras con dolor, aunque no supo el porqué.

Entró por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, sin ver que la marca del demonio comenzaba a brillar cada vez con mayor intensidad.


	10. El Corazón de un Dragón

**Capítulo 9**

"**EL CORAZÓN DE UN DRAGÓN"**

**E**staba recostado sobre el pasto cerca del lago. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar mirar hacia el castillo. Sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza ya casi habían perdido la sensibilidad a causa de su inmovilidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ahí, mirando a la nada? Realmente no lo sabía, pero no importaba, mucho menos por el escandaloso ruido que tenían todos por culpa del estúpido baile, el cual seguramente no tardaba en comenzar.

Incluso Ron, en un ataque de histeria al ver a Hermione casi siendo invitada por un chico de Ravenclaw se había hecho el valiente y le había pedido que fuera con él. Ella se quedó perpleja ante su actitud, decepcionándole por completo y haciéndole salir huyendo de tan bochornosa escena; mas sin embargo, pronto lo siguió para decirle que sí, que era lo que más deseaba. Después de ello, no había nada en el mundo que los separara.

Los envidió. Si sólo él…

Escuchó algunos pasos a su espalda. Eran algo pesados, así que volteó, encontrándose con Lupin. Éste le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia las aguas tranquilas del lago.

-¿No piensas ir a cambiarte para el baile? –preguntó como si nada.

-No tengo pareja.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa persona que te acompañaría, la cual causó revuelo en todo el colegio?

-Esa persona no existe –resopló-. Sólo fue producto de la imaginación de Mione para que todos dejaran de molestarme.

-Pues a mí no me lo pareció –tomó una piedra con su mano derecha, para después lanzarla al río-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa realmente, Harry?

-Nada, en serio –volteó a otro lugar, causando con ello que el dolor de sus brazos llegara repentinamente.

-¿Has sabido algo más sobre la llave? –señaló hacia el pecho de Harry, el cual estaba incorporándose con lentitud.

-Nada… -estiró con esfuerzo sus brazos-… o más bien…

Hizo una pausa para recapacitar si contarle a Remus. Ni hablar, él era una persona en la cual se podía confiar totalmente, así que se decidió.

-… Tom también es un elegido del Dragón –arrancó con nerviosismo algo de pasto-, bueno, más bien no sabe si soy yo o si es él, debido a nuestra conexión.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –le sonrió, preocupado.

-El niño que veo en mis sueños me lo dijo.

Volteó hacia el cielo, viendo cómo este comenzaba a teñirse de colores rosados y púrpuras. El ocaso estaba cerniéndose sobre el bosque prohibido.

-Pero no me dijo qué pasaría si yo llegase a perder la prueba.

Lupin se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, recapacitando, al parecer, sobre la información recibida. Se llevó la mano derecha hacia el mentón, tratando de corroborar sus deducciones.

-Harry… la profesora McGonnagall me comentó sobre el incidente que tuviste, por el cual llegaste a la enfermería.

Se sonrojó visiblemente, pero cuando iba a protestar el profesor de DCAO lo detuvo.

-Seguramente después de la visita de aquel niño te pusiste a pensar el porqué te eligió a ti, ¿no?

-Algo así…

-Talvez lo que llegue a continuación sea muy difícil para ti –le puso una mano en el hombro-, pero sé que tú podrás con todo ello.

-¿De qué hablas? –le miró consternado.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo… -sonrió condescendientemente mientras se incorporaba-… por cierto, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo que te has venido a refugiar en este lugar?

-¿Miedo? –se sorprendió, levantándose también del piso.

-No trates de engañarme, Harry, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo estás ocultando.

-No, te equivocas Remus –evitó mirarle a los ojos-. No es miedo.

El licántropo dio unos pasos, deteniéndose cerca del lago. Miró su reflejo por unos instantes, viendo cómo este era distorsionado levemente por el movimiento del agua. Cerró los ojos después, intentando reprimir un sentimiento, el cual no pudo descifrar.

-Algunas veces, si no enfrentas tus miedos, puedes arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida. Si no confías en ti mismo puedes llegar a perderlo todo de una manera cruel. Pierdes a tu familia, a tus amigos, y tus seres más queridos.

Aquel hombre de mirada tierna y cansada, de apariencia avejentada y de sonrisa amable parecía derrumbarse cada vez más. Sus puños estaban apretados, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales parecían contener las lágrimas de dolor por los recuerdos evocados con anterioridad. Harry sintió pena y dolor por él, ya que después de Sirius, lo consideraba como un padre, al igual que a Dumbledore.

Caminó hacia él, colocándose a su lado, mirando también su reflejo.

-¿Hay algo de lo cual te has arrepentido en tu vida, Remus?

Miró a su profesor. Éste se sorprendió por la pregunta, afirmando con la cabeza. En esos momentos comenzó a hacer algo de viento, el cual se había enfriado por la falta de luz solar. El cielo ya había oscurecido y brillaban sobre él la luna y las estrellas.

-Pero ya no tiene importancia, porque lo hecho, hecho está.

El licántropo volteó a verlo de pronto, sorprendiéndole. Su semblante era el mismo de siempre, ya que en su rostro se encontraba aquella sonrisa que adornaba todo el tiempo su faz.

-¿No piensas ir al baile?

Harry sonrió algo condescendientemente y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Talvez no sea una mala idea, aunque no me guste admitirlo.

-Qué bien que lo pienses –apretó con premura su hombro izquierdo-, porque es muy triste que un muchacho de tu edad se pase solo y afligido una fecha tan importante del año.

-Bueno… -volteó hacia el castillo, señalándolo-… creo que es mejor que yo me vaya.

-Claro –soltó al muchacho-. Y ten en cuenta las palabras que te dije.

-¡Sí, gracias!

Dijo antes de perderse en la maleza del bosque.

-----------------------

Todo el recinto brillaba a la luz de las velas que flotaban cerca del techo encantado del comedor de Hogwarts. Luces danzarinas que bailaban con el viento que entraba por los altos ventanales de aquel amplio salón. Listones anchos de los colores de las casas se mecían al mismo ritmo que las velas, decorando con singular "alegría" y colorido los pilares que se alzaban majestuosamente hacia el cielo.

Todos llevaban sus mejores túnicas de gala. De terciopelo, de satín, de piel, de gamuza, de paño. Inclusive de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Tan arreglados y ostentosos como nunca, siendo acompañados por sus respectivas parejas.

Al subir a la sala común, y después de pensarlo detenidamente optó por tomarle la palabra a Remus. Se había arreglado un poco, incluso hasta intentó peinar su desparpajado cabello, cosa que no logró. Una túnica de satín negro con forro verde oscuro fue lo que decidió ponerse. No quería llamar la atención, así como quería pasar desapercibido.

Después de arreglarse un poco había salido a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontrándose con su mejor amigo.

Ron Weasley había cambiado al paso del tiempo, al igual que él. Su cabello pelirrojo hacía contraste con sus bellos y sinceros ojos azules, así como con su cara pecosa. Su temperamento era el que seguía ahí, luchando contra todo por quedarse así, algo que Hermione lenta e imperceptiblemente estaba cambiando. Incluso podía decir que Draco había ayudado un poco, claro, después de mofarse en su cara en cuarto año.

-Hey, Ron –saludó algo sorprendido a su amigo.

-Hola, Harry… -el pelirrojo sonrió, constatándose de que se encontraban solos-… ¿qué ha pasado con el hurón?

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, no había querido pensar en eso en todo el tiempo que caminó de regreso a la sala común, pero era casi imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo cuando cualquier cosa se lo recordaba.

Ron Weasley vio claramente la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué te hizo? –dijo con rabia.

-Nada… -mintió, forzándose a sonreír.

-Harry, somos amigos y sabes bien que no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente. Ahora dime qué te hizo ese jodido hurón para partirle la cara –parecía claramente calmado, cuando la situación era otra.

-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros –negó con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí-. ¿Y entre tú y Mione cómo van las cosas?

Sonrió al ver el efecto del nombre de su amiga en Ron. Parecía como si hubiera borrado su disco duro y lo hubiera llenado con sólo imágenes de ella. Era tan fácil de manipular que algunas veces hasta parecía ridículo.

-Uh… bueno… -se sonrojó visiblemente-… yo la estoy esperando porque se está poniendo bella, bueno… -tartamudeó un poco-… más bella no puede estar, porque es la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Ella es como un cremoso pastel de tres leches de chocolate con su pan esponjoso –claramente se vieron sus ojos refulgir al decir aquellas palabras-, como suflé de vainilla con galletitas de chocolate, mmm… -detuvo su explicación, volviendo a la normalidad aunque con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado-… bueno, no digamos más porque me está dando hambre.

En esos momentos su mejor amiga rió, sorprendiéndoles a ambos.

Llevaba un bello vestido de fiesta largo color caqui, el cual estaba cubierto con un fino velo del mismo color. Unas zapatillas doradas adornaban sus delicados pies, mientras un ligero y provocativo escote se asomaba por la espalda de su vestimenta.

-Te ves… -Ron se veía deslumbrado, provocándole a Harry una ruidosa risita, la cual hizo al otro dudar.

-Ron dice que te ves… -con aire soñador-… hermosa… -dejó escapar un suspiro al decir eso, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo.

-Gracias… -Hermione bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada-… yo pensé que sería más conservador si me ponía otro tipo de vestido, pero Ginny me dijo que me vería mejor con éste –removió nerviosa la túnica que llevaba en sus manos, disponiéndose a colocarla sobre su hombros-, espero que te guste, Ron…

Weasley tenía la mirada más soñadora que le había visto nunca, incluso frente a la comida más apetitosa. Veía a su amiga como si fuera la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, algo que le hizo sentir alegría por los dos. Vaya que se le merecían, y sabía en el fondo que Hermione quería muchísimo al pelirrojo, aunque no lo aparentara tan abiertamente como su amigo, el cual casi besaba el piso por el que ella pisaba; agradeciendo, y alabando conjuntamente, a quien hubiese diseñado tan hermoso vestido.

-Mi lady –Ron colocó la túnica sobre los hombros de su amiga-, si es tan amable en acompañarme –le ofreció su brazo izquierdo.

Después ambos habían salido, con él detrás de ellos, tratando de no importunar a la pareja; no quería ser el tercero no interesado en el asunto estropeando el ambiente casi romántico que ambos tenían. Pero cuando iba tras sus amigos cerca del vestíbulo se encontró con dos ojos grises que le miraron fijamente.

-Veo que por fin se han declarado el amor puro que se tienen –Malfoy dijo con algo de burla hacia los mejores amigos de Harry-, al menos espero que no estén de melosos en mi clase.

-Piérdete, Malfoy –dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron, sorprendiéndose por ello.

-Nos vemos en el baile, Harry –la castaña guiñó sutilmente hacia su amigo antes de entrar por las puertas del gran comedor.

El ambiente estaba tenso, incluso Draco lo podía sentir. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, hasta que el Dragón murmuró algo inteligible.

-Habla claro, que no te entiendo –el moreno había dicho con cansancio, no queriendo escuchar nada que proviniese del rubio.

El nuevo profesor de pociones dudó si en continuar, pero se veía decidido.

-Yo… -dejó escapar un suspiro, asustando a Potter, no era usual ver a Draco así-… no invité al baile a Pansy, ni pienso pedirle matrimonio.

Harry sintió cómo algo en él brincó, pero no demostró sentimiento alguno. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, diciéndole que no haría algo que pondría en peligro su vida, pero no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía.

-Voldemort va a matarte si no lo haces –dijo con apuro.

-Me importa una mierda lo que él piense o lo que quiera de mí. El muy hijo de puta dejó que mi padre muriera en Azkaban. Después mi madre se fue con él. ¿Crees que a él le importa lo que yo piense o lo que deje de pensar? Él lo único que necesita de mí es mi nombre y mi posición en el mundo mágico.

-Pero… -tembló ligeramente-… si es por venganza hacia él…

Draco sonrió con algo de tristeza, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera.

-No, no es por eso… -rompió la distancia que tenían con tres largos pasos-… alguien me pidió hace tiempo que me quedara a su lado.

Harry sintió un cúmulo de emociones remover su interior. Sabía que Draco se refería a aquella ocasión en la que le había pedido que se quedara con él, pero aún no entendía porqué lo hacía.

-Pero eso pondría tu vida en peligro –dijo de pronto, no pudiendo controlar sus emociones-, piénsalo bien, Draco.

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías –el rubio entrecerró los ojos-, creí que… -hizo una pausa-… Nunca nadie, a parte de mis padres me había dicho que me amaba. Ahora mismo –sonrió con ironía- me siento como un colegial estúpido o como un niño sin amor –enterró la mano derecha en su rubio cabello-. Sé que esto no debe de ser así. Hay algo que me impulsa a querer corresponderte, pero otra parte de mí quiere odiarte; lo necesita. Quiero protegerte, pero a la vez quiero alejarte, porque sé que al estar conmigo lo único que puedo hacer es condenarte.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Era como algo irreal; él ahí, escuchando una confesión del rubio hacia él. Nunca lo hubiera creído, así como de él mismo.

-Tienes qué hacerlo, Draco… -le dio la espalda al rubio-… esto sólo te haría sufrir más.

Malfoy quiso decir algo, pero Harry sutilmente lo calló.

-Hay veces que no se puede decidir en la vida. Me hubiera gustado no nacer en un mundo de caos, que mis padres no hubiesen muerto, así como mi padrino. Haber vivido en una familia que realmente me apreciara, no cargar con la pesada cruz de salvar al mundo mágico. Sé que tú decidiste muchas cosas, pero algo es claro, te arrepentiste de muchas otras. No puedes zafarte de Voldemort si tú quieres, él no perdona a un traidor –sus ojos y voz temblaron levemente-. Soy un egoísta, lo sé. Pensé que nosotros talvez podríamos estar juntos. Supongo que me sentí a gusto contigo, aún cuando en un principio las diferencias de pensamientos y casas nos separaran. Aún me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo te aceptara como amigo cuando recién nos conocimos, si la casa a la que entrara fuera Slytherin y no Gryffindor. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, el futuro sí –hizo una leve pausa, dejando escapar un suspiro-. Quiero que el tiempo que pases aquí, aún si no es conmigo –su voz se quebró-, aún si no estoy contigo, estés tranquilo. Aún si tengo qué compartirte.

-¿Estás aceptando ser mi amante, Potter? –el asombro golpeó con crueldad a Draco.

-Yo… -dudó si en continuar.

-¿Qué pasó con el pensamiento Gryffindor; con sus principios? –se acercó lentamente al moreno-. ¿Qué pasó con todo eso, Harry?

-Sólo quiero que seas… que estés bien mientras estés aquí…

De repente todo cambió. Draco se había vuelto a aferrar a su cuerpo. Estaba inmóvil, asombrado, dolido. ¿Por qué todo tenía qué ser así? ¿Por qué tenía qué hacer sufrir a las demás personas a causa de su condición? Sabía que todo debía terminar, pero no sabía cómo finiquitar algo que nunca supo cómo comenzó.

-Draco… -su expresión se suavizó-…

-Eres un maldito, Potter –la voz del rubio se había quebrado-, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él sólo sonrió, disfrutando aquel contacto y aquel momento.

-------------------

Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras los demás bailaban. Todos le miraban con incertidumbre y asombro, ya que no había llegado acompañado y se preguntaban el porqué. Aunque algunas habían querido aprovechar el que estuviera solo invitándole a bailar e insinuándosele descaradamente. Y sí, había bailado ya con varias chicas, pero su atención estaba centrada en el rubio de ojos grises que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, el cual parecía meditabundo mientras Pansy Parkinson le contaba algo muy entretenida y Blaise Zabini tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Sonrió con tristeza interiormente, recordando el pasado momento, cuando Draco lo había abrazado. A través de su abrazo pudo volver a sentir la desesperación por la que el rubio pasaba, sintiéndose culpable por ser tan estúpido y egoísta. Nunca había amado tanto, si a aquello se le llamaba amor, y aquel sentimiento se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo es que siendo sólo un chico se podía meter en tantos problemas que él ni siquiera había ocasionado. Primero un loco maniático queriendo asesinarle porque por su culpa había casi muerto, después una serie de acontecimientos no previstos, la muerte de personas cercanas a él, como Sirius, y por último un amor que lo único que podía hacer era llevarle a la muerte o a la locura. Y pensar que odiaba a Draco por ser una molesta serpiente rastrera. Qué vueltas daba la vida, de verdad que sí.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia el vestíbulo del castillo. Abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, saliendo y colocando su cuerpo contra la pared que estaba a su lado.

-Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo –escuchó la voz de Blaise Zabini a su lado.

-Zabini… -dijo con cansancio.

-No vengo a mofarme de ti, no en éste momento –se colocó a su lado, recostándose igualmente en la pared-. Draco no le pedirá a Pansy matrimonio. Aduje que fue por una causa poderosa llamada Harry Potter.

-Yo no le dije nada –se enfadó por los comentarios del Slytherin.

-No te culpaba, sólo pienso que él nunca había hecho algo así por alguien. Pero esto le causará un gran problema.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –encaró al otro, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No quiero que le digas nada, sólo que te prepares para estar con él.

Harry se volteó sorprendido, mirando a Zabini. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma?

-¿Te estás rindiendo? –dijo con ironía.

-Algo así… -sonrió con tristeza-… ya me cansé de pelear por alguien que nunca me va a amar, no como yo deseo. En estos días lo he pensado. Te odio, pero quiero lo mejor para él. Talvez tú lo seas, talvez no. Sólo espero que ambos hayan tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza.

-Cuida de Draco, como yo no pude hacerlo.

Zabini le dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de volver a entrar al baile.

No supo qué decir ni qué hacer. No entendía la decisión de Blaise, sin embargo sí lo hacía de alguna manera. Era estúpido pasar toda la vida aferrándose a una persona que nunca iba a corresponderle como él quería, con el amor que él deseaba. Algunas veces, cuando una relación lastima siempre es bueno alejarse, aunque ames con desesperación a aquella persona. Pero era tan difícil olvidarlo, tan difícil…

Negó con la cabeza. Si todo fuera tan fácil. Amar a Draco Malfoy era como una maldición para él, pero lo encontraba deliciosamente intoxicante; tanto como para seguir con esa relación.

Con el paso del tiempo no se había detenido a pensar cómo era realmente aquel rubio de mirada arrogante y ojos grises tan penetrantes como el cielo tormentoso. Y había descubierto que no era como él pensaba, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él se imaginaba. El Draco que conocía ahora, el auténtico, era una criatura bella, mortífera y a la vez frágil y oscura. Se contradecía con el exterior, cuando en una mirada calculadora y fría podías ver la fuerza y determinación, así como la flaqueza y madurez que aquella enfermedad le habían obsequiado.

Él también se había hecho más fuerte con el correr de los años. Incluso, aunque pareciera ególatra, se podría decir que hasta había madurado como ser humano y como mago al mismo tiempo. Era poderoso, aunque algunas veces demasiado ingenuo.

-Sr. Potter, ¿qué hace aquí tan solo?

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Minerva McGonnagall a su lado. Volteó con algo de incertidumbre a ver a la vieja maga, la cual le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

-Yo… -no supo ni qué decir.

-Quisiera que hablásemos en un lugar más privado, por supuesto, si usted quiere.

-Claro… -dijo algo inseguro.

-Bien, ¿qué le parece el lunes en mi oficina?

-Sí, seguro… -dijo algo condescendiente.

-Perfecto, lo veré entonces.

La bruja se alejó, subiendo las escaleras para marcharse a la oficina del director, donde ahora estaba su despacho.

Algo desconcertado comenzó a subir los escalones, necesitaba descansar; sin embargo, al subir el tercer peldaño alguien lo detuvo, jalándole la capa.

-Se ve muy solito aquí, señor… -la voz de Draco se escuchaba juguetona-… ¿no quiere que le acompañe un momento?

Sonrió interiormente. El rubio algunas veces le sorprendía, pero se había dado cuenta de que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con dos orbes grises mirándole con escrutinio- Pensé que te divertías en el baile.

-Bueno –rodó los ojos-, no estaba la persona con la que quería bailar.

-¿Ah, no? –sonó sarcástico.

-Pues no… -soltó la túnica de Harry, acercándose a él con premura-… es por eso que salí a buscarla, encontrándome contigo.

-Es una lástima que no sea esa persona que tanto buscas.

-Sabes que eres a quien he estado esperando –sus rostros casi se tocaban-. ¿Me concederías ésta pieza?

El rubio no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que tomó con delicadeza su mano derecha, besándola con algo de ternura, haciéndole estremecer. Se sonrojó, removiéndose algo inquieto por tan sutil gesto de romanticismo; sin embargo, pronto se sintió aún más abochornado cuando el rubio acercó ambos cuerpos, tomándole de la cintura e instándole a que colocara su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

-No me trates como si fuera una chica –se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Te trataría si lo parecieras, pero no tienes la finta de una. Creo que careces de dos atributos y te sobran otros como para serlo –sonrió con malicia, haciendo sonrojar aún más al otro.

-¡Deja de intentar molestarme! –sentía su rostro caliente por la vergüenza del momento- Además, ¿qué pasaría si alguien nos ve bailando?

El rubio le hizo girar, volviéndole a tomar de la cintura, haciéndole moverse también. No obstante, no contestó a la pregunta, no como Harry hubiera esperado.

-Aún no me has respondido –dijo, apenado de la situación y del silencio del rubio.

-Realmente ahora no me importa nadie, ¿a ti sí? –su voz sonó con algo de enfado.

-No –sonrió con algo de gracia-, tampoco a mí. Pero…

-Harry… vamos a otro lugar –susurró en el oído del moreno, haciéndole estremecer por el aliento en su oreja.

-¿A otro lugar? –se sobresaltó por ello- ¿A…adónde?

-Terminemos lo que dejamos inconcluso la otra vez en mi habitación.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza por la respuesta tan desinhibida de Draco. Sabía que quería, pero estaba algo inseguro.

-Yo… -la lengua se le trabó-… yo sólo lo he hecho una vez y con una chica…

Bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada del otro. Con un sutil gesto, Draco removió uno de los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, instándole después a que le mirase a los ojos. Harry desvió la mirada, pero aún así no intentó alejarse, aún y cuando se sintiera tan nervioso por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

-No haré nada que no quieras, Harry –dijo casi en un susurro-. Después de Blaise eres lo único que me queda, no quiero lastimarte. Si no quieres, lo entenderé.

Se separó, pero el moreno lo detuvo. Aún sentía su corazón palpitando con mucha rapidez dentro de su pecho, no obstante, quería pasar esa noche con él, pero no estaba seguro de si podría gustarle al rubio.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se puso aún más inseguro.

-Yo… no sé qué hacer… -su rostro se sentía aún más caliente-… no sé qué hacer para…

-Yo te enseñaré…

-----------------------

Era lunes por la mañana cuando se dirigía a hablar con la profesora McGonnagall. Se había levantado temprano para no molestar a nadie y para que no le preguntasen nada. Algunas veces eran tan incómodas sus preguntas que hasta llegaba a odiarlas.

Incluso Ron, quien no dijo nada cuando lo vio llegar el día anterior, sólo para tirarse en la cama y dormir; sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba que aunque quería preguntar no se atrevía y menos por lo que talvez le iba a contestar.

Se sonrojó de repente al recordar las caricias y los besos del rubio sobre su piel, su boca hambrienta de deseo, sus manos tibias acariciando su longitud hasta hacerlo desfallecer. Pero a parte de esos besos y esos toques no habían llegado a nada más, como había prometido Draco; sin embargo, sabía que se había quedado con ganas de seguir, incluso él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba se estaba volviendo adicto al rubio.

Caminó por los pasillos, llegando hasta la gárgola, pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, alguien lo distrajo de su objetivo.

-Buenos días, Potter –escuchó la voz de Malfoy detrás, sorprendiéndole.

-Buenos días, Malfoy –trató de pasar desapercibido su nerviosismo, diciendo esas palabras con el mismo tono irónico del rubio, copiando su gesto de superioridad.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Aunque no es de mi incumbencia.

-La profesora McGonnagall me citó –suavizó su expresión, al igual que el rubio-, ¿a ti también, Draco?

-Sólo pasaba por aquí –sonrió con algo de diversión-, por cierto, ¿qué pasó contigo? Ayer que desperté ya no te encontré en la cama.

-Oh, eso –volteó a otro lugar totalmente azorado-, necesitaba regresar antes de que Ron comenzara con una de sus escenas.

-¿Weasley? ¿No se te hace que te alucina? Bueno, yo creo que es demasiado sobre protector contigo –ironizó su comentario.

-¿Qué es eso que veo en tus ojos? –sonrió con malevolencia-, ¿es acaso que estás celoso?

-Jo, ¿celoso yo? –colocó las yemas de sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre su pecho- Ya quisieras, Potter.

Justo cuando iba a replicar la puerta de la dirección se abrió. Un retorcijón en su corazón lo hizo dudar en entrar. Dumbledore no estaba ahí, pero Draco, él sí sabía en dónde estaba.

-Antes de entrar –detuvo la marcha del rubio, el cual iba escaleras abajo-, ¿es cierto que…?

Tragó saliva, no sabía cómo comenzar. Era un tema difícil, era muy complicado, y estaba seguro de que si no lo manejaba con cuidado podría estropear la relación que tenía con Draco.

-¿Es cierto que tú…?

Su corazón palpitaba con mucha rapidez. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, conocía las palabras a la perfección, pero su boca no se movía y su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Se odió por no poder expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, comenzando a comprender que casi siempre que estaba frente al otro sus palabras le fallaban.

-¿Sí? –Draco le miró preocupado.

-¿Es cierto que tú fuiste quien mató a Dumbledore?

¡Maldición! A decir verdad, por la expresión de Malfoy, podía aducir que estaba entre estupefacto y molesto. Su forma nada sutil de decir las cosas siempre lo metía en aprietos, sobre todo cuando intentaba ser cuidadoso al momento de elegir las palabras.

Soltó el agarre sobre las ropas del rubio, después bajó la cabeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro y le dio la espalda. El silencio del otro le hacía ver que había tocado un punto muy sensible.

-¿Por qué sacas esa conclusión?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Malfoy. Era inusual percibir el estado de nerviosismo en el que el Slytherin se encontraba. Sin embargo, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

-Porque muchos dicen que así es. Pero cuando desapareció Snape las sospechas recayeron en él. Sólo que, aún me quedan dudas sobre ti.

-Piensa lo que quieras –comenzó a caminar.

-¿Es que acaso tú no lo mataste? Si es así puedes redimirte ante todos…

-¡Potter… Potter! –su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento- ¿Crees que alguien perdonaría tan fácilmente a un mortífago sólo porque sí?

-Dumbledore lo haría… -dijo con determinación.

-Pero Dumbledore no está aquí…

-Entonces no está muerto… -ese timbre de voz seguía ahí.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –fue directamente al punto.

-¿Lo mataste o no? ¿Lo mató Snape o en realidad Dumbledore se encuentra vivo?

El silencio se hizo más penetrante, sin embargo el primero en hablar no fue Harry para replicar otra vez.

-Ah, aquí estás, Potter –Minerva McGonnagall acababa de salir de la dirección-. Necesito hablarte sobre…

La bruja se detuvo al ver a los dos muchachos, los cuales se miraban tratando de descifrar las expresiones del otro.

-Profesor Malfoy –sonrió hacia Draco, el cual hizo un ademán con la cabeza antes de retirarse-. Bien Potter, si es tan amable de seguirme hacia la oficina.

-Sí, claro… -volteó hacia atrás antes de seguir a su profesora.

----------------------

Al entrar a la dirección volvió a sentir esa sensación de desasosiego acentuarse en la boca de su estómago. Sabía que ésta vez Malfoy no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente por preguntar algo con tanto descaro, pero realmente necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. Nuevamente la gente intentaba controlar los hilos de su destino sin darle la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo, así como tomar su propio camino. Siempre se había preguntado porqué todo ya parecía estar predestinado en su contra.

-Siéntate por favor, Potter.

La profesora McGonnagall tomó un poco de aire, mostrándole un asiento delante de ella. Él se sentó, esperando escuchar lo que la bruja intentaba decirle. Primeramente se veía preocupada, pero aún así su semblante estaba tranquilo. Se descolocó, no era muy común ver así a la profesora de transformaciones.

-El motivo de tu comparecencia lo es para informarte sobre algo, pero primero te contaré una historia.

-¿Una historia? –dijo algo confundido.

-Sí… es una historia de amor y de odio, Potter.

La profesora le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras después de lo que pasó en las mazmorras?

Se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de ella. Así que aquel sueño había sido verdad, la profesora estuvo hablando con Malfoy sobre una leyenda, talvez esa era la historia de amor y de odio que quería contarle.

-Bien, aunque no me explico qué sucedió –dijo tallándose con algo de descuido su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-Yo no sé bien los detalles –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero creo que tienes qué tomar ésta vez tu decisión… alejarte de Draco Malfoy.

Se quedó en silencio. Por primera vez le daban una oportunidad de elegir, pero él no quería en ésta ocasión alejarse del rubio. Claro, si varios meses atrás hubiera sucedido algo similar no tendrían porqué decírselo dos veces; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que él no quería dejar solo a Draco, no ahora que sólo los tenía a él y a Zabini.

Apretó el puño derecho sobre su túnica. No, ésta vez no haría lo que otros quisieran, él tomaría su propio camino, lo haría definitivamente.

-No, no lo dejaré –dijo con determinación-. Lo quiero, no podría estar lejos de su lado. No me importa si él no me corresponde, yo…

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Demonios, tenía qué controlar su boca.

-Si esa es tu decisión no podré interferir en ella, aunque quiera –la profesora McGonnagall negó con la cabeza, mirándole después con aprecio-, y aún aunque crea que es lo mejor alejarte de él. No obstante, te pido que tengas cuidado. La piedra que llevas contigo, esa marca no es lo que parece. El amor al poder, el odio irracional a todo. Muchos dicen que aquellos que lleguen a tener en sus manos el deseo de su corazón podrán ser destruidos por éste. Así que por favor ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, Harry…

------------------------

Definitivamente sentía que lo que le había comentado la nueva directora no era todo lo que debía decirle, pero aunque hubiera querido que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza, las cosas no habían salido como deseaba. Se sentía aún más confuso con lo que la bruja le dijo.

Era por ello que después de las clases se había sentado frente al lago, mirando las hojas de los árboles caer sobre éste. El otoño ya comenzaba a pintar el paisaje en tonos cafés, como si de naturaleza muerta se tratara. Muerto…

-¿Por qué demonios nunca me cuentan nada de lo que sucede?

-Porque aunque trates de comprenderlo nunca lo haces…

Se volteó de repente, encontrándose con Draco, quien le sonrió con sorna. Él entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a concentrarse en las formas de las nubes que nublaban el cielo.

-¿Estás preocupado por eso? –el rubio se sentó a su lado, mientras él recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de éste.

-No exactamente –mintió.

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada…

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Malfoy. El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, estando éste helado. Se estremeció de pronto por la temperatura del ambiente cuando se dio cuenta de que el clima había comenzado a fresquear.

-Draco… -dijo sobre el muslo del otro-… ¿crees que no soy digno de confianza?

-No… -dijo con tranquilidad-, pero siempre he pensado que todos te sobreprotegen. No quieren que veas la crueldad de la gente, pero te empujan a una guerra. No quieren que desconfíes de ellos, cuando ellos mismos son los que no confían en ti.

-Es verdad… -sonrió con algo de enfado-… tienes mucha razón.

-Hace frío, te vas a resfriar –acarició con cuidado su hombro derecho, meciéndole.

-No importa…

-Potter, está oscureciendo –replicó la atención del otro, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que éste ya estaba dormido-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Draco se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a Harry. Cuando lo hubo hecho acarició con ternura sus cabellos azabaches, junto con su rostro taciturno. Sonrió con dulzura, pensando que sólo dormido podía tener ese aire de inocencia que todos veían en él, del cual no se había percatado nunca. Entonces con ese pensamiento decidió que quería protegerlo, aún y cuando él fuera el primero en apartarse de su lado.

-------------------------

Abrió los ojos al recordar que estaba en el lago, pero no tenía frío, es más, tenía sobre sí un brazo del rubio junto con el edredón de la cama de éste.

Se sonrojó cuando Draco lo tomó de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo aún más, abrazándole por la espalda mientras su aliento caliente chocaba contra su oreja y mejilla izquierdas. Fue por eso que no pudo controlar más su cuerpo, el cual le mostró el grado de excitación en el que se encontraba cuando una presión en sus pantalones le hizo sentir incómodo.

Se estremeció de repente, despertando sin querer al otro.

-¿Ya te despertaste? –el rubio pronunció con lentitud sus palabras.

-Eh, sí… -se removió inquieto, tratando de pasar desapercibida su excitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Malfoy se movió, encontrando algo hilarante la escena cuando notó el nerviosismo del otro. Rió sin querer, molestando al moreno.

-¿De qué te ríes? –dijo con enfado.

-De nada –mintió.

De repente el ambiente se puso algo tenso, al grado de que ninguno de los dos se mirase a la cara. El primero en hablar fue Malfoy; aunque su voz era casi inaudible pudo escuchar levemente lo que le dijo.

-Con respecto a lo que platicamos en la mañana…

Harry le miró expectante, pero de pronto se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, algunas veces soy algo… -buscó las palabras para expresarse-… algo idiota.

Draco no dijo nada, poniéndole aún más nervioso. Talvez ésta vez le diría que hasta ahí terminaba su torcida amistad y que por favor no lo buscara nuevamente. Bajó la cabeza, estaba triste por ese simple pensamiento.

-… debes prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie, Harry –tomó con premura el mentón de su acompañante, instándole a mirarle a los ojos-, ni siquiera a la comadreja ni a la sangre sucia que tienes como amigos.

-No le digas así a mis amigos –intentó defenderlos, quedándose callado inmediatamente.

-Debes prometérmelo –Harry asintió con la cabeza-. Bien.

El rubio se levantó de la cama, sentándose en la orilla, dándole la espalda. Después dejó escapar un suspiro para darse valor.

-En el ataque al colegio intenté matar a Dumbledore…

Esa información Harry la conocía, pero no quiso que Draco lo supiera, después de todo él lo escuchó sin permiso. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algo más estaba escondido en todo eso, así que quería averiguarlo y lo mejor para hacerlo era quedarse callado.

-… pero no pude…

Si él se lo confiaba talvez le contaría la verdad de todo eso, aunque fuera cruel.

-Si no lo mataste, ¿en dónde está él?

-Ven…

Malfoy se levantó de la cama, mirando al otro, instándole a tomar su mano para seguirlo. Harry dudó un momento, pero después de semejante revelación no podía menos que permitirse confiar en él, ya que, a pesar de todo, parecía que el asunto era realmente serio, al igual que su actitud.

Se levantó de la cama, dejándose arrastrar fuera de la habitación. Ahí siguieron por los pasillos de las mazmorras, subiendo al vestíbulo del castillo, para posteriormente salir por la puerta principal.

El frío le golpeó con suavidad, aunque su cuerpo, desacostumbrado a esa temperatura, comenzó a tiritar. Aún así siguió el camino por el que su acompañante le llevaba, guiándole por un sendero, hasta donde descansaban las lechuzas. Justo al llegar ahí éste se detuvo, soltándole para abrir la puerta con cuidado.

Al entrar a la extraña torrecilla varias plumas cayeron desde el techo, donde Pig, el inquieto "mensajero" de Ron se le abalanzó, despertando sin querer a las demás aves que descansaban en su pedestal.

-¿Para qué me traes aquí? –preguntó, justo en el momento en que callaba con poca suavidad al pajarillo.

-Porque Dumbledore está aquí –dijo de mala gana.

-¿Y eso?

Preguntó, pero al analizar las cosas se dio cuenta de que aquella lechuza con gorrito de mago realmente se parecía al viejo director de Hogwarts.

-Entonces… esa lechuza…

-Yo sólo puse un hechizo protector, él hizo el resto –dijo al llegar justo frente al ave, la cual se desperezó-. No soy tan poderoso como él, así que él lo reforzó.

Frente a sus ojos aquella lechuza comenzó a tomar forma humana. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y llenaron de lágrimas cuando por fin aquel hombre apareció frente a él después de un tiempo que la pareció eterno.

Se abalanzó al regazo de Dumbledore, a quien consideraba como un miembro de su familia, sonrojándose después por su falta de compostura en un momento como ese. Se separó despacio del viejo mago, sonriendo con alegría.

-Lo siento, fue un momento de euforia –dijo bajito, mientras el otro hombre le sonreía.

-No te preocupes por ello, Harry –apretó con cariño uno de los hombros del joven, volteando hacia Draco, quien miraba distraído el exterior de la torrecilla por una de las múltiples ventanitas por las que entraban las aves-. ¿Cómo te ha tratado Draco?

Dumbledore sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Potter. Después caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, el cual volteó de repente a verlo algo sorprendido.

-Te agradezco por cumplir tu palabra –dijo el antiguo director de Hogwarts-, es muy importante para mí compensártelo.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezca –Draco contestó con frialdad-. Yo sólo hice lo que tenía qué hacer.

-Me sorprende que Tom te haya creído… -volvió a dirigirse al rubio, el cual sonrió con arrogancia.

-Usted hizo muy bien su parte –se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la pared más cercana-, sobre todo al desaparecer su esencia mágica.

-Me muero por un caramelo de limón –cortó de tajo todo, haciendo reír a los dos muchachos que le acompañaban.

-Típico de usted… –Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras Harry reía por lo bajo.

-----------------------

El mes de noviembre había pasado bastante rápido por los deberes y obligaciones que tenían todos. La relación de Hermione y Ron había sido difícil, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a fortalecerse, hasta cierto punto en que ambos molestaban. No obstante todos los felicitaron cuando por fin el pelirrojo le pidió a su amiga que fuera su novia.

Harry era punto y aparte. Su relación con Malfoy no había avanzado, aunque tampoco había retrocedido, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, los dos seguían viéndose. Él no se quejaba, parecía que el rubio tampoco, pero siempre se sentía inseguro por la inestabilidad que provocaba el desconcierto de no saber qué pasaría. No obstante ahí seguía, yendo con él, durmiendo algunas veces en su habitación, haciéndole compañía, molestándole o viceversa.

Se dio cuenta que el pergamino que traía en las manos emitía algunas luces, entonces leyó lo que estaba escrito en él.

"_Buenos días, Harry James Potter"_ la caligrafía exquisita de Malfoy se dejó ver.

"_Buenos días, Draco Lucius Malfoy"_ sonrió, al imitar su saludo.

"_El día de hoy me levanté con muchos ánimos, ¿sabes por qué?"_ Harry se sintió confundido.

"_Dame una pista"_ trató de no sonar ansioso, sin embargo no lo logró.

"_Nos autorizaron un paseo a Hogsmeade"_ a decir verdad por la escritura del otro se podía decir que estaba realmente feliz. _"Por cierto, ¿ya sabes dónde pasarás la navidad?"_.

Harry se desconcertó un poco por la pregunta, realmente no se la esperaba. Jugueteó un poco con la pluma sobre el pergamino, llenando de puntitos de tinta una parte de éste. Al final sonrió juguetonamente.

"_No lo sé… Ron me pidió que fuera con él a la madriguera"_ escribió con tono inocente, pero tratando de molestar al otro.

"_¿Estás seguro que no le agradas más para otra cosa que para amigo?"_ por la forma de la letra supo que el rubio estaba entre enojado o celoso.

"_Ron es como un hermano para mí, al igual que Hermione. Por cierto, ¿sabías que están juntos?"_ no dejó que el otro le contestara _"Sí, lo sabías. ¿No quieres mejor venir tú a la madriguera con nosotros?"_ preguntó como que no queriendo.

"_¡Qué!"_ esa reacción ya se la esperaba _"No creo que a ellos les agrade que yo ponga un solo pie en su jardín, primero me lanzan un crucio y luego investigan"_.

Rodó mentalmente los ojos, algunas veces Malfoy podía ser igual de terco que Ron. Sonrió y rió por lo bajo, si ellos supieran que se parecían en eso lo más seguro sería que se odiaran aún más de lo que ya lo hacían.

"_Talvez no, pero Dumbledore puede hablar con ellos"_.

"_Se supone que es un secreto que él está vivo, ¿se lo has contado ya a tus amiguitos?"_ Parecía enojado.

"_No, no lo he hecho, pero creo que tienen derecho a saberlo. Ellos saben guardar secretos, aunque no lo parezca. Además no serían mis amigos si no supieran lo que yo sé"._

"_¿Les has contado lo nuestro?"._

"_Lo saben, pero no con lujo de detalles"_ con un leve temblor en las manos le dio a entender al otro que se puso nervioso.

El pergamino dejó de emitir luces por unos instantes, hasta que se desesperó.

"_Quisiera pasar la navidad contigo, Draco… pero…"_ claro que quería estar con el rubio, pero estaba más seguro en la madriguera que con él. Sin embargo, si se lo decía de esa manera se enfadaría con él.

"_Estás más seguro con ellos, ¿no es así?"_.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva al leer eso.

"_Talvez, pero…"_ se arrepintió después por lo que iba a decir, no obstante era su mayor deseo _"… podemos pasar unos días en tu casa todos juntos, claro, si quieres"._

_-"Define todos, Harry…"_ algo no le gustaba al rubio de todo eso, se podía ver.

"_Mis amigos y yo…"._

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió a ambos. Había excedido los límites, era lógico que él se enojara.

"_No creo que ellos quieran"_ por fin escribió.

"_Yo hablaré con ellos…"_ sonrió _"Pero si pasamos la navidad en tu casa tú tienes que pasar el año nuevo en la madriguera"._

"_Debes de estar bromeando"._

"_¿Y por qué bromearía con eso?"._

----------------------

Justo a la hora de la comida había invitado a sus mejores amigos a comer con Draco, frente al lago. Hermione estuvo encantada, pero Ron se mostró muy renuente a aceptar la invitación. Aunque terminó "accediendo" cuando la castaña lo jaló del brazo hacia ese lugar.

Frente al lago se encontraba el rubio, esperándoles con una cesta de comida, sentado sobre una manta a cuadros con los colores de su casa. Estaba meditabundo, mirando las hojas de los árboles caer sobre el agua, creando ondas que se disolvían cuando chocaban contra otras. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos rubios, casi platinos, acariciándole lentamente el rostro.

-Perdón si llegamos algo tarde –dijo Hermione algo apenada-, pero arrastrar a Ron hasta acá fue una ardua tarea.

Malfoy rió por lo bajo, molestando al pelirrojo, quien se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Calla, Hermione –Ronald hizo un puchero.

-Fueron hechos el uno para el otro –no hubo sarcasmo en sus palabras, algo que sorprendió a los otros-. Mírense. Tú… -dudó un poco al decirlo-… Weasley, siendo un cabezahueca, y tú…

-Puedes decirme Hermione, Draco –sonrió.

-Claro, Hermione… tú eres una mujer encantadora a comparación del tarado que tienes por novio. Pero creo que se complementan de alguna manera.

-No sólo es con nosotros –Potter se sonrojó como un foco de navidad, al contrario de Ron, quien intentó no vomitar-, creo que también tú y Harry fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

-Pues díselo a tu novio, porque no parece muy convencido de ello…

-Claro, no creo que tú lo estuvieras cuando tu mejor amigo anduviera con una sabandija como tú –Weasley se sentó muy a fuerza frente al rubio, quien sonrió de lado, molestándole.

-Bueno, en fin… -Malfoy sólo le dio vuelta al asunto por Harry-… espero que les gusten los chocolates de importación suiza de Honeydukes, además de la comida, por supuesto. Me hubiera gustado acompañar todo con champagne, pero lo más seguro sería que la profesora McGonnagall me reprendiera por ello –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Huele delicioso –Ron por fin estuvo de acuerdo con Draco, el cual intentó no carcajearse en su cara.

-Por supuesto, Weasley, ¿qué esperabas de mí?

Comieron tranquilamente, incluso Ron estuvo platicando animadamente con el rubio, hasta que Potter decidió informarles sobre los planes navideños que ellos tenían.

-Draco y yo pensamos que talvez podíamos pasar la navidad en su casa…

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar la suave voz de éste, pese a que estaban haciendo bastante ruido con sus risas y comentarios. Le prestaron atención, Malfoy comprendiendo a donde llevaba la plática, los otros esperando a que les explicara el motivo de su interrupción.

-Pero también pensamos que ustedes podían venir, aunque… -no dejó que nadie dijera nada-… con la condición de que pasara el año nuevo en la madriguera.

-Hombre… a mi familia le va a dar un "gustazo"… -dijo el pelirrojo con ironía-… pero creo que puedo hablar con ellos. Talvez si los invitaras a tu casa también.

De repente se quejó cuando recibió un codazo por parte de su novia, la cual le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No abuses de la hospitalidad de Draco.

-Bueno, yo sólo decía. Pero guarda todos tus artilugios oscuros y esas cosas –nuevamente se quejó, ésta vez por el pellizco que le propinó la castaña-. Ouch, no tienes porqué hacer eso.

-¡Mantén entonces la boca cerrada, si no quieres que te propine otro golpe en la espinilla!

El rubio comenzó a carcajearse, llamando la atención de los otros.

-Lo siento, pero son bastante divertidos cuando se lo proponen –pareció enjugarse una lagrimita-. Creo que puedo hacer todo lo posible, pero no me hago responsable de que caigas en alguna trampa.

-Sí, ya parece, tú la vas a poner.

-Por otra parte, me parece razonable; sin embargo, no creo que a tu familia le agrade estar en mi casa.

-¿Puedo, Draco? –preguntó Harry tímidamente.

-Mejor digámoselos en la noche, ¿no, Harry? –sonrió seductoramente hacia el moreno, el cual sonrió de igual manera.

-¡No me digan que piensan casarse saliendo del colegio! –Ron parecía con un ataque de histeria.

Ambos, junto con Hermione, rodaron los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que el pelirrojo no terminaría de quejarse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

---------------------

Eran las diez de la noche, justo después del toque de queda. Tres figuras se veían pasar por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, hasta que desaparecieron de la nada. Segundos después se abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y así como se abrió se cerró, escuchándose unos pasos en dirección a la torre donde descansaban las lechuzas. La puerta de aquel lugar también se abrió, cerrándose igualmente, después volvieron a verse esas tres personas.

-Los estaba esperando –dijo Malfoy con impaciencia-, arguyo que los culpables son Weasley y Potter.

Ambos aludidos entrecerraron los ojos, pero no dijeron nada. No así Hermione, quien estaba muy intrigada en qué querían Draco y Harry.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepan, pero deben prometerme que bajo ningún motivo van a decirlo, aún y cuando lo deseen con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus amigos asintieron. Justo en ese instante los pasos de alguien más se escucharon ahí dentro, hasta que la luz de la luna iluminó una alta figura. Aquel sujeto, quien parecía un hombre de edad avanzada, sonreía, mientras se podían ver sus cabellos y larga barba, tan blancos como la nieve. Sus ojos azules, tan vivarachos como siempre, brillaban detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Su vestimenta, muy llamativa, cabe decir, de un color azul chillón, resplandeció con la luz que entraba por las ventanitas de la pequeña torre.

-Dumbledore…

Dijeron Hermione y Ron, quienes no cabían en su asombro. Hasta que la castaña corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, llorando de alegría al verlo con vida, sano y salvo. Al pelirrojo también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero él sólo bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo, gesto que el viejo mago correspondió con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Me han dicho que ustedes dos están juntos –los aludidos se pusieron tan rojos como un jitomate-, me da mucho gusto por ustedes, pues se lo merecían. Harry me dio los pormenores éste mes pasado.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a su amigo, quien sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en todo este tiempo? –la castaña miró al moreno con ojos acusadores- ¿Sabías que Dumbledore estaba vivo y no nos dijiste?

-No, yo me enteré el mes pasado –bajó la cabeza-, Draco fue quien me mostró dónde estaba.

-Nadie sabe que estoy vivo, sólo ustedes, aunque creo que también Blaise Zabini está informado de ello, ¿no es así, Draco? –sonrió hacia el rubio, quien había estado algo alejado de ellos.

-Sí, nadie más lo sabe, es por eso que se debe quedar así. Deben jurar que no se lo dirán a nadie, como lo hizo Harry.

Los dos chicos asintieron, sonriendo felices de ver nuevamente a su querido director. Si todos lo supieran se armaría un gran escándalo, pero ellos guardarían el secreto, si era necesario hasta la tumba.

Después del reencuentro, Harry les había comentado los pormenores a sus mejores amigos, quienes sintieron simpatía hacia el rubio, pues después de todo no era tan malo como parecía. A éste no le agradó mucho que hasta Ron le llamara por su nombre, instándole a que hiciera lo mismo con él. Aunque después de tiempo ambos se llevasen mejor.

--------------------

Ese día se encontraban en la puerta, esperando a que Draco, Pansy Parkinson y Zabini, acompañados de Craibe y Goyle, salieran por ésta.

-A ver, los de tercero aquí, por favor –la profesora McGonnagall señaló una fila-. Las casas pueden mezclarse, pero si surge algún problema tienen qué ir con el jefe responsable de sus casas.

El profesor Flitwick, jefe de casa de Ravenclaw, al igual que la profesora Sprout, jefe de casa de Hufflepuff iban acompañando a Malfoy, jefe de casa de Slytherin, y a la nueva directora, aún jefa de casa de Gryffindor, quien miró a todos con gesto preocupado.

-No se alejen, sólo es una excursión a Hogsmeade. Por favor…

Ron llamó la atención de Harry, diciéndole en el oído: "Creo que nos tratan como niños". Zabini también escuchó, asintiendo, a su pesar, las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿No quiere que también le den la mano para pasar el puente?

La voz hastiada de Draco Malfoy sorprendió a todos, haciendo reír a los que estaban más próximos. La nueva directora se alarmó por el comentario, comprendiendo el grado de nerviosismo que todos tenían. No obstante miró desaprobatoriamente al rubio, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Entonces vámonos ya…

Sentenció la directora mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el puente, para posteriormente dirigirse al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

----------------------

Mientras caminaban, Ron miró con desconcierto a los Slytherins que les acompañaban, llamando bastante la atención por la mezcla de las casas, aún y cuando no trajeran el uniforme.

Zabini llevaba a Pansy del brazo, platicando ésta sobre banalidades, seguidos de cerca por Craibe y Goyle, quienes intimidaban a los de tercero con sólo mirarles debido a su altura y voluminosidad.

-¿Ellos qué hacen aquí? –dijo por lo bajo Ron, haciendo que su novia volteara.

-Nos acompañan –no le tomó importancia.

-Pero si sólo están molestando a los de Gryffindor, incluidos nosotros –bajó lo más que pudo la voz.

-Pues a Harry no parece importarle –señaló al moreno, quien fue tomado del guante rápidamente por Pansy-. Incluso hasta soporta su sola presencia, así que cierra la boca.

Subieron a los carruajes, siguiendo la mezcla de las casas, pero ésta vez acompañados por Luna y por Neville, quienes se sintieron inseguros al ver a tantos Slytherins con ellos, con excepción de Craibe y Goyle, que se subieron a otro.

Ron iba a alegar algo más, hasta que a lo lejos por fin pudo distinguir Hogsmeade. Su rostro se iluminó, a tal grado de que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hasta ese lugar. No obstante la voz de Malfoy lo alejó de esos pensamientos cuando bajaron de los vehículos.

-No quiero repetirlo –el rubio intimidó a unos de tercero de Slytherin-, no se alejen ni se metan en dificultades. Para los menores de edad están prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas. No quiero que me decepcionen –entrecerró los ojos, mostrándoles a los de su casa, que como jefe no aceptaría ninguna réplica y no ayudaría a nadie que inflingiera las reglas-. Si me entero de que alguno de ustedes se mete en problemas yo mismo me encargaré de ponerles un castigo. Lo mismo para los mayores.

Dean Thomas estaba imitándolo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, así que éste, acercándose al Gryffindor, puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, sobresaltándole.

-Lo mismo digo para los de Gryffindor –sonrió maquiavélicamente, asustando incluso a los chicos de su edad de todas las casas-; por supuesto, si no quieren un castigo todo lo que resta del año en las mazmorras.

El chico aludido sonrió nerviosamente, murmurando un: _"Por supuesto, profesor Malfoy", _dirigiéndose con cuidado hasta donde estaban Harry y sus amigos.

-Él da miedo. No es por nada, pero tiene la sonrisa marca Snape en su rostro –dijo por lo bajo a Ron, quien rió levemente al pensarlo.

-Je, ¿qué te pasa? –volvió a reír, ésta vez con mayor volumen- La que él tiene es patentada para todos los Slytherins.

Zabini volteó inmediatamente a donde estaban ellos, haciendo que Harry y Pansy también lo hicieran.

-Claro –dijo Blaise, soltándose del agarre de su compañera-, pero por lo menos no parecemos venados frente a las luces de un carro muggle.

Craibe, Goyle y Pansy rieron ante el comentario; incluso Hermione y Harry se atrevieron a hacerlo. Ron se sonrojó furiosamente al quedar como un idiota frente a sus compañeros.

-Buen intento, amigo –le dijo Dean, al momento en que se alejaba de ese extraño grupo.

-----------------------

Se encontraban en la taberna de "Las Tres Escobas" charlando y tomando cervezas de mantequilla. Malfoy estaba en la mesa con los demás profesores, escuchando las peripecias de muchos de los alumnos, así como quejas, quejas y más quejas. Que si los Slytherins ya habían lanzado bolas de nieve a los de Gryffindor, que si los de Slytherin habían empujado a una chica de Ravenclaw a la calle y ésta había caído sobre un charco de lodo. Que si uno de Hufflepuff había perdido un zapato…

Draco estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición, cuando vio la figura de un extraño niño de cabellos platinados salir de la taberna. Se quedó mirándole por espacio de unos segundos, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Por supuesto, Minerva, ¿no has escuchado que la academia de aurores espera que Potter entre el año próximo a sus cursos? –dijo el profesor Flitwick, hablando con unos ademanes exagerados de las manos-. Creo que era lógico, ya que lleva buenas calificaciones. No puedo decir que sean excelentes sus notas, pero es muy bueno en encantamientos. Por cierto, joven Malfoy, ¿usted qué piensa seguir estudiando?

Malfoy salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que le llamaban. Con un pausado y elegante gesto volteó a mirarle, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

-Pociones, por supuesto –dijo con desenvolvimiento-. Creo que en San Mungo necesitan algunos magos capacitados. Pero uno nunca sabe si se pueda llegar a terminar la carrera –no dejó que el profesor le interrumpiera-; me refiero a la guerra. En estos momentos hay mucha incertidumbre en si el mundo mágico se salvará o será presa nuevamente de la oscuridad.

-¿No cree que exagera un poco? –Flitwick se secó con un pañuelo nerviosamente la frente-. Digamos, tenemos a Potter de nuestro lado y en él descansa el bienestar del mundo mágico.

-Me parece que es algo ingenuo pensar que un "niño" nos salvará a todos –rodó los ojos, siendo coludido por las profesoras que les acompañaban.

-Es verdad –Minerva habló-. Se podrá creer que Potter es muy poderoso, pero él no está preparado para una guerra, al igual que ninguno de nosotros. El grado de madurez que tiene no es suficiente para plantarse frente a una parvada de mortífagos y salir ileso. Creo que aún es muy pequeño para dejar que él lleve solo una guerra que ha acabado con todos sus seres queridos.

El tintineo de la puerta se escuchó cuando entraron unos chicos al abarrotado establecimiento.

-Todos velan por sus intereses –Sprout habló, dejando escapar un suspiro- sin pensar en si Potter quiere eso o no. Talvez parezca su destino, pero él no lo piensa así. Cuando esté en el campo de batalla sólo él decidirá si lo que hace es lo correcto…

Los profesores se quedaron callados, hasta que Malfoy se levantó de la mesa.

-Si me permiten –señaló la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-Pase… -dijeron al unísono sus acompañantes.

Draco se dirigió a donde estaban los otros, sintiendo un leve mareo y un fuerte dolor en el estómago. El sabor metálico en la boca le hacía saber que no se encontraba muy bien de salud, aunque se lo atribuía al vacío que sintió en el tubo digestivo cuando comenzaron a hablar del camino que Harry escogería.

Todos eran muy crueles al dejarle todo el trabajo sin pensar en lo que él quería. Siempre decidiendo por su cuenta, ocultándole cosas, negándole la verdad.

Al llegar sólo colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, descansando por unos momentos.

-¿Qué tan mal estás? –Blaise le preguntó con preocupación.

-Lo suficiente como para recargarme en ti –dijo con discreción.

Potter había notado la palidez en el rostro del rubio, mirando cómo cuchicheaban Zabini y él. Incluso Ron se veía preocupado por su estado de salud.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo de aire fresco? –Ronald se levantó del asiento, instando a los demás a hacerlo- Vi unas magníficas Saetas de Fuego en la tienda de Quidditch al final de la calle.

Todos se levantaron, entre ellos Malfoy, quien se tambaleó un poco al hacerlo.

-Vamos… -susurró cerca del oído de Zabini, respirando con dificultad.

-----------------------

Ron estaba relativamente callado cuando habían regresado del paseo. Trataba de distraerse hojeando el libro que tenía frente así, pero no podía. Él no era el único que se encontraba en ese estado de desasosiego, pero los demás parecían bastante relajados.

Unos pasos se escucharon, al igual que el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación de Draco con cara de disgusto. Llevaba en las manos varios frascos de pociones, mientras en el brazo le colgaba una sábana bañada en sangre seca.

-El ataque ya pasó –dijo con pesado gesto-. A pesar de eso se encuentra débil, creo que está en estado terminal por el sudor de sangre que perlaba su frente…

Harry se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente, al igual que Blaise.

-Cuando estos síntomas aparecen lo máximo de vida que se les puede dar son entre seis meses a un año, pero a como lo veo talvez le quedan menos de seis meses.

Los ojos de Harry se cristalizaron. Se negaba a saberlo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Lo más sensato es que sea hospitalizado en San Mungo, ya no puede ejercer aquí –se dirigió a la profesora McGonnagall, quien asintió con tristeza-. Mañana a primera hora pediré su traslado.

La enfermera salió por la puerta de la estancia, seguida de la nueva directora.

Harry tembló levemente, mirando a Zabini, quien le abrazó, ofreciéndole un hombro en el cual apoyarse en esos momentos tan difíciles.

---------------------

Todos se habían marchado ya, dejándole sentado en el sillón de la salita de estar que estaba en la habitación del profesor de pociones. Tenía la mirada perdida, recordando cómo, después de regresar del paseo, el rubio había comenzado a ahogarse con su sangre en un pasillo. McGonnagall estaba cerca y fue ella quien mandó que trajeran a la enfermera al cuarto de Malfoy. También, al igual que todos, se había quedado esperando para saber cómo se encontraba Draco.

Pasaron cuando mucho dos horas de incertidumbre, hasta recibir aquel aterrador veredicto.

Ahora estaba un poco más desahogado, pero no más tranquilo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro pálido, su boca seca.

Tenía miedo de poner un solo pie en aquella habitación, por temor a derrumbarse, sabiendo que comenzaría a suplicarle a Draco que no lo dejara solo, que no se fuera de su lado. Sabía que si tenía la oportunidad nuevamente sería egoísta, pidiendo, sin pensar en el rubio, un poco más de tiempo.

Por fin se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta abierta. Los segundos que le tomó el alcanzarla le parecieron relativamente cortos, cuando lo único que quería era aplazar ese encuentro.

Dentro se podía distinguir la luz que llegaba de la sala de estar, pero a pesar de ello, se veía algo oscuro. Draco se encontraba recostado en la cama, mirando el techo, como si observándolo pudiera calmar el dolor que tenía, pero sin lograrlo. Cuando se dio por observado volteó lentamente con Harry, sintiendo cómo, sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima de sangre abandonaba sus ojos.

Al verlo así, el moreno sólo tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo ésta parecía una lija dentro de su seca garganta. Suspiró, para darse valor, más que para llevar aire a sus pulmones, sentándose después en la cama del rubio y acariciando sus cabellos le dio un suave beso en le frente.

-Hace algo de frío, estás helado –dijo al sentir la frialdad en la piel de Malfoy-, prenderé la chimenea…

Sus intenciones se cortaron cuando una débil mano le detuvo. Sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, pero las detuvo.

-Quédate…

Ésta vez no pudo detener más el dolor, atrincherándose en el hombro izquierdo del otro, ocultándole las lágrimas que ya recorrían su rostro.

-Ya te lo había dicho, mientras yo pueda me quedaré a tu lado…

Su voz se había cortado entre sollozos. Se sentía impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada para combatir aquella enfermedad tan cruel. Se sentía solo, se sentía perdido, incapaz se continuar si él moría. Injusta y cruel vida que le arrebataba siempre la felicidad de las manos.

-Te amo, Harry…

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Yo también te amo…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de menguar aquel dolor de saber que la primera persona que había amado iba a morirse…

-----------------------

Sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia atrás, hasta que cayó con un sonido sordo. Arqueó la espalda, sintiendo después lo mojado que estaba el piso.

Abrió los ojos, viendo cómo la cama de la habitación estaba en el techo, con las sábanas colgando hacia el piso, pero aún en su lugar. Volteó a todas partes, encontrando nuevamente aquel espejo de los dragones de oro y plata entrelazados.

-Es tiempo… -la suave voz de un niño se escuchó a su espalda-… de que abras la puerta. Tú has sido el elegido, tu otra mitad ha fallado la prueba.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de la impresión, hasta que logró componerse.

Justo en ese momento el espejo se abrió, como si esa fuera la puerta que le había anunciado con antelación el pequeño niño. Sus ojos eran plateados, sus cabellos también lo eran; tan parecido a…

-Draco… -dijo por fin, saliendo de su estupor.

El niño le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia –el pequeño señaló la puerta, la cual comenzó a brillar con fuerza-, porque después de lo que pase podrás saberlo todo.

De aquel lugar comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento y sintió cómo la luz lo engullía. Se preguntó que pasaba con los que no lograban superar la prueba; no obstante, más rápido de lo que creía, le darían la respuesta de todo lo que quería saber...


	11. La Prueba

**Capítulo 10**

"**LA PRUEBA"**

**P**odía escuchar a lo lejos el eco del viento. Se incorporó, sintiéndose un poco mareado, hambriento y sediento. Se preguntó, al fijar su vista en el lugar, en dónde se encontraba, constatándose de que era una cueva de hielo lo que le rodeaba.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; su temperatura corporal iba en descenso y sus ropas no estaban diseñadas para ése frío tan extremo.

-¿En dónde demonios estoy?

Su voz sonó como eco por todos los recovecos de la cueva, sobresaltándole. Se incorporó con algo de pesadez, tratando de hacer entrar en calor su cuerpo helado. Sacudió un poco de nieve pegada en su cabello, buscando su varita en el proceso. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la sacudió (N/A: La varita XD Oh, de todos modos se escucha feo XD) al ver que también tenía pequeños copos de nieve incrustados en ella. Su ropa, ¿qué decir de su túnica? Estaba casi tan dura como el hielo que cubría todo.

-_Lumos_…

Una luz azul emitida desde su varita iluminó las paredes cristalinas, asustándole cuando de repente se encontró de frente con un dragón. Dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra algo más. Estaba en medio de una manada de dragones y al parecer sin una salida. Tembló ligeramente por el frío o por el miedo, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza y apagando la luz de ésta.

Uno de ellos abrió sus ojos, bostezando ligeramente, para después comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar. Varios más hicieron lo mismo, casi pisando a Harry, quien intentó por todos los medios quitarse de su camino sin ser visto. Cuando hubieron salido, los siguió, yendo por un camino de hielo algo resbaladizo. Estuvo a punto de caer en ocasiones, pero la pared le sirvió como punto de apoyo para continuar.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que se podía…

Escuchó la voz de un muchacho, la cual parecía algo turbada.

-¡Al parecer no lo suficiente!

Una segunda voz se escuchó, pero ésta sonaba llena de rencor.

-Donno…

-¡Estoy harto de esto, Merlín!

La voz del segundo sujeto se escuchó con tal estruendo que todos los dragones se despertaron, lo cual alertó a Harry.

-¿Cuándo nos vais a respetar?

-Sois el único que puede hablar con los humanos, os respetarían todos.

-Pero a mi familia no.

Siguió el camino, el cual llevaba a un cielo abierto de aquella enorme cueva. La nieve se filtraba como pequeños copos cayendo desde arriba, brillando con la opaca luz del sol, emitiendo destellos muy tenues, como si de luces de bengala se tratara.

Cuando pudo ver a las personas que hablaban, se encontró con la visión de un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, de tez clara, vestido con una túnica del mismo color de sus ojos; el cual conversaba con otro que estaba ataviado con una túnica con capucha de color blanco, al cual no podía ver bien, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Donnovan –la mirada del chico castaño parecía preocupada-, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Sólo soy un mago aprendiz, mi madre es pobre y además tengo 17 años. Habéis vivido por mucho más tiempo que yo, sois sorprendente. Si no os escuchan, ¿creéis que a mí me escucharán?

-Lo siento Merlín… -su voz pareció apaciguar-. Lo siento de verdad.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. Aquel que estaba charlando era Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. No cabía en su asombro, cuando sintió un aliento caliente chocar contra toda su espalda. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba volteó hacia atrás, dando por sentada su muerte cuando un dragón de escamas verdes y amarillas rugió cerca de él.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo con un estrepitoso estruendo por un sendero de hielo que iba en espiral hasta debajo de la cueva. El frío ya había traspasado sus ropas, quemándole con fuerza. El final del recorrido se acercaba; sin embargo, al llegar a éste no pudo detenerse, saliendo disparado contra el filo de unos picos de cristal. Sus manos y piernas sufrieron graves heridas, impidiéndole moverse por unos segundos.

-Maldición…

Masculló por lo bajo, rasgando su túnica y colocándola sobre sus golpes como sustitutos de vendas. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso y sus miembros le respondían menos por el frío. Su aliento caliente formaba aún humo de su boca, el cual se hacía cada vez más escaso.

-¿Quién sois?

La voz de un hombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, mientras volteaba a todas partes, buscando a quien le hubiese preguntado aquello. No obstante, su búsqueda fue en vano, pues no había nadie en los alrededores, o al menos, no alguien que pudiese ver.

-¿Quién eres tú? –ahora fue él quien preguntó.

Su garganta se sentía seca y sus palabras sonaban pesadas. Con eco, su voz se escuchó por la cueva, haciendo que algunos pedazos de hielo cayeran como pequeña escarcha.

-¿Quién sois?

Nuevamente aquella pregunta. Tosió con algo de fuerza, volviendo a crear un pequeño estruendo en aquel lugar. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo sus fuerzas menguar.

-Me llamo Harry, Harry James Potter Evans.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Realmente… no lo sé. Al parecer crucé una puerta y busco una salida, también el Corazón del Dragón.

Aquella voz guardó silencio, molestando al joven mago.

El sonido de una corriente de aire, seguramente la de aquel cielo abierto de la cueva, era lo único que podía escucharse, al igual que las pequeñas goteras y las caídas de los picos de hielo que estaban en el techo.

-El Corazón del Dragón fue robado… -Harry escuchó con atención aquellas palabras- hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Iba a decir algo, pero la voz lo calló sutilmente.

-Intuyo que Niniane tuvo que ver en ello cuando me encerró aquí. Si vos me liberarais, os concedería la vida eterna con el Corazón del Dragón.

-¿Quién es Niniane? –preguntó algo dudoso el chico.

-"La Dama del Lago" un hada conocida con ese nombre. Ella me encerró en ésta cueva.

-¿Y ella es quien tiene el Corazón del Dragón?

-Sí, ella fue quien se lo llevó. Si lo traéis de vuelta, juro que os concederé la vida eterna.

-Pero la vida eterna no puede…

-Sois sólo un pequeño niño, ¿qué sabéis de la vida eterna, Harry James Potter Evans?

El mago iba a decir algo, pero aquella voz no lo dejó.

-La vida eterna es un castigo, un horrible y cruel castigo. Sois pequeño y también aventurero. No pensáis las cosas con seriedad ni tampoco os detenéis a pensar en que los actos que cometéis son una contrariedad para otros. Si os concedo la vida eterna, ¿qué haríais con ella?

-Si yo te trajera el corazón, ¿me concederías la vida eterna? –preguntó algo ansioso.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿si yo no quiero la vida eterna, sino otro deseo?

-Entonces, ¿qué desearíais?

-La salud de la persona que amo.

-¿Por qué haríais algo tan estúpido?

La voz sonó enfadada, molestando también a Potter, quien entrecerró los ojos y dijo en voz alta.

-¡Porque es la persona que amo y está muriendo!

-Debéis estar perdidamente enamorado de una bella doncella.

Se sorprendió por aquella afirmación.

-Estoy enamorado de un hombre.

Aquella presencia soltó una risotada, la cual provocó un ligero temblor.

-Estáis envuelto en un amorío con un hombre. ¿No sois un idiota por ello? Aquel hombre debe amaros mucho o despreciaros por quererle.

-Draco me ama… -de pronto se sintió estúpido por conversar con aquel individuo sobre sus problemas amorosos-. Él me lo dijo antes.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no os acompaña?

-Él no fue invitado –se quedó callado. Realmente no sabía ni siquiera en dónde estaba él, mucho menos donde se encontraba Malfoy.

-Os estoy ofreciendo la vida eterna y la rechazáis por un sujeto que dijo que os ama, pero no estáis seguro de que sea así.

-Yo…

-Cuando alguien va a morir revela a la persona que ama sus verdaderos sentimientos –dijo en tono burlón y bufó de mala gana aquel individuo-. Esas son patrañas, Harry James Potter Evans.

-¡No es verdad!

-Que seáis estúpido, no significa que todos creamos lo que nos dicen.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, y por creer en aquella mujer mirad como me dejó: Encerrado en una tumba de hielo.

Al decir eso, Harry vio que frente a él había un enorme pico de hielo parecido a una piedra preciosa de color azul cielo rodeada de estacas del mismo cristal con una persona dentro de él. Abrió los ojos por el asombro, acercándose con algo de dificultad a éste.

-Mirad el fruto del amor –aquel sujeto rió con fuerza-. Es una maldición para mí estar aquí, y ella se ha de regocijar por ello. ¡Maldita hada del demonio!

-¿El Corazón del Dragón puede salvarte de ésta tumba de cristal?

-Por supuesto, ¿no conocéis su poder?

-He oído de él, pero pensé que eran cuentos de hadas.

-Conocéis la magia, debido a vuestra varita, la cual funge la misma función que el báculo que sostiene al Corazón, así que deberíais saber que las hadas existen y que las leyendas surgen a partir de hechos reales.

-Bueno, pero es que incluso en el mundo de la magia hablan de él como si fuese una leyenda o un cuento para hacer dormir a los niños –sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de Moody.

-¿Me sacaréis de aquí?

-¿Me darás el corazón si lo hago?

-Por supuesto, sólo quiero salir.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro? –se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, volviendo a sacudir su ropa cubierta de nieve.

-Salid de aquí y buscad a aquella Hada que se encuentra en Ávalon.

-Eh... pero Ávalon no existe –dijo con algo de exasperación-, o bueno, al menos nadie la ha encontrado.

-¿Sois idiota? Salid a buscar, el sello que traéis os indicará el camino.

Al decir eso, la marca del demonio comenzó a brillar, mostrando un camino con un hilo de luz. Harry se sorprendió, mirando la luz y a la persona que permanecía en esa tumba.

-Yo… ahora vuelvo.

-Iros con cuidado.

Comenzó a caminar, asombrado al ver el halo de luz escarlata que brotaba de aquella piedra color rosáceo. Siguió el camino; sin embargo, cuando hubo llegado a una salida, lo único que le esperaba era un precipicio. Algo enfadado buscó otras, pero no había ninguna.

-¿Cómo voy a salir por aquí?

Casi gritó con frustración. Parecía como si la cueva tuviera vida propia y estuviese jugando con él.

"Lo que es puede que no sea…"

Las voces de unos niños le distrajeron, haciéndole voltear a todos lados.

-¿Quiénes son?

"Lo que no está puede que esté"

Se desesperó, sintiendo de un momento a otro el frío calarle hasta los huesos.

-Lo que es puede que no sea…

Aquel niño que se parecía tanto a Draco se escuchó a su espalda, sorprendiéndole. Se volteó, encontrándoselo. Tenía la mirada tranquila, como siempre, sonreía; no obstante, parecía algo preocupado y triste.

-¿Aún quieres seguir con esto? –preguntó.

-S…sí…

-Todavía puedes marcharte, o continuar hasta el final…

-Quiero quedarme –Harry dijo con determinación.

-¿No importa lo difícil que sea o lo que pueda acarrearte ésta prueba?

-No…

-¿No importa si sufres o si llegases a morir en el intento?

-Quiero el corazón del dragón para cumplir mi propio deseo –aún había seguridad en sus palabras-. Un deseo que no puedo realizar por mí mismo.

-¿Sacrificarías tu propia vida por ello? ¿E incluso lo darías todo?

-Así es…

Un destello llamó su atención cuando sintió una fuerte corriente de viento golpear su espalda. Volteó a donde estaba el precipicio, percatándose de que la nieve estaba congregándose en un camino de cristal que no había percibido con la mirada.

-Sigue adelante entonces, yo no te detendré. Sé que eres fuerte y que podrás con todo esto, pero no sé cuánto dolor pueda soportar tu corazón.

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? –preguntó, antes de darse la vuelta para continuar.

-Me llamo…

Con un susurro percibió aquel nombre, sin entender muy bien. Volteó hacia el camino y después a la cueva, viendo con pesar que el niño había desaparecido. Dio media vuelta, caminando afuera de la cueva, en donde un camino de hielo le esperaba.

----------------------

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero le parecían horas, aunque apenas llevaba unos pocos minutos sobre aquel precipicio. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos y su cara roja. Tenía nieve sobre las gafas, la nariz, el cabello y la túnica. Sus heridas parecían doler aún más con cada paso que daba. Cansado, su cuerpo dejó de responderle, haciéndole trastabillar y resbalar. Afortunadamente pudo sostenerse antes de caer al vacío.

Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la negrura de aquella abertura en la tierra. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, tiñéndose de negro. El sol, que se escondía entre las nubes, estaba desapareciendo. Quiso darse por vencido, dejar todo, pero al recordar a Draco, supo que no podría. Quería que él sanara, que dejara de sufrir por ésa enfermedad. Si aquel corazón podía conceder la vida eterna, entonces podría curar lo que no tenía cura.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, mirando hacia el horizonte, después con mucha decisión dijo: "Lo que existe, realmente no existe".

Al decir eso, la ventisca cesó y la nieve desapareció; no obstante, para su desgracia, el piso también lo hizo, haciéndole caer con fuerza. Cuando pensó que estaba perdido sintió que se sumergía en un agua tan helada que le hería como si miles de agujas se le enterraran en la piel. Se movía, pero no podía hacer nada para llegar a la superficie.

"_Alguna vez me gustaría que fueras conmigo a conocer aquel lugar…"_

Ésa voz… ésa voz era la de aquel sujeto que estaba con Merlín en la cueva.

"_¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme?"_

Algo se oprimió en su corazón, pero no supo porqué.

"_Eres lo más importante para mí"_

Sus ojos comenzaron a doler, al igual que su pecho. Las últimas palabras sonaban tan tristes, como si esa persona estuviese sufriendo.

"_Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo… en tu corazón"_

En esos momentos perdió la conciencia. Todo se volvió oscuro, su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

--------------------

El sol golpeando su rostro lo despertó. Estaba en la orilla del mar, al parecer. Las gaviotas volaban y trinaban a lo lejos; el olor a sal, la arena debajo de su cuerpo, el calor…

-Habéis venido aquí, ¿por qué?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella pequeña vocecita. Un hada se plantó frente a su rostro, la cual cabalgaba sobre una perla, conducida por dos libélulas con alas de piedras preciosas. Era diminuta; sin embargo, también era bella, bastante hermosa. Sus ojos eran azules y sus cabellos ondulados y negros como la noche. Su piel era blanca, pero tenía un leve tinte dorado debido a la luz de sus alas.

-¿En dónde estoy? –preguntó mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

-En la isla de Ávalon, pequeño…

-¿En la isla de Ávalon? –dijo desorientado, mirando por intervalos las alas de los insectos que graciosamente se movían con mucha rapidez, como si de un colibrí se tratara.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, niño? –el hada preguntó, mirándole con cierto misterio.

-Me llamo Harry Potter –dijo extrañado por la actitud de la otra.

-Soy la Reina Mab –su voz sonó con prepotencia-, la reina de las hadas.

-Oh, mucho gusto, su majestad –reverenció con respeto a ésta-; yo sólo soy un mago común y corriente.

-No es verdad –el hada cambió su altanería por lástima-, sois muy poderoso. Harry, ¿tenéis un sueño?

-¿Un sueño? –preguntó algo dudoso.

-Sí, hijo, un sueño que queráis realizar.

-Yo quiero… estar con la persona que amo –se sonrojó levemente.

-¿De verdad os habéis enamorado ya, siendo tan joven? –sonrió con alegría-. Debe ser una doncella hermosa.

-En realidad no es una chica, es un hombre.

Harry se golpeó mentalmente. Ya antes se habían burlado de él por decir que no era una mujer a la que amaba.

-¿De verdad? –la reina le miró con detenimiento- ¿Cómo es él?

-Bue..no… -tartamudeó un poco por la sorpresa. La pequeña hada no había dicho nada hiriente ni se había reído-… es una persona altanera, arrogante y petulante, pero también es noble y bueno. Es muy perfeccionista –sonrió, pensando en Draco-, le gusta el orden y también el control. Es bastante molesto, aunque también es amable y cariñoso.

-Debéis quererlo mucho –la reina Mab rió con ternura-. Me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias –se sonrojó aún más-. Pero ojala todo fuera más fácil.

-Si estáis aquí es porque queréis lograr tu sueño –sonrió con ternura-. Sólo os pido una cosa, Harry…

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió por la forma de hablar de la hada.

-… que de verdad lo ames…

Un fuerte dolor le acometió en el pecho cuando ella le dijo eso. Él de verdad amaba a Draco, ¿verdad? La profesora McGonnagall le dijo que debía dejarlo por su propio bien, pero él no quería, aún cuando fuera egoísta con el rubio y con él mismo. Todos le decían que debía regresar, que se diera por vencido, pero él de verdad lo amaba, incluso tanto que hasta daría su vida por él…

-Si me permite –dio una reverencia, sintiéndose realmente confundido, empezando a encaminarse hacia el interior de la isla.

-Esperad, pequeño –el hada detuvo su andar-. Sois un joven fuerte, pero la desgracia siempre os persigue. Deberéis serlo aún más si queréis estar con la persona que amáis.

-Se lo agradezco –se entristeció un poco-. Me es difícil estar con él en ocasiones, pero si yo pudiera, daría cualquier cosa con verlo feliz.

-Si él también os ama entregaría su propio corazón para salvaros…

El hada desapareció cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. El moreno se sintió intrigado por aquella pequeña charla, sintiendo que había algo oculto en todo lo que le dijo el hada.

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó: _"__Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, en la guerra de los Dragones, la reina de las hadas lloró ante la pérdida de su amo, que era el Señor de los Dragones, haciendo que de la tierra naciera una bella flor que en su interior contiene una lágrima, que tiene un asombroso poder curativo"_. ¿Sería la misma reina de las hadas? ¿Entonces esa persona que hablaba con Merlín era…?

Prosiguió con su camino, adentrándose en el bosque de manzanos que ésa isla tenía.

-Mirad, un forastero –una voz de mujer llamó su atención; sin embargo, lo único que causó fue que chocara contra un árbol por no mirar al frente-. Es bastante torpe.

-¿Sois amigo de Merlín? –ésta vez otra mujer habló- ¿Ese mago petulante aún no tiene lo que merece?

-Morgana, le guardáis mucho rencor a ese pobre mago patético –otra mujer entró en escena.

-No es mi culpa, Elaine –Morgana bufó de mala gana-. Él es un bicho molesto. Pero la que merece un aplauso de verdad es Niniane.

-Calmad vuestras ansias frente al forastero –la primer mujer habló-. Mi nombre es Niniane y soy conocida como "La Dama del Lago".

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios y rubios, de ojos azules, ataviada en una túnica de color blanco, apareció. Su belleza era antinatural, como si se tratase de una Veela o un elfo. En su mano derecha y en su tobillo izquierdo llevaba dos pulseras en forma de aro de oro puro. Estaba descalza; no obstante, sus pies y manos estaban muy bien cuidados.

-Vuestros ojos son muy hermosos –se acercó a Harry, quien retrocedió.

-¿Tenéis miedo de mi hermana, niño?

Otra mujer, de piel blanca, de cabello negro ondulado y ojos color violeta apareció. Vestía un atuendo sugestivo de color morado y negro. También estaba descalza, pero como la otra mujer, sus manos y pies se veían en buen estado.

-Me llamo Morgana –dijo con altanería, señalándose con la mano derecha a sí misma-. Soy la archienemiga de ese mago estúpido.

-Yo me llamo Elaine…

La última mujer se mostró. Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol cercano y balanceaba sus pies juguetonamente. Sus ropas eran más conservadoras que las de Morgana; sin embargo, su túnica le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, la cual era color café claro. Sus pies estaban semicubiertos por unas botas de piel del mismo color que sus ropas y llevaba un extraño báculo en su mano derecha. Sus cabellos eran como los de Ginny, su piel también blanca y sus ojos color verde esmeralda resaltaban aquel rostro pecoso. Si la examinaba de cerca, incluso se parecía mucho a la hermana menor de Ron.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

Dijeron las tres mujeres al unísono, examinando sus ropas y rostro. Se sonrojó por el escrutinio, sintiéndose intimidado por ellas.

-Me llamo Harry Potter…

Elaine ahogó un gritito al ver sus ojos, molestándole un poco.

-Vuestros ojos son como los de…

-Shhh… -Morgana cayó a la pelirroja con un golpe en la cabeza- Callad.

-¿Eres Morgana? –señaló a la mujer de cabello negro- Pensé que estabas muerta o que estabas muy vieja.

La hechicera aludida hizo un mohín de enfado, entrecerrando los ojos después.

-¿A quién le llamáis anciana, niño estúpido? –apretó los puños, mirándole con rencor.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderle –intentó hacerse para atrás; no obstante, las otras brujas lo rodeaban.

-¿A qué habéis venido? –Niniane preguntó, aún cuando se veía que ella sabía sus motivos.

-Si usted es Niniane, ¿podría entregarme el Corazón del Dragón?

Cesaron los murmullos que ellas tenían, volteándose a ver las unas a las otras.

-Lo que es… -Morgana dio una vuelta a su alredor, como si estuviera danzando-… no es.

-Lo que no existe… -Elaine hizo lo mismo que la morena-… existe.

-Lo que podéis tocar… -Niniane imitó a las otras-… podría no tocarse.

El joven mago las miró con extrañeza, comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¿Saben en dónde se encuentra el Corazón del Dragón? –dijo con irritación.

-Lo sabemos –dijeron las tres al unísono.

-¿Me pueden decir en dónde?

-Ya lo dijimos…

-¡No es verdad! –entrecerró los ojos, dando la media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

-Muchos han venido a reclamarlo –Niniane se puso seria-, pero sólo una persona ha podido llevárselo, ¿creéis que también podréis?

-¿Una persona? –dijo sorprendido.

-Hace mucho tiempo una mujer vino por él –Morgana también cambió su semblante a uno de seriedad-, ella tenía los ojos verdes y su cabello también era como el vuestro.

-Ella se lo llevó, pero su poder se le salió de las manos –Elaine dijo afligida-. Ella no pudo realizar su más grande sueño.

-¿Cuál era su sueño? –Harry preguntó a las tres mujeres, las cuales se miraron entre sí.

-El estar con la persona que amaba…

Ellas bajaron la cabeza, mirando por unos instantes el piso.

-Antes también hubo alguien que se enamoró… -Niniane apretó los puños, siendo vista con extrañeza por sus hermanas.

-Niniane… no puedes contarle –Morgana le dijo en un susurro.

-Se enamoró tanto que… -la mujer rubia contuvo las palabras-… pero esa persona que amaba ni siquiera le quería. Ése ser no merecía ser amado por alguien tan puro…

-¿Quién era esa persona?

-Debéis encontrar el Corazón del Dragón –al decir eso las tres hechiceras comenzaron a desaparecer-, debéis hacerlo antes de que…

-No puedo escucharte –el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza.

-El Corazón está… puerta de… el mapa te dirá… encontrar… sólo la llave la…

Harry no pudo escuchar completamente lo que le había dicho la bruja, pues el viento era demasiado ensordecedor. Cuando todo se calmó pudo ver que nuevamente se encontraba en la cueva de hielo, recostado en el mismo lugar donde todo había empezado y con varias pieles sobre sí.

Se incorporó, sintiéndose desorientado al fijarse en su cuerpo. No tenía rasguño alguno y no había ningún dragón ésta vez.

-Os habéis quedado dormido en éste lugar.

La voz de un hombre se escuchó, mostrándole a un chico realmente apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos grises. Si no fuera porque sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto, pensaría que era él, aunque los rasgos faciales correspondían a un joven, no a alguien de la edad del padre de Draco.

-Me miráis como si estuvieseis viendo un espíritu y uno maligno, cabe decir.

-Te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco –sonrió después-, me pregunto si él se dejase crecer el cabello así se parecería a su padre.

El joven sonrió con diversión, tomando en un sorbo un poco de algo que parecía ser sopa.

-Habéis estado mucho tiempo cerca de la corriente de aire frío –se acercó a Harry, llevándole en una cazuela un poco de comida caliente-, por suerte os encontré a tiempo.

-Gra… -se sonrojó por completo, incorporándose para tomar entre sus manos la vasija-… gracias…

-Vuestras ropas son diferentes a las que por aquí se acostumbran. Son bastante delgadas.

-Oh, sí… -dio un sorbo a la comida, la cual le supo a gloria.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Mi nombre es Harry –dejó de lado el plato cuando terminó de comer-, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Mi nombre? –el joven se sorprendió, pero sonrió después- Mi nombre es Donnovan.

-¿Donnovan? –dijo extrañado al saber que ese era el nombre de aquel sujeto que hablaba con Merlín- Es muy bonito.

-¿No os da miedo estar cerca de mí?

Harry le miró algo confundido. La verdad, aquel chico era muy apuesto y gentil, tanto como Draco. ¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo a alguien como él?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Os habéis fijado ya en mi reflejo?

Al decir eso, el mago fijó su mirada en la pared de hielo que estaba a espaldas de Donnovan. La figura de un dragón con escamas plateadas en el cuerpo y algunas doradas que adornaban su cabeza y su cola, lo sorprendió tanto que no supo qué decir.

-Tú eres un…

-Un dragón –el chico rubio afirmó con la cabeza después, volviendo a centrar su atención en la sopa que humeaba de aquella fogata.

-¿Tú eres el amo de los dragones?

-¿El amo de los dragones? –el chico sonrió con algo de gracia al ver que el moreno no se había asustado- ¿Quién es él?

-¿Quiere decir que más dragones pueden convertirse en humanos?

Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al instante.

-No, yo soy el único… -dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Debe ser genial, ¿no?

Donnovan negó con la cabeza, fijando su vista en algún punto inexistente.

-No todo es tan fácil, ¿Harry? –Potter afirmó con la cabeza al escuchar su nombre-. Aún cuando se tiene el poder, no es todo lo que necesitáis para ser feliz. El poder no lo es todo.

-¿Es como el dicho que dice: "El dinero no compra la felicidad"?

-¿Dinero? –le miró confundido.

-Oh, bueno, es un recurso de intercambio –se sonrojó un poco-, ya sabes, como si cambiaras pieles por comida y cosas así.

-Ah, ya comprendo –sonrió algo comprensivo-. Sí es algo como eso.

-¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz, Donnovan?

El dragón se sorprendió por la pregunta, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos.

-Algo que ni con toda la magia del mundo podría conseguir…

Ésa voz era tan triste, como la que había oído cuando cayó al agua.

-¿El amor de una persona?

Preguntó de improviso, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Eres la segunda persona que no me ha atacado sabiendo quién soy… -se incorporó, comenzando a caminar hacia el cielo abierto de la cueva-, pero… -al decir eso se transformó en un dragón-… yo seré quien lo haga.

El joven mago no tuvo oportunidad para escapar a tiempo del golpe de aire que causaron las alas de aquel dragón cuando emprendió el vuelo, estrellándose contra una de las paredes de hielo. El dolor en su espalda lo detuvo por unos instantes, los suficientes como para que Donnovan lo embistiera con un ataque de fuego…

-¡_Glacius_!

Gritó Harry sosteniendo su varita en lo alto, deteniendo una parte del ataque con aquel conjuro congelador; sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte ni rápido como para repelerlo por completo, haciendo que parte de su túnica se quemara un poco.

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, sintiendo cómo los huesos de sus costillas estaban lastimados.

-¡_Relaskio_!

Apuntó su varita contra el dragón cuando vio que se dirigía hacia él, causando que el hechizo lo lanzara lejos, dándole la oportunidad de salir corriendo por el orificio que la llamarada había creado anteriormente. Corrió con fuerza, intentando no caerse hacia el precipicio que se encontraba a un lado del camino.

Una nube de vapor escapó de su boca cuando se sintió un poco más a salvo. Intentaba comprender qué estaba pasando, pero no podía. Aquello debía ser un sueño, aunque era muy raro soñar dentro de uno.

-Esto… -dio una gran bocanada de aire-… esto debe de ser una pesadilla.

Cuando se hubo recuperado siguió corriendo, escuchando cómo las rocas, o pedazos de cristales, caían del camino, yendo a parar hasta el fondo de aquel barranco. Debía encontrar una salida, debía de haber una.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que una esfera de fuego le perseguía, hasta que con un movimiento ágil y estúpido (N/A: Muy estúpido, cabe decir u.ú) la esquivó, cayendo hacia el precipicio.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando golpeó el piso con su hombro izquierdo. Afortunadamente aquella abertura tenía salientes de roca, por lo que no alcanzó a tocar el fondo. Intentó incorporarse, pero el brazo y el hombro le dolían muchísimo. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sudaba en frío, incluso varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Ese dolor ya lo había sentido antes, cuando se había roto el brazo al caerse de la escoba.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantar su cuerpo, quedando arrodillado sobre el piso. No veía nada, todo era una profunda oscuridad. Tenía miedo de invocar el hechizo '_lumos'_ sabiendo que el dragón podría encontrarlo con facilidad, sino es que…

-_Lumos_…

Su varita brilló cuando Donnovan pronunció aquellas palabras; sin embargo, aunque ésta emitía aquel resplandor, no podía ver a su alrededor. Viró su rostro varias veces mientras un fuerte sentimiento de terror lo invadía.

-_Nox…_

Apagó la luz; sin embargo, sabía que él ya lo había visto.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso. Era alguien tan fuerte que podía cumplir cualquier deseo, sin importar cuál fuese.

Así era, su propio deseo. No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, todavía no realizaba lo que quería, aún no era tiempo de que Harry James Potter muriera, la profecía decía que Voldemort y él se debían enfrentar.

-¡_Fumo_!

Harry provocó un espeso humo que salió de su varita, intentando despistar a su enemigo. Después fue tentando por el piso, hasta encontrarse con la pared.

-¿Cuál era ese hechizo? –masculló por lo bajo, intentando recordar aquel conjuro del que alguna vez Hermione le había platicado, que ayudaba a excavar en las rocas- Defo... –sentía su corazón a punto de estallar por el terror-… ¡_Defodio_!

La pared delante suyo fue abriéndose, creando un camino para que pudiera escapar. Su respiración era bastante agitada y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado. Iba avanzando, pero sabía que pronto lo encontrarían.

-_Ferula_… -apuntó su varita hacia su hombro lastimado para hacer aparecer un cabestrillo que lo ayudara a sostener su brazo para no lastimarse más. Estaba temblando por el frío y por el miedo, se sentía cada vez más indefenso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo estaban preparando para una guerra, debía soportar todo eso. Si estuviera contra una parvada de mortífagos o de Voldemort, ¿qué sería lo que pasaría si no pudiera hacerles frente? Contra quien peleaba era uno solo, no una manada de magos experimentados en las artes oscuras. Aunque, sabía que quien lo atacaba aún no lo hacía con su verdadera fuerza, o al menos, eso sentía.

Muy pronto una pequeña luz irrumpió en la oscuridad, mostrando el final de aquel túnel. Para su desgracia, cuando la roca terminó por romperse, un nuevo precipicio lo esperaba. Miró hacia el frente, invocando el hechizo de _aguamenti_ y de _glacia_, sacando agua de su varita y congelándola después para crear un camino como el de aquel sueño. Cuando lo hubo terminado puso un pie sobre el cristal, resbalando un poco. Sintiéndose inseguro optó por irse arrodillado, agarrado casi con los dientes para no caerse.

Debajo no había más que oscuridad, el viento soplaba con fuerza, incluso se escuchaba como si gimiera en sus oídos.

"_Es algo estúpido hacer eso, ¿no creéis?"_

La voz de Donnovan retumbó con fuerza en su cabeza cuando pudo ver al dragón planeando a un lado del camino de cristal. Pronto llegó al otro extremo, regresando a su forma humana. Era casi como ver a un animago transformándose en un animal tan majestuoso y mortal, aunque con él era todo lo contrario.

-Aún en mi forma humana soy experto en conjuros de fuego –el rubio sonrió desde la orilla del precipicio, convocando una llamarada que levitaba sobre su mano derecha.

-¿Vas a matarme? –Harry lo miró desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Debería? –dejó escapar un suspiro, instándole a que llegara a donde estaba él- Vos no me habéis hecho daño.

-Supongo que es porque no he podido –rió un poco al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del dragón-, de igual forma no lo iba a hacer.

El dragón desapareció la llamarada de su mano, sentándose en el piso para ver cómo Harry intentaba por todos los medios llegar a su lado.

-¿Cómo es donde vivís, Harry?

El aludido se sintió algo estúpido al estar tan preocupado y Donnovan tranquilo. Aquel sujeto rubio no parecía ser un mal sujeto, aunque anteriormente hubiese intentado matarlo. Pero, ¿de verdad había intentado matarlo o solamente estaba jugando con él?

-Bueno, vivo en un colegio que fue construido cerca de un lago.

-Un colegio… -se quedó pensativo- ¿es un lugar donde aprendéis cosas, no?

-Así es… -por fin pudo llegar a donde estaba el otro, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y qué más hacéis ahí? –preguntó nuevamente, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Nos enseñan conjuros y magia –rió un poco-, también jugamos quidditch.

-Quidditch… -volteó a verlo-, ya alguien me había hablado sobre él, pero nunca lo he visto.

-No es nada del otro mundo –dijo con emoción-, tan sólo debes saber sus reglas básicas. Es bastante entretenido el jugarlo. Yo soy el buscador de la snitch dorada.

-¿Y qué pasa si la encontráis?

-Se termina el partido y tu equipo gana –parecía un niño pequeño al hablar de su deporte favorito-. Es fantástico y una experiencia única el volar sobre la escoba persiguiendo la snitch mientras el viento acaricia tu cara –cerró los ojos, recordando aquella sensación-, escuchando las ovaciones de los espectadores.

-Realmente os gusta mucho el quidditch –rió al ver el pequeño sonrojo que se asomó en las mejillas del moreno-. Volar es una bonita sensación –dijo con tono serio-, pero lo es más cuando vas sobre un dragón.

-Sí, también lo es –afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo junto con el otro.

-¿Os habéis subido ya a un dragón? –no cabía en su asombro.

-Y también a un hipogrifo.

-Me he dado cuenta que tenéis un corazón muy puro y noble –su semblante se ensombreció-. Deberíais iros de aquí, Harry –se incorporó, volteando hacia atrás-. Deberíais olvidarlo todo y concentraros en la persona que amáis, no en algo que…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

La sangre de Potter se heló cuando escuchó esa voz que parecía de ultratumba. Al voltear atrás vio aquella figura oscura que sólo le podía pertenecer a una persona, la cual aparecía en sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Voldemort?

El Señor Tenebroso no parecía muy feliz. Su cara aplastada y pálida, tan parecida a la de una serpiente, era lo único que podía ver, pues lo demás estaba debajo de una túnica negra.

-La otra ocasión no pude completar la prueba por culpa de esas tres mujeres estúpidas –bufó de mala gana- y a ti te dejaron pasar como si nada –siseó con enfado-. ¿Crees que es justo, Potter?

-No me importa si es justo o no –puso su cuerpo para proteger al dragón, apuntando su varita hacia el otro mago-, pero tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad.

-Es una sorpresa saber que buscas tanto poder para salvar a una sola persona –sonrió en gesto de victoria-, una persona que me pertenece…

Harry se congeló y sintió que su corazón había dejado de bombear aquel líquido vital en su cuerpo. Su mano tembló levemente, mientras sostenía la varita con poca fuerza.

-No eres su dueño –su voz sonaba algo confundida-, él no te pertenece.

-Ya veo que es un hombre… -entrecerró los ojos, haciendo uso de su capacidad deductiva-. Seguramente también está en Hogwarts.

El joven mago se atragantó. Voldemort estaba jugando con él para saber de quién se trataba, no era que lo supiera. Si seguía hablando sin pensar, talvez podría causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Draco Malfoy realmente es muy agraciado… -sonrió con triunfo al ver el desasosiego en el rostro de su contrincante-. Es tan parecido a Lucius, aunque tiene el mismo porte y elegancia que Narcissa. No obstante, a pesar de ser un Malfoy, corre en sus venas la estupidez de los Black.

-¿Qué es lo que buscáis aquí? –la voz de Donnovan los distrajo por unos momentos.

-Vengo buscando el corazón del dragón –Voldemort habló.

-Habéis perdido vuestra oportunidad.

-Bien, pues he venido por otra… _Sectusempra_…

Harry no pudo hacer nada cuando un fuerte dolor en toda su piel se extendió. Cayó arrodillado, viendo cómo varias heridas se habían hecho en ésta y sangraban.

-¡Crucio! –Potter sostuvo su varita con firmeza al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Voldemort recibió de lleno la maldición, retorciéndose de dolor por esto.

-¡Maldito mocoso! –gritó mientras intentaba levantarse- ¡Deberían hervirte la lengua! ¡_Langlock_! (Palalingua).

El moreno ya no pudo pronunciar nada más, pues su lengua se pegó a su paladar. Vio con horror el rostro de satisfacción de Lord Voldemort. Realmente no esperaba que él hiciera algo tan bajo y ruin, bien, sí lo esperaba, pero no algo como eso.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, Potter? –siseó con malignidad, sonriendo después con regocijo.

-¿Os estáis divirtiendo? –el dragón parecía molesto- Si es así, ¿por qué no peleáis contra mí? _Fiendfyre _(Fuego demoniaco).

Una llamarada cubrió el cuerpo del dragón, extendiéndose hasta atacar a Voldemort.

-¡Tú, maldito!

El Señor Tenebroso gritó, mientras las llamas intentaban devorarlo.

-_Avada_…

-Donnovan, ¡cuidado! –Harry se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-_Kedavra…_

Lo último que Harry vio fue una luz verde salir de la varita de Voldemort, después un fuerte dolor le acometió.

-Dra…co…

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de perder la consciencia o morir…


	12. Antoine Morisot

**Capítulo 11**

**"ANTOINE MORISOT"**

Abrió los ojos de repente, respirando agitadamente. Se aferró de pronto a quien tenía enfrente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Draco lo estaba abrazando de igual manera, sosteniendo con uno de sus brazos su cabeza para que no se ahogara; estaba en una tina. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, e incluso aún podía sentir el ardor de aquellas heridas sobre su piel.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –el rubio le miró con escrutinio, acariciándole con ternura el cabello- Aún tienes fiebre.

-Draco… -se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del otro-… no me dejes…

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes… -quiso alejarse para pedir ayuda, pero Harry lo detuvo-… voy por alguien que…

-No te vayas, no me quiero quedar solo… -tembló aún más, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-, por favor, quédate conmigo.

-Estás delirando, Harry –quiso apartarlo, pero el moreno lo detuvo-. Harry…

-Sólo un poco más… quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.

Draco asintió, meciendo el cuerpo del otro mientras tarareaba una canción para arrullarle. Le besó la frente, percibiendo aún la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. Recordó entonces el pánico que sintió al verlo en ese estado cuando despertó. Él se veía intranquilo, moviéndose de un lado al otro de la cama, hasta que de un momento a otro palideció y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Había abierto el grifo de la tina del baño, dejando correr el agua tibia. Después se lo llevó para intentar bajarle la temperatura. Encantó el agua para que se mantuviera a temperatura estable y se había quedado esperando por más de tres horas. Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta que la temperatura no variaba, e incluso estaba aumentando. Iba a sacarlo entonces, cuando empezó a gritar y después había abierto los ojos, pidiéndole que no lo dejara.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación cuando sintió el pausado movimiento del pecho de Harry. Se quedó dormido antes de lo que había esperado. Se lo llevó de ahí, para cambiarlo de ropa, así que cuando hubo llegado a la cama, comenzó a despojarlo de sus prendas, reparando en una extraña marca que tenía sobre su pecho.

-No sabía que tuviera un tatuaje así… -acarició por encima de la piel aquella marca, asombrándose por su contextura; casi parecía que la habían marcado en carne viva.

No le prestó mucha atención; sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba sobremanera. ¡Era verdad! Ahora que lo recordaba…

Cerró los ojos, terminando de vestir al moreno, arropándolo después. Se acostó en seguida, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando el aroma que emanaba de los cabellos negros azabache de Harry.

-Todo va a estar bien –besó con ternura la frente del otro chico-, los dos estaremos bien.

Apretó los puños con impotencia, mirando el techo de la habitación, preparándose para velar a Harry toda la noche.

* * *

Despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se acomodó en forma fetal, arropándose aún más con las cobijas que estaban sobre la mullida cama de Draco.

Se incorporó de repente al recordar todo lo que había pasado, buscando al rubio.

-Draco…

Malfoy asomó su cabeza desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca –sonrió levemente-, pasa del medio día.

-Las clases… -intentó salir de la cama, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Cancelé las mías y avisé que tú no podrías ir –se sentó en el borde de la cama, se veía pensativo-. Harry…

-Draco… -interrumpió las palabras del otro-, Voldemort sabe que yo te…

-Sí, ya lo sé…

El silencio se hizo partícipe entre ellos. El moreno estaba intranquilo, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar a ello.

-Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos alejemos… -el rubio dijo vacilante.

-No es sólo por eso, ¿verdad? –intentó acercarse al otro, pero éste lo detuvo.

-Esto se está saliendo de control –Draco cerró los ojos, reprimiendo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que tenía alborotando su corazón-. Yo no puedo quedarme contigo y aún así tú…

-Yo me quedaré contigo, aún si tú te vas pronto –colocó su cabeza en la espalda del otro-, te lo prometí.

-Severus me dijo que le preguntó el Lord por nuestra relación –rió con un espasmo- y se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que preguntármelo personalmente.

-¿Snape está vivo y estuvo aquí? –se asustó un poco al pensar en ese sujeto cerca.

-Por vía flu nos contactamos –echó unos mechones de cabello hacia atrás, dejando libre su frente y sus ojos-. Y sí, él está vivo –volteó a ver al otro con enfado-. Al principio casi le da un infarto, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque me dijo que no pensaba que tuviera tan malos gustos.

Potter hizo un mohín; sin embargo, rió después al pensar en la expresión de Snape, la cual iba del asco al vómito.

-¿Por eso quieres que nosotros…?

-No –rió con dolor-, en estos momentos en lo único que pienso es en empujarte a esa cama y hacerte…

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese preciso instante.

-Adelante… -el rubio alzó la voz para que lo escucharan desde el otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? –Hermione abrió con lentitud la puerta, entrando por el vestíbulo hasta la habitación del maestro de pociones, mirando de forma preocupada a su amigo.

-Bien, gracias –sonrió levemente, percatándose de que Ron le observaba de la misma manera-, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-No queríamos interrumpir –las mejillas de la bruja se encendieron-, pero como Draco faltó a clases y tú también te ausentaste, entonces pensamos que…

-No quiero ni decir en lo que pensé –el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, recordando aquella escena que había tenido que presenciar en esa precisa habitación.

-Weasley, no tenías porqué hacerlo, pero si quieres te lo mostramos…

Antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar, Draco estaba sobre Harry comiéndoselo a besos.

-¡No, no, esas escenas! –Ron se llevó a la cabeza ambas manos, como si tuviera un ataque de nervios.

-Draco, ya… -el moreno habló dentro de la boca del rubio, el cual sonrió con deleite al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ronald.

-¿Tú también quieres uno, Hermione? –lamió sus labios con sensualidad al decir eso.

-No, gracias –la castaña se sonrojó visiblemente.

Potter se quitó a Malfoy de encima, acomodando su ya de por sí desarreglado cabello. Se puso las gafas en seguida, removiendo las cobijas que aún cubrían su cuerpo.

-¿Te ha pasado algo malo, Harry? –le preguntó de pronto Ron- No te ves muy bien que digamos.

-No, estoy bien –sonrió levemente, encaminándose al baño.

-¿De verdad está bien, Draco? –el pelirrojo preguntó, molestando un poco al otro al escuchar su nombre.

-Ayer tenía un poco de temperatura –tomó su varita y con un hechizo tendió la cama-, pero…

-¿Pero? –Hermione preguntó algo intrigada.

-No, no es nada… -negó con la cabeza, encaminándose a la puerta-. Debo ir por unos libros a la biblioteca, les encargo a Harry.

-Claro… -Ron y ella dijeron al unísono, perdiendo al rubio de vista.

-Hay algo más aquí –la castaña pronunció aquellas palabras, esperando saber la respuesta-, pero… sólo ellos nos pueden decir qué es…

Hermione miró detenidamente la puerta del año y después la de la salida de la habitación, preguntándose si las cosas se complicarían aún más de lo que ya estaban. Imploró entonces por ayuda, esperando que los dioses atendieran a sus súplicas.

* * *

Pasaron cuando mucho semana y media. Ya todos se estaban despidiendo para ir a pasar en sus hogares las vacaciones de navidad. Ronald Weasley platicaba animadamente con Draco Malfoy, quien se veía que estaba juzgando sus palabras. Hermione Granger leía un grueso libro de pastas viejas y Blaise Zabini tenía un brazo alrededor del hombro del rubio.

Debía estar contento, pero no lo estaba. Habían dado ya un veredicto a la sentencia de muerte de Draco; a lo mucho viviría otros cuatro o cinco meses, no más. Pero éste parecía bastante relajado, sonriendo con algo de malevolencia cansada hacia el pelirrojo, quien no paraba de charlar sobre lo divertidas que serían esas vacaciones.

Malfoy se había negado a abandonar la escuela, aún y cuando la profesora McGonnagall y madame Pomfrey le habían advertido que el trabajar y estudiar terminarían por matarlo con más rapidez. Él dio un rotundo "NO", argumentando que prefería pasar los últimos meses de su vida en la escuela que postrado en una cama como un inválido. Se lo creyeron, pero él sabía la verdadera razón, Draco quería quedarse con él.

-¿Estás bien, compañero? –se sorprendió al escuchar la voz preocupada de Ron-. Te ves algo cansado.

-Estoy bien… -sonrió, tratando de alejar los tristes pensamientos que ocupaban su mente-… no te preocupes, Ron.

-Mi mamá dijo que nos esperará en la estación y que nos llevará a la Madriguera –sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando a un Draco algo enfadado-. Perdón, Draco, pero la profesora McGonnagall dijo que era mejor tenerte vigilado y en nuestra casa.

-Seguro… -rodó los ojos-… como si fuera un fugitivo del Lord Oscuro.

Zabini rió ante el comentario, ganándose una mirada de: "Espero que te mueras y te pudras en el infierno" por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento… -Blaise quitó por fin su brazo de alrededor de sus hombros-, pero me pareció gracioso.

-Sí, claro –el rubio entrecerró los ojos-; me pregunto si te gustaría estar en mi lugar. Se suponía que pasaríamos la navidad en mi casa, no en la casa de Weasley.

-Es lo mismo –el pelirrojo no le tomó mucha importancia-, de todos modos tenías qué soportarnos.

-No hagas que me arrepienta –gruñó por lo bajo, ganándose ésta vez la risa de todos.

Harry bajó la cabeza, acercándose al grupo. Draco lo jaló hacia sí, sentándolo en sus piernas, haciéndole sonrojar por la escena.

-No, Draco… -se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sintiéndose incómodo-… no hagas eso.

-No te estoy haciendo nada… -sonrió con perversión-, aún.

-Ya deja eso –quiso protestar, pero se sentía tranquilo sentado en su regazo-. Por cierto –ésta vez se dirigió a Ron-, ¿qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Sí pasarán el año nuevo en la casa de Draco?

-Al principio no querían –dijo como si nada-, pero después aceptaron. Supongo que la curiosidad de estar en una gran mansión les llamó más la atención.

-Tu casa no está lúgubre, ¿verdad? –Harry preguntó, acurrucándose en el pecho del otro.

-Algo… -sonrió ingenuamente.

-Deberíamos de darle un toque más hogareño –sonrió al sentir cómo el otro se tensó.

-Bueno, lo aceptaré… cuando nos casemos.

Potter se indignó, ganándose la risa por parte de todos. Hasta Hermione levantó su mirada del libro, sonriendo con algo de gracia y diversión.

-Yo quiero ser tu madrina de lazo –la castaña alzó con ahínco su mano derecha-, Ron puede ser el padrino.

-Genial… -ésta vez Pansy se unió a la plática-, yo seré uno de los testigos de Draco y Blaise será el otro también…

-Ja, ja, ja… -Harry entrecerró los ojos-, muy graciosos.

Draco rió a carcajadas, antes de que un ataque de tos lo acometiera. Retiró con delicadeza a Harry de su regazo, después se incorporó con algo de dificultad. Blaise y Ron se levantaron también de sus asientos, intentando calmar al rubio antes de que un leve sudor sanguinolento cubriera su rostro y manos.

-Estoy bien… -los apartó, cerrando los ojos y temblando levemente-. Sólo necesito descansar un poco más.

Todos lo vieron marcharse con rumbo a su habitación, Blaise sintiendo el impulso, al igual que Ron y Harry, de alcanzarlo para cerciorarse de que llegaría a salvo.

-La enfermedad está avanzando muy rápido –Hermione habló, llamando la atención de todos-, eso no es bueno. Pero claro, a su edad era lo menos que se podría esperar, a pesar de que ha habido algunas personas que llegan a vivir unos dos o tres años más, con una vida llena de dolor.

Harry apretó los puños, sintiéndose cada vez más desolado. Era verdad, Draco no se quedaría con él.

-No lo haré… -dijo en voz alta-, no me resignaré.

Con paso decidido caminó hacia la misma dirección que el rubio había tomado.

No había llegado hasta ahí para darse por vencido tan fácilmente. No importaba cuánto dolor tuviera que sufrir, no le importaban las noches en vela que pasaría de ahora en adelante, no con tal de estar con la persona que amaba. Sí, el precio era muy alto, pero sabía que si Draco hubiera estado en una situación como ésa, él nunca habría dudado. Sabía ahora que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos; todavía no era tarde, aún podía ser feliz, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. No estaba siendo egoísta, ni con él mismo ni con Draco, sólo seguía sus impulsos, como siempre había hecho. No importaba si era un día o si eran pocos meses, no mientras estuvieran juntos.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación del rubio, entrando con facilidad. Draco secaba su frente con un pañuelo, mientras se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de la salita de estar, situado frente a la chimenea. Éste volteó a verle, sorprendido al principio, sonriendo después.

-Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte –se incorporó con algo de dificultad-. Te he estado causando problemas, creo que soy muy egoísta al querer quedarme contigo.

-Yo soy el egoísta, Draco –se sentó en el sillón, justo al lado del rubio-. Pidiéndote cosas que no pueden ser. Perdóname por ser así, por exigir tanto de tu vida…

Se quedó callado cuando los labios de Malfoy se juntaron con los suyos en un beso tenue. Cerró los ojos después, sintiendo que las lágrimas pronto correrían por sus mejillas.

-No quiero que llores, Harry –dijo, besando sus párpados cerrados-; no quiero ser el causante de tus penas.

-Yo… -su voz se quebró, al momento en que Draco lo besó, ésta vez con más pasión.

Cuando se separaron, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas ardían. El rubio sonrió con tristeza, besando después su frente.

-La Lágrima de la Diosa… -el moreno se sorprendió de repente-… esa que puede permitirme vivir un poco más…

-Sabes que sufrirías –apretó los puños-, tú mismo me dijiste que…

El rubio se separó por completo, mirando hacia otro lugar.

-El Lord… -su expresión se volvió seria-… me mandó llamar ayer.

Todo se quedó en silencio. El crepitar de las llamas y el tic-tac del reloj se escuchaban en la habitación, la cual parecía vacía. Sabía que estaba con Draco; sin embargo, también sentía que se encontraba sin ninguna compañía, o al menos eso quería creer.

-Ésta vez me preguntó personalmente sobre nuestra relación –tosió un poco, mirando hacia el techo-. Le dije que no teníamos nada que ver. Que habíamos reñido un poco, como siempre, pero nunca le conté sobre nuestra situación. Entonces, quiso saber de qué estaba enfermo, para que tú buscaras algo por mí.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –interrumpió al otro.

-Le dije la verdad…

Nuevamente el silencio, completamente abrumador.

-Él se rió, ¿sabes? –sonrió con algo de frialdad- Me molesté un poco; no se lo hice saber, ya que permanecí con un rostro neutral. Entonces me dijo algo que ya sabía, hacía mucho tiempo –su rostro se ensombreció-. Harry… quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo te amo… ¿tú me amas a mí?

Potter se sorprendió por la seriedad de sus palabras, asintiendo.

-Te amo, Draco Lucius Malfoy –miró directamente a sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Harry James Potter –besó suavemente sus labios, saboreándolos como si de un helado se tratara. Harry se aferró a él, buscando mayor contacto.

_"Lo que es, puede que no sea"._

El moreno abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio.

-Esa voz –volteó algo asustado-… la voz de Donno…

-¿De qué hablas? –tocó su frente- No tienes fiebre.

-¿No la escuchaste? –se separó algo azorado del cuerpo del otro.

-No, no hay nadie más aquí que tú y yo –se apartó, ésta vez mirándolo con mayor detenimiento-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Draco se alejó, caminando hacia la habitación; después se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteando hacia atrás con disimulo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… -hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta-… te dejaré tarea para vacaciones, eres un desastre en pociones.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! –Harry gritó desde la sala, antes de que el otro rompiera en carcajadas al cerrar la puerta.

Potter se sentó en el sillón, mirando para la chimenea. El fuego ardía.

-¿Él es la persona que intentáis ayudar?

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. Volteó a su derecha, encontrándose al dragón que había visto en la prueba.

-¿Donnovan? –quiso incorporarse; sin embargo, el joven se lo impidió.

-Habéis roto la marca del demonio cuando ese rayo os alcanzó –se acercó a la chimenea-, me liberasteis, pero… también habéis hecho lo mismo con…

-¿Entonces ahora eres libre? –sonrió con felicidad- ¿Podrías concederme…?

-No –su actitud era seria-. Mi espíritu no es completamente libre, Harry –cerró los ojos, desapareciendo-. Encontrad la puerta, enteraos de la verdad e intentad ser feliz.

-La verdad… -cerró los ojos, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón-… ¿la verdad de qué?

* * *

Al salir de su habitación, Draco se encontró a Harry dormido. Sonrió, cargando con algo de esfuerzo su cuerpo para recostarlo en su cama. No era muy tarde, talvez pasaban de las siete de la noche. Le quitó la túnica, desabrochando después su corbata para que durmiera tranquilo, por último lo arropó con las cobijas.

-Duerme –besó con cariño su frente, encaminándose a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y tapar la luz que pudiera entrar por éstas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro inmediatamente, mientras salía de ahí, para trabajar en sus lecciones. No obstante, después de media hora infructuosa de estudio se dio por vencido, mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. No se sentía muy bien, cada vez estaba empeorando su situación, podía sentir cómo poco a poco su cuerpo iba muriendo y eso le molestaba. No quería preocupar a Harry, no quería que sufriera por su pérdida. En esos momentos deseaba nunca haberlo conocido de esa forma, para que no le doliera tanto su partida.

-Si yo tuviera el corazón del dragón –rió un poco divertido-, pediría estar sano, para quedarme contigo…

Cerró el libro que tenía frente a sí, enrollando también el pergamino. Se incorporó, al momento en que un fuerte dolor en el pecho le acometió. Apretó el puño de su mano derecha sobre éste, encorvándose un poco, antes de caer al piso.

-Estaremos… -de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de sangre, mojando levemente el piso alfombrado de la salita de estar-… estaremos bien…

Trató de calmarse, cerrando sus ojos, poniendo su mente en blanco. Pronto aquella molestia menguó, permitiéndole levantarse de ahí.

-¿Te duele, Draco?

Malfoy se quedó estático, sonriendo después con mucha ternura.

-Ya estoy bien, Alexandre…

Un niño… aquel que Harry había visto en sus sueños, de cabello albino y ojos grises, se acercó a él, acariciando con dulzura el cabello rubio platino de Malfoy.

-¿Le has dicho ya? –su pequeño rostro se veía preocupado.

-No –bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos acuosos-, todavía no.

-¿Qué estás esperando? –preguntó el niño, mirando hacia la habitación.

-Supongo que un milagro –cerró los párpados, suspirando profundamente-. Un milagro…

* * *

La nieve caía con parsimonia sobre el blanco valle. Los copos comenzaban a cubrir levemente el tren que les esperaba para partir y llevarlos a casa. Harry tenía un poco de frío, se notaba por el rastro que dejaba su aliento al mezclarse con el aire helado.

Estaba feliz, se podía deducir por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, le miraban con tranquilidad, pues había aceptado con bastante calma el cruel destino que les deparaba a él y a Draco. Era triste, pero aquel sentimiento era tan intenso que no importaba lo poco o lo mucho que estuviesen juntos, el tiempo era suficiente para quererse, sin desperdiciarse un momento o un segundo.

-Nos vamos ya –Malfoy susurró suavemente en su oído derecho, sobresaltándole-. ¿En qué estás pensando, Potter?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –dijo son sensualidad.

-Vaya –rió con diversión-, ¿tú quieres saber en lo que yo pienso?

-Sinceramente no –se sonrojó visiblemente.

Draco sólo atinó a carcajearse en su cara, molestándole.

-¿Ya viste que el profesor Malfoy está con los de Gryffindor?

Comenzaron a escucharse cuchicheos.

-Sí, la otra vez en Hogsmeade también estaban juntos.

-Yo escuché que él y Potter tienen un amorío.

-Ja, no inventes, Malfoy no se rebajaría.

El silbato del tren interrumpió las pláticas.

-¡Es hora de irnos! –Ron llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Preparado, Draco? –Harry rió cuando vio la expresión de frustración en el rubio.

-No me lo recuerdes –gruñó.

Todos abordaron, esperando que las vacaciones fueran divertidas.

* * *

Cuando el tren detuvo su marcha, bajaron de éste con sus baúles. Malfoy parecía arrepentirse cada vez más; sin embargo, al encontrarse con Molly Weasley no pudo decir nada, pues ésta le miró de arriba abajo, sonriéndole después. Le había dicho que era tan guapo como Lucius en sus tiempos, pero que también se parecía a Narcissa.

-Le caíste bien a mamá –Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Draco volteó a ver a Harry con una expresión en su rostro que daba a entender que antes de que se acercase el fin de ese día terminaría desquiciado. Potter sólo rió a carcajadas, imaginando que así sería.

-Arthur nos está esperando afuera –sonrió, al ver la expresión del rubio-. Pensé que a Draco no le gustaría viajar como un muggle, así que le pedí que viniera por nosotros. No haré muchas preguntas –volteó a ver con algo de cuidado a Potter y Malfoy-; sin embargo, Arthur sí, así que a él le tendrán que contestar con la verdad.

-Eh… sí… -Harry sonrió condescendientemente, esperando que el otro chico lo estuviese tomando con serenidad.

Sorprendentemente en el automóvil nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Arthur Weasley, quien parecía más serio de lo normal. No fue sino, hasta llegar a la casa, que antes de poder poner un pie en el jardín, soltó la bomba.

-Ahora… -el jefe de la familia habló-… antes de que Malfoy entre, que me diga porqué está aquí.

-Harry y Ronald me invitaron –el rubio dijo el nombre de Ron con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué? –volteó a ver a los dos aludidos con ojos amenazadores e interrogantes.

-Bueno… -Harry se atragantó.

-Potter y yo somos pareja –Malfoy pronunció aquello como si nada, no dejando al moreno siquiera sobreponerse a ello-, así que lo invité a mi casa, pero me dijo que no podría porque pasaría la navidad aquí. Yo comprendí que era porque ustedes lo protegen y esas cosas –hizo varios ademanes con la mano derecha-; no obstante, me dijo que podría pasar año nuevo en mi casa, si invitaba a todos –rodó los ojos-, así que eso los incluye a usted y a toda su familia.

Después de aquella "aterradora" verdad, Arthur miró a Harry con la esperanza de que todo lo que había dicho el rubio fuera mentira; sin embargo, al ver su rostro completamente encendido, no pudo menos que lamentarse por ello.

-Ustedes dos son pareja –dijo con verdadera parsimonia, como si pudiese borrar aquello con el viento- y Harry quiere que él entre a nuestra casa e incluso vayamos a la suya.

-Es un favor también de la profesora McGonnagall, Arthur –Molly negó con la cabeza, acercándose a Malfoy-. Cualquier amigo o novio de Harry –el moreno se sonrojó al escuchar esa palabra- es bienvenido en nuestra casa. Espero que nosotros seamos bienvenidos en la suya.

-Por supuesto –Draco sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay más que decir –la Sra. Weasley señaló el interior de la casa-. Draco, cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco –el rubio caminó al interior, siguiendo a Molly.

-¡Oye Draco, amigo! –gritó Ron desde dentro, siendo seguido por Hermione- ¿Qué tal si me instruyes un poco en pociones éstas vacaciones?

La puerta se cerró, no sin antes percibirse las palabras de Draco: "Por supuesto, pero no quiero que la casa de tus padres desaparezca".

-¿Cómo llegaron a esto? –preguntó Arthur, mirando al interior de su morada desde una ventana.

-Es una larga historia –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero de verdad lo quiero.

-Sí, ya lo noté –sonrió débilmente, acariciando con cariño el cabello azabache de aquel que consideraba casi su hijo-. Espero que no te lleves una decepción con él.

-No se preocupe –su rostro entristeció-, la decepción ya la tuve… -antes de que pudiera preguntar añadió:- porque él está enfermo y en etapa terminal.

-¿Enfermo? –se sobresaltó- ¿De qué?

-De la bestia de sangre.

Hubo un gran silencio de pronto, incluso el viento dejó de soplar. Arthur no supo qué decir para consolar al chico. Hizo un ademán con sus labios, pero de estos no brotaron palabras.

-Disfruta cada momento que tengas con él –fue lo único que pudo decir-, porque no sabes cuándo será el último.

-Lo sé, gracias.

El moreno se hundió en el abrazo que le dio el padre de su mejor amigo, conteniendo el llanto que apretujaba su pecho, mientras la nieve caía lentamente sobre la llanura irlandesa…

* * *

Después de acomodarse en la casa y de cenar, Draco se había recostado un momento en uno de los sillones de la sala, cerca de la chimenea, para leer un libro. Tenía su cabeza sobre el muslo izquierdo de Potter, el cual conversaba con Ron.

-¿Qué lees, Draco? –Ronald había preguntado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Un libro que un muggle escribió –volteó una página, centrando nuevamente su atención en las palabras escritas-. Tu padre fue quien me lo prestó, si vas a preguntar.

-Incluso a papá le agradaste –se cruzó de hombros-, eso no es justo.

-El que tú seas como un animal no significa que todos debamos ser de esa manera –volvió a girar una hoja.

-Mmm… -murmuró por lo bajo sin saber cómo contestar a eso.

El sonido de la puerta de la cocina los distrajo. Se escucharon varios pasos por unos segundos, hasta que Tonks colocó su escoba en la pared, quitándose algunos copos de nieve que traía sobre su túnica.

-Uf… -la chica resopló, arreglándose descuidadamente su cabello rosado-, por poco y no llego a la reunión de la Orden –sonrió, hasta que se quedó paralizada al ver a Malfoy.

No pudo decir nada, ya que la chimenea comenzó a chispear, hasta que Moody salió por ésta, sorprendiéndose al ver a un mortífago. Draco siguió leyendo tranquilamente, siendo observado por los dos miembros de la Orden secreta.

-¿Qué carajos hace un Malfoy en tu casa, Arthur? –Ojoloco gritó, apuntando con vehemencia al rubio, quien ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, él viene con Harry –el aludido bajó deprisa las escaleras al escuchar el borbote.

-Bien, entonces explícame porqué demonios… -las palabras de Moody fueron cortadas por Draco, quien cerró con ira el libro que traía en sus manos, incorporándose en el proceso.

-Te dije que no era una muy buena idea, Potter –Malfoy rodó los ojos, encaminándose a la puerta.

-¡Espera, Draco! –la Sra. Weasley lo detuvo antes de que pusiera una mano sobre la manija- No puedes irte en tu condición, además está nevando con fuerza y…

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes Molly.

El rubio sonrió mientras intentaba abrir la puerta; sin embargo, un fuerte mareo lo detuvo, haciéndole colocar su cabeza sobre ésta, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de sangre ya recorrían sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Draco! –la madre de Ron corrió enseguida por una toalla de la cocina para secarle el rostro al chico- ¡Tú no sales de aquí por ningún motivo!

Lo sentó en una silla, cerca del lavatrastos. Harry corrió en su auxilio, conteniendo la rabia que estaba sintiendo contra él mismo.

-Perdón… -el moreno se arrodilló frente al otro, abrazando su regazo-… perdóname por no pensar…

-Tú nunca piensas –Malfoy dijo con cansancio, ciñendo con fuerza el cuerpo del otro-, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.

-Perdón…

Tonks comprendió la situación, al igual que Moody. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella escena, sintiéndose después un poco culpables.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no crees? –Tonks dijo en son de broma, molestando un poco al otro.

-No me hace gracia –Ojoloco gruñó con enfado.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde cuando todos se fueron a acostar. Como Harry y Draco eran "pareja", la Sra. Weasley les acomodó una habitación para los dos, avergonzada por la sencillez en la que ellos vivían, en comparación con la magnificencia a la que estaba acostumbrada el rubio. Malfoy sólo sonrió, restándole importancia a ello.

-Una cama para los dos –Draco le dijo al moreno cuando lo abrazaba por la espalda-, eso me da muchas ideas –lamió con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Harry gimió suavemente. Intentó apartarse, aunque sus miembros no le respondían.

-Acabas de tener otro ataque –su cuerpo y su voz temblaron-, no quiero que te desmayes a medio…

-Espera… -sonrió juguetonamente-, yo no dije qué clase de ideas. Tan sólo pensaba en abrazarte y besarte apasionadamente hasta que nos durmiéramos, pero si tú quieres…

-¡Claro que no! –subió un poco la voz, atenuándola después- Eres un pervertido y maniaco sexual.

-Ja, nada que no me hayas dicho antes.

Potter rió un poco, afirmando con la cabeza las palabras del otro. El rubio se alejó con cautela, cuando escucharon los pasos de la Sra. Weasley subir los escalones para alcanzar la planta alta de su casa.

-Aquí tienen cobijas, chicos –pasó a la pieza, arreglando la cama para ambos-. Mañana llegará toda la familia, así que ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos –se sonrojó levemente-. Talvez nunca hayas pasado éstas fiestas con tanta gente a tu alrededor, cariño –sonrió condescendientemente hacia el rubio, quien imitó su gesto-, pero…

-No te preocupes, Molly –rió un poco, aligerando la carga del momento-, ya me las arreglaré. Además, supongo que será divertido.

-Claro que lo será, Draco -puso una mano en el hombro de Malfoy, bostezando después-. Es tarde, así que no se queden mucho tiempo despiertos, mañana habrá mucho ajetreo desde temprano.

-Bueno… -los dos dijeron al unísono antes de que la madre de Ron cerrara la puerta.

-Entonces hay que dormir –el rubio bostezó con fuerza, dejándose caer hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama-. Que descanses, Harry.

-Igual tú, Draco…

El moreno se sintió inquieto, no sabiendo cómo comenzar aquello. La verdad, todo parecía tan irreal; el que hubieran aceptado a Malfoy y el que él estuviera a su lado. Apretó los puños, sentándose en el lado derecho de la cama. Volteó a ver a su "novio" mientras los más ardientes y oscuros sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior. Se sintió culpable, vacío, desolado; como si estuviese sobre una balsa en medio del mar, sin saber adónde ir o qué hacer, como si no tuviera remos para avanzar.

-Dijiste que me besarías apasionadamente hasta que nos durmiéramos –se sonrojó al expresar sus pensamientos en palabras.

-También dije una vez que te haría el amor –volteó a ver desde su posición al otro-, pero no todo lo que digo es cierto.

-¿Entonces no me quieres? –la decepción salió a flote, aún cuando luchó por impedirlo.

-No, no te quiero –dijo con firmeza-, te amo…

Harry cerró sus párpados con fuerza. Nuevamente dolía su pecho.

-Te amo… -Draco susurró cerca de la oreja izquierda del moreno, haciéndole estremecer-, amo cada parte de ti –lo abrazó por la espalda, besando con delicadeza su nuca-, amo tu estupidez –metió su mano por debajo de la ropa-, amo tu orgullo, tu altivez, tu cuerpo, tu alma… -se deshizo por fin de la fina capa que le cubría, haciéndola a un lado, para después desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón de Harry y meter su mano derecha dentro de éste.

-Draco… -su respiración se entrecortó cuando sintió aquella caricia, deteniendo brevemente aquellos movimientos-… no… yo… tú dijiste que…

-¿Quieres que te deje así? –susurró con malevolencia cuando sintió el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del moreno- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Yo…

Malfoy no dejó que terminara, se hizo hacia atrás, soltándolo. Harry se sintió decepcionado, volteando hacia donde estaba su acompañante; sin embargo, no fue capaz de pronunciar nada.

-Buenas noches –Draco se quitó la túnica, metiéndose a la cama.

Se apagó inmediatamente la lámpara que iluminaba el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Potter cerró nuevamente los ojos, preguntándose qué estaba mal en ello, ¿por qué siempre terminaban de esa manera?

_"¿Talvez es porque me siento inseguro?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras miraba la espalda del rubio.

-Yo también te amo, Draco… -dijo aquella palabras que le dolían, aligerando sin saberlo, la carga de su alma y su corazón.

-Lo sé… -fue lo único que respondió.

Harry cerró los ojos, volteando inmediatamente hacia su entrepierna y el baño.

-Yo...

-Dime que quieres que te quite esa angustia, Potter –su voz sonaba fría, distante; aunque también se escuchaba extrañamente sensual-. Dime que quieres que recorra mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo y que mis manos te acaricien con verdadera pasión.

-Eres algo obsesivo con el sexo –se quejó ligeramente por la presión en su ropa.

-Y tú eres demasiado inocente –resopló.

-Eso no…

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios. Draco estaba acariciando aquella parte con lentitud y firmeza mientras mordía con delicadeza su cuello.

-Dra… co…

Su respiración se volvió más inestable cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos del rubio estrujar sus pezones por encima de su camisa. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de aquellas manos y el cuerpo que se apretujaban contra su espalda y pecho. Sus gemidos, casi insonoros, llenaron de pronto la habitación; estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-Draco… yo… ya… -cerró sus ojos, arqueando su espalda, sin saber si detenerlo o dejarle hacer.

-¿Por qué no tocas el mío también? –ronroneó juguetonamente, llevando una de las manos del moreno hacia su entrepierna.

Harry la alejó, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya se encontraba. Estaba muy excitado, pero él nunca había hecho algo así, al menos, no con un hombre. Los besos y caricias sobre la ropa era lo máximo que había llegado con Malfoy, así que se sentía aún más inquieto al pensar que no podría satisfacer las expectativas del otro.

-Estás pensando demasiado –el rubio lo recostó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él-, en cosas innecesarias, Potter –besó con premura su cicatriz, bajando después por su rostro para posarse sobre sus labios.

El moreno disfrutó de aquel contacto, aferrándose de la espalda del otro.

-La ropa… -Harry gimió con placer, sintiéndose mareado-, la ensuciaremos, las sábanas…

-Lo limpiaremos –terminó de desabotonar su camisa y la de su acompañante, bajando su cabeza hasta el pecho de éste para mordisquear sus pezones.

-Dra… -gimoteó al sentir aquellas manos bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, pero sobre todo, cuando aquella húmeda boca envolvió la punta de su sexo-… espera… -quiso apartarlo; no obstante, las fuerzas le abandonaron-… Draco…

Aquel movimiento de sube y baja lo volvía loco. Se ciñó de la rubia cabellera de Malfoy, llevando el ritmo de aquel juego, hasta que el otro se alejó.

-¿Qué?

-No es justo que seas el único que disfrute –se desabrochó el pantalón, poniendo nervioso a su acompañante.

-Espera yo no… -su corazón latió aún con más fuerza, si era posible, cuando sintió el miembro del rubio rozar el suyo-… Ah… Draco…

Se aferró a la espalda del otro, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio. El movimiento se hacía cada vez más rápido, más desesperado, hasta que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, indicándole que llegaría al orgasmo. Con un fuerte gemido terminó derramándose entre las manos y el miembro del rubio. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando escuchó un suave suspiro del Slytherin, quien terminó con un vertiginoso espasmo.

Se besaron inmediatamente, abrazándose con desesperación, adentrando sus lenguas lo más que podían en la boca del otro. Se separaron después, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te limpie con mi lengua? –ronroneó el rubio como si fuera un gato, lo cual hizo sonrojar al moreno.

-Cerdo pervertido –tapó con premura sus partes privadas-, me estás desviando del camino.

-Vamos Potter –sonrió juguetón-, era yo o alguna otra persona. Además no eres virgen –dijo como si nada.

-Bueno, no lo soy –se indignó-, pero nunca he estado con un hombre.

-Sí, pero no eres virgen –rodó los ojos-, si lo fueras, entonces talvez pensaría que estoy llenando de lujuria y perversión al "héroe del mundo mágico" –lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-De hecho… -cerró los ojos, mirando acusadoramente a su compañero de habitación-… sí estás haciendo eso.

-Bien –rió con algo de diversión-, pero no lo escuché quejarse por ello hace unos momentos –tomó su varita para limpiar con magia todo el desastre que causaron-, claro, se estaba quejando por otras cosas.

-Tú, pervertido –los colores se le subieron a la cabeza cuando recordó lo que acababa de pasar.

Harry se acomodó en la cama, tapándose completamente con las cobijas.

-Ya duérmete, "Playboy" –su voz se amortiguó por la colcha.

-Que descanses, San Potter –dejó escapar un suspiro.

Draco se metió a la cama, apagando la luz inmediatamente. Se disponía a dormir tranquilamente, cuando Harry rodó sobre sí mismo y se abrazó a su espalda.

-Draco, quédate conmigo por siempre –su voz sonó débil.

-Lo prometo Harry –tomó su mano derecha y la besó con suavidad-, aún si muero mi espíritu se quedará contigo hasta el momento de tu muerte. ¿Me guiarás hacia la luz si no sé dónde está?

-Te lo prometo –recargó su cabeza en la espalda del rubio.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, Harry tratando de pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Draco, Malfoy preguntándose cuánto tiempo le quedaba al lado de Potter.

* * *

Al día siguiente un gran tumulto sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Draco salió de la cama silenciosamente, besando con cuidado la frente del moreno, el cual se quejó por unos segundos, acomodándose en forma fetal después. Bostezó largamente, abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabeza por ésta. Como no vio a nadie se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso con agua, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba hidratarse. Bajó las escaleras, llegando hasta su destino.

-Buenos días, profesor Malfoy…

La voz de Lupín le sorprendió por unos instantes. Volteó a ver al lincántropo, quien tomaba una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y le sonreía desde su asiento en la mesa. Tonks y Moody le saludaron con la cabeza, la pelirrosa algo divertida por la escena de la noche pasada y el otro gruñendo suavemente.

-Buenos días…

Remus dio un pequeño sorbo, mirándole detenidamente. El rubio se tensó un poco, pues parecía que el maestro de DCAO quería comentarle algo… algo que sabía no quería escuchar.

-Draco –Lupin se quedó serio por unos instantes-, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Harry?

A juzgar por la forma en que lo observaba, se podía ver claramente que él sabía lo que se negaba a aceptar.

-No… -dejó escapar un largo suspiro-, aún no.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

Tonks y Moody los miraban extrañados por aquella plática que no llegaban a comprender en su totalidad.

-Yo…

Iba a decir algo, cuando Ron le enmarañó el cabello.

-Buenas Draco –el pelirrojo saludó a todos con un ademán de su mano derecha, quedándose estático al ver el ambiente pesado que había-. ¿Todavía no aceptan que él esté aquí? –se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no te preocupes, Weasley –Malfoy se dirigió al lavabo, buscando un vaso, sirviéndose agua inmediatamente-. El profesor Lupin me preguntó si le había dicho algunas cosas a Harry –sonrió débilmente, volteando hacia otro lugar mientras bebía.

-Oh, ya veo –se sentó en la mesa, sirviéndose un poco de chocolate-. Por cierto, ¿cuándo me vas a dar cursos?

-No creo que sea correcto que Draco sea tu instructor, pues también él necesita descansar –el licántropo miró con ojos acusadores a Ron.

-Bueno, sí –Ronald puso ojos de cachorrito a medio morir-, pero realmente siento que lo necesito.

-Toda tu vida lo has hecho y, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? –el rubio sonrió con desdén, ganándose una rabieta del mejor amigo de Harry.

Todos rieron desde sus lugares cuando el pelirrojo comenzó una perorata de sus otras aptitudes; no obstante, Hermione Granger se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sin interrumpirles, intentando comprender las palabras de Remus y la actitud de Malfoy. Algo no estaba bien, de eso estaba segura y Harry sería quien pagaría las consecuencias si no ponía manos a la obra pronto. Había que investigar un poco.

* * *

Era Noche Buena. Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en aquella mesa cenando. Harry se veía muy contento, conversando con los gemelos, quienes no paraban de contarle todos los locos inventos que habían comenzado a vender ya en su tienda.

Al principio, cuando los demás integrantes de la familia habían llegado y visto a Malfoy en su casa, sus intenciones fueron desde pegarle un puñetazo hasta lanzarle un avada; sin embargo, sus planes se esfumaron cuando vieron la sonrisa que Potter le dirigía cuando hablaba con él. Nunca lo habían visto tan contento.

-¿Entonces, cuándo es su boda? –Bill miró con algo de desconcierto a la pareja.

-¿Nuestra boda? –Harry se sonrojó por completo.

-Sí, su boda –Charlie se unió a la plática, dando un enorme bocado a su comida en seguida.

-Nosotros no… -su corazón palpitó rápidamente.

-Estamos decidiéndolo, talvez cuando termine la escuela –Draco pasó un bocado, volviendo a tomar un pedazo de carne con el tenedor que mantenía en su mano derecha-. Nos esperaremos para los niños, claro.

Hermione no puedo evitar soltar una gran carcajada al ver la expresión tan seria en el rubio y la vergüenza de su mejor amigo.

-¿Niños? –Molly sonrió con felicidad- Oh, Harry, eso me parece estupendo. ¿Tú harás esa poción, Draco?

-Por supuesto –el aludido sonrió al ver la cara de Potter-, me gustaría tener un hijo con Harry, aunque no creo que él quiera cargar con toda esa responsabilidad.

-Oh, todavía recuerdo –la Sra. Weasley se llevó la mano derecha hacia su rostro de ensoñación- cuando tuve a todos mis hijos. Fred y George fueron los más latosos.

Los gemelos voltearon a verla con algo de enfado.

-¡Qué! –Ron palideció al escuchar a medias aquello- ¡Harry, estás embara…!

-¡No! –Potter enrojeció aún más, si se podía decir.

Todos siguieron hablando sobre aquella boda ficticia, encantados con la idea de ayudar en algo. A Harry le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera, porque sabía que el final se acercaba. Miró su plato con desasosiego, pensando en lo feliz que estaría si aquella enfermedad no estuviera carcomiendo la vida de Draco.

La mano de Malfoy apretó la suya, sujetándola con dulzura para darle apoyo. Sintió cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por derramarse. Volteó a verle con una sonrisa culposa en su rostro, cada vez era más difícil.

-¡Feliz navidad! –un gran revuelo se armó en el comedor cuando los regalos de los familiares y amigos llenaron el pie de árbol.

-Feliz navidad, Draco –abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del otro, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Feliz navidad, Harry…

Se quedaron abrazados por unos instantes, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de permanecer así por mucho tiempo. Sus corazones dolían cada vez más.

-Tu regalo… -Harry llamó con un accio la cajita que contenía su obsequio; sin embargo, antes de dársela al rubio le dijo en voz baja:- Ábrelo cuando estés solo…

Draco sonrió débilmente, tomando la caja y colocándola sobre la mesa.

-El mejor regalo –tomó con dulzura el rostro del moreno, mirándole a los ojos con ternura- ya lo he recibido.

-¿Cuál? –se extrañó por sus palabras.

-A ti…

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al escucharle decir algo así, cerró sus párpados, sonriendo con felicidad.

-Si tratas de distraerme con eso –abrió de pronto los ojos, mirando al rubio con algo de sarcasmo- porque no me trajiste un regalo no te perdonaré.

Draco rió a carcajadas, sonrojándose un poco al sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro. Suspiró profundamente antes de dársela.

-Harry James Potter Evans –apretó los puños, abriendo la caja para reveler su interior-, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Todo el ruido a su alrededor cesó. Potter no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, estaba completamente azorado y sentía muy caliente su rostro.

-S…sí…

Draco, al escuchar sus palabras, tomó una sortija de oro y plata, colocándola en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Te amo… -el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza, ganándose ambos un aplauso por parte de todos.

Hermione se unió al abrazo, besando con cariño la mejilla de su mejor amigo. Después Ron abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y a Draco, sofocándolos a ambos.

-Felicidades, Harry –la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

El moreno sonrió, viendo que también él había recibido el mejor regalo. Miró su mano izquierda, reparando en algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

-Los dragones…

El desasosiego se apoderó de él de un momento a otro… esos dragones eran los mismos del espejo que había soñado, en el cual aquel niño había aparecido.

-¿Sucede algo, amigo? –Ron se acercó al ver su expresión.

-No, nada, Ron –sonrió débilmente, sintiendo que aquella preocupación no era en vano.

Hermione también le miró, sospechando que algo no estaba bien.

Trató de pasar desapercibido ese sentimiento, siquiera hasta que terminara navidad…

* * *

Ya habían concluido los festejos. Pasaban de las diez de la mañana y apenas había acabado el barullo de toda la familia.

Draco arrastró sus pies hasta la cama, echándose bocabajo sobre ella sin quitar las cobijas para arroparse con ellas; incluso, no había cambiado sus ropas. Estaba tan cansado y sentía muy pesados y arenosos sus ojos. Harry parecía menos fatigado cuando entró a la habitación que compartía con el rubio, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Fue una gran fiesta!

El moreno gritó nada más poner un pie en la alcoba. Malfoy gruñó, molesto por el ruido, ya que estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

-¿Estás enojado, prometido mío?

La risita estúpida de Potter le hizo ver que estaba borracho. Rodó los ojos, incorporándose de la cama con algo de pesadez.

-¿Estás ebrio, Harry? –se sentó en la orilla de la cama, examinando los raros y torpes movimientos del otro.

-¿Ebrio, quién está… ebrio…?

Antes de que Draco lo alcanzara, Harry cayó al suelo, riendo como estúpido. El rubio entrecerró los ojos antes de ayudarle a incorporarse. Comenzó a desvestirlo, aún y cuado el otro se estaba oponiendo.

-Draco… ¿ya abriste tu regalo?

Malfoy detuvo sus movimientos, descansando sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno.

-No…

Harry recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Inhaló con fuerza, aferrándose después a su espalda.

-Aunque no quieras, por favor quédate conmigo.

-Harry… -se quedó pasmado al ver el estado de éste-, te prometí que yo…

-Te di la Lágrima de la Diosa para que puedas estar conmigo más tiempo. Soy muy egoísta al pedirte que te quedes conmigo por más tiempo, pero por favor…

Draco cayó en la cuenta que el regalo que había recibido era aquello que le había sido anunciado. Abrazó con fuerza a Potter, besando con ternura su frente. Él también era egoísta al querer quedarse con esa persona a la cual haría sufrir tanto. El remordimiento de lo que vendría le carcomía el alma, pero, quería permitirse amar por primera vez en su vida.

-Harry, hay algo que debo decirte… -se mordió los labios, alejando el otro cuerpo; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de que el moreno ya estaba dormido. Rió sarcásticamente antes de menguar el rápido latido de su corazón y el miedo que sentía. Parecía como si algo detuviera lo que tenía que decir, como si él mismo se negara a hacerlo.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

El rubio arropó a Potter y besó con ternura su nariz, apagando después la luz.

-Que descanses, Harry…

* * *

Faltaban dos días para el año nuevo. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Remus, Hermione y él acababan de llegar a la mansión Malfoy. Los demás miembros de la familia no habían podido asistir; sin embargo, habían prometido pasar el año nuevo con ellos.

Aquel lugar era lúgubre y estaba protegido por muchísimas magias y artes oscuras.

Draco se había adelantado para preparar las habitaciones de sus huéspedes, o eso les había dicho, aunque al llegar con aquel translador no veían diferencia a como se habían imaginado esa casa.

-El amo me pidió que cuando llegaran los llevara a sus habitaciones –un elfo doméstico apareció, estaba vestido con un calcetín que parecía de Draco, algo que los sorprendió, pues ellos no debían vestir con ropas dadas por sus amos.

-¿No deberías ser libre? –Hermione lo cuestionó, mirándole incrédula.

-He servido por años a la familia Malfoy –el elfo se indignó, callando después-, el amo Draco es bueno conmigo. El amo Draco es una persona buena con Puky. Cuando los amos murieron él nos dio la libertad, pero el amo es bueno y decidí quedarme. El amo estaba triste. El amo ya no está triste porque se va a casar.

Potter rió nerviosamente cuando el elfo se acercó a él, dando una reverencia.

-El amo Draco dijo que el amo Harry se casa con él. El amo Draco lo odiaba, así que Puky pensaba que era malo, pero el amo dijo que el amo Harry es bueno y que va a ser dueño de todo esto cuando él se vaya.

Al moreno le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-Si necesitan algo no duden en pedírselo a Puky –el elfo sonrió débilmente-. El amo Draco ha regresado, Puky se va…

El elfo desapareció con un sonoro "plof".

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Se habían imaginado casi todo, menos lo que acababa de pasar.

-Uy, el amo Harry se casa con el amo Draco –Ron codeó juguetonamente a su mejor amigo, el cual se sonrojó.

-Ya déjalo en paz –Hermione entrecerró los ojos-, eres un odioso.

-Bueno, yo sólo repito las palabras de Puky –sonrió con malevolencia.

-Eres incorregible, Ron –la castaña entrecerró los ojos.

Remus rió un poco, tratando de aligerar la incomodidad que sentían al estar ahí.

Nuevamente un "plof" se escuchó, mostrando a Puky, quien parecía algo consternado.

-¿El amo Harry puede venir con Puky a la habitación del amo Draco?

-S…sí… -el moreno respondió con algo de desasosiego.

-Gracias, sígame por favor… -le mostró el camino-. Por favor siéntanse como en su casa –se dirigió a los otros-, no hay trampas mágicas activadas dentro de la mansión, tan sólo no salgan a los jardines.

Fue lo último que dijo Puky antes de desaparecer al dar la vuelta por un pasillo junto con Harry.

-Esto es raro, ¿no lo creen? –Fred y George dijeron al unísono- ¿Habrá algo de comer por aquí?

-Dicen que la biblioteca Malfoy es una de las más completas, casi tan buena como la de Hogwarts y la del Ministerio de Magia –Hermione comenzó a buscarla, siendo acompañada por Remus.

Todos emprendieron un diferente camino, buscando sus habitaciones o algo en qué entretenerse, a excepción de Ron, quien se quedó sólo sin saberlo.

-Oigan, ¿a dónde han ido todos?

* * *

Puky, el último elfo doméstico de la mansión le señaló una puerta y le dijo que esa era la habitación de su amo. Tomó la manija y la giró, mirando el interior. Dentro se veía un tanto oscuro. Las cortinas ondeaban suavemente, movidas por el viento, al lado derecho había un tocador de lo que parecía ser una madera muy fina, al igual que la cama, la cual estaba cubierta por un suave edredón color uva. Sin embargo, reparó en algo que estaba en el piso y no cuadraba.

-Por Merlín, ¡Draco!

Corrió a donde estaba el rubio, éste se encontraba respirando agitadamente, mientras varios hilos de sangre escurrían de su quijada.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó el moreno.

-Fue un castigo del Lord… -dijo pausadamente, intentando respirar.

-¿Dónde estás herido?

-Un crucio… -sonrió débilmente- me duele todo.

-¿Por qué carajos te castigó? –ayudó a Malfoy a incorporarse para llevarle al baño.

-Porque sigue terco en que nosotros tenemos una relación y yo le dije que no… -se acercó al lavabo, limpiando con una de sus finas toallas la sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla y el cuello.

-Ese maldito… -apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia que sentía-, ¿por qué tan curioso con eso?

-Bueno, quien tiene la culpa aquí eres tú –Draco recuperó la compostura rápidamente cuando tomó uno de los pétalos de la "Lágrima de la Diosa" que el moreno le había regalado para navidad, tragándolo rápidamente- por decirle mi estado crítico y que buscabas algo para mí.

-¡Él fue el que se metió en mi sueño! –alzó la voz, mirando con resentimiento a su acompañante- ¡Incluso intentó matarme dentro de mi sueño el muy bastardo!

-No es el único… -dijo en voz baja, siendo escuchado por el otro.

-Sí, lo mismo digo para ti, hurón despreciable…

Hizo un mohín de enfado, dejando escapar un suspiro después. Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Voldemort por haberle hecho eso al rubio; sin embargo, también tenía ganas de matar a Draco por ser tan cretino.

-Harry…

La voz de Malfoy lo sorprendió, sonaba algo nerviosa. Volteó a verle, consternándose al darse cuenta de lo que se removía en su interior; parecía que lo que debía decirle era importante.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, mirando con escrutinio al rubio.

-Hay algo que debo decirte…

Puky apareció con un plof, asustando a ambos. Draco se enfadó un poco, aún cuando parecía un tanto aliviado. Harry no supo qué decir, pues algo le estaba intrigando por esa conversación interrumpida.

-Amo Draco, la cena está servida, Puky llamará a los demás. El amo Draco y el amo Harry pueden ir a comer.

-Gracias, Puky –al decir eso el elfo desapareció de la misma forma en que llegó.

-Me muero de hambre… -el moreno se sonrojó al escuchar su estómago rugir.

-Esto me recuerda a la vez en que nos encontramos afuera del parque de diversiones muggle.

-Es verdad… -el moreno sonrió, volviéndose a sonrojar al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde ese instante.

Se acurrucó en los brazos del rubio, el cual le abrazó con ternura.

-Te amo, Draco… -susurró, enterrándose en su cuello.

-Yo también te amo, Harry…

Potter sonrió con tristeza, sin ver la expresión que tenía Malfoy en su rostro. Realmente algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Era el último día del año. Todos estaban ansiosos con los preparativos para la fiesta, sobre todo Molly Weasley, quien se afanó tanto en la comida aún cuando Puky intentó detenerla. Hermione había leído casi el 80% de los libros de la mansión, Remus se había entretenido tanto en los de magia oscura que ahora parecía un experto en esos conjuros. Ron se la pasó comiendo, viendo cómo su novia examinaba cuanto libro cayera en sus manos. Los gemelos, bueno, el decir que ya debían un ala de la mansión era poco…

Los demás Weasley habían llegado unas horas antes. Incluso Fleur se había decidido a acompañarlos después de pasar las navidades con sus familiares.

El timbre de la puerta principal interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry salió del baño, aún goteando agua.

-¿Has invitado a alguien? –comenzó a buscar en los cajones algo de ropa de Draco que le quedara.

-A Blaise y Pansy –sonrió condescendientemente cuando los ojos del moreno se desencajaron.

-A tus ex amantes –arrastró las palabras al decir eso.

-Bueno, sí lo fueron… -no supo cómo escapar de ello-, pero sabes que son mis amigos.

-Pero fueron tus amantes –hizo un mohín, encontrando algo de ropa por fin.

-S…sí… pero, ¿qué tiene de malo que vengan?

-Bueno –secó su cuerpo con otra toalla mientras se ponía una camiseta de algodón del rubio-, ¿qué te parecería si yo invitara a mis ex amantes a mi casa?

Draco movió los labios, incluso se pudo ver cómo gesticuló para intentar decir algo, pero nada pasó. Al final sólo un profundo suspiro escapó de su pecho.

-No me gustaría –dijo a regañadientes. Se preguntó si su padre tuvo que lidiar con una Narcisa igual de testaruda que su actual compañero.

-Bueno –sonrió condescendientemente, terminando de vestirse-. Por hoy no hay problema –tomó un cepillo, intentando controlar su cabellera rebelde, cosa que no logró-, ellos son tu única familia y yo sé que me amas con todo el corazón –soltó una risita, molestando al otro.

-Cállate Potter, no te sientas único.

-Soy único para ti –dijo con tanta convicción, a lo cual Malfoy no pudo discutirle.

-Bueno, te amo –se acercó sigilosamente al moreno, abrazándole por la espalda.

-Sí, lo sé… tengo a Draco Malfoy a mis pies –se mostró prepotente, haciendo carcajear al aludido.

-Claro, claro… -mordió con delicadeza su cuello, aspirando el aroma a lavanda que llevaba encima por el shampoo.

-Draco… -suspiró suavemente.

Malfoy aprovechó la poca resistencia que el moreno estaba poniendo, metiendo su mano derecha dentro de su pantalón (N/A: Que de hecho sí era de Draco XD Potter estaba escombrando en su guardarropa buscando algo que le quedara ).

-Cerdos, déjense ahí…

La voz de Blaise los sorprendió a ambos, haciendo sonrojar a Potter y reír a Draco.

-Calla Blaise –ésta vez se mostró algo molesto, sacando rápidamente su mano de la ropa que traía el moreno-, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

-Uh… siendo un Malfoy y mortífago ¿no te enseñaron a ponerle el pestillo a ésta?

No supo cómo responder a ello, la verdad su mejor amigo tenía razón. Se preguntó si sobreviviría si seguía con Harry por más tiempo.

-Yo lo dudo… -Blaise se ganó una mirada de: "Deja de leer mi mente"- Perdón, pero eres como un libro abierto.

-¿No deberías de ir a molestar a alguien más? –se alejó del moreno, acariciando con ternura su cabello azabache.

-¿Bromeas? –Zabini dijo con incredulidad, dejándose caer en la cama del rubio- ¿Hay algo mejor que hostigar a Draco Malfoy en sus peores estados de indefensión?

-Blaise, lárgate ya… -dijo con un tono de amenaza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amigo.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo, Draco –hizo un puchero, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón-. Por cierto Potter, ¿ya hicieron algo tú y Draco? Es muy bueno en la cama…

Se incorporó y salió de la habitación antes de que el rubio le lanzara un Avada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Vaya, no es el primero que dice que eres bueno en la cama –Harry se mostró "comprensible", Draco se dio cuenta que aquello era sólo una fachada.

-Oh, mira la hora –sonrió nerviosamente mientras le echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera-, es tarde, muy tarde para la cena de año nuevo.

-¿Debería de hacer una encuesta para saber si en realidad eres bueno en la cama? –entrecerró los ojos, forzándose a sonreír- Talvez así sabría a quién lanzarle un crucio como mínimo por haber dormido contigo.

-Harry –bajó la mirada, suspirando con profundidad-, ojala yo pudiera cambiar eso. Si hubiera sabido que yo te amaría, quisiese haber tenido mi primera experiencia sexual contigo, pero…

-Lo sé… -Potter se quedó en silencio de pronto, apretando los puños-. Perdóname, Draco, yo… creo que me puse…

-¿Celoso? –se acercó, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a Harry y abrazándose a su regazo- ¿Estás celoso, Harry?

-Por supuesto que sí –cerró los ojos, acariciando con ternura el rubio cabello de su amante-, ¿quién no lo estaría?

-Yo tampoco soy tu primera vez –ahogó una risita cuando sintió la tensión en el otro.

-Es verdad… -apretó los puños-. Si pudiera volver a nacer guardaría esa experiencia sólo para ti.

-Harry… -Draco levantó su rostro, mirando de una forma indescifrable a Potter- yo necesito…

El sonido de las campanas del reloj los asustó, ya sólo faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche. Ambos se incorporaron con rapidez, arreglando sus ropas. Se miraron y besaron antes de salir rápidamente hacia el comedor, en donde seguramente todos estarían impacientes.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? –se preguntó Harry, intuyendo que aquello que el rubio le quería comentar era algo importante, al igual que todas las veces anteriores en que habían sido interrumpidos.

-No era algo relevante –una sonrisa un tanto forzada adornó sus labios.

-Bueno…

Ambos llegaron al comedor, abriendo las puertas de éste. Molly se alegró al verlos, puesto que sus hijos estaban impacientes ya por probar la comida.

-¿Ahora sí ya decidieron el día de la boda? –Charlie tomó un pedazo de pan; sin embargo, su madre lo alcanzó a ver y le lanzó un _flipendo_ antes de que lo mordiera, haciendo que cayera de sus manos- No tenías porque ser tan agresiva, mamá.

-Espera a que nuestro anfitrión se siente –señaló a Draco, quien se sintió un tanto incómodo.

-Será el día después de que nos graduemos –Malfoy dijo con determinación mientras tomaba asiento, ganándose un codazo de su "prometido"-, claro que si Harry está impaciente, mañana a primera luz del día nos casamos.

Todos rieron al ver la expresión de Harry, la cual era de total bochorno.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la cuenta regresiva sonaron…

-10… -Blaise dijo, riendo aún al ver a Potter.

-9… -Pansy se unió a Blaise, muy divertida al parecer, por la escena de Draco y su compañero.

-¡8! –exclamó Ron, abrazando a Hermione.

-7… -la castaña rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-6… -Molly amenazó a Charlie, quien todavía veía con desilusión el pan.

-5… -Arthur tomó una botella de champagne para abrirla con un hechizo.

-¡4! -los gemelos rieron al mismo tiempo, burlándose de su hermano Charlie.

-3… -Fleur le dio un beso a Bill, mientras sonreía.

-2… -Bill devolvió el gesto a su prometida.

-1… -Draco se adelantó a todos, incluso había tapado la boca de Harry para decirlo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! –gritaron todos, al unísono.

El reloj dio las doce campanadas mientras sonreían los unos a los otros. Harry quitó la mano del rubio que traía sobre los labios y se acercó a la mejilla de éste para darle un tímido y suave beso.

-Un año más juntos –rió un poco al pensar que un año antes eso no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

-Un año más juntos –Draco correspondió su gesto, intuyendo que pensaban en lo mismo.

-¡Es hora de la comida! –Ron rompió las felicitaciones, recordándoles a todos que morían de hambre.

La cena de año nuevo fue un agradable acontecimiento en la vida de todos. Arthur parecía aceptar más la relación de Draco y Harry, al igual que todos los presentes. Ron, como siempre, comió hasta reventar, Hermione le riñó por ello, Draco se burló un rato del pelirrojo, Harry se enfadó un poco con él por molestar a su mejor amigo y por tener a Zabini y a Pansy encima.

-¡Draco! –Zabini abrazó a su amigo, susurrando unas cosas a su oído, a lo cual Malfoy sonrió con cierta diversión.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, volteando, molesto a otro lugar. Ron le miró, algo desconcertado y Hermione entendió todo a la perfección.

-No te pongas celoso –le dijo bajito la castaña al oído-, ellos tres son como una familia. Draco te quiere, pero también, al igual que tú, necesita de otras relaciones.

-Sí lo sé… -respondió con el mismo tono que la otra-, pero ellos fueron sus amantes.

-Pero… -señaló a donde estaban los otros- ¿tú ves alguna muestra sexual en sus ademanes?

Draco sonreía, mientras Blaise seguía murmurándole cosas al oído y Pansy trataba de escuchar, acercándose a Draco.

-No –dijo enojado, le molestaba cuando su amiga tenía la razón.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Pansy prorrumpió a carcajadas, siendo seguida por Blaise y por último por Draco.

-Draco, no puedo creer que hicieras eso… -dijo Parkinson, enjugándose una lágrima- y tú, Blaise, ¿no tienes vergüenza?

-¿Vergüenza? –Zabini se hizo el ofendido- ¿Qué es eso? No existe en mi vocabulario.

-Uh… -el rubio sonrió- por eso estás como estás.

-Lo mismo te digo –los tres volvieron a romper en carcajadas, contagiando a todos con su ambiente.

-No pensé que las serpientes fueran personas comunes –Charlie parpadeó varias veces, intentando constatar que no estaba soñando-, siempre creí que mientras hablaban planeaban como destruir el mundo mágico y cómo matar a Harry.

-No es gracioso, Charlie –Molly le dio un codazo-. Ellos son niños, no han sido completamente corrompidos por la oscuridad.

Harry sonrió un poco, era verdad, aún cuando Draco tuviera esa marca, él no era malo, sólo había estado confundido. El rubio de pronto volteó a verlo, sonriéndole; Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto más atractivo Malfoy? Le respondió el gesto de la misma manera, intensificando la sonrisa de su compañero, el cual se volteó casi en seguida, volviendo a conversar con sus amigos.

-Ojala esto pudiera durar para siempre…

Pero sabía que era imposible, el tiempo entre ellos se estaba acabando.

* * *

Un nuevo año comenzaba, Harry se giró a la derecha, encontrando de frente el rostro dormido de Malfoy. Se le veía tan tranquilo que no pudo evitar acariciar con suavidad su cabello. Parecían delgadas hebras de oro que se resbalaban por sus dedos.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios, levantándose para poder ir directo a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua.

Caminó por espacio de unos minutos, pasando por la biblioteca, en donde encontró a su mejor amiga hojeando libros.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –entrecerró los ojos- Aún no amanece siquiera.

-Ah, hola, Harry –la castaña se desenmarañó un poco el cabello, volviendo a tomar apuntes de unos libros-. Esto es como el paraíso y, como ya casi nos marchamos, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sacar notas de los libros.

-¿Por qué no sólo le sacas una copia mágica? –dijo como si nada, ganándose una mirada airada de ella.

-Es un hechizo complicado, además que sólo a las imprentas y maestros de colegios del mundo mágico se les permite hacerlo. Hay algo que se llama derechos de autor, ¿sabías?

-No, no lo sabía… -sonrió condescendientemente.

Potter comenzó a dar vueltas, buscando entre los estantes algo interesante. Hermione siguió hojeando los libros y tomando apuntes cerca de quince minutos, hasta que Harry encontró algo que le pareció atractivo.

-Mira éste libro –señaló un libro de la estantería, sacándolo y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

La cobertura de ese libro era sencilla, pero estaba decorado en las orillas con oro y piedras preciosas. Ambos se quedaron anonadados por todo lo que podría costar.

-¿Qué crees que contenga? –Hermione lo tomó en sus manos, abriéndolo. Harry se le acercó después.

-No tiene nada –el moreno parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que unas letras comenzaron a escribirse…

_Aquellos que pueden ver la oscuridad en la luz, aquellos que pueden avanzar en la noche, aquellos que ven la luz en la oscuridad, nada es lo que parece… lo que es, ya no será… lo que existe, ya no existe…_

Ambos voltearon a verse con desconcierto, no comprendían las palabras.

_Derrama tus lágrimas para satisfacer mi hambre…_

Justo al terminarse de escribir esas palabras la oscuridad los cubrió y ambos sintieron como si cayeran al vacío…

-¡Mione, toma mi mano! –gritó el moreno, agitando sus manos, buscando el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¿Dónde estás, Harry? –ella imitó los gestos de su amigo.

-¡Mione!

Ambos cayeron, perdiendo el conocimiento por el fuerte golpe recibido. Sin embargo, algo entre las ropas de Harry comenzó a brillar, La Marca del Demonio…

* * *

La oscuridad era lo único que los rodeaba. Hermione se afianzó del brazo del moreno, buscando su varita.

-_Lumos…_ -pronunció la castaña, esperando a que el hechizo iluminara su camino.

Justo en ese instante todo se alumbró, mostrándoles un frondoso bosque, en el cual, justo en medio se encontraba un lago; sin embargo, todo estaba en escala de grises.

-Por todos los dioses, Harry… -Granger parecía asombrada-, éste es el lago de Hogwarts, antes de que edificaran el castillo.

-Pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar el porqué se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Mira, Antoine… -la voz de un niño se escuchó-, hay un lago aquí…

Dos jóvenes, uno mayor que el otro, salieron de entre unos arbustos.

-Esas son mis memorias…

La voz de un hombre se escuchó a espaldas de Hermione y Harry, asustándoles. Aquel muchacho estaba a color, no como los otros chicos que conversaban cerca de ahí. Se encontraba sentado sobre una roca. Sus cabellos, rubio platino, su tez blanca y ojos grises fueron lo más llamaron la atención de ellos dos. Un rasgo de la familia Malfoy, además de su gran atractivo.

-Tú eres el hermano mayor… Antoine Morisot –la castaña lo señaló imprudentemente, mirando de vez en cuando la escena que se producía cerca de ahí-. Eres el antecesor de la familia Malfoy.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Mione? –Harry dijo bajito.

-Casi lo acabo de leer en un libro –sonrió feliz, sintiéndose importante-. La familia Morisot fue la antecesora de los Malfoy y el último de ellos fue Antoine Morisot.

-Así es… -el rubio sonrió suavemente-, pero tú no eres descendiente de mi familia, ¿cómo has podido encontrar mi bitácora? A no ser que… -volteó a ver a Harry, colocando sus codos sobre las piernas y cruzando las manos bajo el mentón-… tú seas uno de ellos…

-¿Un qué? –preguntaron él y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Tú eres uno de los que buscan el Corazón del Dragón –cerró los ojos, volteando hacia el lago-, pero, aún no sabes la verdadera historia, ¿verdad?

-¿Verdadera historia? –algo no le agradó a Harry.

-Sí, la verdadera historia detrás del mito… La historia del nacimiento del Corazón del Dragón y su desaparición…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Lágrimas de Sangre

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"**LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE"**

Harry se sentó en el piso, seguido de Hermione. Antoine Morisot, antecesor de la familia Malfoy, era un sujeto altamente atrayente. Sus palabras fluían como si de un libro se tratase. Sus conocimientos eran grandes con respecto a esa historia y ellos querían saber la verdad.

Granger estaba cada vez más confundida y temía por la integridad de su amigo. Estaba segura que algo oscuro se escondía en todo eso y que Draco, al igual que muchos de los que los rodeaban, sabían de qué se trataba.

-La verdadera historia, ¿no la has escuchado? –Antoine miró el horizonte, cerrando los ojos.

-¿De qué trata?

-¿Has presenciado la prueba? –fijó su mirada en Harry.

-Sí, pero… no estoy seguro de haberla pasado.

-Si estás aquí, es porque ya has demostrado quién eres –le miró con detenimiento-. ¿A pesar de todo, quieres conseguir El Corazón del Dragón?

-Así es… -dijo con convicción.

-¿Para qué?

-Para conseguir lo que no puedo… para curar a la persona que amo.

El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente, suspirando hondamente. Después sonrió de lado, como siempre hacía Draco. ¡Cuánto se parecían ambos!

-¿Sabes en qué consiste la selección? –Antoine preguntó, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿La selección? –Harry volteó a ver a su mejor amiga.

El escenario cambió. Una gran mansión se vio detrás de ellos. El jardín, a blanco y negro, era hermoso. Después de esa escena, aquel joven comenzó a contar su historia:

"_Hace mucho tiempo, mi hermano y yo vivíamos en ésta mansión. Los dos éramos felices. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados, por lo que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Yo era diez años mayor que Alexandre, mi pequeño hermano... La mansión era lo único que nos quedaba junto con las tierras. Nuestros familiares querían quitarnos todo lo que nuestros padres con mucho esfuerzo habían conseguido; sin embargo, no se los permitimos, por lo que nos aislamos de nuestra familia, amigos y conocidos._

_Cuando nuestros padres murieron yo tenía entonces trece años y Alexandre tenía tres. Fue muy difícil para mí sobrevivir a todo junto con él a esa edad, pero lo superé por un año, hasta que él comenzó a enfermar. Fuertes hemorragias comenzaron a mermar su vida. Yo, desesperado, comencé a pensar que se debía a la enfermedad "hemofilia", la cual crea hemorragias garrafales, e intenté por todos los medios curarlo; sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de la verdad… o al menos eso sucedió hasta que apareció ella…"_

Antoine detuvo su plática, la palabra "ella" sonó despectivamente. Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, Granger intuyendo a dónde iba todo eso, Harry sin comprender un ápice de la conversación.

"_Alexandre tenía catorce años cuando conoció a esa mujer. Ella tenía su edad. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes, como enormes esmeraldas, sus labios rojos y la piel blanca. Se llamaba Joan, Joan Beckett. Joan era británica. _

_Al conocerla, mi hermano comenzó a sonreír más a menudo y yo me sentí contento por él. Ella iba a visitarle todos los días, e incluso hablaron después de tres años, de casarse. No podía sentirme menos dichoso puesto que él había conocido el amor, hasta que comenzó a empeorar. _

_Las lágrimas de sangre, el sudor de sangre, todo se complicó. Investigué por mi cuenta después de perder toda esperanza en los medimagos hasta que me encontré con el primer libro en donde se explicaba la elaboración de: "Acqua Divina". Era complicada, sin embargo, era tanta mi desesperación que intenté hacerla._

_Después de muchos intentos conseguí fabricarla, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque no causó ningún efecto en él._

_Abatido, cansado, sin ganas de más, comencé a observar la relación de Joan con Alexandre, hasta que me encontré con el segundo libro… El segundo libro versaba sobre la historia del corazón del dragón. Decían que podía conceder cualquier deseo, pero era sólo una leyenda. Entonces, descubrí ahí que la lágrima de la diosa sola podía detener esa enfermedad, la enfermedad de mi hermano, la llamada 'Bestia de Sangre'. Sin embargo, sólo podía detener la muerte por unos meses, a lo mucho unos años, pero no podía curarla._

_Volví a la desesperación, no sabía que más hacer. Joan descubrió mis intenciones y me contó algo que me sorprendió: Ella había presenciado una prueba para obtener el corazón. No dudé de sus palabras. Le pregunté después qué había sucedido y ella procedió a contarme los pormenores de todo. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba… ¿dónde estaba entonces el corazón del dragón? _

_Tuve que remontarme entonces al tercer libro… donde encontré la historia"._

Detuvo su conversación, mirando hacia el frente. Después volteó hacia Harry, sonriéndole con resentimiento.

-Tú eres como Joan, pequeño –sonrió con melancolía, mirando también a Hermione.

"_Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo existió un reino gobernado por un dragón majestuoso. Todos, incluso los humanos, le tenían gran respeto por su poder, su sabiduría y su benevolencia. Era hermoso. Sus escamas plateadas y doradas refulgían como el sol, como si del ocaso y el amanecer se tratasen… su nombre era Donnovan…"_

Harry hizo el ademán de querer hablar, llamando la atención de Antoine.

-¿Debo preguntar? –el rubio sonrió con arrogancia- Tú deberías conocerlo.

-Sí, bueno… -bajó la cabeza un poco apenado cuando su mejor amiga le miró con sorpresa-. Él fue quien me hizo la prueba.

-¿Él no te contó la historia?

-Bueno –ésta vez parecía más acongojado-, sólo me pidió que encontrara la verdad.

-La verdad… -el rubio bajó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Se levantó después, dándoles la espalda mientras se recargaba en una pared-… la verdad dista mucho de lo que has escuchado, pero…

-¿Pero…? –preguntaron Hermione y Harry al unísono.

-Faltan hojas en mi bitácora y no puedo contarles algo que no sé…

La cara de decepción no pasó desapercibida por Antoine, quien les sonrió divertido.

-Deben encontrarlas si quieren saber de qué trata todo esto.

-¿En dónde están?

-Si supiera se los diría, pero carezco también de esa información. Recuerden que sólo soy las memorias de Antoine, no soy él.

-Entonces las encontraremos –Hermione se levantó, sonriendo, mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Harry, quien no pudo oponer resistencia-. Gracias por platicarnos todo esto.

-De nada, nos veremos pronto.

Hermione y Harry sintieron cómo eran succionados hacia arriba, volviendo por la oscuridad. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en la biblioteca de Malfoy con la bitácora de Antoine en las manos.

-Estamos de regreso –pronunció la castaña, titubeando un poco.

-Eso fue… -ambos dijeron, mirándose a los ojos.

-Harry, esto es muy extraño –Hermione entrecerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro-. La otra vez, estoy segura de haber escuchado a Remus y a Malfoy comentar sobre algo que te debía contar él.

-¿Quién, Remus?

-No, zotonto, hablo de Draco –hizo una mueca, mirando con detenimiento al moreno-. Ellos lo saben. ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Antoine es su antecesor, seguramente él sabe algo.

-¿Preguntarle a Draco? –pareció horrorizado- ¿Qué quieres que le pregunte?

La bruja abrió la boca, pero no pronunció nada. A decir verdad, ella tampoco sabía cómo comenzar una plática sin que el rubio saliera herido.

-El problema es… -Granger se quedó pensativa-… ¿en dónde se encuentran las hojas que faltan?

Harry se quedó igual que su amiga, hasta que recordó cierta conversación que había pensado que era un sueño…

-En Hogwarts –dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a su acompañante.

-¿Estás seguro? –le miró dudosa.

-Lo escuché hace un tiempo. La profesora McGonnagall le dijo a Draco que sólo Antoine Morisot podría despejar sus dudas sobre la enfermedad de La Bestia de Sangre.

-Todo indica –la bruja colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, se veía furiosa- que las personas alrededor saben qué está sucediendo y no nos dicen nada, como siempre, para variar.

-¿Entonces… crees que Draco sabe lo del Corazón del Dragón? Pero la otra vez dijo que era sólo un tonto cuento para niños.

-Pero eso no significa nada, Harry –ella hizo un puchero-. ¿Sabes qué clase de sabandija es Malfoy? –después sonrió con algo de vergüenza- Sin ofender.

-Sí, sí, lo sé –dijo con pesadumbre-. Draco no es muy de fiar.

-Supongo que hasta que no regresemos no podremos investigar.

Hermione miró por fuera de la ventana de la biblioteca. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, iluminando con tonos violáceos el cielo.

-Odio no saber qué está pasando.

-Sí –Harry volteó al mismo lugar que su amiga veía-, yo también.

Pasadas las festividades, nuestros amigos se disponían a regresar con mucho anhelo al colegio. Bueno, con excepción de Ron, Ginny, y por mucho que pareciese imposible, Draco.

El rubio deseaba volver; sin embargo, había un gran cúmulo de sensaciones en su corazón. Sentía que si pasaba un día más como maestro de pociones se desquiciaría. Alababa a su padrino por no haber terminado en San Mungo debido a una enfermedad mental, sobre todo con los niños de primero y por la comadreja pelirroja que en esos momentos debía tener la misma expresión que él en su rostro al esperar el expreso a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por volver?

Harry codeó a Malfoy, diciendo lo anterior con sarcasmo, el cual gruñó en señal de desagrado. El moreno se atrevió a reír, molestándole aún más. Sin embargo, Draco usó sus artimañas Slytherin para vengarse, pasando su mano derecha por detrás del cuello de su "novio" y besándole suavemente en los labios. Potter quedó anonadado, completamente sorprendido por el ataque del otro. Después se sonrojó furiosamente, empujando al rubio.

-¡Tú, bastardo! –el moreno se veía realmente molesto.

Malfoy sólo sonrió con deleite, por lo menos su enfado se había disipado y había conseguido un bono extra.

-Enfermo mental adicto al sexo… -Harry seguía completamente rojo, recordándole a Draco un bombillo de navidad como los que adornaron todos los sitios del mundo en esa época-, mañoso manos largas.

-Ya, cálmate, Harry –el rubio aún sonreía-, no me parece que te quejaras de mi adicción al sexo mientras te… -Potter detuvo las palabras del otro colocando su mano derecha sobre sus labios.

Justo en ese momento, para su desgracia, Ron iba pasando por ahí, mirando con cierto desagrado a sus dos amigos –sí, Ronald Weasley consideraba a Draco Malfoy su amigo, aunque pareciera imposible-, mientras una expresión de molestia embargaba su rostro.

-Sus cosas raras por favor déjenlas en un lugar en donde por lo menos yo no pueda escuchar.

-Escuchaste porque quisiste, Weasley –el rubio le miró también con enfado, diciendo lo anterior aún con la mano de Potter sobre su boca.

-Bueno… -el pelirrojo sonrió después con deleite-… ¿puedo ser el padrino del bebé?

-¿Cuál bebé? –preguntaron Harry y Draco al unísono, extrañados por las palabras de Ronald.

-El bebé que Harry está…

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a tener ningún bebé! –ésta vez Draco pensó que Harry parecía un volcán a punto de estallar por la vergüenza que se notaba en su colorido rostro.

-Bueno, aún no hay ninguno, pero lo podemos hacer –el rubio sonrió con cierto aire siniestro, haciendo que su pareja realmente detonara.

-¡Ah! –Potter salió corriendo de ahí, no soportando la presión.

-Era más de lo que yo me quería imaginar –Ron tenía una leve tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-No tenías porqué hacerlo –Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

Habían abordado el tren hacía unas horas. Harry dormía tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Malfoy, el cual miraba por la ventana con cierto aire pensativo. Hermione dudó si debía preguntar, pero sabía que Draco estaba enterado de lo que sucedía con la leyenda del Corazón del Dragón y estaba ocultando algo.

Disimuladamente volteó a ver a su novio, quien roncaba a su lado, babeando, para su suerte, el sillón del tren y no su hombro, como una vez hiciera con Harry. Una mueca de asco recorrió su rostro, negando con la cabeza después. Nuevamente centró su atención en Draco, intentando formular la pregunta correcta para no lastimar al otro.

-Draco… -avanzó sigilosamente con su interrogatorio, sacando de su letargo al rubio.

-¿Mmm…? –murmuró el aludido a forma de respuesta, volteando su rostro para encararle.

-¿Ya has pensado en el futuro?

Malfoy se sorprendió por la pregunta, abriendo los labios para contestar; sin embargo, no había respuesta alguna dado que, a pesar de saber lo que vendría más adelante, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en un futuro lejano.

-¿Pensar en el futuro? –fijó su mirada en la nada al responder con una pregunta. Después volteó a ver a Harry, quien seguía cómodamente dormido apoyándose en su hombro- ¿Qué clase de futuro nos espera? –sonrió después con dolor- ¿Es que hay un futuro para los dos?

Hermione sintió que se formó un nudo en su garganta. Esa no había sido la pregunta más correcta. Bajó entonces su mirada, sintiendo lástima por ellos.

-¿Habría entonces un futuro si Harry consiguiera el Corazón del Dragón? –levantó la mirada, enfrentando al Slytherin, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par; no obstante, una expresión indescifrable para ella se formó en su rostro.

-Lo habría, para él…

La castaña quiso decir algo más, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el tren se detuvo. Harry y Ron pestañearon, bostezando al unísono. Esa era una escena cómica, pero ellos dos ni siquiera se fijaron en eso, talvez estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, en aquel desasosiego que sintieron.

-¿Ya llegamos?

El moreno y el pelirrojo preguntaron al unísono, viendo a sus respectivas parejas con un aire de ensimismamiento.

-Sí, hemos llegado –Draco esperó a que Harry se incorporara, para hacer lo mismo y salir del vagón-. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

El rubio salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento detrás de sí. La castaña no podía disimular el cúmulo de sensaciones que se agolparon en su pecho, mostrándose en las lágrimas que pronto rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo, Mione? –Harry preguntó, siendo secundado por Ron, el cual abrazó a su novia, la cual no paraba de llorar.

Realmente algo no cuadraba, pero la expresión de Malfoy, esa expresión no podría borrarla nunca de su mente. Parecía indescifrable, pero ella la había entendido y, era por eso que al recordarle dolía. Un futuro oscuro les esperaba, presentía que algo malo estaba por suceder, pero no sabía qué.

-¿De verdad estás bien? –Harry volvió a preguntar.

Los sollozos de Granger amainaron, convirtiéndose en leves quejidos.

-Si Malfoy te hizo algo, yo… -Ron dijo, siendo detenido por Hermione.

-No, no pasa nada, si hay algún culpable, esa soy yo…

Secó sus lágrimas, mirando por la ventana. Debían encontrar a como diera lugar las hojas faltantes de aquel diario.

* * *

Draco se había desconcertado por la extraña "plática" con Granger, que más que nada le olió a interrogatorio. Talvez se había mostrado emotivo, pero, a pesar de haber pensado en su futuro, le dolió al volver a pensar en Harry. Debía darse prisa y contárselo, pero…

-Sólo un poco más, por favor… -levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, al momento en que la nieve comenzaba a caer nuevamente.

Bajó su cabeza, comenzando a caminar; sin embargo, al dar tres pasos, un fuerte dolor le acometió en el hombro derecho, la marca de su señor, Él le estaba llamando.

Volteó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza cuando empezó a caminar lejos de ahí para encontrarse con el Lord oscuro.

* * *

Los lugares lúgubres siempre le habían gustado. La exquisitez de los objetos banales, la elegancia de la oscuridad y lo sobrio de lo sombrío. Aquellos lugares que podían asustar a la gente con tan sólo verlos, los sitios que fueran tan tenebrosos donde la luz no pudiera llegar.

Su rostro había cambiado con el paso de los años, pero eso dejó de importar hacía mucho. Antes le mencionaron que era apuesto, pero ahora sólo era un reflejo de su triste y vengativo corazón. ¿Qué importaba entonces su apariencia si no podía infundir el terror en las almas de sus oponentes? Su mente estaba llena de divagaciones, hasta que escuchó el toquido de la puerta.

-Adelante...

Siseó, sintiendo la presencia de aquel a quien había mandado llamar unos instantes antes. Tan rápido y hermoso, como su padre.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, señor –Draco Malfoy hizo una reverencia ante Voldemort, el cual sonrió con deleite.

-Escuché que pasaste unas excelentes vacaciones, Draco...

Malfoy sintió un frío sudor recorrer su espalda. Maldición, él había intentando por todos los medios posibles que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de todas esas personas en su residencia.

-Así es, mi señor –dijo con voz neutra, ocultando sus pensamientos.

-¿Debo suponer que llevaste a tu amante? –antes de que el rubio pudiera objetar algo continuó- Aquel por el que no quisiste obedecerme y casarte con Parkinson.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Por unos instantes las roídas cortinas de terciopelo verde de aquel lugar se movieron con el viento. Draco pensó en qué decir; sin embargo, sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando El lord oscuro siguió con su "conversación".

-Debes ser alguien realmente especial para que Harry Potter haya sucumbido a tus pies.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Draco tragó saliva, imaginando las terribles consecuencias que eso acarrearía.

* * *

Todos estaban cenando muy alegremente cuando escucharon la puerta del comedor abrirse con parsimonia, después, cierto rubio Slytherin entró y fue a sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía entre los maestros. Su semblante era el mismo, no obstante, Harry se dio cuenta de que todo ello era una fachada. Se le veía realmente pálido y desaliñado. Se preguntó entonces qué había sucedido para que se le viera de ese modo.

Tomó su pergamino, esperando que el rubio lo llevara consigo y escribió:

"_¿Quién te arrastró por todo Hogwarts, Malfoy_?" la respuesta tardó un poco en llegar mientras Malfoy se percataba del brillo en su túnica creado por el pergamino.

"_No estoy de humor para tus retorcidas bromas, Potter..."_ Harry se sorprendió por la respuesta, ¿qué le había pasado para contestar de esa manera?

"_No quería molestarte, sólo estoy preocupado por ti porque no te ves bien"_ volteó a ver a Malfoy, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos, entre ellos Zabini y Ron, quienes hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!

Gritaron varias personas al ver la sangre que corría por la mesa de los profesores y el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy. Lupin rápidamente cargó en brazos a Draco, levantándolo con algo de dificultad para llevarlo a la enfermería, dejando atónitos a todos los estudiantes.

* * *

Harry no podía quedarse en paz. Hacía varias horas que Draco se encontraba en la enfermería y no les permitían entrar. Madame Pomfrey les había negado el acceso a todos, incluida la profesora McGonnagall, quien se sintió ofendida al ser sacada de dicha sección del colegio. Todos esperaban que saliera y les informara del estado de salud de Malfoy, pero la espera era casi asfixiante.

Ron, Zabini, Hermione y Pansy le miraban comprensivamente, incluso la directora y el licántropo; sabían que debía estar pasando por un momento muy difícil. Vuelta tras vuelta, paso tras paso; nerviosismo, dolor, angustia, todos los sentimientos arremolinándose en su corazón; se sentó por unos instantes, mirando con insistencia hacia ese lugar.

De repente la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura cansada de la enfermera de la escuela.

-No sé si sobreviva ésta noche... –cerró los ojos, fatigada- perdió mucha sangre y tuvo varias hemorragias internas. Si vuelve a tener un ataque es probable que no sobreviva.

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sintió de pronto que las fuerzas le abandonaron, todo su mundo se cerró. Cuando su padrino murió sintió que había perdido parte de su alma; en estos momentos sentía que había perdido toda su alma. Estaba perdiendo a la única persona que lo había hecho sentir amado completamente, no como un padre o un amigo, sino como un amante.

Sintió que todo su dolor se agolpaba en sus ojos, escapando en un torrente de lágrimas. Remus lo abrazó consoladoramente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esos brazos cálidos. Él se negaba a aceptar que el tiempo de los dos se había acabado ya.

-Debes de ser fuerte, Harry –Remus susurró tiernamente en su oído-; debes encontrar la fuerza para poder seguir adelante.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, enterrándose aún más en ese confortador abrazo.

* * *

Cuando entró a la enfermería estaba amaneciendo. Su cabeza dolía horrores y sus ojos ardían un infierno. Draco seguía dormido, mostrándose aún más pálido y cadavérico que cuando lo había conocido la primera vez. Su cabello, rubio platino, hacía un contraste fantasmal en su rostro; se veía hermoso, como siempre lo había sido. Se sentó a su lado, moviendo suavemente el colchón de la cama. Acarició con suavidad sus mejillas, sintiéndolas horriblemente heladas. Acercó su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso en la frente los ojos del rubio se abrieron y con una mano débil y temblorosa detuvo su cabeza.

-No estoy lo suficientemente enfermo como para que intentes violarme en la enfermería –dijo con una voz ronca.

-¿Piensas que yo también tengo esperma nadando en las venas, Malfoy? –se sintió ofendido.

-No... por eso –tomó de la nuca al descuidado compañero que tenía enfrente, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso-... yo sí tomo ventaja de eso.

-Malfoy pervertido –se limpió aún más ofendido los labios con su antebrazo derecho.

-Ja, ja, ja... –Draco rió divertido, cerrando después los ojos cuando una lágrima de sangre rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

Eso le recordó a Harry que el tiempo estaba a punto de terminarse y que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Harry... yo tengo que decirte...

Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando un borbotón de sangre escapó por sus labios. Harry se levantó de un salto, pero cuando intentó ir con Madame Pomfrey Draco lo detuvo.

-En la biblioteca, Harry... ahí está la...

Poppy salió de su cubículo, tratando de calmar las convulsiones del cuerpo de Malfoy, pero parecía imposible.

-Harry... nunca... olvides... que... te... a...

La desesperación de Harry afloró al ver los intentos de la enfermera por calmar el ataque de Malfoy, si él seguía así entonces...

Sostuvo con fuerza su mano, cerrando sus ojos. Ojala pudiera compartir su dolor para que le fueran menos pesados los pocos segundos que restaban a su existencia. Su corazón se contrajo, ¿pocos segundos?

Madame Pomfrey se quedó en silencio cuando Draco se calmó, suspirando aliviada cuando éste quedó solamente inconsciente y con el pulso bajo.

-Por todos los dioses... –la enfermera se dejó caer al piso, siendo ayudada después por Harry-... pobre Draco, ya sólo está sufriendo.

Un nudo en su garganta pronto se transformó en llanto, mientras seguía caminando a su despacho.

Harry dio media vuelta, saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Qué había en la biblioteca que Draco había intentado decirle? ¿Quizá algo que le ayudaría con su enfermedad?

Justo cuando iba entrar a dicho lugar, topó con una maraña de cabellos castaños. Ambos cayeron, Harry con una montaña de libros sobre él, ella con un solo libro en las manos.

-Perdón, Mione, no te vi –sobó su retaguardia y su cabeza, acomodando los libros que su amiga sacaba de ese lugar.

-¿A qué vienes tú a la biblioteca? –preguntó extrañada por ello.

-Draco me mandó... iba a decirme algo sobre éste lugar, pero le dio un ataque –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Poppy dice que no...

-Lo sé, Harry... –acarició con ternura sus cabellos azabaches, como sólo una madre podía hacer-, es por eso que vine yo también a la biblioteca.

-¿Sigues buscando su bitácora?

-Así es –sonrió débilmente-, pero como vienes, entonces pasemos y busquemos juntos.

* * *

Cansados de buscar, Potter y Granger hicieron a un lado los últimos libros. ¿En qué parte estaban esas hojas que faltaban?

-¿Crees que Dumbledore lo sepa? –preguntó de pronto la castaña mientras dejaba de lado un libro más.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó ésta vez el moreno, dejando a su vez un grueso libro que tenía un ojo en la portada que se movía tanto como el de Ojo Loco Moody.

-Sí, él es muy sabio y debe de saber algo de esto. Además él sabe de tu relación con Draco.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Asintió levemente, suspirando cansado de tanto buscar en los libros. Ayudó a recoger todo y después se dirigió con su amiga a donde estaba el antiguo director de Hogwarts, en el recinto de las lechuzas.

Mientras caminaban, ninguno de los dos habló. Hermione una que otra vez volteó a verle; en su semblante se veía la preocupación por él y por Malfoy; sin embargo, parecía estar pensando más allá de lo que los otros hacían, como era su costumbre y también su mayor virtud. Entendía el asunto, pero aún no ataba los cabos sueltos y necesitaba hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La castaña se preguntó entonces por qué sólo le ocurrían tantas cosas tan nefastas a su mejor amigo, casi parecía un castigo su pobre vida.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? –preguntó Dumbledore justo cuando traspasaron las puertas de la lechucería.

-Estamos buscando unas hojas, Dumbledore... –Hermione se adelantó a decir, evitando que Harry dijera una sola palabra-, las hojas de una bitácora.

-¿Puedo saber para qué? –se extrañó.

-Queremos las respuestas de muchas cosas –la castaña entrecerró los ojos, se veía enfadada-. La bitácora pertenecía a Antoine Morisot, antecesor de la familia Malfoy.

El rostro del anciano reflejó su sorpresa, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Antoine Morisot fue un gran aristócrata Francés –cerró los ojos, como haciendo memoria- y también fue un excelente maestro de pociones aquí en Hogwarts...

-¿Fue maestro aquí? –Granger se veía cada vez más sorprendida.

-Yo no lo conocí... eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero escuché por mi antecesor, el antiguo director, que vino aquí cuando murió su hermano menor. Era un experto en pociones desde temprana edad, puesto que anteriormente había logrado recrear la poción de _Aqua Divina_; sin embargo, él no había buscado la fama con ello, sino ayudar a su pequeño hermano. No lo logró, menos para curar aquella terrible enfermedad que ustedes conocen.

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente, sus ojos se veían acuosos. Dumbledore volteó a verle con tristeza, realmente debía estar pasando por un momento muy difícil.

-Pero... cuando él se fue, no dejó nada... se llevó todo. Deberían estar en la mansión Malfoy.

-No había nada –Hermione habló-. Buscamos en todas partes.

-¿Y si alguien más arrancó esas hojas? –preguntó ésta vez Harry, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Cómo quién? –preguntaron Dumbledore y su mejor amiga.

-Como Voldemort...

* * *

Habiendo salido de ahí, él y la castaña habían ido, derrotados, a donde estaba Remus para que él les dijera lo que faltaba por descubrir. Seguramente el licántropo lo sabía todo, pero por alguna razón nunca les había dicho nada. Tocaron despacio en la puerta de su despacho, esperando a que éste abriera y les permitiera entrar.

Pasaron unos segundos que a ambos les parecieron horas, antes de que el maestro de DCAO abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos? –preguntó al verlos- ¿Por qué tienen esa cara de...?

Varios pensamientos acudieron a su mente, hasta que reparó en uno. Apesadumbrado, les dejó pasar.

-¿Draco se encuentra bien? –dijo con preocupación, mirando de reojo a Harry, el cual asintió con la cabeza- ¿Entonces...?

-¿Hay algo que Draco deba contarle a Harry? –Hermione encaró a su maestro, el cual sonrió con condescendencia hacia ella- ¡Tú lo sabes, verdad, Remus!

-No es necesario que te pongas en ese plan, Hermione –el licántropo colocó ambas manos delante de su cuerpo, intentando detener a la bruja, la cual parecía querer atacarle en cualquier momento-, mi deber no es contárselo a Harry, eso lo debe hacer Draco.

-Pero... Draco no se lo contará –la castaña chilló, apretando los puños-. Esa serpiente lo único que quiere es dañar a Harry y tú se lo estás permitiendo...

-Cálmate, Mione –el moreno bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado-, Draco no quiere hacerme daño, supongo que tendrá sus razones para no contarme lo que está sucediendo –dejó escapar un suspiro-. De todas maneras, yo fui quien se metió en su vida, por eso no tengo el derecho para... –su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco-... para exigirle que me dé una respuesta.

Potter negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose terriblemente desesperado, no sabía cómo iba a soportar toda esa presión en su corazón. Sentía que muy pronto iba a estallar y que su cordura se iba a perder.

Sonrió después levemente, despidiéndose de sus dos amigos, si Draco ya no iba a volver, entonces debía quedarse a su lado.

-¿Estará bien, Remus? –Granger volteó a ver al licántropo, el cual cerró los ojos por un instante, suspirando profundamente.

-Ojala pudiera responder a tu pregunta, pero... –sonrió débilmente- no estoy seguro de nada.

-Ya no soporto más –la castaña se llevó ambas manos al rostro-, quisiera que ambos estuviesen bien.

-Yo también, Hermione, pero esto es algo que sólo ellos dos pueden arreglar.

* * *

Un Draco de seis años se vio atrapado por los fuertes y amorosos brazos de su padre. Sonrió, aferrándose a ellos. A pesar del status social y de las circunstancias, la familia Malfoy no era como todos pensaban, sus padres eran muy buenos con él, con su primogénito, a pesar de que su felicidad había sido menguada por aquella estúpida y nefasta enfermedad.

Sabía que debía decirle a Harry lo que sabía, pero tal vez ya era muy tarde. Aún no se explicaba algunas cosas, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Voldemort supiera tanto. Lo había castigado por ello y ya no podía decirle a Harry... él lo estaba controlando a distancia, lo sabía, lo entendía, lo sentía. No podía pronunciar nada que tuviera qué ver con ello, nada. Sus labios serían sellados para siempre.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, levantándose de la cama. Se sentía mucho mejor, a pesar de las pocas expectativas de vida que tenía en esos momentos, pero si comparaba ese día con otros, estaba mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Se vistió tranquilamente, intentando no sudar para no gastar más sangre de la que tenía en su organismo. Las pociones que le había dado Poppy le habían servido de mucho; sin embargo, no podía permitirse una recaída.

Escuchó cómo la puerta de la enfermería se abría lentamente, revelando la figura de Potter. Se sentó en la cama, repasando la expresión que éste tenía en su rostro. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia, aunque era obvio que había ido a buscarlo.

Que molesto era todo eso. Ojala pudiera conceder su deseo de quedarse con él por más tiempo.

-He aquí a Harry Potter, el mago salvador del mundo mágico que se ve más desvalido que una oveja en el matadero –pronunció aquellas palabras con sarcasmo, sacando de su letargo al aludido.

-Dra...Draco –su lengua se trabó, dificultándole el hablar-. ¿Te... encuentras mejor?

-Mejor que hace un rato... sí –dijo con parsimonia, bostezando en el proceso-. Es por eso que me voy a dormir a mi habitación. Ya le avisé a Poppy y le pedí que no se preocupara, incluso me hizo prometerle que si algo ocurría le avisaría de inmediato.

El silencio de su acompañante era palpable, algo que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. No quería portarse como un idiota, no en esos momentos, así que intentó no herir los sentimientos del otro con sus comentarios.

-Vamos a mi habitación si tanto miedo tienes de que me muera...

Se mordió los labios. Maldición, no había querido sonar tan cruel con sus palabras.

-Draco... –Potter le encaró, algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto-... ¿tú sabes algo que yo no sepa? Antes has tratado de decirme, pero...

El rubio tragó audiblemente saliva. ¿Por qué cuando tuvo la oportunidad no se lo dijo? Sintió de pronto un horrible dolor en su pecho, si él lo obligaba a decírselo posiblemente no soportaría el castigo.

-Pero siempre éramos interrumpidos o... –apretó los puños, sintiéndose miserable-... o tú dudabas...

Se sintió entre la espada y la pared, Harry comenzaba a ser más persuasivo y eso no le ayudaría en nada. Volteó hacia otro lugar, intentando pensar en cómo escapar de aquel interrogatorio.

-¿Es sobre tu enfermedad? –el moreno dijo de tajo, poniendo nervioso a Draco, quien no se lo hizo notar- ¿Es sobre eso, Draco?

-Lo que no dijiste en su momento, no puede ser dicho, Potter, así que no tengo nada más que decir... lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede cambiar. Lo que está en el pasado no puede ser devuelto al presente.

-Aún no te has ido, así que...

-No, entiéndelo, Potter –detuvo las palabras del otro, queriendo darle a entender el meollo del asunto-, lo que no dije, ya no se puede decir.

Eso trajo a la mente de Harry las palabras dichas por aquel niño que se parecía tanto a Draco: _"Lo que es, puede que no sea… Lo que no está, puede que esté."_

Esos recuerdos dieron varias vueltas en su mente, tanto que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el rubio había salido de ahí, seguramente huyéndole a sus preguntas.

Salió corriendo de la enfermería, tratando de alcanzar a Malfoy, sintiéndose muy dolido por sus evasivas, pero no lo culpaba, quizá el rubio estaba haciendo lo mismo que todos los demás hacían con él: No decirle las cosas para no lastimarlo; sin embargo, a la larga eso era lo que más lo hacía sufrir porque nunca estaba preparado para lo que vendría en un futuro.

Se detuvo, jadeando, frente a la puerta del rubio, sintiendo su corazón palpitar tanto que parecía que se le saldría del pecho y el sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Pronunció las palabras del hechizo contra espionaje y entró a ese lugar, encontrando vacío el vestíbulo.

Buscó dónde sentarse, sintiéndose extrañamente exhausto, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Su respiración entrecortada parecía no recuperarse, haciéndole preocupar. Minutos después, Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación, sosteniendo varios libros en sus manos.

-¿Me seguiste hasta...? –dejó caer los libros que llevaba, corriendo hasta donde estaba el moreno- ¡Maldición! –una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro, confundiendo a Harry- ¡Estoy seguro que esto no debería estar ocurriendo! ¡Harry... Harry!

Su voz parecía lejana, tanto, que pronto sintió que era jalado hacia abajo, encontrándose nuevamente frente al espejo de los dragones. El lugar estaba vacío, incluso, a pesar de ser un espejo, su persona no era reflejada.

-¿Es que... ya desaparecí? –preguntó, tocando la yema de sus dedos la fría superficie de cristal- ¿O es que... desapareceré pronto?

Abrió los ojos de repente, sintiendo la mano fría de Draco en su frente. Estaba recostado en la cama del rubio, mientras éste parecía meditabundo en una silla a su lado. Se preguntó cuando cambiaron tan radicalmente los papeles.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, sintiéndose mareado.

-Te desmayaste –sus palabras sonaban más frías que de costumbre, haciéndole sentir un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Por qué estás tan...?

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando pudo ver la expresión de desasosiego en el rostro de Malfoy. A juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraba, podía decir que estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente.

-¿Me quedé tanto tiempo dormido? –susurró.

El rubio volteó a verle con una expresión que ya no supo descifrar. Intentó sonreír débilmente, pero le fue imposible. Otra vez el dolor en su pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos y quejarse levemente. Quiso pretender que no pasaba nada, pero le fue muy difícil ignorar lo que sentía.

-Harry... –Draco cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos mientras recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas-... es por mi culpa que estás así... ¿no es verdad? –su voz se escuchaba apagada por sus manos- Ya no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar. Esto nunca había ocurrido, esto es nuevo incluso para alguien como yo. Quisiera poder cambiar todo esto, pero...

-Si obtengo el Corazón del Dragón... –cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto al pronunciar aquellas palabras-... entonces podremos estar juntos para siempre.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, Malfoy se había quedado callado al escuchar aquello. Quiso decir algo, pero sabía que no había nada por decir, si encontraba aquello entonces por fin podrían estar juntos; no obstante, muy en el fondo aquel corazón mágico ocultaba un horrible secreto.

-¿Tu deseo es encontrar el Corazón del Dragón?

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció, Potter parpadeó varias veces, sonriendo, hasta acariciar las mejillas de su acompañante.

-Mi deseo es que tú estés bien, Draco... –cerró los ojos, conteniendo la tos que quería escapar de su garganta-. Sólo quiero que tú te quedes conmigo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que al final puedo morder tu mano? –ni siquiera miró algo en particular al decirlo, tan sólo movió los labios- ¿Te das cuenta de que al final, cuando todo acabe, puedo irme de tu lado? ¿Aún y cuando tú hayas hecho hasta lo imposible por curarme?

-No lo harás –dijo con convicción, sentándose en la cama con algo de dificultad-, tú no eres así. Además, lo importante es que tú estés bien.

-¿Siempre eres tan estúpido, Potter? –bufó de mala gana cuando sintió cómo el moreno se había incorporado de la cama y se había arrodillado frente a él, colocando la cabeza en su regazo.

-No soy estúpido, tan sólo busco la felicidad, Draco.

-Cállate, Potter... –su voz tembló ligeramente, sorprendiendo al otro, su rostro aún estaba ensombrecido por su cabello, por lo cual no podía ver sus ojos-, harás que te ataque ahora mismo.

-¿Atacarme, cómo?

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando estaba siendo "devorado" por la boca del rubio, ni cuando su cuerpo quedó atrapado debajo del otro. Quiso protestar, pero cuando abrió los labios, lo único que hizo fue tomar más aire para ser nuevamente arremetido por aquella boca hambrienta.

Cuando por fin se separaron, su respiración estaba descontrolada y sentía una "leve" molestia en el pantalón, al igual, al parecer, que Malfoy. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, tanto como su cuerpo. Quizá estaba débil por aquel desmayo, pero tenía la urgente necesidad de seguir con ese contacto.

-Harry... ¿puedo... tenerte... ahora?

Su voz sonó extrañamente ronca y sensual. Tembló ligeramente al sentir la suave respiración del rubio sobre su piel, intentando controlarse.

-¿Tenerme... quieres decir, como haces con todos? –dijo a tono de reproche, haciendo un puchero. Malfoy se sorprendió, pero después sonrió son mayor sensualidad.

-No, no como todos... –ronroneó en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja en el proceso-, a ellos no los amaba.

Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que unas palabras hicieran que su alma y su corazón se sintieran tan livianos y la carga de todo el dolor desapareciera? Con las manos temblorosas se afianzó del rostro de su acompañante, guiándolo hacia el suyo para dejarles frente a frente.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir.

-Te amo, Harry Potter.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para razonar lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos cuando fue levantado del piso y acostado con suavidad en la cama. Era extraño el dejar a otra persona mimarle, puesto que él en otras ocasiones, cuando perdió su virginidad, fue quien llevaba la iniciativa, o algo así. Los suaves labios de Draco le besaban y su lengua se movía por toda la cavidad, sintiéndose como la seda, los murmullos de ambos parecían tener un compás equilibrado, al unísono; la piel que comenzaba a ser expuesta quemaba como el fuego.

¿Entregarse a ese remolino de sensaciones era bueno? En realidad no importaba, menos cuando el rubio mordió su pezón izquierdo y lamió el contorno de éste, menos cuando sus manos se enterraron en el cabello que parecía hilos de plata hermosamente trabajados. Volteó, en su afán por comportarse más decentemente, hacia la ventana, para encontrarse la luz de la luna menguante entrando por ésta e iluminando suavemente la habitación.

Un gemido sonoro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió cómo era retirada su ropa interior y quedaba al descubierto la creciente erección que palpitaba entre sus piernas.

-Espera...

Se sonrojó, más al ver la expresión lujuriosa en Malfoy. Tembló ligeramente al sentir el frío contacto del ambiente con su piel desnuda.

-Me desvistes, ¿y tu ropa?

-¿Mi ropa qué? –tamborileó con un poco de enfado sobre las sábanas de su cama, mirando a Harry con algo de disgusto.

-¿Por qué no te has quitado la ropa? –hizo un mohín, molestando al otro.

-Mucha pérdida de tiempo –quiso proseguir, pero Potter le detuvo.

-¿O sea que sólo desnudarás tu miembro y harás lo que te dé en gana, monstruo sin sentimientos?

-Bien, bien... –se separó del cuerpo del moreno, refunfuñando mientras se quitaba la túnica y la colocaba con delicadeza sobre una silla, después desabrochó sus zapatos, se los quitó, al igual que sus calcetines y los colocó con cuidado al lado de la cama. Harry entendió porqué había dicho el otro aquellas palabras.

-¿Un hechizo para desnudar no te sabes? –rodó los ojos, tamborileando él también sobre las sábanas de la cama.

-¿Pretendes que lance mi ropa como si fuera un animal por toda mi habitación? –se ofendió, señalándose a sí mismo.

-Pues no tanto así, pero le quitas toda la atmósfera romántica a nuestra anterior confesión de amor –al decir eso intentó no reír, cosa que no logró.

-Mira quién lo dice... –rodó los ojos también, dejando escapar un suspiro- Bien, dejaré mi ropa por toda la habitación, es más, si quieres hasta te hago un striptease –lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-No suena nada mal –rió, molestando aún más al otro.

-¿Dónde está el Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, Gryffindor idiota, como un corderito, que yo conocía?

-En tus sueños, Malfoy... –sonrió, siendo correspondido por el otro.

-No, no... en mis sueños está... –al decirlo fue trepando como felino por la cama, aunque al parecer de Potter, como una serpiente acechando a su presa-... un Harry Potter lascivo, que pide que me adentre más y más en él...

-Pues sigue soñando, Malfoy –rió un poco cuando sintió el toque de Draco en sus caderas-, quizá lo puedas encontrar.

-Suena bastante convincente, Harry.

Se volvieron a besar, ésta vez con mayor pasión. Potter aprovechó la oportunidad y fue desabotonando con un poco de desesperación la camisa del rubio para tener mayor contacto con su piel, para poder sentir la calidez manar de aquel cuerpo que segundos antes estaba tan frío como el suyo.

-Te amo, Harry.

Draco murmuró suavemente, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y desabotonaba su pantalón, deslizándolo con agilidad por sus piernas, hasta tirarlo en el piso, Harry deslizó la camisa por sus brazos, tirando de ellas hasta zafar, casi antes de romper, las mancuernillas que sujetaban las mangas.

-Yo también te amo, estúpida Serpiente...

Malfoy rodó los ojos. Se preguntó si el moreno siempre era tan elocuente en la cama, pero algo en su inconsciente le dijo que no debía indagar en ello, pues el mayor perjudicado sería él al tener las mil preguntas de éste sobre su propia "vida sexual". En vez de eso decidió seguir besando y mordiendo la piel que se le ofrecía tan ávidamente. Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, incluso sentía la transpiración del cuerpo de Potter.

Se detuvo abruptamente, molestando al otro.

-¿Qué sucede? –protestó, mirando a Draco con algo de recelo.

-Si sudo... no sé si pueda... –en ese momento odió más que nunca esa estúpida enfermedad.

-Perdón, había olvidado que... –apretó los puños y volteó hacia otro lugar, después se separó del cuerpo del rubio, acostándose de lado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana-... por unos momentos olvidé que tú... –su voz se quebró sin querer. El corazón de Malfoy dio un vuelco.

Era verdad lo que había dicho Harry, esa confesión de amor era un ápice a su relación, era lo que ambos estaban esperando para continuar. Esa era la primera vez que el rubio sentía la inmensa necesidad de abrazar otro cuerpo con tanta pasión y entrega. Dejó escapar un suspiro, abrazando por la espalda a su amante, porque eso era ya para él, una palabra que no pensó utilizaría para describir nunca a nadie. Ese pensamiento hizo que doliera más, que ardiera más el toque, aquel ligero roce de sus pieles.

-Prosigamos con lo que estábamos –susurró sensualmente sobre la oreja del moreno, haciéndole estremecer.

-Pero si sudas...

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, las pociones me han regresado a la estabilidad, de todos modos, si muero, moriré muy feliz.

-No digas estupideces, Draco... –se sonrojó furiosamente, riendo después.

-No digo estupideces, o sea... moriré por un orgasmo, ¿no crees que eso sería genial?

-Claro que no, por lo menos no para tu pareja –rodó los ojos, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz al tener esa extraña conversación.

-Bueno, comparto tu opinión.

-Ja, ja, ja... Draco Malfoy avalando un pensamiento de Harry Potter, si esto no es extraño, no sé qué más sería.

-Bueno... el que estemos casi desnudos –dijo, señalando la camisa del moreno desabrochada, que era lo único que lo "cubría" y el bóxer que aún quedaba sobre la piel del rubio- en una cama platicando de cosas sin sentido.

Potter rió, rodando por su costado para después abrazarse al cuerpo de su acompañante y esconder su rostro en el arco de su cuello. Draco quiso apartarlo un poco cuando sintió aquella humedad, pero éste negó con la cabeza, apretándose con más fuerza.

-Si vamos a seguir, entonces hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

-¿Arrepentirte de estar conmigo, Harry?

-No, de arrepentirme de darte todo...

El rubio cerró los ojos, comprendiendo el meollo del asunto.

-Yo también te estoy dando todo, Harry.

-Lo sé, Draco... lo sé... gracias.

Potter levantó su rostro y cerró sus ojos para besar al rubio. Malfoy correspondió el beso con mucha pasión y entrega, lamiendo la lengua que ansiosa se restregaba contra la suya. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos subió, también el movimiento desenfrenado de ambos para tocarse la mayor parte del cuerpo desnudo.

-Te amo, Harry...

Malfoy se separó del cuerpo del moreno tan sólo para observarlo. Harry se sonrojó, tratando de esquivar la mirada lasciva de su acompañante, pero después le sonrió, acercando más su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo, sucia sabandija.

-No empieces, que te haré sufrir –un ligero tic en su ojo derecho se asomó cuando pronunció aquellas palabras-. Y no sabes cuánto sufrirás, Potter.

-Ja, ja, ja... si te dejo entrar, claro que sufriré, ¿por qué mejor no me dejas a mí?

-¿Por qué mejor no te lanzo de la torre más alta del colegio sin una escoba cerca? –entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo después de lado.

-Estoy... un poco nervioso, aún cuando no fuera yo el que está prestando el...

-No seas obsceno, Gryffindor idiota... –rodó los ojos, deteniendo aquellas palabras-, tu cara bonita no tiene nada que ver con tu lengua.

-Tu cara de princesa no tiene nada que ver con lo que tienes entre las piernas –sonrió con deleite al ver el sonrojo del otro; sin embargo, al ver que sus palabras eran ciertas tragó en seco-. ¿En serio tú quieres que yo... deje que eso...? –señaló la entrepierna de Draco.

-Podemos hacerlo y no podemos hacerlo –rió un poco, molestando al moreno-, no es necesaria una penetración para que podamos decir que estamos juntos, Harry. Más que nada, el contacto físico es algo superficial en estos momentos.

-Pero te quiero... –se mordió el labio, cerrando después los ojos-... sólo te advierto que si duele mucho te mandaré a Azkaban a que te besen los Dementores –rió mientras juntaba sus labios y fingía besar con ellos.

-Uh... ¿sólo eso?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Gracias por todo, Harry –besó con suavidad la mano derecha de su acompañante-, ¿me prometes que no te arrepentirás después?

-¿Y tú? –cuando el rubio lo soltó, acarició con suavidad su rostro, desenmarañando los rubios cabellos que caían por un lado de su cuello- ¿Te arrepentirás, Draco?

-No, Harry...

Volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con mayor pasión. Las lenguas se enredaban como en una lucha, la saliva se mezclaba, al igual que la ligera capa de sudor que cubrió ambos cuerpos.

-Tu sudor es normal –Harry se cercioró de sus palabras, acariciando la espalda del rubio y observando sus manos.

Malfoy no dijo nada, sólo se separó de sus labios y fue bajando, trazando un camino con su lengua por el cuello del moreno. Potter gimió al sentir la succión en uno de sus pezones y la lengua que recorrió segundos después su ombligo y por último su sexo. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, aún a pesar de haber experimentado aquello, ninguno de esos momentos se asemejaba al que estaba viviendo en esos instantes. Arqueó la espalda, buscando un mayor contacto, mientras Draco subía y bajaba en un vaivén relajado.

-Por los dioses, Draco –cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aún más excitado-, eres muy bueno en eso.

El rubio sólo rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza al momento en que se separó del otro. Un gemido de protesta escapó de los labios de Harry cuando dejó de sentir esos labios en aquel punto.

Malfoy sólo quitó su bóxer y volvió a acercarse a su cuerpo.

Se sonrojó enormemente cuando sintió la erección del rubio chocar con la suya. El ver y sentir el miembro de otro hombre en ese estado, anteriormente le hubiera causado repulsión; no obstante, en esos momentos lo único que sentía era una creciente excitación que palpitaba en su pecho. Estaba enamorado, eso era un hecho.

-Te amo, Draco...

Repitió esas palabras sin detenerlas. Había prometido que no se arrepentiría de nada, por eso, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, pronunciaba aquello que sentía, intentando no guardar remordimientos ni lágrimas para una tumba vacía.

-Yo también te amo.

Ambos se besaron con desesperación, no sabían si habría alguna otra ocasión en la que compartirían un acercamiento físico de esa índole, no sabían si existiría un mañana, pero lo que sí sabían era que no importaba, puesto que estaban juntos en ese lugar, en ese momento, en ese instante y que el único mundo que los rodeaba era esa habitación. Los gemidos escapando de ambos, la mezcla de los aromas de sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en uno.

Harry estaba nervioso, no sólo por ser su "primera vez" sino también porque nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan profundo en su corazón por alguien más. Se preguntó si Draco se sentía igual; sin embargo, cuando quiso preguntar, un dedo se introdujo con suavidad dentro de su cuerpo.

-Se siente extraño –alcanzó a decir, antes de que Malfoy le volviera a besar.

-Es así al principio –comenzó a mover en forma circular aquel intruso, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara.

-Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza –sonrió nerviosamente cuando su acompañante acercó su oído izquierdo hacia el lugar descrito para oír su palpitar-, creo que se quiere escapar de mi pecho.

-También el mío –cerró los ojos, llevando la mano derecha del moreno hacia su entrepierna-, ¿puedes sentirlo?

-Malfoy... –al sentir el calor desprendido por aquel lugar se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro derecho del rubio.

Un segundo dedo se introdujo, relajando las paredes resbaladizas, quiso preguntar cómo era que aquel pasaje estaba tan lubricado, pero el rubio pareció leerle la mente, contestando a sus preguntas.

-Un hechizo.

-¿Te sabes un hechizo así, pero no uno para desnudar? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí me sé uno así, pero la última vez rompí mi túnica nueva –rodó los ojos, removiendo aún sus dedos en el interior del moreno.

-Ahg... dioses, Draco –gimió al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en algún punto que desconocía.

-Parece que ya encontré tu punto de excitación –sonrió de lado.

-¿Cuál pun... –gimió con fuerza, sintiendo débiles las piernas-...? Maldición, Draco.

Un tercer dedo se deslizó por el anillo de carne, separando más sus paredes.

-No... ya... –mordió sus labios, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse.

-Estás muy sensitivo para ser tu primera vez, ¿seguro que no te ha hecho algo Weasley? –escondió la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios, realmente disfrutaba molestar al moreno.

-¡Claro que no! –se ofendió- ¡Ron es mi mejor amigo!

-Bueno... –rió, fastidiando aún más a Harry- ¿estás listo?

-Pues no, pero retrasar el momento sería peor para los dos –señaló los dos miembros, los cuales palpitaban entre sus piernas.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan benevolente, Harry? –negó con la cabeza, besando nuevamente al moreno y retirando sus dedos.

-No soy benevolente, Draco, sólo soy honesto -sintió una ligera presión en ese lugar cuando el miembro del rubio tocó aquel punto.

-Relájate –susurró suavemente en su oído-, así no dolerá. Inhala profundamente.

Y así lo hizo, aspiró todo el aire que pudo, haciendo un gran ruido, momento que Malfoy aprovechó para dar la primera embestida.

Hubo dolor al principio, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Su respiración se entrecortó, mientras esperaba acostumbrarse a todo.

-Duele...

-Lo sé... –besó con suavidad su frente-, así es siempre cuando entra la primera parte, trata de relajarte.

-No puedo –el rubio masajeó entonces su sexo, tratando con eso, de desviar su atención.

Una embestida más le hizo arquear la espalda cuando su cuerpo inconscientemente intentó alejarse del dolor; a ésta le sobrevinieron otras más. Se aferró al cuerpo del otro, evitando que pudiera ver la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que paremos, Harry? –dijo en voz baja.

-No –negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la completa unión que tenían ambos-, aún puedo soportarlo.

-Pero...

-Sólo no te muevas, deja que me acostumbre.

El rubio asintió, besando nuevamente con suavidad la frente de Harry y prosiguiendo con el movimiento de su mano sobre la excitación de éste. Los suspiros de Potter se fueron haciendo cada vez más profundos, dándole a entender, cuando sintió relajado el cuerpo del otro, que podía moverse.

Comenzó un suave vaivén, entrando y saliendo de aquel pasaje estrecho, lentamente. La respiración de ambos se acompasó y el movimiento de sus cuerpos se volvió rítmico. Harry mordió suavemente el cuello de Draco el cual gimió por la sorpresa y el placer.

-¿Qué eres, un vampiro?

No hubo respuesta, tan sólo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del moreno. Draco entendió, besando con ímpetu aquellos labios carnosos que se le ofrecían. El interior de la boca y cuerpo de Potter era muy caliente, lo estaba volviendo loco, motivo por el cual movió con mayor velocidad sus caderas.

-Ah... Draco... –el dolor punzante del principio había sido reemplazado por el placer que sentía, acompañado de una ligera molestia-... yo...

-Mmm... –un leve quejido del rubio fue lo único que percibió.

El movimiento de las caderas aumentó, también el de sus cuerpos. Podía sentir claramente cómo el rubio golpeaba con su pelvis su trasero y su miembro entrando y saliendo de aquel lugar, por lo que, esas sensaciones, acompañadas de la caricia sobre su hombría lo estaban desesperando completamente, se acercaba al orgasmo.

-Draco... –gimió con mayor fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, sin poder detener el clímax y derramando su semilla en el pecho de Malfoy y el suyo.

El rubio dio tres embestidas más, saliendo y derramándose en una de las piernas del moreno.

Esperaron a que sus respiraciones se controlaran, mientras Draco utilizaba un _Scourgify_ (Hechizo que se maneja para limpiar cosas, traducido como Fregoteo por la editorial Salamandra) para limpiar un poco el desastre que ocasionaron. Por último murmuró un _Tergeo_ para quitar ciertos líquidos de ambos cuerpos, mientras su varita parecía absorberlos.

-Ya que tengo a mi propia sirvienta –susurró Harry, bostezando con fuerza-... dame un baño, Draquito bonito.

-Potter... te estás ganando a pulso un _Avada_ –entrecerró los ojos por la molestia de haber sido llamado de esa manera.

-Ah... –dijo con "decepción"-... entonces eso significa que no habrá más sexo entre nosotros.

-¿Qué carajos? –rió, con mucha fuerza, contagiando con ello a Harry- Parecemos una pareja de recién casados.

-Sí, que trauma –cerró los ojos, relajándose cuando Draco se acostó a su lado en la cama-, imagínate qué diría Ron.

-Sí, sí... todo Ron –el tono de su voz parecía molesto.

-Draquito está celoso –ésta vez fue su turno de carcajearse al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Malfoy.

-Sí, ya quisieras, jodido gatito Gryffindoriano.

El rubio le dio la espalda, acomodándose del otro lado de la cama.

-Buenas noches, Draco... –murmuró, pegándose a la espalda del otro.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se desperezó, bostezando profundamente para intentar despertarse. Volteó al sentir un leve movimiento a su lado, escuchando cómo Draco murmuraba algo inteligible y se acomodaba para volver a dormir, sino es que lo estaba aún. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al acariciar con suavidad la cabellera rubia del "bello durmiente" y pararse; sin embargo, al hacerlo, un molesto dolor en su espalda y en la parte baja de ésta le hicieron trastabillar.

-Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que seguiría doliendo no te habría dejado hacerlo, serpiente venenosa.

Dirigió aquellas palabras mordaces al rubio, quien aún seguía dormido, ignorándolas por completo.

A regañadientes se fue vistiendo con su uniforme, sintiendo aún arenosos sus ojos. Cuando pasó la sala de estar casi tropieza con un pergamino, sorprendiéndole, pues el rubio parecía fanático de la limpieza. Por último, llegó y abrió la puerta encontrándose una cabellera castaña.

-Remus... ¿qué pasa? –en ese momento colocó sus gafas en su lugar.

-Ah Harry... que bueno que estás aquí, perdón por molestar –sonrió con condescendencia al ver el rostro cansado y el cabello despeinado del chico-, pero Poppy me dijo que seguramente estarías con Draco porque lo había dejado salir de la enfermería.

-Sí... bueno, ¿qué pasa? –volvió a dar un profundo bostezo, cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había visto ya la marca de la piedra que traías la otra vez? –dijo bajito, como en un susurro, cerca del oído derecho del moreno.

-S...sí... –parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su cerebro despertaba por fin con esa información.

-Pues he recordado por fin en donde.

-¿De verdad? –dio un leve brinquito, arrepintiéndose después al sentir aquel dolor punzante.

-Sí... fue aquí en Hogwarts.

Potter abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, abriendo los labios para pronunciar algo, sin que de estos emanara sonido alguno.

-¿Me llevarías a ese lugar Remus? –preguntó, saliendo de la habitación de Draco y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acomodándose después su desaliñada ropa.

-Está bien...

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros de Hogwarts, con la incertidumbre de un mañana para Harry y Draco.

"_Harry..."_ Remus volteó a ver al moreno _"... por favor se fuerte en ésta difícil prueba que se avecina. Por favor no caigas en la oscuridad."_

* * *

Caminaron por varios pasillos secretos en el castillo, realmente era bueno ser maestro de Hogwarts y un antiguo Merodeador, dado que el castaño llevaba en sus manos ese mapa que tanto les había servido a los gemelos Weasley, a su padre, padrino y licántropo, al igual que a él y sus amigos, en sus aventuras. Remus iba serio, vigilando cualquier sonido extraño en los alrededores.

Habían caminado cerca de media hora y se estaba cansando.

-Aquí es...

Harry levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un pasillo de cristal que parecía un submarino. ¿Estaban debajo del lago? Acercó su rostro al cristal de la pared, viendo cómo varios peces surcaban el agua con elegancia. Pero su mayor sorpresa no fue esa, sino al ver la puerta que el licántropo le señalaba.

-El espejo de los dragones...

Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. La Puerta

**CAPÍTULO 13**

"**LA PUERTA"**

**R**emus lo sacó de su letargo. Harry estaba anonadado. El mapa de los merodeadores señalaba ese lugar como: "La puerta de los Dragones".

-Es aquí, Harry… -el licántropo habló, sorprendiéndole.

El moreno sintió de pronto un vuelco en su corazón. Los dos dragones estaban realizando el ritual de apareamiento a juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraban, alrededor del espejo que tantas veces había soñado.

-Sirius y James la encontraron hace mucho… después nos trajeron a Peter y a mí –al decir el nombre de Pettigrew, el maestro de DCAO ensombreció su rostro-. Al principio no pudimos deducir qué era lo que se encontraba detrás, pero, a pesar de nunca haber podido abrir la puerta, supimos que tenía algo que ver con la leyenda del corazón del dragón.

-Remus… –Potter le miró, intentando preguntar.

-Si tú tienes la llave… -le indicó el lugar donde debía ir la marca del demonio-… podrás abrir la puerta con facilidad.

-La llave –Harry volteó a ver interrogante al lincántropo-, la marca del demonio ha desaparecido.

-No, Harry –Lupin negó con la cabeza-, la llave está aquí –señaló su pecho, en donde se encontraba la marca que había quedado grabada en él, la cual comenzó a brillar en ese momento.

La inscripción de la puerta también brilló, mientras se escuchaba cómo se iban moviendo los mecanismos de las cerraduras, la puerta se estaba abriendo.

_-"¿Quién turba mi sueño?"_

Una voz fuerte y gutural hizo retumbar las paredes cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse. Harry y Remus se estremecieron al escucharle, volteando a todas partes, buscando al dueño de la voz.

_-"Soy el guardián de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que queréis, forasteros?_

Esa clase de habla… era como la de Donnovan; sin embargo, la voz no le correspondía al Dragón.

-Estamos buscando el Corazón del Dragón –pronunció con desasosiego, mirando de vez en cuando a Lupin.

-_"El Corazón del Dragón... ¿sois el próximo dueño?"_

-¿El próximo dueño? –preguntaron al unísono.

-_"Aquel que tiene la llave para abrir ésta puerta entonces será el próximo dueño del Corazón, pero, ¿estáis dispuesto a pagar el precio, niño?_

Esa voz se fue acercando... y cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver a un gran dragón de color rojo aparecer.

-_"Mi nombre es Abban, ¿cuál es el vuestro?"_

-Me llamo Harry Potter –habló, temblando levemente.

-Soy Remus Lupin.

El Dragón los observó detenidamente, reparando en el anillo que el moreno traía en su mano izquierda.

-"_¿Estáis dispuesto entonces a pagar el precio, Harry Potter?"_

-¿Cuál es el precio? –apretó los puños, volteando a ver al castaño, el cual bajó la cabeza.

-_"La eternidad sólo puede ser pagada con... la muerte."_

* * *

Draco bostezó ligeramente, antes de moverse y tratar de abrazar a alguien que no se encontraba a su lado. Un tanto sorprendido, se levantó y comenzó a llamar a Harry. Era bastante extraño que con su "sobreprotección" no estuviera con él para cuidarle, pero claro, ¿esperaba a caso que se quedara a cada momento con él? Sonrió de pronto, ahora lo entendía, eso era el "amor" que tanto profesaba su padre.

Se acercó a la ventana, observando el próximo amanecer. Había vivido un día más y compartido esos segundos con la persona que amaba. Su corazón se encogió, sobre todo al escuchar una voz en su espalda.

-Se acerca la hora, Draco.

Volteó a ver a Alexandre Morisot, uno de sus antecesores, comprendiendo a la perfección aquellas palabras.

-Sí, lo sé –sonrió débilmente-, mi tiempo está a punto de extinguirse.

-¿Tienes miedo? –respondió al gesto del otro también con una sonrisa.

-El miedo es para los perdedores –dejó escapar un suspiro-, además, ¿cómo tener miedo si pronto voy a morir?

-Tienes razón –también suspiró, fijando su mirada en el rubio.

* * *

Harry Potter nunca tuvo una vida fácil. Cuando vivía con los familiares que muy "amablemente" le habían dado una acogida en su casa, sólo quería salir de ahí debido a los constantes maltratos que sufría. Después, cuando conoció el maravilloso mundo de la magia, comprendió con felicidad que por fin su vida había cobrado el sentido que nunca tuvo. Supo también que sus padres no eran los barbajanes que la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon le habían dicho, así como el estupendo padrino que tuvo; sin embargo, también conoció la otra cara de la moneda.

Voldemort era una de las causas de que su vida fuera tan desastrosa y también fue el detonante para que el nuevo mundo que había descubierto se convirtiera en su peor pesadilla. Esa sabandija que en un pasado fue una persona hermosa, llevaba en su corazón una oscura historia que aún ahora seguía arrastrando. Aquella persona no era capaz de amar, de atesorar, de perdonar; aunque la cubierta fuese exquisita, el interior estaba podrido.

Soportó luchas internas, pérdida de seres queridos, noches de desvelo y desasosiego; hasta el presente.

Tom Marvolo Ridley le quitó todo, le arrebató la felicidad, a él, que nunca tuvo la culpa de nada y, en esos momentos, lo que quería llevarse era la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar lo que era importante para él.

Y aunque Draco Malfoy fuese lo más importante en su vida y entendiese, o pensase, que él mismo era lo único que el rubio tenía, aún existían grandes incógnitas que no había podido revelar. Siempre había creído que Malfoy era un "hurón asqueroso lame botas" que estaba al servicio, al igual que su padre, del Lord de todo lo que era malo y oscuro; no obstante, aquel chico había demostrado ser una persona completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba. Y amó eso, realmente lo amó. Eso fue lo que ahora lo hacía infeliz. No el hecho de haberse enamorado de él, sino el poco tiempo que contaría con su presencia.

No le importaba nada, ya no tenía nada que perder, así que, si debía entregar su vida, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Pero algo en su interior se revolvió cuando Abban, el dragón que custodiaba ese lugar, anunció que debía pagar con muerte la obtención del Corazón del Dragón.

-Si es así... –Potter dijo después de varios segundos de silencio-... ¿Debo pagar con mi muerte la vida eterna?

-_"Os equivocáis, pequeño amigo."_ –Abban rió quedamente, haciendo que su voz retumbara en las paredes de roca- _"La muerte fue la que desencadenó el poder de lo que buscáis. La muerte de mi señor"_ –dijo con pesadumbre, dejando escapar un suspiro junto con una humareda-. _"El Corazón del Dragón no es más que la sombra del dolor y el sufrimiento. ¿Queréis cargar con ello, Harry Potter?"_

Harry no dijo nada. ¿Por qué tantas negativas, por qué tanta tristeza?

-La bestia de sangre –titubeó un poco al sentir la mirada del dragón-, ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

Abban negó con su cabeza, riendo un poco.

-_"Esa que llamáis 'Bestia de Sangre' es una maldición"_ -Abban resopló nuevamente, sacando una leve llamarada de su boca- _"la maldición impuesta a los dragones por alguien muy cruel..."_ -volvió a reír, pero ésta vez con melancolía- _"Sí, alguien que no merecía tenerle a él..."_

-Harry... –Remus puso su mano en el hombro del moreno-... yo sé que esto le compete a Draco, pero al parecer no te lo dirá.

-¿Decirme qué? –volteó a ver al licántropo, encontrándolo preocupado.

-_"Parece ser que los dos necesitáis tiempo para charlar, volved cuando estéis listo, pequeño. La puerta siempre estará abierta para vos."_

Dicho esto Harry y Remus aparecieron frente al espejo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –miró con ojos acusadores a Lupin, quien bajó la cabeza.

-Es verdad que la enfermedad de Draco es una maldición que recayó en su familia. No sé a ciencia cierta toda la historia –sonrió con tristeza, abrazando a Harry-, pero... el lazo que ambos tienen sólo se ha dado en un caso anterior... y la persona que obtuvo el Corazón del Dragón se suicidó. Su nombre era Joann Beckett.

-¿Por qué se suicidó? –las manos de Potter temblaron cuando apretó los puños.

El licántropo lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

-Porque...

* * *

Draco acababa de tomar sus cosas para ir a impartir sus clases cuando vio entrar a Harry por la puerta principal de su habitación. No supo descifrar la expresión en su rostro, así como la oscuridad que opacaba sus ojos. El moreno arrastró los pies hasta un sillón, dejándose caer pesadamente en él. Pasaron varios minutos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Harry habló.

-Morirás...

Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. Draco no supo qué decir, no pudo replicar. Sintió tan fuerte esas palabras, como si un huracán lo hubiese azotado.

-¡Sabías que morirías de todos modos! –enfrentó ésta vez al rubio, mirándole con enfado- ¡Me mentiste, Draco! ¡Me dijiste que harías todo lo posible! ¡No lo quiero, no quiero el Corazón del Dragón si no puedo tenerte!

-¿Quién...?

-¡Todos lo sabían! –gritó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no golpear al otro- ¡Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall... tú... ¡Tú lo supiste desde un principio! ¡Tú sabías que no se podía...!

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro, sonriéndole después con calidez.

-Me diste más tiempo, Harry –quiso acercarse, pero el moreno lo alejó con un manotazo-, me dejaste experimentar cosas nuevas para mí –negó después con la cabeza-, me dejaste vivir un poco más por la Lágrima de la Diosa. Verdaderamente no hay cura para esto –rió con ironía, cubriendo sus ojos con la mano derecha, deteniendo el dolor que se arremolinaba en ellos-, es verdad que Alexandre murió.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Potter se levantó del asiento, con una gran furia. Draco entendió que quería golpearlo, y si así lo deseaba no lo detendría. De todas las personas, la que más le dolía que supiera era él. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, tan sólo sintió cómo el moreno lo abrazaba con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Lo abrazó, sintiéndose arrastrado por esa sensación tan fría que le recorría la espalda y laceraba todo su cuerpo.

-Lo encontraré antes, Draco –la voz de Harry fue amortiguada por la ropa del rubio-, encontraré el Corazón del Dragón antes de que mueras. No dejaré que mueras, me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo.

Draco sólo se limitó a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo del moreno, cerrando con pesadumbre los ojos. ¿Antes de que fuera tarde? Asintió con la cabeza, besando con ternura la cicatriz en la frente de Potter. Abrió los labios para pronunciar algo, pero un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho le acometió, su señor le estaba llamando.

-Es ese miserable, ¿verdad? –Harry se había separado de él, apretando con furia su brazo, justo en donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, lastimándole un poco más de lo usual- ¿Vas a ir?

-Tengo que... –se zafó cuidadosamente del moreno, tratando de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera, Draco –detuvo el andar del rubio, sosteniendo la manga derecha de su túnica-. En mi cumpleaños Ojo Loco Moody me regaló algo, es el dije de un ángel que está orando –dicho eso sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón el colguije aludido, colocándolo en las manos del otro-, prométeme que me lo devolverás pase lo que pase.

-¿Por qué...?

-Promételo, Draco.

-Bien, te lo devolveré en cuanto vuelva –sonrió débilmente, besando con ternura la mano izquierda de Harry, en donde el anillo de compromiso brilló con suavidad-, y cuando todo esto acabe nos casaremos, tendremos un perro, un gato y una casa llena de niños y para asustar a Weasley, un dragón.

Ambos guardaron silencio, prorrumpiendo inmediatamente en carcajadas.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –Harry se enjugó una lágrima, siendo besado con ternura por su acompañante.

-Me voy, pero regresaré pronto, San Potter –abrió la puerta, mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo.

-Cuídate, Draco...

Harry vio salir al rubio, sintiendo una extraña inquietud revoloteando en su pecho. Debía encontrar el Corazón del Dragón antes de que se terminara el tiempo, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría para ello exactamente?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, encaminándose a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde seguramente estaría Hermione Granger estudiando o quizá buscando algo referente a lo que estaba pasando.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a ese lugar, dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, quien le miró con cierta tristeza, dejándole pasar a través de su retrato. Hermione estaba cerca de la chimenea, con Ron al lado, y por muy imposible que pareciera, el pelirrojo tenía un libro en sus manos que decía: Leyendas Antiguas (La Verdadera Historia).

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo? –susurró en el cuello de Ronald, el cual dio un respingo.

-Hombre, ¿qué intentas, matarme? –colocó su mano derecha sobre su cuello, sonrojándose notoriamente- Le diré a Draco que estabas flirteando conmigo.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió un poco, dejándose caer en el asiento, arrepintiéndose después cuando una leve molestia le hizo quejarse quedamente-,arg... si le digo eso te mata...

-¿Por qué? –entrecerró los ojos, tratando de concentrar su atención en el libro.

-Él piensa que tú eres... bueno... –ésta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse-... que tú eres...

-Draco te tiene celos porque piensa que Harry y tú son amantes –Hermione resopló, molesta por no encontrar lo que buscaba en los libros.

La expresión de Ron fue indescriptible por unos segundos, mientras todos los colores subieron a su rostro y su quijada caía más y más, por el efecto de la gravedad. La castaña cerró su libro con fuerza, golpeando al pelirrojo con éste en la cabeza, sacándolo del estupor.

-¿Tú y yo...? –se señaló a él y después hizo lo mismo con el moreno, varias veces- ¿Por qué llegó a esa conclusión?

Ésta vez fue turno de Potter para sonrojarse completamente, sonriendo nerviosamente cuando Ron abrió la boca para decir: "Harry... tú... tú..."

Hermione rió después, sosteniendo su cabeza y negando, esos dos eran tan unidos, por eso Draco había malinterpretado todo. Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter eran hermanos, sino de sangre, por lo menos ellos se veían de esa manera.

-No saques conclusiones adelantadas, Ron –rodó los ojos, volviendo a darle un golpe más con el libro que traía en las manos a su novio-, ellos dos están comprometidos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, lo sé... –regresó su atención al libro que la castaña le había obligado a leer para que dejara de interrumpirla en su trabajo, sonriendo después estúpidamente- ¿Puedo ser el padrino del bebé, Harry?

-¿Cuál bebé? –entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo en su totalidad la pregunta de su mejor amigo- No hay ningún bebé de por medio, Ron.

-¿Puedo o no? –sonrió con gran alegría, contagiando al moreno.

-Pregúntale a Draco –le restó importancia al asunto.

Ron ahogó una risita, imaginando el rostro del rubio cuando se lo preguntara; sin embargo, al dar vuelta a la hoja del libro, parpadeó un par de veces y leyó en voz alta:

**LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DEL CORAZÓN DEL DRAGÓN: **

**Hay muchas teorías acerca de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en tiempos de Merlín. ¿Las leyendas son meramente un cuento lleno de fantasía o una realidad disfrazada de misticismo?**

**El corazón del Dragón es ciertamente inquietante, todos quisiéramos algo que nos concediera el poder absoluto, pero lo que deseamos, si es egoísta, termina por doblegarnos y corrompernos, llevándonos a la autodestrucción. Ésta es la verdadera historia, misma que encontré mientras investigaba éste tema en lo más profundo de las montañas de Gales.**

_**Myrddin Emyrs**_** nació a finales del siglo V o comienzos del VI –no se sabe a ciencia cierta la fecha correcta-. Se rumorea que fue engendrado por el íncubo **_**Asmodeus,**_** un espíritu corrompido que se unió a una de las hijas célibes del rey del sur de Gales. **

**Desde pequeño demostró tener un gran poder; no obstante, él había sido concebido para llenar de oscuridad el corazón de los hombres y arrastrarlos al fondo del infierno, siendo por esto el primer ser casi humano que se apoderó del Corazón del Dragón.**

**Para los que se pregunten: ¿Qué es en sí el Corazón del Dragón? Éste no es más que el corazón petrificado de un dragón, o el amo de los dragones, una figura completamente representativa en la Guerra de los Dragones, tiempos en los que se cazaba a esos grandes reptiles para demostrar la fuerza del clan en que vivían los guerreros. Se dice que el amo de los dragones era capaz de convertirse en humano, en uno muy hermoso, tan bello como las Veelas y los elfos, motivo por el cual le concedió el don a Merlín de comunicarse con las criaturas del bosque, para que entendiese a sus compañeros. **

**Ambos lucharon por mediar la paz entre dragones y humanos, hasta el día en que el Dragón murió a manos del joven mago.**

**Runas antiguas muestran la historia, contada por una joven damisela, pintadas en el interior de una cueva en **_**Snowdonia**_**, la montaña más prominente del reino unido. Me dirigí ahí, junto con mis estudiantes, para ver por mí mismo aquella escritura céltica, corroborando con mis propios ojos –y mi varita-, que los signos fueron grabados con una magia poderosa hace mucho tiempo, exactamente en el siglo VII.**

**Aquí se contaba que Merlín había conocido al dragón mientras recorría las montañas en busca de protección de una tormenta invernal. El dragón pensó que era un cazador e intentó asesinarle, pero el joven mago, siendo hábil en las artes, logró cautivar al poderoso amo de los dragones con sus hermosas poesías.**

**Se volvieron amigos y lucharon juntos la guerra, el dragón murió para salvar a sus camaradas, entregándole en el lecho de muerte, su corazón al mago.**

**Aquí hay cierta discrepancia, puesto que en líneas anteriores se señala que el dragón murió a manos de Merlín.**

**Myrddin se convirtió entonces en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, poseyendo el asombroso poder de aquel dragón; llevó al rey Arturo por el buen camino, algo que a varias personas no les agradó, entre ellas a la bruja Morgana.**

**Sin embargo, se cuenta que Merlín estaba enamorado de La Dama del Lago y que ésta le engañó para robarle el Corazón del Dragón y dejarle encerrado en lo profundo del bosque, para siempre...**

**En repetidas ocasiones se ha visto una lucha por el poder como en esos tiempos, e incluso uno de mis alumnos hizo alusión a la pasada guerra del mundo mágico en donde Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue el protagonista, argumentando que posiblemente se debía a la maldición del Corazón del Dragón, porque cada vez que aparece suceden las mayores catástrofes del mundo. **

**Se dice que al asesinar para obtener el corazón de un unicornio y un pegaso, o beber su sangre es una abominación, pero el matar al amo de los dragones se convirtió en un gran tabú, puesto que era tan hermoso y leal como ellos.**

**La última vez que apareció el Corazón del Dragón no hubo una guerra desastroza, como se pensaba, además de que también se vincula la extraña enfermedad **_**Bestia de Sangre**_** con ésta leyenda y la familia Malfoy. Nunca se ha comprobado que ambas tengan relación, tampoco se ha comprobado que las guerras pasadas estén vinculadas a su aparición. Nunca nadie ha visto el Corazón del Dragón, nunca nadie ha encontrado la supuesta **_**Marca del Demonio, **_**ni encontrado **_**La Puerta**_**.**

**La leyenda del Corazón del Dragón se quedará sólo en lo que es, una leyenda antigua casi muerta.**

Ronald volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, el cual parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar las palabras. Él había encontrado todo lo que "no existía" y era una leyenda, excepto el Corazón del Dragón. Se sintió un tanto desilusionado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Es un libro estúpido, Harry –Granger pareció entender lo que su amigo estaba pensando-, y no todo lo que viene en los libros es verdad.

Harry sonrió, pensando que era muy elocuente escuchar algo así de Hermione, pero no le dijo nada sobre eso, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Mione.

-De nada, Harry... además, el que nadie lo haya visto no significa...

-El Corazón del Dragón existe –el moreno no dejó que la castaña terminara-, Draco también lo sabe, pero... la persona que lo encontró hace años, no pudo ayudar a quien quería salvar... Joan no pudo salvar a Alexandre Morisot.

-¿Entonces ella fue la única que lo encontró?

-No lo sé, Mione –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tapando sus ojos-, pero no quiero perder a Draco, no por esto.

-No te preocupes, Harry –abrazó con cariño a su mejor amigo-, ya verás que lo encontraremos.

-Gracias, Mione, gracias, Ron.

El pelirrojo sólo cabeceó un poco en señal de apoyo, dejando escapar un suspiro; ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaba Harry para encontrar ese corazón y de cuánto tiempo disponían? Se preguntaba, mientras veía a su amigo a punto de volverse loco por la desesperación.

* * *

Draco llegó al lugar de reunión. Su señor tenía gustos un tanto extravagantes, por no decir, poco ortodoxos. Se adentró en la casa, pasando por un largo pasillo lleno de ventanas rotas y cortinas roídas donde se colaba el viento helado; sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino, se encontró con su padrino, el cual le saludó y detuvo.

-¿Cómo se enteró el lord de que estás enfermo, Draco? –susurró lo más bajo que pudo, las paredes tenían oídos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te platiqué la otra vez, Severus? –al ver su rostro a punto de vomitar supo que sí- Pues fue por eso que se enteró.

-¿Para eso sirvieron los cursos de Oclumancia? –dijo el antiguo profesor, con verdadera molestia.

-Eso mismo le dije yo –suspiró, cansado.

-Draco... –le puso una mano sobre el hombro, mirándole con sorpresa-... ¿es amor lo que se siente en el ambiente?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, para después sonrojarse completamente, no dejando ni la menor duda sembrada en su padrino. Severus Snape tan sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, por los dioses... –soltó al chico, dando un paso para atrás-, ¿si muero cómo le explicaré esto a tu padre?

Draco sonrió después, aún sonrojado por la pregunta de su padrino.

-Le amo, Severus –afirmó, mirándole a los ojos-. Éste es un sentimiento extraño, pero estoy seguro de que es amor.

Snape tan sólo le miró con lástima, haciéndole reír. Después colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho, dándole después un abrazo.

-Entonces estoy contigo, Draco –le sonrió, colocando inmediatamente después su máscara de frialdad.

-Gracias, Severus.

Fue lo último que se dijo en ese pasillo, antes de entrar ambos, sin anunciarse, a uno de los salones de aquella fría y abandonada casona.

* * *

El sonido de las campanas del reloj hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Hermione dejó de lado los libros que había estado leyendo, y los ronquidos de Ron les hicieron saber que éste se encontraba profundamente dormido. Las tres de la mañana y Draco no regresaba. Un vuelco en el pecho le hizo saber que sentía una enorme angustia.

-¿Y si Vol... –la castaña se corrigió-... si quien-tú-sabes, tiene las hojas de verdad, Harry?

-Eso explicaría porqué sabe tanto –dejó de lado el libro que también tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde están las respuestas, Harry?

El moreno se quedó estático en su lugar, viendo cómo la manija de la puerta se movía, dando paso después al rubio maestro de pociones que se descolocó al ver a los intrusos en su habitación.

-Buenas noches –dijo secamente, cerrando un poco los ojos y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, para desplomarse sobre la cama.

-Buenas... noches... –dijeron Harry y Hermione, parpadeando un par de veces al ver a Malfoy.

-Debemos irnos –Granger se levantó de su asiento, pateando en la pantorilla al pelirrojo, quien sólo se quejó un poco, pero siguió durmiendo- ¡Ronald Weasley! –el moreno vio la intención de su mejor amiga de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a su novio, pero la detuvo.

-Déjale aquí, Mione, le traeré una manta, tú ve a descansar.

-Es verdad, gracias, Harry –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Potter, antes de salir-. Dulces sueños.

El niño que vivió fue a buscar una cobija para el pelirrojo, el cual continuaba con su agradable sueño. No quiso importunarlo, pero lo movió un poco para ayudarle a recostarse, colocando la manta encima para que le ayudara a cubrirse del frío.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

Sonrió suavemente, revolviendo los cabellos de su amigo; no obstante, al darse la vuelta, casi muere del susto al ver a Draco en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Al principio el rubio entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada, haciéndole parpadear varias veces.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco? –su silencio lo inquietó aún más.

El rubio seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No sabía qué pasaba por su mente.

-¿Draco? –susurró, quedamente, para no despertar a Ron.

-Potter... ¿qué hace esa comadreja aquí, a las altas horas de la noche, durmiendo en uno de mis sofás?

Malfoy señaló al sillón, mientras el aludido seguía durmiendo, susurrando murmullos inteligibles.

-¿Preferirías que durmiera conmigo? –sonrió altaneramente, molestando sobremanera a su pareja- Hermione estuvo aquí en todo momento, Draco –rodó los ojos-, además, yo ya te había dicho que Ron y yo solamente somos amigos... grábatelo en la cabeza.

-¿Y él? –apuntó hacia el pelirrojo, aún sabiendo que era un signo de mala educación- ¿Él no te ve como algo más?

-Sí, Draco –volvió a rodar los ojos-. Me quiere como a un hermano, igual que yo a él, así que no te estés inventando cosas extrañas y vayamos a dormir, me estoy muriendo de sueño.

A regañadientes el rubio volvió a su habitación, aún enfadado con Harry por ser tan condescendiente con todo el mundo.

-_"Merlín, dame paciencia, por favor"_ –fue lo que pensó el Slytherin, mientras se recostaba en la cama, aún con la túnica puesta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, ¿qué hora era? Se levantó rápidamente, sólo para asombrarse por lo que le rodeaba. Un extenso mar se perdía en el horizonte, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpear la arena que sostenía su peso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –entrecerró los ojos, buscando a alguien conocido.

-¿Quién sois? –una mujer, de mediana edad, un poco más baja que él y de cabellos oscuros, apareció detrás de unos arbustos, amenazándole con una varita.

-¿Yo? –levantó las dos manos, en señal de estar desarmado- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo os pregunté primero, forastero –amenazó con mayor bravura al chico, que no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-Me llamo Ronald Weasley –dijo quedamente, un tanto desorientado.

-Weasley –la mujer se quedó pensativa unos instantes-... creo que he escuchado ese apelativo.

-Disculpe, pero... –sonrió suavemente- ¿en dónde estamos?

La mujer levantó el rostro, tan sólo para volver a apuntar al chico, quien se hizo involuntariamente para atrás.

-En Avalon, jovencito.

-¿Avalon? –pronunció el nombre con incredulidad- Esa isla no existe, por Merlín...

El rostro de esa mujer se contrajo, haciéndole dar un paso más hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo dijisteis?

-¿Que no existe? –expresó el nerviosismo que sentía, esa mujer le recordaba por alguna razón a la demencial Bellatrix Lestrange.

-No, no, ese nombre tan atroz –entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Merlín? –al percibir el enfado de esa mujer decidió mejor callar.

-Esa sucia sabandija que no merecía haber nacido –arrastró las palabras al decirlo-. Esa sucia rata que únicamente vino a hacer daño al mundo. ¿Vos le conocéis?

-¿Por qué habría de conocer a alguien que vivió hace tanto tiempo? –sonrió con condescendencia, se sentía muy intimidado.

-Oh... –la mujer bajó su varita, quitando la guardia en su pose-... me llamo Morgana, soy una de las tres hermanas.

Ron no entendía qué estaba pasando, así que imaginó que se encontraba en un sueño, sí, seguramente dormía, quizá si tenía suerte, en el regazo de su amada Hermione.

-Mucho gusto... supongo –carraspeó un instante, volteando, ansioso, hacia todas partes.

-Si estáis aquí... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... vuestro cabello y vuestro rostro me recuerdan a alguien. ¿Vos sois un dragón?

-¿Uh? –volteó un instante hacia donde estaba Morgana, extrañado por la pregunta- ¿Dragón? Si fuera un Dragón, entonces yo no tendría la forma de un humano, a menos que fuera El Amo de los Dragones.

-Sí, vos no podríais simular ser un dragón tan majestuoso como él –resopló, un tanto enfadada-. Y si no os ofendo, estimado caballero, ¿qué os trae por éste lugar ignoto?

-Pues sí es desconocido, porque en serio que nunca nadie que conozca ha estado aquí –rodó los ojos-. Y no es que yo hubiera querido estar aquí, esto es un sueño... y si yo quisiera tener un sueño sería con mi amadísima Hermione –suspiró, con ensoñación, haciendo reír a Morgana- ¿Qué? –dijo molesto por la risa de la otra.

-¿Vos amáis a una hermosa mujer?

-Uy, sí –volvió a suspirar, enamorado-, ella es la bruja más hermosa que haya pisado Hogwarts, una de las más inteligentes, una mujer sumamente perfecta.

-Os deseo la felicidad, jovencito.

La voz de otra mujer sacó de sus ensoñaciones al pelirrojo, quien volteó, un poco desorientado, encontrándose a una bella joven rubia.

-Gracias, ¿quién es usted?

La poca cortesía del joven hizo reír a la rubia, quien contestó a su pregunta.

-Me llamo Niniane, ¿y vos os llamáis Ronald Weasley?

-Así es... –cabeceó, en señal de afirmación.

-¿Qué hacéis en éste lugar? No quisiera heriros, pero no tenéis el permiso de permanecer aquí. Sólo quienes hayan sobrepasado la prueba podrán quedarse.

-¿Prueba de qué? –entrecerró los ojos, comenzaba a aburrirse.

-¿Estáis buscando lo mismo que todos? –rodeó a Ron, mientras decía aquellas palabras, como si estuviera bailando a su alrededor.

-¿Buscar, qué? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que todos buscan en éste lugar –ésta vez fue Morgana quien lo rodeó.

-¿Buscar qué? –el pelirrojo volvió a repetir.

-Aquello que se encuentra pero que no se encuentra –la hechicera de cabello negro siseó.

-Aquello que no existe pero que existe –Niniane pronunció.

-¿Aquello que se encuentra pero que no se encuentra y aquello que existe pero que no existe? –rió un poco- ¿Algo así como un alma?

Ambas hechiceras se quedaron calladas, mirando con cierto escrutinio a Ron, quien se sintió un poco intimidado.

-¿Quién sois verdaderamente? –Morgana interrogó, nuevamente con la varita en mano.

-El que vos estéis en éste lugar es realmente confuso. Si no buscáis nada aquí, ¿entonces por qué os encontráis?

-No busco nada, yo únicamente desperté –se corrigió después-, o algo así, aquí, en la supuesta isla de Avalon. De hecho, me quedé leyendo un libro sobre leyendas antiguas y hablaba sobre El Corazón del Dragón. Por cierto, pensé que Morgana iba a estar anciana y decrépita, pero está muy guapa.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos e intentó atacar a Ronald, siendo detenida por la rubia, quien rió un poco, molestándola aún más.

-¿Lo buscáis? –preguntó Niniane.

-¿Buscar qué? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-El Corazón del Dragón –Niniane pronunció.

-No lo busco para mí, es que... –suspiró-... Harry está sufriendo y no quiero verlo triste. Él es mi mejor amigo, ¿saben? Y siempre ha pasado por tiempos difíciles. Nunca pensé que se enamoraría de una sucia rata y sabandija como Malfoy, pero al final no resultó tan malo, aunque la enfermedad de Draco esté avanzando a pasos vertiginosos.

Ron sonrió un poco, al darse cuenta del vocabulario tan diferente que estaba usando. ¿Quizá aquellas mujeres lo estaban cambiando? Se tensó un poco.

Caminó un poco, hasta que el agua del mar acarició suavemente sus pies.

Volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo, y ésta vez el escenario había cambiado de una cálida isla a un congelado pasillo dentro de una cueva.

-Esto... –parpadeó varias veces, llevando después el dedo índice de su mano derecha, directo a su cabeza-... esto lo he visto antes... estoy... seguro. ¿Dónde lo he visto?

Se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que no tenía frío, a pesar de sentir su piel helada.

-¿Quién sois?

La voz de alguien le hizo brincar. Sin embargo, esa voz... estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes.

-¿Quién eres tú? –entrecerró los ojos, fijando su mirada en un cristal que albergaba a una persona.

-Ah... ¿encontrasteis éste lugar solo o algún acomedido os ayudo? –las palabras impregnadas de sarcasmo le hicieron enfadar.

-¡Eres tú! –señaló a aquel sujeto- ¡Tú eres...!

Ron parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertar. Su respiración se había agitado y su temperatura corporal había sufrido grandes cambios. Se incorporó rápidamente, sintiendo cómo su sudor resbalaba por su frente, hasta caer sobre su túnica.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, abriendo con gran estrépito la puerta, asustando a los dos chicos que dormían sobre la cama.

El rubio tembló, con la varita en la mano derecha, apuntando hacia la puerta, y su acompañante colocó rápidamente sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¡Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo, comadreja! –Malfoy gritó, sabiendo que había estado a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable por haberles despertado de esa manera.

Ronald se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sin saber qué decir. Después de despertar no recordaba lo que había estado soñando y no podía deducir porqué se había dirigido a aquel lugar. Tartamudeó un poco, tratando de disculparse por sus pésimos modales.

-Lo siento, yo... –cerró los ojos al momento que se llevaba la mano derecha al rostro-... yo no sé lo que me pasó. Era algo importante, lo sé, pero...

-Weasley, si únicamente viniste a tartamudear, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta para poder dormir un poco más.

-De verdad lo siento –se sonrojó levemente, cerrando después la puerta-. Era algo importante, pero, ¿qué?

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry, muy enfadado por la intromisión en su habitación.

-¿Ves lo que ocasiona que dejes dormir a una comadreja como esa en mi sala?

Sin embargo, su queja murió en sus labios cuando vio el rostro pálido del moreno y el vertiginoso desmayo que tuvo después.

-¡Oh, por todos los... Weasley!

* * *

Hermione entró con rapidez a la habitación de Draco. Harry parecía tranquilo, durmiendo en la cama, mientras el rubio miraba por la ventana y su novio estaba a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano del moreno.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo le pasó a Harry?

Malfoy sólo resopló, mientras los ojos del pelirrojo se cristalizaban.

-Mione, Harry se desmayó y no sé porqué... ¿estará enfermo?

La castaña volteó a ver a Malfoy, quien volvió a entrecerrar los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Weasley, después se incorporó, intentando salir de ahí.

-Dímelo, Malfoy... dime el secreto que con tanto esmero estás escondiendo de Harry –la bruja dijo con aflicción.

-No puedo... yo... no puedo...

El rubio salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La castaña y su novio se quedaron callados, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué todo se estaba saliendo de su control?

-¿Por qué ésta enfermedad está afectando a Harry? –Hermione apretó los puños.

-Creo que sé porqué... –Ron susurró, haciendo voltear a la joven, quien prestó atención hasta la más mínima de sus gesticulaciones-... Verás... había olvidado algo que pasó hace tiempo. Cuando era un niño, un día fuimos de vacaciones, de las pocas que tuvimos –sonrió con cierta tristeza- y anduvimos por Snowdonia.

Hermione cabeceó para que continuara.

-Fred y George, en una de sus travesuras, hicieron que me perdiera. No recuerdo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuve caminando entre las fuertes ráfagas de viento helado. Estaba nevando en ese entonces y la nieve ya comenzaba a empapar mis ropas. Tenía casi los cuatro años cuando eso pasó, por eso mi mamá se asustó mucho cuando no me encontraron. Para resguardarme de la tormenta, me adentré en una cueva, llegando hasta el centro. Ahí había una cámara de cristales, en donde se encontraba una persona durmiendo dentro de uno de ellos.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando con desconcierto a su novio.

-¿Esa persona estaba dormida dentro de un cristal?

-Así es...

Ron sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Contrario a lo que imaginaba, era un muchacho, Mione... un chico de unos veinte años cuando mucho. Pero no estaba dormido, tan sólo era un preso en ese lugar. Ese chico me habló, con un extraño vocabulario antiguo. Cuando nos presentamos –una ligera sonrisa cruzó por su rostro-, no pude creer lo que me dijo...

-¿Qué te dijo? –instó Hermione a que le siguiera contando.

-Que su nombre era Merlín.

Una sonrisa irónica fue lo único que percibió el pelirrojo de la chica, pero no le importó, incluso la entendía, nunca nadie le había creído.

-Si era Merlín, ¿por qué era un muchacho?

-Bueno... ¿recuerdas las leyendas? ¿Recuerdas lo que acabamos de leer sobre la leyenda? Una mujer lo encerró ahí después de que él le mostrara los secretos de su magia, pero no ha muerto, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por el...?

-Sí, porque él fue el primer poseedor del Corazón del Dragón... y... –su rostro se contrajo-... el único.

-Pero ya antes alguien lo había encontrado... –la castaña habló.

-Sí, pero, ¿qué pasó con esa persona?

El rostro de la bruja palideció, a tal extremo, que la más blanca de las nubes podía pasar desapercibida a su lado.

-¿Esa persona murió...?

El pelirrojo mojó un poco sus labios con su lengua, dejando escapar un suspiro. Hacía tanto tiempo que había sucedido eso que en algún momento de su vida lo había olvidado. Algo tan importante que pasó desapercibido.

-Lo que Draco quería decirle a Harry es...

La castaña volteó a ver a su novio, centrando su atención en sus palabras, sintiendo un gran vuelco en el estómago.

-... que quien está enfermo no es él... Harry es quien está muriendo.

Hermione abrió los labios, sintiendo sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas. Después, se llevó ambas manos a los labios, para acallar el grito que quiso salir de ellos.

-¿Entonces por qué Draco...? –Granger preguntó, temblando como una hoja al viento.

-Para tener vida, debes dar muerte –la voz de Harry los sorprendió a ambos, mientras la voz del moreno se quebraba-. Entonces eso significaban sus palabras.

-Ginny no pasó la prueba no porque no fuera apta, sino porque ella no está enferma –la voz de Ron sonó extrañamente ronca, como si no quisiera pronunciar aquello-. El Corazón del Dragón es un arma que te ofrece la inmortalidad y cumple cualquier deseo, pero debes pagar el precio, Harry... el precio de la muerte.

El moreno tembló, intuyendo que aquellas mismas palabras fueron las que aquel Dragón quiso decirle.

-¿La muerte de quién, Ron?

Ron cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Después volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-La muerte de alguno de los dos...

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Harry. Toda esa angustia, todo ese dolor, todo ese desasosiego, todas esas dudas sembradas en su corazón. El miedo se volvía realidad frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para impedir su ejecución. ¿La misma historia de Alexandre Morisot y Joan Beckett se repetiría con Draco y él?

**Continuará...**

Lo leí y lo reeleí para buscar errores. Gracias por su lectura.


	15. La Guerra de los Dragones

**Notas de la Autora:** Antes de que quieran lanzarme un avada, les informo que ésta historia ya está terminada, así que por favor no me manden maldiciones hasta que terminen de leer hasta el último párrafo; en dado caso que cuando concluya su lectura me quieran mandar maldiciones, entonces tendré qué mudarme de ciudad XD Ah... y una cosa más... éste es el capítulo más largo de todo éste fic XD

**CAPÍTULO 14**

"**LA GUERRA DE LOS DRAGONES"**

Era la hora del desayuno. Todos los maestros conversaban en sus lugares privilegiados frente a los alumnos, mientras los jefes de casa observaban de vez en cuando el comportamiento de sus pupilos.

Malfoy jugueteaba con la pluma que traía en las manos, vacilando si seguir escribiendo o no en el libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa, a uno de sus costados, hasta que Remus lo sacó de su letargo, hablando discretamente cerca de su oído. El rubio volteó a verle con sorpresa, negando después.

Al otro lado del gran comedor, el tío de oro miraba sus platos, sin aparente apetito, incluso Ron miraba con cierto desasosiego la deliciosa comida que se le presentaba. Ninguno de los tres hablaba, pero se notaba en sus rostros el dolor que estaban sintiendo.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro. Nunca era atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en algún momento de su vida alguien le había platicado todo lo que le había dicho a su novia, incluso el mismísimo Merlín se lo había relatado. Aunque pensándolo bien, era comprensible que no se acordara, dado que eso había ocurrido cuando tenía cuatro años.

Entendía completamente a Draco, puesto que fue extremadamente difícil poder consolar a su mejor amigo cuando se enteró que quien se encontraba en estado terminal no era el rubio, sino él, y fue aún más complicado darle a entender que la aparente enfermedad que estaba matando a Draco era una maldición que mermaba su existencia en vez de la del moreno.

Hermione y él llegaron a la conclusión que el que se hubiesen mostrado los síntomas en Harry era porque él compartía un gran lazo con Malfoy, uno que intentaba contrarrestar inconscientemente, el daño que le estaba causando.

Granger cerró los ojos de pronto, intentando acallar el profundo sollozo que escapó de lo más profundo de su ser, pero le fue imposible, por lo que volteó a ver a Ron, quien le ofreció su mano como consuelo. Ellos debían ser fuertes para poder estar con su amigo hasta el final, si era posible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Preguntó Potter, mirando con enfado al rubio, quien al sentirse observado tan sólo bajó la cabeza y murmuró algo a Lupin, quien negó con la cabeza.

Al haberse enterado, ellos tres habían corrido con el licántropo, reclamándole el porqué no les contó todo eso, pero al parecer ni él sabía por qué habían llegado a aquella conclusión; sin embargo, al atar los cabos sueltos, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar aquello como una realidad. Harry, el hijo de sus mejores amigos y el ahijado de Sirius, estaba muriendo y estaba mermando la vida de otro ser para sobrevivir. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Esa era la razón por la que estaba charlando con Malfoy.

-¿Cómo se enteró? –preguntó por lo bajo Draco, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? –Lupin contestó con otra pregunta, causando un espasmo en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Mi señor lo sabe –hizo un mohín, sabiendo que el licántropo le reñiría por apoyar al otro bando- y puso un hechizo sobre mí para impedirme contarlo, sobre todo a Harry.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole después.

-Yo quería que le dijeras la verdad, Draco... la verdad de la leyenda –el maestro de DCAO le miró con enfado, algo muy extraño en él-. No quiero que suene a regaño, pero debiste habérselo dicho desde un principio.

-¿Cómo sabe usted tanto? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Porque Joan Beckett fue uno de mis antecesores.

Los labios del rubio temblaron, mientras volteaba a ver al castaño, con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Entonces sí es verdad? –su respiración se descontroló, sintiendo un gran hueco en el estómago- ¿Es verdad esa leyenda? Yo... –su cuerpo tembló en contra de su voluntad-... ¿entonces alguno de los dos...?

Remus cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Sabes que es absoluto, Draco –negó con la cabeza-, no es alguno de los dos, sabes quién es y porqué.

Malfoy inhaló y exhaló profundamente, sintiendo la mirada del moreno, pero sin tener el valor de enfrentarle, bajó el rostro, mirando con detenimiento sus manos, como si buscara algo en ellas.

-Mi señor tiene un lazo también con Harry, eso significa que también él lo intentará.

Lupin volteó a ver al rubio con gran sorpresa, colocando después su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del maestro de pociones.

-¿Estás preparado para lo que viene, Draco? ¿Estás listo?

-Sí... desde que toda la pesadilla empezó –sonrió con ironía.

* * *

Se había zafado como pudo del encuentro con Potter. Incluso durante su clase le huyó a sus miradas, y aún y cuando el moreno había fallado intencionalmente en la elaboración de la poción que les encargó, causando un gran revuelo dentro del aula, no se atrevió a dejarle detenido. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Estaba preparado para la muerte, pero no para ser odiado por la persona que amaba.

Harry quiso, intentó e incluso realizó todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para acercarse al rubio, pero éste le huía o creaba una barrera invisible entre ellos. Seguramente Lupin le había dicho todo; no obstante, Draco había reaccionado contrariamente a lo que deseaba, negándose a compartir con él lo que no podía comprender de eso. ¿Por qué era Draco quien tenía que cargar con la enfermedad cuando era él mismo quien la tenía? No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo. Dolía, mucho, demasiado, tanto que lo ahogaba, tanto que lo sofocaba.

Draco podía entender la inquietud en Potter, pero quería que viviera, aún a costa de su propia vida. Su pensamiento egoísta los había llevado a esos extremos, en los que ni el uno ni el otro podrían vivir juntos.

Él no lo sabía, era ignorante a ese tema, pero su señor había aclarado todas sus dudas. Se preguntó entonces cómo es que había obtenido aquellas hojas que eran parte de la bitácora de Antoine Morisot, uno de sus antecesores, asombrándose cuando le dijo que había sido su propio padre quien se las había entregado. ¿Lucius lo sabía? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Si la leyenda era cierta entonces...

-Draco, ¿podemos hablar?

La voz de Harry lo sobresaltó, causando un gran espasmo en su cuerpo. Había tenido cuidado de no topárselo, pero al parecer sus defensas habían caído hacía rato. Estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo que no se percató de la presencia del moreno. Se resignó, pero justo cuando iba a encararlo, un fuerte dolor en su brazo le acometió. Al ver eso, Potter cerró los puños fuertemente.

-No vayas...

Dijo con determinación, más sin embargo le era imposible no sentirse inquieto al pensar que el rubio no volvería más a su lado.

-Tengo que irme, Harry –sonrió débilmente, mostrándole el pequeño colguije que le había prestado-, pero te lo devolveré, cueste lo que cueste, te lo prometo.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera replicar le besó apasionadamente en los labios y salió corriendo, perdiéndose al doblar el pasillo. Harry sólo dejó escapar un suspiro, tocando sus labios y sintiendo una tremenda tristeza que lo embargaba cada vez con mayor fuerza.

-Por favor regresa pronto, Draco...

* * *

Ron había ido a despertarle a su cama a media noche. Al principio no le prestó atención; sin embargo, cuando lo tiró de la cama, como siempre hacía para despertarle, se le hizo imposible el no atender a su llamado. Sobándose la retaguardia y bostezando con gran fuerza, caminó al lado del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde Hermione les esperaba.

-Nos están llamando Remus y la profesora MCGonnagall –se levantó, contrariada-. Al parecer acaban de atacar Hogsmade. Dicen que una horda de mortífagos se sitiaron ahí.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el moreno se despertara y corriera, junto a sus amigos, a la oficina de la nueva directora.

Al llegar, casi jadeando y bañados en sudor, la profesora les esperaba, con la puerta abierta, al lado de todos los profesores del colegio, incluido entre ellos a Malfoy.

Justo al ver al rubio, una sonrisa se curvó suavemente en sus labios, sintiendo de pronto una menor carga sobre sus hombros; sin embargo, el semblante de todos distaba mucho de la tranquilidad. La directora se miraba consternada, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores. El castillo estaba sitiado y no podían mandar a los chicos a sus casas debido a ello, ya que incluso todas las chimeneas estaban clausuradas.

-Mis niños...

La profesora McGonnagall se dirigió al tío de oro, al igual que a Draco Malfoy.

-... no teman, deben de ser fuertes. Muchos tenemos nuestras esperanzas en la nueva generación de magos. Señor Potter –en ésta ocasión volteó a ver al moreno-, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero espero contar con todo su apoyo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo inmediatamente después.

-Entonces, debemos trazar un plan –dijo el profesor Flitwick, mientras sacaba su varita mágica.

-Hay qué colocar una línea defensiva –en ésta ocasión, fue Lupin quien habló-, no debemos darles tiempo de que lleguen hasta el castillo, eso pondría en riesgo la vida de todos los alumnos. Debemos cerrar todas las ventanas, todas las puertas. Evitar que salgan.

-Eso es contraproducente –Malfoy parecía muy calmado, mientras examinaba la situación-. Lo que quiere es mantenernos temerosos en un solo lugar, tenernos como en una bandeja de plata.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no eres tú un traidor, Malfoy? –Hermione se adelantó a las palabras que el pelirrojo quiso decir.

Draco no respondió nada, por lo que todos, sin excepción alguna, se le quedaron viendo, como esperando a que desmintiera aquellas palabras. Harry tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada.

-Puedes confiar o no en mí, Granger –rodó los ojos-. Puedo ser un verdugo o un salvador. Yo conozco los planes, no soy ignorante en ese asunto, como tú –lo último lo dijo despectivamente-. Además, tenemos un as bajo la manga, algo que ni el mismísimo Voldemort se imagina.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso, profesor Malfoy? –la bruja pronunció, con desaire.

El rubio señaló hacia atrás, en donde una figura negra se acercó lentamente. Claramente era un mortífago, por lo que todos los maestros apuntaron con su varita al sujeto, el cual tenía una lechuza con lentillas de media luna en el nombro izquierdo.

El rostro de Severus Snape se reveló cuando la máscara fue removida. McGonnagall apretó con rabia su varita, mirando con odio al mago.

-¡Tú, traidor! –gritó la bruja, mostrando en su semblante el odio que le tenía al antiguo maestro de pociones- ¡Cómo te atreves a poner un pie dentro de éste colegio!

-Tranquilícese, profesora McGonnagall –Harry, Ron y Hermione acudieron al auxilio de Severus, esperando que la directora no lo atacara injustamente.

-Trate de calmarse, directora –Draco rodó los ojos-. Lo que aquí se hablará, de aquí no saldrá. Deben jurar que no se lo dirán a nadie, aunque sus vidas dependan de ello.

El trío de oro volteó a verse, sabiendo a qué se refería al ver a la lechuza posarse en la silla desocupada del escritorio del director.

Todos asintieron, aunque Minerva se mostrara un tanto renuente a aceptarlo.

Se quedaron callados, más al ver cómo esa lechuza comenzaba a tomar forma humana. Los ojos de Minerva y de algunos de los maestros se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vieron a Dumbledore frente a ellos, pero no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna para hacerle saber la alegría que llenaba sus corazones al verle con vida y en excelente estado.

-Buenos días, mis queridos compañeros –el viejo mago sonrió-, Severus ya me puso al tanto de todo. Parece ser que Tom se ha tomado la molestia se sitiar el colegio, pero no le será suficiente, no con nuestro ejército.

-No hay tal... –McGonnagall pronunció compungida.

-Claro que lo hay, Minerva –Dumbledore sonrió, divertido, señalando a Harry y su séquito-. Harry, no quiero pedir algo injusto, ¿pero podrías pedirle al ejército de Dumbledore que se prepare para la batalla?

Harry asintió. Después, el director se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podría usted poner al tanto a los demás alumnos y pedirles que se nos unan a la lucha los de los tres últimos grados?

-Estamos a sus órdenes, señor –Malfoy asintió, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

-Ahora, mis queridos colegas –se dirigió a los maestros del colegio-, es momento de mostrar lo fuertes y poderosos que somos. Es momento de tomar nuestras varitas y batirnos a duelo contra nuestro peor enemigo, y no me refiero a Tom, sino a nuestros miedos.

Todos los maestros, incluida Minerva, asintieron, elevando su varita, al igual que el viejo mago, hacia arriba, en señal de victoria.

-Hay que llevar a los alumnos más indefensos al centro del castillo, no al comedor, que está en una de las orillas. Encárguese de eso, profesor Flitwick.

El profesor aludido se levantó de su asiento, cayendo con sus piececillos sobre la baldosa y a paso veloz desapareció por la puerta de la dirección.

-Minerva, encárgate de colocar hechizos de protección y vigilancia en los alrededores del castillo y dentro de éste. Por favor acompáñala, Remus –miró en ésta ocasión al licántropo-, para que avises a Hagrid y pueda decirles a los habitantes del bosque que tienen visitas.

El castaño asintió, saliendo junto a la profesora McGonnagall.

- Trewllaney, por favor prepare un té de tila para usted, que está temblando mucho.

-Yo... señor... –la profesora le miró con horror-... sé que si lo hago, el té me dirá las catástrofes que sucederán.

-Bien, entonces vaya con Flitwick para organizar a los niños y crear distracciones en los pasillos, por si nuestros "amigos" –refiriéndose a los mortífagos- llegasen hasta aquí. Todos hagan lo que acabo de decir. Ellos no deben llegar a donde están los alumnos más indefensos.

La profesora se alejó temblando, mientras los demás profesores salían de la oficina del director.

-Harry –con pesado gesto, se dirigió hacia Potter, mientras éste daba un respingo-, ¿te has enterado ya de la leyenda?

El moreno asintió, algo sorprendido por las palabras el anciano.

-Hay ocasiones en las que los sacrificios sobrepasan el triunfo –el antiguo director dejó escapar un suspiro-. Nunca te sientas defraudado, Harry, los sacrificios siempre se realizan para dar vida a nuestros seres queridos.

Potter asintió, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la dirección.

-¿Crees que habrá muchas muertes, Severus? –en ésta ocasión se dirigió al antiguo maestro de pociones, el cual miraba con melancolía fuera de la puerta.

-Quizás... pero sólo hay una muerte que no me gustaría que sucediera.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Dumbledore bajando la cabeza, Severus dejando escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Había dado el aviso ya a los miembros del ED cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, los más pequeños alumnos estaban saliendo con rapidez y organizadamente por la puerta, liderados por la profesora Hotch, mientras los de grados más avanzados, miraban con desconcierto hacia ellos.

-Los de cuarto pueden irse también –dijo Malfoy-, aún no están preparados para una guerra.

Al decir eso, los alumnos de ese grado, se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a organizarse para salir de ahí. Entonces, Malfoy se dirigió a los alumnos de grados superiores.

-Una guerra nunca es fácil, pero no teman, los de séptimo se quedarán afuera del castillo, custodiándolo; no saldrán al campo de batalla. Los de sexto, se alejarán a las torres para lanzar ataques desde ahí, los de quinto andarán por los pasillos en equipos de seis. No importa lo que pase, si su vida está en peligro, no duden en huir al interior. No queremos que sus padres lloren por su pérdida, pero no sean egoístas, traten de ayudar a los demás.

Draco sacó su varita, señalando a cada una de las casas.

-No importa en ésta ocasión su familia, ni su dinero, ni su casta, ni la casa en la que estén dentro de ésta escuela, en éste momento todos somos iguales. Los conjuros que más se pueden utilizar en una batalla son el _"Accio"._

Señaló una silla, pronunciando después _"accio silla"_ y la silla que señaló, fue hasta él.

-Recuerden que éste conjuro sólo sirve si conoces la ubicación del objeto que deseas atraer. _Ata-lenguas_ para evitar que nuestro enemigo pueda conjurar un hechizo. Esto es muy importante, para evitarse un _avada_ si llegasen a encontrarse con un mortífago. No quiero ser pesimista, pero el _Avada_ también es un hechizo necesario, pero es necesario únicamente en el momento en que sus vidas dependa de ello, no lo usen sólo para escapar, se arrepentirán toda su vida. _Cave Inimicum_ para protegerse de lo que caiga del cielo; éste hechizo es importante para protegerse si los mortífagos llegasen a invocar dragones y estos los atacaran con fuego desde el cielo. _Confundus_ para confundir al enemigo; recuerden utilizar éste momento en todas las ocasiones que sean necesarias para evitarse también muchos problemas. El _cruciatus_ está prohibido, ni por atisbo piensen que está bien, aunque si la vida depende de ello, lo siento por su enemigo. _Depulso_, si alguien se acerca, sirve para repelerlos; es un muy buen conjuro para huir. _El encantamiento desilusionador _es excelente para huir, ya que te vuelve del mismo color que el ambiente, como si tuvieras una capa de invisibilidad sobre ti, pero no olviden que es un conjuro temporal y que se desvanece después de unos minutos. _Desmaius_ nos permite paralizar al oponente para que éste caiga al suelo, inmóvil. Para los de sexto, que estarán en las torres, el hechizo _Disparo de Flechas_ es un excelente ataque ofensivo.

Todos los chicos estaban muy atentos de las palabras, incluso varios apuntando en unos pergaminos, tratando de aprenderse varios conjuros.

-Si alguno de sus compañeros es derribado e inmovilizado, pueden utilizar el conjuro _Enervate_ para que vuelva en sí. Si alguien es herido o uno de sus huesos se rompe, el hechizo _Episkey_ detiene la hemorragia y arregla huesos rotos, aunque no si son muchos o son muy grandes, así que tengan cuidado con éste conjuro. El hechizo _petrificus totalus_ les servirá para petrificar de manos y pies a su oponente. _Protego_ les servirá para protegerse de conjuros y maldiciones.

Se quedó callado por unos instantes, respirando profundamente.

-Si el señor oscuro viene preparado para la batalla, seguramente traerá a su séquito de gigantes y dementores.

Todos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras.

-El hechizo que les ayuda a contrarrestarlos es _Expecto Patronum_, pero no les servirá si no están pensando en algo sumamente feliz. Los dementores son criaturas extremadamente peligrosas porque se alimentan del dolor de otros, por lo que traen a ti malos recuerdos. Recuerden siempre tener algo muy feliz en mente. Y por último el _Expelliarmus_, el cual desarma a tu enemigo, cosa que es mejor para atacar.

El Ejército de Dumbledore se paró inmediatamente, sabiendo que el momento del fin de la guerra se acercaba. Harry, al igual que Hermione y Ron, se acercaron a ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Nosotros estamos listos, profesor Malfoy!

-Entonces, ya saben... ¡todos a sus posiciones! Los primeros en salir serán los de sexto. Vayan a las torres y agrúpense de tres en tres. Vayan a los techos, resguárdense en las columnas.

Todos los chicos de ese grado se levantaron, caminando organizadamente fuera del comedor.

-Los siguientes en salir son los de quinto. Vigilen los pasillos. Si queda alguien de un grado inferior o superior, avísenles sobre la situación.

El quinto grado salió con rapidez de ahí.

-Ahora, el séptimo grado, que es el que se supone está más capacitado, debe proteger a los demás, esperando a la llegada de los aurores. Aquel que no se sienta capaz de defenderse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, dé un paso adelante.

Al ver que nadie avanzó, aclaró su garganta.

-No importa lo que digan los demás, si se quedan lo único que harían sería entorpecer a sus compañeros. ¿Quién de ustedes no se siente apto?

Cerca de diez personas dieron un paso adelante.

-¿Qué sabes hacer? –preguntó a una chica, la cual dio un respingo.

-Yo... sólo sé conjuros de curación...

Otros tres chicos levantaron la mano, para hacerle saber que ellos también.

-No pelearás, pero saldrás para curar a los heridos –se acercó a los restantes- ¿Tú qué sabes hacer? –preguntó a un muchacho.

-Sólo sé conjuros de trampas, profesor Malfoy.

-Ah, mira, que bonito... –rodó los ojos-. Ya te recuerdo... y mi túnica de seda negra igual –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Dirígete con tus compañeros y pon trampas en las cuales sólo puedan caer mortífagos. Después, ven al castillo para que hagas lo mismo.

-Sí, profesor.

-¿Qué sabes hacer? –le dijo a otro chico.

-Sólo hechizos de protección.

Todos los chicos restantes levantaron la mano, haciéndole suspirar.

-Tendrán qué salir al campo de batalla, pero sólo para proteger a nuestros enfermeros. Los demás, a luchar, pero con cautela, recuerden que aún sus seres queridos los están esperando en sus casas.

Todos salieron, excepto Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –preguntó Malfoy, colocando un hechizo de alarma dentro del comedor, para que les avisara a los demás maestros si algo extraño acontecía ahí.

-¿De qué lado estarás tú, Draco? –preguntó Ron, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

El rubio sonrió, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Suerte con su lucha, la necesitarán...

* * *

Dos sombras se movieron por el bosque, pareciendo nubarrones, después, se detuvieron en un claro que estaba siendo iluminado por una luna menguante. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y el bosque comenzaba a parecer cada vez más oscuro y tenebroso. Las dos figuras se movieron de pronto, desapareciendo otra vez, moviéndose con rapidez entre los árboles, hasta llegar a una cueva, en donde figuras fantasmales se movían sobre ella; eran dementores.

Entraron al lugar, sintiendo ese característico escalofrío que producían aquellas criaturas, tratando de apaciguar la carga emocional que querían implantarles en sus corazones.

-Oh... mi más fiel vasallo y mi llave triunfal...

Lord Voldemort caminó hacia ellos, haciéndoles la seña de que se quitaran las capuchas. Draco Malfoy y Snape lo hicieron, quedando al descubierto sus rostros.

-Bella y los demás causarán estragos dentro de Hogwarts, pero nosotros tres tenemos algo más qué hacer –el Lord sonrió con malicia, caminando hacia afuera de la cueva-. Bella, destroza cuanto puedas, mata a todos los que quieras, de todas formas Dumbledore ya está muerto –rió con fuerza, clavando sus ojos en Draco, quien no mostró la inquietud que sintió al escuchar sus palabras-... porque antes del amanecer tendré el poder más grande y absoluto en mis manos, el poder supremo de la inmortalidad.

Habiendo dicho eso, les hizo una seña a Draco y a Snape para que lo acompañaran, cosa que hicieron con rapidez.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Voldemort se dedicó a caminar, Draco y Snape a seguirlo.

-Espero que ambos se hayan despedido de sus personas más importantes... –Draco apretó los puños, Snape tan sólo sonrió con sorna-... porque no se sabe si ésta noche regresarán.

-¿A dónde vamos, mi señor? –preguntó Severus, siguiendo el tranquilo paso de Voldemort.

-Al fin del mundo...

* * *

Remus llegó corriendo junto con la profesora McGonagall al castillo, sorprendiéndose al ver a los chicos de séptimo repasar conjuros y maldiciones, sin distinción de casas. Vieron con pesadumbre que varios chicos de Slytherin no estaban, por lo que intuyeron que aquel día estarían en el bando contrario.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? –preguntó el licántropo, mirándolos con ternura y con lástima.

-Estamos practicando –Lavander y Parvati se adelantaron a decir.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó la maestra McGonnagall, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Para la guerra...

En ésta ocasión, Harry y el ED caminaron hacia ellos, elevando sus varitas. Todos se dividieron para mostrarles a los chicos más inexpertos los conjuros que no habían podido aprender o memorizar cuando Malfoy les estaba instruyendo.

-Los aurores no deben de tardar...

McGonagall sonrió con pesadumbre, colocando una mano en el hombro de Lupin; después, caminó hacia dentro del castillo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Remus.

-Los de quinto dentro del castillo, preparando trampas, los de sexto en las torres y en los techos y nosotros aquí –respondió Ron, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Y los de cuarto? –se extrañó al no verlos.

-Ellos están dentro del castillo, Draco dijo que aún no estaban preparados y los mandó al centro para que se resguardaran –en ésta ocasión respondió Hermione.

-Ojalá no lleguen hasta éste punto. Nuestros colegas del bosque nos ayudarán, junto con Hagrid, por lo que esperamos que los aurores lleguen a tiempo.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? –Hermione preguntó.

-Espero que poco tiempo... –el licántropo dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Molly Weasley se movía inquieta dentro de la cocina, mientras Arthur tomaba su varita, una túnica más abrigadora y su escoba. Tonks y Moody lo esperaban en la puerta, al igual que los gemelos, quienes llevaban una bolsa cada uno, al parecer con sortilegios de su tienda. Molly le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo antes de despedirse, rogando porque sus dos hijos menores estuviesen bien.

-Es hora de partir, ¿qué ha dicho el ministerio? –Tonks preguntó a Arthur, mientras éste giraba la cabeza hacia su dirección.

-Todos los aurores en ejercicio deben de ir inmediatamente a Hogwarts, así como los magos más capacitados, aún si están en descanso.

-Bien, pues hay qué patear traseros de mortífagos –Moody se elevó en su escoba.

-Cierto, hay que darnos prisa.

Arthur, Tonks y los gemelos también se elevaron, colocando un hechizo desilusionador sobre ellos para camuflajearse con el ambiente.

* * *

Ginny Weasley bostezó con fuerza, sentándose después en las piernas de su hermano, quien platicaba tranquilamente con Hermione.

-Tengo sueño... –la pelirroja volvió a bostezar, acurrucándose en el regazo de Ron, quien la abrazó para protegerla del frío.

-¿Tienes frío? –la cobijó un poco con su túnica, mientras la chica volvía a bostezar.

-También, pero tengo más sueño.

La expresión de Hermione iba desde la incredulidad hasta los celos. Harry no pudo evitar reírse al verla fulminar a la propia hermana de su novio.

-Ya... que no es una bruja mala como en los cuentos y no merece ser quemada viva.

Las palabras del moreno sorprendieron a la castaña, quien dio un respingo y después hizo un puchero.

-Lo sé... –se cruzó de brazos-... pero él podría ser un poco más cariñoso conmigo, como por ejemplo, lo que está haciendo con ella.

-Pero es su hermana, con ustedes causaría morbo.

Todos estaban tan concentrados, que cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el bosque, saltaron de su sitio.

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Harry, al momento en que una gran humareda entre los árboles les hizo saber que la guerra estaba comenzando.

-Por favor, que los aurores vengan rápido...

Escuchó a una chica de Ravenclaw decir, mientras temblaba como una hoja.

Remus Lupin corrió a donde estaban ellos, al igual que Minerva, ¿qué clase de juego sucio buscarían realizar en esa ocasión los mortífagos?

-¡Todos quédense cerca de las puertas del castillo! –Lupin gritó- ¡No queremos que nadie salga herido, así que de ser necesario, corran todos a las puertas y ciérrenlas con un hechizo protector! Protéjanse los unos a los otros, no dejen que dañen a sus seres queridos.

Los chicos más temerosos se acercaron a la puerta, pero Harry y el ejército de Dumbledore se quedó en guardia. Neville se veía bastante nervioso, pero firmemente decidido.

-Están creando una distracción, ¿pero para qué? –preguntó Hermione, cuando la marca del demonio comenzó a arder en el pecho de Potter, el cual cayó de rodillas, sintiendo su pecho contraerse- ¡Harry, estás bien!

Una arcada le hizo vomitar sangre, algo que alarmó a todos.

-¿Qué demonios? –gritó Seamus Finnigan, corriendo a ayudar a su compañero- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

Potter extendió la mano derecha hacia adelante, mientras con la izquierda se detenía el pecho. Podía ver cómo alguien abría la puerta, pero no sabía quién. Nada se reflejaba en el espejo de los dragones.

-Voldemort... –pronunció, para que los más cercanos a él escucharan-... Voldemort encontró la puerta.

Ron, Hermione y Lupin entendieron a cabalidad sus palabras, ayudándole a incorporarse, junto a Seamus.

-¿Pero cómo entró ahí? No hay manera, sino por Hogwarts –Lupin se quedó helado, mirando hacia el lago- Entraron por el lago.

-¿Pero cómo? –Ron sostenía, con ayuda de Seamus, a su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé... pensé que la única puerta estaba dentro del castillo –Lupin se quedó pensativo-, pero ahora... Por todos los... Voldemort debe saber...

Lupin ayudó a Harry a incorporarse.

-Debemos entrar nuevamente por la puerta.

Sin embargo, justo cuando el moreno se puso de pie, varios gigantes se acercaron al castillo.

-Demonios...

Lupin se puso en guardia, con varita en mano. Los gigantes llevaban varias arañas en sus manos, casi destrozadas, escurriendo un desagradable líquido verdoso y hediondo, así como otros animales del bosque.

-Ja, ja, ja...

De repente retumbó entre los árboles una risa demencial. Bellatrix Lestrange apareció de entre los gigantes, seguida por varios dementores.

Muchos chicos comenzaron a temblar y otros tantos, entre ellos Ginny Weasley, levantaron su varita en contra de esos seres.

-Chiquillos insolentes, ¿creen que podrán contra nosotros?

Cerca de cincuenta mortífagos cercaron el castillo, y todos estaban seguros de que no eran los únicos, seguramente en el bosque se encontraban muchos más.

-¡Todos aquellos que tengan miedo váyanse ahora al castillo!

Remus gritó, ocasionando que muchos de los alumnos corrieran al interior del castillo, dejando entreabierta la puerta.

-¡No teman! ¡Nosotros somos más!

-Sí, pero ellos son... –Seamus tembló levemente.

-... mortífagos... –Deen terminó de decir lo que el irlandés no había podido.

Harry se estabilizó, elevando su varita.

-Quizá ellos son poderosos y han estado en el campo de batalla, pero nosotros somos más –Harry se dirigió a sus compañeros-. Si dejamos que desde éste momento nos derroten, ¿cómo podremos volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos?

Justo cuando los gigantes comenzaron a acercarse para atacar, un montón de flechas mágicas cayeron del cielo.

Bellatrix, al igual que los demás mortífagos, no se lo esperaban, por lo que se hicieron para atrás rápidamente.

-Eso no va a durar mucho tiempo –dijo Remus Lupin, mientras instaba a todos a que entraran al colegio-. ¡Todos entren al colegio!

Al escucharle decir eso, los alumnos que aún quedaban afuera entraron corriendo, viendo cómo los mortífagos iban avanzando con un escudo _cave inimicum_, que hacía parecer como si tuvieran un paraguas invisible sobre sí para repeler las flechas mágicas.

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Harry cuando las puertas se hubieren cerrado.

-Deben ir a donde está Voldemort y detenerlo –Dumbledore habló desde las escaleras, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos-. Harry, debo acompañarte.

-No, señor –el moreno negó con la cabeza-. Usted debe proteger a los alumnos, yo iré solo.

-Estás loco, hermano –Ron levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha-, yo voy contigo.

-Y yo –Hermione le sonrió.

-En ese caso, yo también iré –Remus colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del moreno.

-Gracias –sonrió, corriendo, junto a sus amigos, para alcanzar la puerta.

-¿Estarán bien? –preguntó Minerva.

-Eso espero –Dumbledore bajó la cabeza-. Ahora escuchen, chicos. Sé que no nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo, pero espero que no me decepcionen con su aprendizaje. El profesor Malfoy hizo bien en mandar a los chicos a los techos para ganar tiempo, así que no hay qué desperdiciarlo. Todos corran al centro del castillo. Minerva y yo nos haremos cargo mientras vienen los aurores, que ya no tardan.

Todos los muchachos se fueron en grupos de seis, bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Albus? –preguntó Minerva hacia el director.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo –sonrió, mientras se veía cómo Pig, la lechuza de Ron, revoloteaba cerca de ahí.

* * *

Tenían varios minutos corriendo cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión. Seguramente los mortífagos habían logrado entrar al castillo y tenían completamente sitiado Hogwarts; sin embargo, Ron sonrió.

-Es una de las bombas de los gemelos. Los aurores ya llegaron. Fred y George fueron a informarle a papá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione, cuando varias personas montadas en escobas los alcanzaron.

-¿Pretenden quitarnos la diversión? –Tonks los rebasó, bajándose después de su vehículo.

-Hey, Tonks –sonrieron los tres chicos.

-Moody, Fred y George se nos unieron –justo al decir eso, los tres aludidos llegaron-. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Estamos persiguiendo a quien-tú-sabes... –dijo bajito el pelirrojo más pequeño.

-Pues hay qué seguirle –Tonks sonrió.

Todos siguieron con su camino, pasando por varios lugares, hasta que Harry se detuvo, pues las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en blanco y negro.

Volteó hacia todos los lados, pero ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí. No sabía si regresar o seguir, así que decidió mejor seguir avanzando. Sus pasos sonaban huecos sobre ese lugar, hasta que llegó cerca de la puerta. Varios peces pasaron a su lado, al igual que algunas extrañas criaturas, puesto que el largo pasillo que conducía hasta ella, tenía los cristales que permitían ver el fondo del lago.

Caminó directo a la puerta y cuando estuvo frente a ella, colocó su mano derecha sobre el extraño símbolo, escuchando cómo poco a poco el mecanismo de la cerradura se movía, hasta que quedó abierta.

Ningún sonido provino de ahí, hasta que vio con horror dos dragones muertos. Tragó saliva, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo, pronto sintió como si algo se desprendiera de él mismo y corriera por los pasillos con un báculo en mano y una túnica oscura. Aquel sujeto siguió de largo, por lo que intentó detenerlo.

-¡Espera!

Gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde, puesto que el chico había desaparecido por la esquina de otro pasillo.

Lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, recorriendo el lugar que parecía un completo laberinto, hasta que llegó a un lugar cubierto de nieve. Esa era la cueva en donde habló por primera vez con aquel sujeto que le había ofrecido la vida eterna a cambio del Corazón del Dragón.

Nuevamente, se percató que cerca de veinte dragones se encontraban tirados en el suelo, sangrando profusamente y muriendo lentamente. Se le oprimió el pecho, pero justo cuando iba a tocar a uno, un alarido que retumbó en toda la cueva lo hizo estremecer.

Corrió hacia el lugar de donde provino, viendo al majestuoso Amo de los Dragones, caer al suelo, empapando con su sangre a quien había visto correr hacía unos instantes.

Aquel sujeto volteó a verle, mirándose un poco descolocado.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Hermione preguntó, cuando lo vio detenerse.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces, viendo que estaba en esa cueva, pero no había rastro alguno de los dragones. Después, miró a Hermione, sintiéndose desorientado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Te preguntamos lo mismo –Ron se acercó a él-, sólo te vimos correr y te seguimos. Aunque éste lugar, ya lo había visto una vez hace mucho tiempo –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Tú también lo viste, ¿verdad?

-¿A quién? –preguntó Harry.

-A ese sujeto... –Ronald hizo un mohín-. No sabía que Hogwarts tenía debajo de su lago un portal a éste lugar, pero eso no es bueno.

-¿Tú sabes qué lugar es éste? –preguntó la castaña con asombro.

-Es...

-El fin del mundo... –Remus terminó lo que el pelirrojo iba a pronunciar-... el lugar en donde descansa el Corazón del Dragón.

Tonks sonrió, pero cuando iba a decir algo sarcástico, Moody la detuvo.

-¿Sabes en dónde está? –le preguntó al licántropo.

-Aún no aparece –negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que no lo haga –Ojoloco volteó a ver a Harry-, ya vi demasiada sangre en mi vida como para ver derramarse más.

-¿A dónde tenemos qué ir? ¿Dónde está quien-tú-sabes? –preguntó Tonks.

Harry sintió el corazón oprimido, por lo que volteó hacia enfrente, viendo cómo todo nuevamente había cambiado a un color blanco y negro. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, más cuando vio a aquel sujeto perderse por otro pasillo de hielo; sin embargo, su camino se detuvo al llegar a un precipicio. Sólo era un punto inexistente entre la otra parte de la montaña y el abismo.

Miró hacia enfrente, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a aquel sujeto correr por los aires, recordando la prueba que tuvo, en la que él había caminado de la misma manera.

¿Volvería a caer al helado río o conseguiría llegar al otro lado?

Se armó de valor, corriendo al mismo paso que aquella persona, alcanzando pronto el otro lado, pero lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

Un paraje lleno de cadáveres humanos, de dragones, de unicornios, de pegasos, de hadas y de otros seres, recorría toda la montaña. Su corazón se contrajo, haciéndole caer de rodillas. De pronto vio, cómo La Reina Mab, aquella diminuta hada lloraba sobre el cuerpo de un humano, cayendo sus lágrimas y creándose hermosas flores que adornaron al cadavérico ser.

Tragó saliva al ver a aquel sujeto descansar sobre la llanura con lágrimas en los ojos. Su parecido con Draco era demasiado, por lo que no pudo soportarlo y echó a correr a donde él estaba, sintiendo un horrible dolor cuando vio que a aquella persona le habían arrebatado el corazón y su túnica blanca estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre que había perdido.

-_¡Depulso!_

Escuchó en la lejanía, viendo con horror cómo todo comenzaba a tener color y dándose cuenta que estaba en medio de una batalla. Remus intentaba cubrirlo, pero no era suficiente, puesto que los tenían acorralados.

-¡Harry, despierta ya!

El licántropo logró resguardar con un _protego_ al moreno, pero parecía que pronto los derrotarían.

-No pensé que hubiera mortífagos aquí...

Escuchó la voz de Ojoloco a su derecha.

-¿Cómo haremos para irnos?

Al escuchar eso, la marca en el pecho de Harry comenzó a brillar, viéndose todos envueltos en una luz roja y después desaparecieron.

-¡Qué demonios! –Dolohov gritó cuando los vio desaparecer- ¡Esto nos costará caro porque los dejamos escapar!

-No te preocupes –Severus volteó a ver a su camarada-, ya hemos conseguido lo que buscábamos.

-¿Y qué es eso? Supongo que no era algo muy importante, ya que a último momento me mandaron llamar a mí.

-Contrario a lo que piensas, Dolohov –Voldemort apareció, sosteniendo un báculo de madera ramificada-, esto es algo muy preciado.

-Siento mucho mi ignorancia, mi señor –Dolohov bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-No te preocupes, sólo trata de no menospreciar lo que hago. De todos modos sólo te trajimos a ti porque eres el único cabeza hueca capaz de venir sin preguntar.

-Me halaga su pensamiento, señor –hizo una nueva reverencia.

-Vamos...

Los tres se encaminaron; sin embargo, Draco no pudo seguir más cuando un fuerte ataque lo acometió. Severus se detuvo, cargándole en su espalda para continuar, mientras el rubio protestaba por el trato.

-¿Estará bien el chico? –Dolohov preguntó hacia su señor- Creo que más que una ayuda es una carga.

-Oh, no, créeme –Voldemort sonrió de forma sombría-, será de mucha ayuda en el futuro.

* * *

Severus daba vuelta tras vuelta en la cabaña de Hagrid. El gigante había corrido al interior del castillo cuando seguramente le habían llamado.

Draco se encontraba inconsciente en la cama del guardabosque, respirando con dificultad. No entendía qué era lo que su señor deseaba de Draco, pero lo que sí sabía es que planeaba matarlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Quiso golpear a su mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy, por haberle revelado esa información a la persona menos indicada. Él nunca había tenido hijos y Draco era para él, como su propio hijo, alguien muy querido. Aquel niño de apariencia angelical y mal carácter se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida, después de la mujer que él había amado con tanta devoción.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, acariciando con ternura el cabello rubio de su ahijado.

-Esos malditos imbéciles no nos dejan entrar –Bellatrix llegó, sobresaltándolo un poco, aunque lo disimuló muy bien-. ¿Tiene fiebre, Snape?

-No, pero eso era lo que estaba comprobando –miró con frialdad a la mujer-. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Lestrange?

-Sólo vine a ver al pequeño dragón muriendo... –dijo con falso arrepentimiento-... quise decir durmiendo...

-Si no quieres nada aquí, entonces márchate –entrecerró los ojos.

-Uy, no tienes por qué molestarte –sonrió con frialdad-, de todos modos, no creo que dure más de ésta noche.

La bruja salió, dejando con un gran desasosiego al pocionista. Él también creía que Draco quizá ya no vería la luz de otro nuevo día.

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas del castillo cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Hermione, Ron, Remus y Tonks, le miraban preocupados, al igual que Arthur Weasley y por muy asombroso que pudiera ser, también Pansy Parkinson, Zabini y Nott, otro de los compañeros de Draco, quienes estaban igual de preocupados.

-Por fin despiertas –dijo Pansy, mientras le sonreía-. Draco nos encargó mucho que te cuidáramos.

El moreno pudo vislumbrar que se encontraban dentro del amplio comedor de la escuela. Como pudo, se incorporó, viendo gran pesadumbre en los rostros de los amigos del rubio.

-¿Y Draco? –preguntó, aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

-El profesor Snape dijo que quizá no soporte hasta mañana –los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas cuando dijo eso-. Dice que está muy mal.

-Tenemos qué movernos de aquí ahora, Harry –Remus se acercó a él-. Hace rato que llegamos a las afueras del castillo y estos chicos nos trajeron para acá, pero no es un lugar seguro.

-Pero Draco... –volteó hacia una ventana, viendo cómo todo se volvía a convertir en Blanco y Negro.

Se vio en el campo de batalla nuevamente; sin embargo, todo se movía como si estuviera en retroceso, hasta que ese extraño efecto se detuvo.

-_¡Están en la montaña, señor!_

Escuchó que alguien gritaba. De pronto, vio cómo cientos de dragones elevaban el vuelo desde una blanca montaña y comenzaban a atacar y ser atacados. Se sintió de pronto desesperado, viendo cómo el sujeto que vio correr a través de la puerta, buscaba a alguien.

-¡Espera! –gritó.

Todo comenzó a disolverse y cuando su visión se volvió nítida, se percató de que estaba nuevamente frente a la puerta.

-_¿Es todo lo que tienes por hacer?_

La voz de una mujer le sorprendió. Era Niniane, la hechicera rubia que había conocido en sus sueños.

-_¿Por qué no cambias a tu corazón, Merlín?_

-_¿Por qué no cambias tú, Niniane?_

Harry se quedó helado al ver a quien ella había llamado Merlín. Era un hombre que parecía de no más de cuarenta años. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran verdes. Su piel era blanca y estaba vestido con una túnica del mismo color de sus ojos. Llevaba en su mano derecha un báculo, sosteniéndolo con gran fuerza.

-_Eres un ser insufrible. Yo no sé por qué te amó._

_-¿Amar? _–sonrió con desdén- _¿Por qué un varón habría de amar a otro varón?_

El corazón de Harry se encogió, recordando las palabras de aquella persona que encontró dentro la cueva. Se quedó de pronto pasmado, recordando el interior del cristal. Si Merlín estaba vivo, entonces El Corazón del Dragón realmente concedía la inmortalidad a su portador.

-_¡Espera, Merlín!_

Escuchó a esa mujer gritar, sacándolo de su letargo. Vio desaparecer a Merlín tras una esquina y lo siguió.

Rápidamente llegó a la puerta, encontrándose con un desolador pasaje de dolor, angustia y muerte. Merlín se detuvo en varios lugares para ayudar a los heridos caídos, haciéndoles beber unas gotas de un elixir que contenía una pequeña botella.

Harry vio caer del cielo varias flechas, por lo que se hizo a un lado, alejándose de aquellos que pretendían hacerle daño, ya que aún recordaba el dolor que sintió en uno de sus sueños.

A pesar de querer saber a dónde iba Merlín, algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo. Cuando le vio correr por unos surcos de hielo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del campo de batalla real al ver que todo a su alrededor se pintaba de color y lo que anteriormente había sido hielo, en esos momentos eran arbustos.

Varios hechizos por poco y lo alcanzan, mientras veía cómo varias flechas mágicas caían desde el techo.

-¡Harry! ¡Estás loco! –Remus le gritó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

El moreno no le prestó atención, quería saber a dónde había ido el otro mago, pero no sabía cómo evocar esos recuerdos.

-Vienen y van, vienen y van –Potter murmuró, sacando su varita-. _Hechizo Congelador._

Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio. Los demás seguían peleando, aunque los magos no pudieron pronunciar sus hechizos mientras tanto.

Los mortífagos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué había sucedido.

-Por favor... quiero saber... quiero saber...

Nuevamente todo a su alrededor se pintó de blanco y negro y vio en la lejanía a Merlín correr por una llanura de nieve.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, intentando seguir al mago. Pero de un momento a otro, vio cómo las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Espera!

Gritó, viendo cómo un sujeto de cabello rubio volteaba a verle, sorprendido. Parpadeó un par de veces, viendo cómo Draco salía de la cabaña de Hagrid, seguido de Severus Snape.

-¡Draco! –gritó Harry.

Una sonrisa afloró de sus labios cuando alcanzó a Malfoy, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el rubio.

-Se ha vuelto loco –Lupin descansó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, para relajarse y poder llevar aire a sus pulmones-. Ha estado corriendo de aquí para allá, como si estuviera persiguiendo a alguien.

El rubio volteó a ver a Harry con gran desconcierto, abriendo los labios para decir algo; sin embargo, cuando tomó por los hombros al moreno, varios mortífagos los rodearon.

-Ajá... qué delicia encontrarnos nuevamente, Harry Potter... –Bellatrix Lestrange interpuso su varita entre el rubio y el moreno-. Y es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte de ésta manera, Draco. ¿Entonces es verdad que ustedes dos son amantes? Seguramente tus padres en éste momento se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas. Crabbe y Goyle, los padres de los "guardadespaldas" del rubio, rieron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Draco sólo entrecerró los ojos, mostrando su pálido rostro a la bruja, la cual sonrió con cierto desdén. El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Seamos amantes o no, tía Bella, ¿no crees que es una falta de respeto estarte inmiscuyendo en la vida de las además personas?

-Tienes un carácter explosivo, como el de tu padre –la bruja dejó escapar una risilla burlesca-, y supongo que eso fue lo que lo llevó a la ruina.

-¿No estabas fuera del castillo intentando entrar? –el rubio sonrió de forma altanera- ¿O es que unos niños te asustaron?

La hechicera hizo un mohín, claramente ofendida por las palabras del otro.

-Mi señor me mandó llamar –siseó peligrosamente hacia su sobrino-, por lo que aquí estoy.

-Esto me da mala espina –dijo Lupin, viendo cómo varias sombras comenzaron a acercarse.

-Váyanse... –Draco se interpuso entre Bellatrix y Potter-... aún tienen tiempo de marcharse.

-No me iré sin ti –Harry volteó a ver al rubio-. No me marcharé si tú no vienes con nosotros.

-¿Estás enfermo, Potter? Tú y yo no... –no pudo terminar las palabras, dado que una fuerte arcada le impidió seguir hablando.

Draco comenzó a vomitar sangre, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso. Sentía una gran opresión sobre su pecho, la cual le impedía respirar. Harry se alarmó, sintiéndose culpable al verle en ese deplorable estado. Los mortífagos más antiguos se sentían sumamente traicionados por la actitud del rubio, apuntando su varita hacia Malfoy.

Cuando iban a atacar, se escucharon varios truenos y comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial. Ninguno entendió qué era lo que sucedía, hasta que una fuerte explosión los hizo alejarse del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? –preguntó Lestrange, cayendo en la cuenta que quienes ahora estaban rodeados eran ellos.

-Me gustaría responder a tu pregunta –Hermione sonrió, mostrando con desafío su varita-, pero es obvio lo que ves.

Los mortífagos sonrieron con diversión, ya que sólo los rodeaban un montón de muchachitos. Varios dementores comenzaron a reunirse también en ese lugar, haciendo que el ambiente comenzara a congelarse. De pronto la lluvia que caía se convirtió en nieve.

El hechizo atmosférico que Hermione había empleado fue tan poderoso que cubrió por completo el bosque, causando con ello que todo se empezara a congelar.

-_¡Expecto patronum!_ –gritó Ginny cuando una de esas criaturas se les acercó demasiado.

Una luz salió de su varita, convirtiéndose en un caballo, alejando a uno de esos seres oscuros. Luna elevó su varita, evocando el mismo hechizo, saliendo de su varita una liebre, la cual corrió por todo el bosque, en dirección al colegio.

-Odio ese maldito conjuro –Bellatrix rechinó los dientes.

-_¡Flipendo!_ –Hermione gritó, lanzando un rayo de color miel hacia la mortífaga, alejándola con ello de Harry y Draco.

-¿De qué lado estará, profesor Snape? –preguntó Harry, ayudando a Draco a sostenerse.

-¿De qué lado he estado siempre, Potter? –sonrió de lado, ayudándole a Harry a cargar a Draco en su espalda.

Todos salieron corriendo, adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –Neville le preguntó, mientras intentaba avanzar lo más rápido que se podía.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y el profesor Malfoy también? –miró con preocupación al rubio, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, de los cuales escapaban lágrimas de sangre.

-Eso espero... –sonrió con tristeza.

Luna, quien iba montada en su escoba, al igual que Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas, miraron con enfado a Neville, ya que era obvio que Malfoy se encontraba muy mal. Tonks, al igual que Remus, miraban con preocupación a Harry, quien tenía una expresión de completa derrota en su rostro.

-Esas malditas bestias nos están siguiendo –Tonks señaló a varios dementores que volaban casi encima de ellos.

-Hay qué alejarlas, están informando nuestra dirección –Dijo Lupin.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con ese conejo que salió de tu varita? –preguntó Pansy, corriendo a un lado de Nott y Zabini.

-¿Mi _patronus_? –preguntó Luna.

-Sí, eso... –dijo la morena.

-Es una señal... –sonrió-... Dumbledore me dijo que si algo malo sucedía le enviara un mensajero. El primero es la liebre, que quiere decir que encontramos a Harry.

-El segundo será el caballo, que querrá decir que estamos huyendo –Ginny sonrió, lanzando varios _patronus_ al aire, los cuales avanzaron hacia el castillo.

-El tercero será un perro... –Hermione habló.

-Más bien un cachorro de Jack Rusell –Ron entrecerró los ojos-. Por favor condúcete con propiedad.

-Es un perro y te callas –Hermione entrecerró los ojos también-. Que significará que comienza la batalla.

-Y por último la cierva –Severus sonrió-, que significará que necesitamos ayuda, puesto que la cacería está en pleno apogeo.

Nott sonrió, claramente divertido con su plan.

-Yo no sé evocar el _patronum_ –Pansy dijo con frustración.

-Ni yo... –dijeron Zabini y Nott al unísono.

-Es fácil –Hermione sonrió-, sólo deben pensar en algo que sea sumamente feliz para ustedes y conjurar el _patronum_.

Los tres chicos sonrieron con condescendencia.

-Espero que si llegase a necesitarlo, sepa conjurarlo –Zabini rió un poco.

-Me gustaría que así fuera –Lupin se unió a su plática-, porque será una forma de llamarnos dentro de la pelea.

-Es como un comunicador, así como ustedes tienen la marca tenebrosa, nosotros tenemos el _patronum_ –dijo Moody a regañadientes, no sabiendo si confiar en esos niños-. Y a todo esto... ¿qué hacen ustedes en nuestro bando?

-Estamos aquí por Draco –Nott se adelantó-. A pesar de cómo ustedes piensan que somos nosotros, todos le tenemos un profundo respeto a él. Siempre ha sido déspota y prepotente, pero cuando hemos necesitado de su apoyo él siempre nos lo ha brindado.

-Él es como nuestro hermano –Pansy sonrió-. Nos cuida y cubre las espaldas, por lo que nosotros hemos decidido hacer lo mismo por él.

-Además lo seguiríamos sin dudar –Zabini habló-. El profesor Snape se ha dado cuenta de cuántas veces se ha culpado por nuestros errores o fracasos. Nos ha ayudado con los deberes de la escuela y con los odiosos exámenes.

-Lo queremos mucho –dijeron Zabini, Nott y Parkinson al mismo tiempo.

-Sé que si los chicos que están en la batalla, que son de nuestra casa y ahora mismo están en el bando en el que estábamos, supieran que Draco apoya a Potter, seguramente se nos unirían –Pansy dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Todos le tenemos gran respeto a Draco –rió un poco Zabini-, aunque a veces parezca nuestro padre y nos regañe.

Harry bajó la cabeza, triste por esas palabras. Realmente había muchas personas que apreciaban a Draco.

-Me están haciendo sonrojar –pronunció quedamente Malfoy, apretando con más fuerza la túnica de su padrino al sentir un mayor dolor.

-Ja, ja, ja... –Zabini sonrió con algo de tristeza-... el único que te hace llorar es Potter.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco. Después le sacó la lengua a Zabini, ocasionando que todos rieran al verlos.

-¿Entonces es cierto que tú y Malfoy están juntos? –Seamus abrió los ojos de par en par el preguntar.

Harry no respondió nada, el que habló fue Draco.

-Así es, así que más te vale que mantengas tus sucias garras lejos de él, Finnigan –el rubio sonrió con sorna.

Severus sólo rodó los ojos, el rostro de Potter se tiñó de rojo y todos los demás rieron.

Pronto llegaron a una cueva en el bosque, en la cual se quedaron a descansar un poco. Estaban exhaustos después de correr tanto y sabían que pronto los encontrarían los dementores.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos alcancen? –preguntó Tonks, sentándose cerca de Moody y Lupin.

-Cerca de veinte minutos a lo mucho –Ojoloco respondió-. Creo que lo más sensato es regresar al castillo, en donde están los aurores.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo Lupin-. Somos muy pocos para tantas criaturas oscuras y mortífagos merodeándonos. Lo mejor es huir despavoridamente hacia el castillo y protegernos junto a Dumbledore.

Tonks y Moody le miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Dumbledore... está vivo? –los ojos de Tonks se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿De verdad está vivo, Remus?

-Sí... –el licántropo sonrió con tristeza-... Draco cubrió su huida.

-Mi primo se está ganando mis respetos –la chica sonrió-. Pero, ¿por qué se ven tan tristes ellos dos? –señaló a donde estaban Draco y Harry descansando, el uno al lado del otro.

-Están pasando por algo muy difícil, Tonks –miró con melancolía a los chicos-. No sabemos si Draco vaya a sobrevivir éste día.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está enfermo de la bestia de sangre.

-No... –dijo con gran asombro-... pobrecito. He escuchado que la muerte es horrible.

-Eso explica porqué vomita sangre... –dijo Moody-... debí haberlo supuesto.

-Sí... espero que ambos puedan estar juntos después de que la guerra acabe –Remus dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Se estaban preparando para volver al castillo cuando varios gigantes y dementores los hicieron salir de la cueva. Pansy había lanzado un _Depulso_ a uno de los gigantes, para alejarlo, lográndolo con éxito, pero se había recuperado demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Draco había tomado uno de los pétalos de la "lágrima de la diosa" para establecerse un poco, tomando su varita en mano para salir al campo de batalla.

-Harry... –el rubio sonrió antes de salir de ahí-... si ya no nos volvemos a ver –le devolvió el colguije del ángel al moreno-... recuerda que fuiste la única persona a la que realmente he amado.

-No, Draco –se abrazó al otro-, no te despidas de mí, yo sé que siempre estaremos juntos.

-Yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado, Harry... –se separó del otro; sin embargo, antes de irse al campo de batalla sonrió hacia él-... pase lo que pase, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo siempre te pertenecerán. Gracias por todo.

El moreno sintió tal opresión que salió detrás del rubio, apuntando su varita con mucho rencor hacia sus enemigos.

-_¡Depulso!_ –gritó, lanzando por los aires a un gigante, mandándolo muy lejos- _¡Confringo!_

Una fuerte explosión ocasionó que varios gigantes, unos gnomos que se les estaba acercando y cerca de tres dementores, salieran volando. Remus intuyó que el estado de ánimo del moreno tenía qué ver con el increíble poder que tenían sus hechizos.

-_¡Expecto patronum!_ –gritó Pansy, intentando alejar a un dementor; sin embargo, comenzó a llorar al ver que no podía hacerlo- Concéntrate, Pansy, concéntrate... –comenzó a recordar las cosas más felices que le habían pasado, por lo que, sonriendo después con mucha seguridad volvió a conjurar- _¡Expecto patronum!_

Una brillante luz salió de su varita, tomando la forma de un unicornio, el cual ocasionó que el Dementor se alejara. La chica sonrió con mucha alegría.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! –saltó con entusiasmo, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante en que vio cómo un dementor se acercaba a Harry, que demasiado concentrado estaba en lastimar lo más que se pudiera a sus oponentes, que no se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba- ¡Draco! ¡Harry está...!

El rubio volteó a la dirección en la que la morena había apuntado, corriendo inmediatamente para abalanzarse sobre Harry. En el piso y protegiendo al moreno, quien parecía atontado, comenzó a recordar el momento más feliz de su vida.

_-Harry James Potter Evans –apretó los puños, abriendo la caja para reveler su interior-, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

-_¡Expecto patronum!_

Una fuerte luz invadió el lugar, cegando por unos momentos a todos y asustando a los dementores, quienes salieron huyendo y unos cuántos terminaron siendo destruidos.

Draco se quedó mirando, asombrado, hacia el frente, en donde la figura de un enorme dragón plateado le observaba.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú? –dijo, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Harry- Tú no eres un patronum, ¿qué eres?

El dragón bajó, colocando sus garras sobre la tierra. Comenzó a acercarse a ellos, ocasionando con ello que el pecho del rubio se contrajera con mucha fuerza, haciéndole sentir un dolor inhumano.

"_Tú sabes quién soy yo... dragón..."_

Malfoy escuchó aquellas palabras en su cabeza. Después volteó a ver a Harry con tristeza.

"_Puedo conceder el deseo de cualquiera, excepto el tuyo"_

-Entonces no eres tan poderoso como dices que eres –apretó los puños-. ¿Puedo pedir sólo una cosa?

El dragón se detuvo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Por favor, cuídale en mi lugar...

El dragón tomó su forma humana, sentándose a su lado.

-Es mi deber.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –sonrió con tristeza- Por primera vez tengo miedo a morir.

-Eso significa que aún tienes una razón para vivir –sonrió-. Perdóname.

Draco se sorprendió, acariciando el cabello azabache de su amante. Después le besó en la frente.

-Más que a mí, esa disculpa se la debes a todos los involucrados en esto, y a Harry.

El dragón sonrió con pesadumbre, sabiendo que eso era verdad.

-Me pregunto, cuántas veces han sido ya –Donnovan miró hacia arriba, viendo entre las copas de los árboles, la luz del sol y el cielo azul- desde que todo comenzó. ¿Cuántas veces más se repetirá ésta historia?

-¿No dijo Alexandre que lucharía porque ésta fuera la última ocasión?

-Quisiera que así fuera –sonrió hacia el otro rubio-... que ésta fuera la última vez que nos encontráramos.

-El alma de Alexandre se quedó atrapada en éste mundo, sin poder reunirse con su amada –Draco dejó escapar un suspiro-. Supongo que su deseo de ayudar fue demasiado fuerte, al igual que el de su hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces qué harás ahora?

-¿Hacer algo yo? –miró con enfado al dragón- Realmente el que debió haber hecho algo siempre has sido tú.

Justo cuando Donnovan iba a decir algo, se esfumó en el viento. Harry comenzó a despertar, al igual que los otros.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –el moreno se incorporó con rapidez.

-El dragón ha extendido las alas y ha emprendido el vuelo, encontrando al que merece ser su dueño.

Harry abrió los ojos, mirando con mucho asombro a Draco cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Pequeño Gryffindor molesto –el rubio sonrió, abrazando con fuerza a Potter-, no hagas nada irracional cuando yo ya no esté. Y me gustaría pedirte que buscaras a alguien que te ame tanto como yo te amo a ti, pero me es imposible, porque soy muy celoso, pero así es como debe de ser. Sólo te pido que nunca, nunca me olvides.

-¿Por qué... –los ojos del moreno se humedecieron-... por qué te estás despidiendo como si ya no fueses a volver?

Todos los presentes sintieron un nudo en su garganta al escuchar eso.

-Porque hoy voy a morir –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Para tener vida debes dar muerte, Harry.

-¡No! –Potter negó con la cabeza, tomando por los hombros a Draco- ¡Yo conseguiré el Corazón del Dragón para ti!

Draco rió, con demasiada ironía para el gusto de todos e incluso Hermione se enfadó por su falta de fe en Harry.

-Eso es imposible... –el rubio tomó sus manos, besándolas con suavidad-... si volviera a nacer y me viera envuelto en esto, con gusto volvería a dar mi vida para que vivieras.

-Eso es egoísta, Draco –sus ojos, al igual que su cuerpo, temblaron-. En vez de eso me gustaría quedarme a tu lado toda mi vida, más que vivir sin ti.

-Harry... –miró a Severus, quien asintió con la cabeza-... hay algo que no te había comentado y no debería de hacerlo hasta el último momento, pero... el Corazón que tanto buscan...

Al decir eso una luz roja envolvió a Draco y a Harry, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Remus quiso correr, aún sin saber a dónde habrían ido, siendo detenido por Severus.

-Ésta es una lucha que no nos concierne –el pocionista dejó escapar un suspiro-. Me pregunto si podré volver a ver a Draco y a Potter con vida.

-¿A dónde fueron? ¿Tú sabes? –inquirió el licántropo.

-Fueron... –señaló el lago-... al lugar donde comenzó todo... al lugar donde Merlín descansa...

Hermione y Ron asintieron, corriendo hacia el lago, intentando encontrar una forma de entrar desde ahí. Remus quiso seguirlos, pero nuevamente Severus le detuvo.

-No vayas, Lupin –Snape sonrió con tristeza-, es inútil.

-¿Por qué estás tan pesimista como Draco? –apretó los puños, con impotencia.

Severus decidió ignorar al castaño, mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

Harry sintió cómo Draco y él eran depositados sobre el piso. Estaban frente a la cámara de cristales en donde había escuchado esa voz durante la prueba. La persona que parecía descansar ahí ni siquiera se inmutó; sin embargo, el lugar comenzó a temblar de pronto.

-Hay qué salir de aquí –dijo Harry.

-Sólo si yo lo permito...

Malfoy y Potter voltearon adonde provino esa voz, asombrándose cuando vieron a Voldemort aparecer al igual que ellos.

-Vamos, Potter, entrégamelo...

-Yo no lo tengo –Harry volteó a ver con mucho odio al otro mago-. No tengo el Corazón del Dragón.

-Claro que lo tienes, ¿o es que el dragón a tus espaldas no te contó?

-¿Contarme qué? –volteó a ver a rubio, el cual entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya veo que no lo hizo –El Lord Oscuro sonrió con deleite-. ¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que el Corazón del Dragón ha nacido tan pocas veces, Potter? –antes de que el aludido contestara, prosiguió- Es porque es muy raro que esas dos personas se junten. Lucius una vez me entregó parte de la bitácora de uno de sus antecesores, para que yo buscara la forma de salvar a su hijo; sin embargo, también me dio la llave para la obtención del poder absoluto... un poder infinito. Esas dos personas deben ser: La Primera, descendiente directo de Merlín y la Segunda descendiente directo de los dragones, la familia Morisot. Sobre el Corazón del Dragón existe una maldición, Potter... y supongo que ya sabes que quien está enfermo no es el dragón, sino tú... ¿pero sabes por qué estás viviendo a costa de su vida?

Harry apretó los puños, negando con la cabeza.

-Es muy simple... –Voldemort sonrió lascivamente-... porque el dragón está intentando contrarrestar la maldición que recayó sobre los descendientes de Merlín y porque el Corazón del Dragón debe nacer nuevamente como se creó: Con la muerte del dragón.

Harry tardó un momento en comprender aquellas palabras, sintiendo a su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho.

-Sí, Harry... –Draco colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo-... el Corazón del Dragón se formará a partir de mi propio corazón...


	16. Donnovan y Merlín

**CAPÍTULO 15**

"**DONNOVAN Y MERLÍN"**

Harry tardó un momento en comprender aquellas palabras, sintiendo a su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho.

-Sí, Harry... –Draco colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo-... el Corazón del Dragón se formará a partir de mi propio corazón...

Potter se negaba a aceptar aquellas palabras.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy enfermo yo y no él? –sintió sus ojos acuosos- ¿Por qué no soy yo quien muera?

-¿Eres sordo, Potter? –el Lord preguntó con sarcasmo- Sólo el corazón de uno de los descendientes de esa casta será capaz de albergar dentro de él tanto poder. Y es por ello también que enferman, para proteger a la persona amada.

-¡Por qué estás tú aquí! –Harry amenazó con su varita a aquel hombre que era gran parte de sus desgracias.

-Debido a nuestra conexión, es la razón por la que se me permitió entrar y lo agradezco –sonrió altaneramente-. Simple y sencillamente extenderé mi mano y tomaré lo que me pertenece.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –Harry se interpuso entre Voldemort y Draco.

-Eso es lo que planeo, Potter...

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y salió corriendo de ahí. Voldemort no tardó en reaccionar, corriendo detrás de ellos.

-_¡Confringo!_

Los dos chicos vieron cómo una explosión frente a ellos detuvo su andar; sin embargo, Draco sacó su varita y conjuró un _defodio _para escarbar en el hielo y abrirse paso por entre los cristales que les impedían continuar. Voldemort se enfadó, conjurando un _depulso_, que le dio de lleno en la espalda al rubio.

Harry quiso detener con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su acompañante, pero no pudo, por lo que fueron arrastrados hacia un abismo.

Ambos sintieron la vertiginosa caída, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el moreno, el golpe que recibiría nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió sus pies sobre el suelo, y Draco tomó de su mano para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –preguntó con asombro, mirando al rubio.

-Conjuré un _Aresto Momentum_, mentalmente para que no nos encontrara mi señor –entrecerró los ojos-, así que no grites.

-Lo siento –sonrió con condescendencia-. No sabía que tenías tanto poder.

-No se necesita mucho poder para conjurar algo así –después sonrió con sorna-, sólo inteligencia.

-Ja, ja... –frunció el seño-... muy gracioso.

Corrieron por varios minutos, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Después, vieron varias ráfagas de flechas caer desde arriba.

-_Cave Inimicum_...

El rubio susurró, conjurando un escudo que los protegió a ambos del ataque que Voldemort les lanzaba desde su posición. Un nuevo _defodio _les abrió el camino, llegando a una nueva cámara dentro de la cueva.

-¿Para dónde vamos ahora, Draco?

Potter preguntó, viendo cómo su compañero se detenía por unos momentos en una de las paredes del lugar, sangrando al tener incrustado en su hombro derecho una flecha de las que Voldemort les había lanzado.

-Quédate quieto...

Harry tomó la flecha y se la quitó. Draco murmuró algo inteligible, cayendo de rodillas, tapando la hemorragia que comenzaba a mancharle la ropa.

-_Episkey..._

Harry realizó ese conjuro para detener la hemorragia del rubio, viendo para su alivio, cómo la sangre dejaba de fluir y la carne volvía a su color natural.

-¿Perdiste mucha sangre? –preguntó, viendo la extrema palidez del rubio.

-Un poco... –cerró los ojos, tirándose en el piso-... Harry... perdóname por no habértelo dicho –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero tenía miedo de perderte.

El moreno apretó los ojos y los puños, sintiendo una urgente necesidad por golpear a Malfoy. Trató de tranquilizarse, calmando a su desbocado corazón. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y no quería herirse y tampoco herir. Debido a la fuga anterior había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, cuando aún no lograba comprender en qué consistía la aparición del Corazón del Dragón. Quería que Draco le contara, pero a la vez tenía miedo de saber la verdad.

-¿Hay algo más sobre lo que me hayas mentido o algo más que me hayas ocultado?

Sintió sus ojos acuosos. Draco tan sólo bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose peor que una cucaracha.

-Lo siento... –cerró sus ojos-... me hubiera gustado haberte conocido de otra forma desde el primer día que nos encontramos. Me gustaría regresar el tiempo, pero eso es imposible para mí –volteó a ver al moreno a los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos-. Yo realmente deseaba que tu deseo se cumpliera. Rogué porque encontraras una forma de contrarrestar esto, pero es demasiado tarde. ¿Has tenido esos sueños sobre la guerra, Harry? Esa historia se ha repetido ya tres veces... hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué el Corazón del Dragón nacerá a través de tu corazón, Draco? –preguntó, sintiéndose ansioso.

-Porque el Corazón del Dragón conlleva un sacrificio.

Harry cubrió sus oídos, negándose a escuchar más.

-Ese sacrificio es mi propia vida... Harry... –sonrió-... no es que esté influenciado con todo esto, yo realmente te amo y por ello quiero que tú vivas.

-¡No, ya te dije que no quiero vivir si tú no estás conmigo, Draco! –las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- ¡Debe haber alguna otra manera!

El rubio negó, levantándose con pesadumbre. Después, al estar frente a frente del otro muchacho, colocó la mano derecha de Potter sobre su propio pecho.

-No hay ninguna otra, debo morir para obtenerlo.

Esas palabras descolocaron al moreno, soltándose con incredulidad del agarre de Draco. Se hizo para atrás con pasos torpes. Abrió los labios, pero no escapó nada de ellos, tan sólo se dedicó a mirar al rubio por largo tiempo. Después, lloró con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al congelado suelo.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Draco?

El silencio que se impuso entre los dos ocasionó que Harry llorara con mayor fuerza, negándose a aceptar aquella cruel realidad que comenzaba a develar sus horribles secretos, aquellos secretos que le habían sido ocultos por su amante.

-Sólo cuando muera el corazón se creará –Draco se arrodilló frente a él, abrazándole con fuerza-. Trata de obtenerlo, porque sino, mi señor se quedará con ese poder y te lastimará.

-Prefiero morir si no te tendré a mi lado.

-No seas egoísta. ¿No eres Harry Potter, el que será el salvador del mundo mágico?

-¿Por qué querría ser un salvador si no puedo salvar a la persona más importante para mí? Lo que le pase a los demás no me importa.

-¿Y qué pasará con la sanguijuela sin fondo de la comadreja? ¿Qué pasará con Hermione? ¿Qué sucederá con todos tus amigos? ¿Qué sucederá con todos? ¿Eres tan egoísta como para sólo pensar en ti?

-¡Eso mismo debería de decir yo! –tomó con fuerza los hombros del rubio, instándole a mirarle directo al rostro- ¡Tú fuiste quien dejó que me ilusionara y ahora me sales con que morirás sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce porque no sea así!

-No quise herirte, Harry –Draco dejó escapar un suspiro, alejando las manos del moreno de sus hombros.

Potter se sentía completamente devastado. Quiso negar aquellas palabras, pero sabía que eran verdad.

-Si por mí fuera... –el ojiverde tembló-... hubiera preferido tener esa maldición sobre mí.

-Está bien, la maldición siempre recae sobre alguien de mi familia, exista o no un heredero de Merlín –rió un poco-. Sé que es estúpido lo que diré, pero agradezco haber tenido la bestia de sangre en mi organismo, sólo por haber podido enamorarme de alguien como tú.

Harry abrazó con fuerza a Malfoy, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del rubio.

-Mi deseo...

El rubio detuvo las palabras de Potter, colocando su frente sobre la frente del otro.

-Si pudiera volver a nacer te buscaría, Harry James Potter... –sonrió, sintiendo las lágrimas de sangre escapar por sus ojos-... siempre te buscaría.

Harry sonrió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo igual...

Escucharon una explosión cerca, incorporándose con rapidez. Seguramente el Lord Oscuro los había alcanzado y pronto llegaría a donde estaban.

Un nuevo _defodio_ hizo un túnel entre los cristales, para poder llegar a un precipicio. Ambos se miraron, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿Tú lanzas un _aguamenti_ y yo un _glacius_?

Potter sugirió para hacer un puente de hielo, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza, señalándole el interior de la montaña.

-No hay nada enfrente, Potter, no seas estúpido –el rubio resopló-. Lo mejor es que busquemos una salida entre todos los pasajes que hay aquí.

Siguieron caminando, buscando entre nuevas cámaras, la salida de ahí para llegar a Hogwarts y resguardarse.

-La primera vez que se llevó a cabo la creación del Corazón del Dragón, fue cuando Merlín estaba con vida –Draco habló, sorprendiendo a Harry-. La segunda fue con uno de mis antecesores y ésta tercera...

-¿Tú sabes entonces qué pasó con tus antecesores? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-El Lord me lo contó –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Te digo, yo no sabía que mi enfermedad tenía qué ver con esto, tan sólo sabía que era una maldición, pero no estaba al tanto del porqué. Mi señor me explicó todo lo que estaba contenido en la bitácora de Antoine Morisot, porque mi padre se la había entregado.

-Tu mismo padre te llevó a la boca del lobo –entrecerró los ojos.

-Algo así –sonrió con condescendencia-, aunque supongo que lo único que quería era encontrar la cura de esa horrible enfermedad. No te miento, maldije una y otra vez los dolores que sentía cuando los ataques eran muy fuertes, hasta el extremo de hacerme llorar, pero ciertamente prefiero el dolor físico al dolor que oprime mi pecho ahora.

-Perdóname... quizá si yo muero...

-No, Harry –sonrió con melancolía-, de nada me serviría vivir si tú no estás conmigo. Además, si tú mueres el Corazón del Dragón de igual forma se creará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Antoine Morisot era el heredero de su familia. Contrario a la costumbre, sus padres tuvieron otro hijo a quien llamaron Alexandre, cuando él tenía diez años de edad. Los padres de ambos murieron cuando eran pequeños, por lo que tuvieron que aislarse de los familiares que querían quedarse con su fortuna, así que Antoine cuidó de su hermano pequeño como si fuese su hijo, pero cuando éste cumplió los cuatro años de pronto cayó enfermo._

_Antoine pensó que se trataba de una enfermedad muggle llamada Hemofilia, pero estaba equivocado. Se sumió en la desesperación, pero comenzó a ver la relación que se comenzó a dar entre una chica llamada Joan Beckett y su hermano pequeño cuando éste tenía trece años; una relación que se había dado de igual manera entre el más antiguo de sus antecesores, según los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca de su casa._

_Ambos muchachos se vieron envueltos en una guerra, la primera guerra mundial mágica. Ella intentó salvar a su amado, pero aquel joven murió al crearse dentro de él el Corazón del Dragón. Joan no soportó la carga de haber sido la causante, indirectamente, de que Alexandre Morisot hubiese muerto, por lo que se suicidó años después._

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Él podía comprender el dolor por el que la chica pasó, al ver morir a la persona amada frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada.

-Hay una cosa más, Harry –Draco rió con enfado-, a pesar de tener en tus manos algo tan poderoso, existe una cosa que no puedes pedir.

-¿Qué cosa es? –parpadeó, perplejo.

-Que la persona que te dio el Corazón del Dragón reviva.

-¿Pero por qué? –apretó los puños.

-Porque está prohibido y además, nuevamente recaería sobre sí la enfermedad.

-Eso no es justo, Draco –un profundo sollozo escapó de sus labios-. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme de todo a mí? ¿Qué castigo tengo qué pagar?

-Quizá en tu otra vida fuiste alguien muy malo, Harry –rió un poco, suavizando el ambiente.

-Uy... y tú debiste de haber sido una persona sumamente caritativa –entrecerró los ojos.

-Ja, ja, ja... quizá.

* * *

Ronald daba vuelta tras vuelta en donde se encontraba. Hermione estaba buscando cualquier rastro mágico para poder localizar a Harry y a Malfoy.

-No me gustaría enfrentar al Lord –Pansy se abrazó a sí misma, después de alcanzarlos, junto a los demás-, él es muy poderoso.

-Pues sí, pero tampoco me gustaría que Harry y Draco corrieran peligro –dijo Lupin.

La morena se encogió en su lugar, sabiendo, muy a su pesar, que a ella tampoco le gustaría ver sufrir a Draco.

-Espero que estén bien, estén donde estén.

Pansy suspiró, mirando cómo Granger continuaba buscando a Malfoy y a Potter.

* * *

Harry tiritó de frío cuando llegaron a la salida de aquella cueva, sólo para encontrarse con un desolado paisaje blanquecino.

-Así no podremos llegar a Hogwarts.

Malfoy masculló por lo bajo, pensando si debían seguir caminando o regresar a las cuevas de la montaña.

-Tratemos de aparecernos en el bosque prohibido –dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Draco, para cubrirse del viento helado.

-Es una excelente idea –el rubio sonrió; sin embargo, el intentar aparecerse, no funcionará.

-Demonios... moriré de hipotermia a éste paso...

Draco entrelazó sus manos con las de Harry, protegiéndole un poco del frío.

-¿Sabes? –el rubio habló- Tengo la sensación de que algo así lo he vivido.

-Sí... –Harry comprendió sus palabras-... yo también.

-Y soy muy feliz, Harry –sonrió-. Gracias por estar aquí.

El moreno sintió gran dolor al escuchar eso.

-Gracias a ti por vivir también.

Ambos se quedaron entonces callados, escuchando al viento susurrarles algo al oído.

-Tengo antojo de un chocolate caliente –Harry tiritó-.

-Suena bien –cerró los ojos-, con un poco de menta, crema batida encima y malvaviscos.

-Se me antojó más tu chocolate que el que me imaginaba –rió, al igual que su acompañante.

-Harry, ¿me odias?

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? –dijo con gran asombro.

-Por cobarde y por causarte tanto dolor.

-No me digas eso, Draco... ¿no soy yo quien te está causando dolor ahora mismo?

-No es porque tú quieras.

-Aún así –tomó con fuerza la túnica del rubio-, yo soy quien te está lastimando.

El viento comenzaba a arreciar; sin embargo, de un momento a otro, todo se calmó y de pronto sus pies pisaron arena, en vez de nieve.

-Pero... ¿qué demonios? –Malfoy entrecerró los ojos al ver el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Harry dejó de tiritar, sintiendo un horrible calor.

-Arg... –el moreno comenzó a quitarse la túnica con desesperación-... ahora me muero de calor.

-Nadie puede complacerte, Potter –rodó los ojos.

-Perdón –entrecerró los ojos, algo molesto-, pero yo sólo pedía un chocolate caliente, no una playa con un sol ardiente.

-¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó.

-Estáis en mi territorio...

Una bella mujer, de largo cabello rubio, a quien Harry conocía como _Niniane_, salió de entre unos arbustos.

-... joven dragón...

-¿Quién es usted, bella dama? –saludó con gran aristocracia Draco, haciendo rodar los ojos de Harry por toda su fachada.

-Amable que lo preguntéis. Me llaman Niniane.

-La Dama del Lago –sonrió-. La hermosa hada del agua de la cual Merlín estaba completamente enamorado.

-¿Qué hacéis en éste lugar? La prueba... –miró con detenimiento al joven rubio, sonriendo después con tristeza-... sois el sacrificio.

-Qué palabras tan duras –dijo con dolor Draco-, me gustaría pensar que soy sólo una persona y no un objeto.

-Siento haber herido vuestros sentimientos, amable caballero.

-¿Eres la verdadera Dama del Lago? Si es así...

-Soy un hada, caballero. Ciertamente no soy eterna, pero mi longevidad ha detenido un poco el paso del tiempo sobre vuestra servidora.

-¿Dónde están Morgana y Elaine? –preguntó Harry.

La joven rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, sentándose sobre la arena, cerca del mar; sin embargo, de un minuto a otro, el paisaje cambió al de un frondoso bosque.

-Mirad con vuestros propios ojos, mis pequeños –se fue materializando un báculo de luz, hasta convertirse en uno de oro. El hada meneó con aquel cetro el agua, revolviéndola y pintándola de color dorado-, puesto que sois los primeros a quienes cuento esto. La verdadera historia de Merlín, aquel niño que nació del rey de Britania, un hijo bastardo. Su vida fue dura, puesto que su madre y él eran pobres. La oscuridad era parte de Merlín, debido a su lúgubre vida. ¿Sabéis que su madre un día cayó enferma? Bueno, pues él fue a buscar una cura para su enfermedad; encontrando en su lugar a un poderoso hechicero, llamado: Donnovan.

Varias figuras se fueron formando en el agua, hasta tomar una figura humana. Draco estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver la silueta que se les presentaba, puesto que aquel joven se parecía mucho a Harry.

-_Aquel poderoso hechicero le contó a Merlín que existía una forma de salvar a su madre, una extraña flor llamada La Lágrima de la Diosa, pero era muy difícil de conseguir, puesto que se encontraba en lo más profundo de las montañas. El camino era muy peligroso; sin embargo, el corazón de aquel muchacho era puro y lo único que deseaba era ayudar a su madre, por lo que Donnovan se enterneció por su gesto. Admirado por su valor, le comentó que en lo profundo de esas llanuras se encontraba un valle repleto de ellas y le mostró el camino._

_Aquel joven emprendió pues su viaje, saliendo por la boca de la cueva, para enfrentar el temible camino que se le avecinaba. Vagabundeó por todo un día y una noche, buscando encontrar el sendero de flores de cristal que el hechicero le dijo que vería en primer lugar, pero lo único que podía distinguir era la nieve cayendo con parsimonia a su alrededor. Agotado y extenuado, se sentó sobre una roca, sintiéndose desolado. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo sus ojos acuosos por la desesperación. ¿Sería capaz de salvar a su madre? Había pasado más de una semana desde que partió de su hogar y quizá le tomaría el doble de tiempo volver._

_Quiso darse por vencido, hasta que escuchó un extraño y peculiar sonido, como si alguien estuviese golpeando cristal con cristal._

_Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta encontrar un valle repleto de flores de cristal, las cuales eran hermosísimas. A juzgar por su apariencia, se podía deducir que eran flores de piedras preciosas, como el zafiro, la amatista, el diamante, el rubí, la esmeralda, el topacio... Tan encantado estaba con su belleza, que pronto se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que buscaba, así que continuó su camino, sin ver, al avanzar por el sendero, que ese valle estaba lleno de varios esqueletos humanos que murieron en ese lugar por la codicia de quererse quedar a proteger algo que no les pertenecía, puesto que era imposible remover las flores de su lugar._

_Pronto, el camino se volvió más austero, hasta el punto en que era imposible pasar, por lo que comenzó a buscar una salida, encontrando otra pequeña cueva más adelante. Se adentró en ella, iluminando su varita con un hechizo para que le mostrara el camino; sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al hallar las flores rojas que tanto buscaba, en el reflejo del cristal. Pero no contaba con que detrás de él no hubiese nada más que hielo._

_Derrotado y hambriento, el niño se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de acudir al lado de su madre para escuchar sus últimas palabras. Pero... ¿creéis lo que os voy a contar? Las lágrimas que vertió se convirtieron en hermosas flores rojas, como las del reflejo, conteniendo dentro de sí la panacea que el joven deseaba con todo su corazón._

_-Habéis demostrado que el reflejo de vuestro corazón es tan puro como el agua de esa flor. Iros de aquí con una sola de ellas, para que salvéis a vuestra persona amada, y no dejéis que vuestro corazón se corrompa con la oscuridad._

_Esa voz, ¿lo adivináis? Sí, era la voz de la Reina Maab, la reina de las hadas, aquella que siempre estaba al lado de su señor, El Amo de los Dragones._

_Merlín acudió rápidamente a agradecer al poderoso mago, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que se encontraba frente a un auténtico dragón. Después fue a salvar la vida de su madre._

_Pasó un tiempo y Merlín volvió a visitar a Donnovan, llevando consigo un flautín. Donnovan quedó encantado con la belleza y la gracia del joven, puesto que era completamente distinto a todos los humanos que él anteriormente había conocido, y fue así como comenzó a crear otro tipo de sentimientos por el muchacho. ¿Sabéis algo? Merlín no era malo. Ciertamente era un muchacho con grandes ímpetus y hermosos sueños, los cuales comenzaron a volverse pesadillas cuando se vio enfrascado en una cacería de dragones. _

_Merlín no quería asesinar, él sólo quería aprender magia para ayudar a los demás, pero se vio influenciado por las personas a su alrededor. Por una parte, era el mejor amigo de Donnovan y por el otro era un mago cazador. Cometió varios asesinatos de dragones, hasta que culminó con el peor de todos._

_Os preguntáis entonces, ¿qué fue de Donnovan? Aquel hermoso dragón fue asesinado por su mejor alumno, su mejor amigo y la persona que él más amaba, a la cual, aún en su lecho de muerte, le prometió quedarse a su lado por siempre._

_Merlín asesinó a aquel majestuoso ser para poder sobrevivir. ¿Por qué para sobrevivir? Bueno... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... Merlín aún era inmaduro, no como se pensaba que siempre había sido. Tan sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando eso sucedió, por lo que se dejó influenciar por la avaricia del poder. Si Merlín lograba asesinar al hechicero dragón más poderoso, el cual era capaz de convertirse en humano, entonces podría consolidarse como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, haciendo que las personas olvidaran a aquel dragón._

_Aquel fatídico día tomó su varita y una espada, ayudando a los guerreros y sus aldeanos a destruir la base de la montaña para poder entrar al lugar. Los dragones, quienes le tenían confianza a Merlín, le dejaron refugiarse, después de que éste pidió asilo; uno de sus más grandes errores. Entonces, mientras los guerreros rodeaban la montaña, él se dirigió a Donnovan, quien desprotegido, había mandado a refugiarse a sus compañeros dragones a mi lago. _

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al percatarse de que el lago del que hablaba la mujer era el mismo que se encontraba en Hogwarts.

_-Más de la mitad de los dragones sucumbieron en sus manos, pero Donnovan, enamorado e ingenuo, le prometió, sellando su pacto con sangre, que siempre estaría a su lado, que no debía tener miedo... aquel miedo que no se reflejó en sus ojos al ser apuñalado por la persona que él amaba, tan sólo el horrible dolor de saber que no podía ser correspondido. Ah... esa fue la primera maldición para Merlín. La segunda fue la vida eterna, puesto que por su error, él tendría qué vivir con siempre con ello, y la tercera... la de nunca ser correspondido por la persona que amase._

_Merlín, mis pequeños, cambió su forma de vida después de eso. Se decidió por ayudar a la gente con el poder de aquel ser que había asesinado con sus propias manos, auxiliando lo más que pudo a los dragones, a quienes les despojó de su padre y su mentor._

_Ningún otro dragón aprendió la magia de Donnovan, ni se pasó de generación en generación, tan sólo se quedó en el corazón y en la mente de Merlín._

_¿Os estáis imaginando algo, pequeños? Sí, Merlín y yo un día nos conocimos. Merlín ya había envejecido un poco, aunque no he de mentiros, él era un humano sumamente atractivo, como lo sois vos, Harry Potter. Al principio no sabía que era el causante de la muerte de mi maestro, hasta tiempo después, cuando él me mostró su magia. Ciertamente había mejorado la magia de Donnovan, pero eso no quitaba que lo hubiese asesinado. Al saberlo, lo engañé y lo capturé en una tumba de hielo, dejándolo dormir en la misma montaña en la que descansaba el espíritu de mi maestro._

_Morgana y Elaine, quienes fueron mis compañeras y a quienes les mostré la magia de mi maestro, le guardaron mucho resentimiento a Merlín después de saber que había asesinado a mi mentor._

_Mi maestro Donnovan siempre estuvo al lado de Merlín, e incluso estuvo conforme con dar su vida por él, es por eso que cargáis con la cruz que él cargó, al ser descendiente directo de los dragones, mi pequeño dragón._

-¿Por qué soy descendiente de los dragones si el único que podía convertirse en humano era Donnovan? –preguntó Draco.

-Bueno...–la rubia respondió-... Donnovan en una ocasión tuvo un amorío con una hechicera, mi pequeño dragón, del que nacieron dos gemelos, los cuales llevaban en su sangre su casta.

-¿Pero por qué la enfermedad? –volvió a inquirir Draco.

-Vos pensáis que es una maldición –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero... ¿no daríais vuestra vida por la persona que amáis?

Draco sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo aquellas palabras.

-¿Hay alguna forma de salvar a Draco? –en ésta ocasión, fue Harry quien habló.

-Mi pequeño... –el hada negó con la cabeza-... sois una sombra que aún vaga por éste mundo. ¿No os preguntáis por qué estáis mermando con la vida del pequeño dragón?

-Realmente eso me gustaría saberlo –Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Tenéis la maldición de Merlín sobre vuestro espíritu –resopló-. Los descendientes de Merlín tenéis qué vivir de esa forma, porque es vuestro destino, así que cuando os enamoráis del dragón, como vuestro castigo es no ser correspondido por la persona amada, os quedáis sin su presencia.

-¡No es justo! –gritó Harry con impotencia- ¡Yo no pedí ser uno de sus descendientes!

-No os enojéis... –Niniane sonrió con tristeza-... a veces, desearíamos cambiar el destino, pero por mucho que os esforcéis, el destino ya está escrito.

-¡Yo lo reescribiré! –Harry apretó los puños- ¡Juro que yo cambiaré éste horrible destino!

-Cálmate, Harry –Draco le abrazó con ternura, tratando de calmar el dolor que Harry sentía en su interior-, no ganas nada con enfadarte.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro, sonriendo después a Harry.

-Tenemos qué volver con nuestros amigos, seguramente la comadreja ya ha de estar pensando que estamos haciendo algo extraño.

-Ja, ja, ja... –Harry rió un poco con ese comentario-... sí... con esas de que quiere ser tu compadre.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –entrecerró los ojos-, eso sería horrible.

-Gracias por compartir tus memorias con nosotros, Dama del Lago.

-No os preocupéis por ello –el hada sonrió-. Que os vaya bien...

-Gracias... –dijeron al unísono Harry y Draco, mientras se alejaban.

-Os deseo suerte...

* * *

Salieron pronto por la puerta que conducía a la montaña en donde se encontraba durmiendo Merlín, aliviados por no haberse encontrado a Voldemort, pero no tentando a su suerte, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar el colegio.

No obstante, para horror de Harry, todo se volvió de pronto en blanco y negro y después cambió a colores. Draco no se encontraba con él y tampoco estaba en el corredor que llevaba a Hogwarts.

-Disculpe que os pregunte esto de forma inapropiada, pero, ¿quién sois vos?

La voz de un hombre lo hizo saltar de su sitio, volteando inmediatamente a donde le llamaban. Abrió los labios, muy asombrado al ver a aquel hombre frente a él. Aquel sujeto aparentaba la edad de un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años. Sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos verdes. Se parecía incluso a su padre: James Potter.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Me... me llamo Harry Potter, señor.

-Harry... –sonrió con calidez-... es un bonito nombre.

-Gracias...

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-No lo sé, señor –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Bueno, los caminos de la vida siempre son misteriosos, pequeño.

-Lo son, señor.

Harry volteó con asombro al ver un estandarte con un dragón rojo detrás del mago.

-Un dragón rojo –susurró.

-Es el símbolo de los Pendragon –sonrió con tristeza-, es una lástima que el día de hoy, en la batalla de la _Fortaleza_ _Emrys_ vayan a ser derrotados por los dragones blancos. La guerra de los dragones ha sido muy dura. Me pregunto cuánto durará.

-La guerra de los dragones... –parpadeó un par de veces-... ¿la guerra de los dragones se refiere a esto?

El hechicero se asombró, acomodándose las lentillas sobre el puente de su nariz, como inspeccionando a Harry.

-¿Estáis refiriéndoos a la otra guerra de los dragones? –resopló con tristeza- ¿A la guerra antigua de los dragones?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír con suavidad al mago.

-En esa guerra se perdieron muchas vidas, pequeño. Los humanos y dragones, en vez de ser hermanos, se convirtieron en enemigos. Unos blandieron sus espadas, otros afilaron sus colmillos, pero al final de la guerra, ninguno de los bandos ganó.

Harry sintió una gran fuerza tirar de él hacia abajo. Pronto volvió a estar a un lado de Draco, el cual le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

El moreno le miró con desconcierto, negando con la cabeza. Quería saber qué significaban todos esos "viajes astrales", pero no tenía ni un ápice de idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué querían decirle aquellos esporádicos momentos con el pasado?

-Ninguno de los bandos ganó... –volteó a ver a Draco-... ni tú ni yo, ni Donnovan ni Merlín. ¿Quién ganó entonces?

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? –parpadeó, con gran desconcierto.

-Yo no gano nada con obtener el Corazón del Dragón y tú tampoco, Draco. Donnovan murió y entregó su corazón, por lo que no ganó nada, y Merlín fue encerrado por Niniane en una tumba de cristal, ¿entonces qué ganó Merlín? Merlín no ganó nada. ¿Por qué se pelean tanto por algo que es como una maldición?

-¿Sabes? –resopló con enfado- Hay un libro escrito por un muggle llamado "El Arte de la Guerra". Ahí dice que no debes de ambicionar el poder, porque tu enemigo se aprovechará de tu ambición. Supongo que es lo mismo, ¿no crees? Aunque Merlín es reconocido como unos de los magos más benevolentes y poderosos del mundo, después de escuchar lo que hizo, ¿no imaginas cuánta ambición corrompió su corazón?

-¿Crees que yo algún día me corromperé igual que él?

-No lo sé, Harry –besó con ternura su mejilla derecha-, pero debes de luchar hasta el final para que eso no suceda.

-El ambicionar tu felicidad por encima de los demás, es egoísta y por ende es malo...

La voz de Voldemort los trajo de pronto a la realidad. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, mirando con desconcierto al otro mago, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared, a unos metros de ellos.

-¡Corre, Harry!

El moreno no pudo oponer resistencia, menos cuando Draco lo jaló de un brazo para llevarlo al lado contrario, tratando de encontrar refugio dentro de la puerta.

Voldemort desenfundó su varita, lanzando un _Anti-Desaparición_ contra los dos chicos. Ambos sabían que si llegaban a algún lugar e intentaban desaparecer, no podrían hacerlo.

-Ese maldito bastardo...

Malfoy masculló por lo bajo, aún tirando de la mano del moreno. Harry por su parte, volteaba de vez en cuando, para saber si habían perdido al otro mago o si aún los estaba persiguiendo. Pronto se encontraron acorralados al llegar a una cueva sin salida y, sabiendo que en esa ocasión tendrían qué pelear cara a cara contra Voldemort, ambos sintieron gran temor.

-_Crucio_.

Ambos escucharon el ataque del otro mago, por lo que Draco lanzó al moreno al piso, sintiendo cómo el hechizo golpeó directamente su pecho. Cuando Harry se hubo compuesto vio cómo Draco se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-_Desmaius_.

El moreno atacó a Voldemort; sin embargo, su hechizo fue hábilmente esquivado por el otro mago, pero logró con ello que dejara de infringirle daño al rubio.

-_Depulso_ –Harry aprovechó el descuido del mortífago para lanzarlo por los aires-. ¿Estás bien, Draco? –preguntó, mirando hacia abajo, en donde el rubio aún no se reponía.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba vomitando sangre debido al horrible daño que había recibido. Se arrodilló, recargando la cabeza de Malfoy en su brazo izquierdo.

-Draco, Draco, ¿me escuchas?

-Harry... –quiso tragar saliva, pero fue inútil. El _crucio_ seguramente había logrado abrir las úlceras que tenía en su estómago y éste se estaba llenando de sangre-... antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mátame.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿En qué clase de títeres se habían convertido él y Draco? ¿Qué clase de broma macabra del destino les estaba alcanzando?

Quiso gritar con fuerza, pero le fue imposible. ¿Draco estaba bromeando? Cerró los ojos entonces, tomando la mano de su moribundo amante, tratando de darle fuerza para que no lo dejara, pero sabía que ya era tarde.

-Harry... –sonrió con tristeza-... por favor hazlo.

-¿Por qué me pides algo así, Draco? –sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de desesperación- ¿Por qué me lo pides?

Draco sonrió, tomando la mano de Harry y colocándola sobre su corazón.

-¿Recuerdas lo que La Dama del Lago dijo? Yo estaré más que gustoso en quedarme contigo para siempre, Harry.

El moreno apretó los puños, sintiéndose terriblemente desolado. ¿Acaso Draco creía que era una persona sin sentimientos capaz de asesinar a la persona que amaba?

-Por favor, Harry –varios hilos de sangre comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de su boca, cayendo hacia su quijada y manchando su ropa-, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No, Draco –sus ojos se cerraron con dolor.

-Por favor, antes de que el Lord pueda lastimarte, por favor, Harry, hazlo por mí.

-¡No! –gritó con impotencia.

-¡Entonces si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo! –el mortífago por fin se repuso.

-¡Hazlo, Harry! –gritó Draco.

Voldemort empuñó su varita. Harry Potter vio todo en cámara lenta, debido a la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas, por lo que, sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás, apuntó con su varita a Draco, logrando desgarrar con facilidad el pecho del rubio con un hechizo. Malfoy tomó con fuerza su túnica al sentir aquel dolor, sonriendo después, cuando sus fuerzas mermaron.

-Te amo, Harry, por favor nunca lo... olvi...

Fueron las últimas palabras del rubio.

Sintió los ojos acuosos, recordando todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Draco, así como los malos ratos. Su corazón se contrajo al sentir cómo sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que su túnica. Draco aún estaba tibio, a pesar de ya no tener vida. Su respiración había cesado. ¿Acaso aquel desgarramiento en su alma lo había sentido Merlín al asesinar fríamente a Donnovan? Aún si no correspondió a los sentimientos de aquel dragón, ¿se habría sentido igual de sucio como él al robar la vida de alguien más?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Draco. Incluso Voldemort se había quedado quieto en su lugar, viendo con enfado el corazón del rubio en las manos de Potter.

El moreno temblaba, no aceptando que verdaderamente era el corazón de Draco el que se encontraba ahí. Sus ojos aún derramaban lágrimas, muchas lágrimas de dolor. Gritaba de impotencia, meciendo el cuerpo de Draco.

_-"__Si volviera a nacer y me viera envuelto en esto, con gusto volvería a dar mi vida para que vivieras__" –_Harry escuchó lejana la voz de Draco- _"Si pudiera volver a nacer te buscaría, Harry James Potter... siempre te buscaría". _


	17. El Corazón del Dragón

**CAPÍTULO 16**

"**EL CORAZÓN DEL DRAGÓN"**

El olor a sangre inundaba sus sentidos. La sangre tibia de Draco empapaba su ropa. El rubio no respiraba, era imposible; su corazón ya no palpitaría.

Cerró los ojos de Malfoy, sintiendo las lágrimas empapar su propio rostro. Sostuvo entonces el corazón de Draco, mirándolo con incredulidad. Ahora, todo tenía sentido para Harry. Las advertencias, las dudas sembradas, el sentimiento de desasosiego.

El Corazón del Dragón no era más que el corazón real de un enfermo de la bestia de sangre… el corazón de la persona que él amaba. Se levantó, dejando caer el cuerpo del rubio. Ya no había nada que hacer, Draco ya no estaba ahí. ¿Para qué atesorar un cuerpo que nunca más le volvería a abrazar, a besar, a sonreír? Tragó duramente saliva. Era muy difícil hacerse a la idea, era muy difícil aceptar que él lo había matado.

-No eres diferente de mí –Voldemort sonrió con deleite-, has matado por poder.

Harry quiso deshacer las palabras dichas, pero le fue imposible. Era verdad, él había asesinado a Draco por el poder de su corazón. Pero, Draco iba a morir tarde que temprano, ¿no era verdad? Él moriría a causa de esa enfermedad.

Tembló levemente. Hacía frío en ese lugar. Pero no supo distinguir si ese temblor se debía a causa de la pérdida de temperatura corporal o al sollozo que escapó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Draco me entregó su corazón para derrotarte –levantó con determinación la mirada. No era tiempo de lamentarse por lo ocurrido; debía enfrentar a aquel que había causado parte de sus desgracias; debía de dejar de pensar, porque si lo hacía, aquel nudo en su garganta terminaría por sofocarlo-. Te destruiré, Voldemort…

El aludido sólo sonrió, pero a pesar de la fuerza que demostraba en el exterior, la realidad era que tenía preocupación por lo que fuese a ocurrir dado que ahora Potter era quien tenía el susodicho tesoro que él había estado buscando. Con suerte y se lo arrebataría.

-El corazón que tienes me pertenece, así que te lo quitaré de las manos.

A penas el mortífago se pusiera en guardia, el báculo por el que había ido con anterioridad a ese lugar apareció en las manos de Harry, haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¡Por qué demonios eres tú siempre el que se entromete en mis asuntos, Potter!

Harry colocó el corazón en el medio del báculo de madera, desatando con ello una gran fuerza. Se escuchó al final del pasillo el rugido de un dragón y pudo ver detrás de Voldemort cómo un dragón de hermosas alas plateadas refulgía entre la oscuridad. La figura de Donnovan, el majestuoso amo de los dragones, se elevó en el aire, volviéndose una ráfaga y entrando dentro del bastón.

-_¡Desmaius!_

El primero en atacar fue Voldemort. Harry esquivó con gran agilidad el ataque, sorprendiéndose por ello. Después, giró hacia donde estaba el otro mago, mirándole con gran odio.

-_¡Confringo!_

Al decir esas palabras, una gran explosión casi hace que Voldemort caiga al suelo. Harry se sorprendió por el poder de ese ataque.

-¡Tú, maldito! –gritó el Lord oscuro- _¡Depulso!_

Harry quiso esquivar el ataque, pero en ésta ocasión le fue imposible, por lo que el conjuro chocó contra su pecho.

Salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo sobre unos picos de cristal. Sintió a su pesar, cómo algo se había incrustado en su espalda, cerca de la espina dorsal. Quiso levantarse, pero le fue imposible, su columna vertebral estaba dañada seriamente y sus piernas no le respondían.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la cueva- ¡Te tengo!

-_¡Everte Statum!_ –Voldemort no se esperaba ese golpe, por lo que fue derribado por ese hechizo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, al ver cómo Harry comenzaba a levantarse.

-No olvides, Voldemort, que soy inmortal –rió con malicia.

-_Fumos..._

Una cortina de humo comenzó a rodearlos, hasta que dejó de ver al otro mago. Harry intentaba seguirlo con la mirada, pero era muy difícil, debido a la espesa neblina que se había formado por ese hechizo. El moreno se quedó quieto, tratando de recordar aquel hechizo que le mencionaron ayudaba a detectar la presencia humana, pero no podía. A pesar de tener un gran poder, si no recordaba los hechizos no le servía de nada.

Tampoco escuchaba los pasos de Voldemort, por lo que se preocupó. Quizá seguía en su lugar, inmóvil, o quizá de un momento a otro lo atacaría.

-_Lacarnum Inflamarae._

Harry no puedo evitar que una llamarada chocara contra su espalda, incendiando su ropa.

-_Aguamenti_.

Un choco de agua salió del báculo, para apagar el fuego, pero supo por eso, que Voldemort ya lo había encontrado y desde el principio sabía su posición exacta.

-_Mimblewimble_...

Harry lanzó ese hechizo para atontar a Voldemort, pero sabía que lo había lanzado al aire, dado que su hechizo se impactó probablemente contra la pared.

-_Muffliato_.

De repente, un chillido identificable llenó los oídos de Harry. Sabía que su contrincante podría fácilmente caminar hacia él y que no lo escucharía. Ese hechizo era muy efectivo cuando no quería que los profesores se dieran cuenta de que estaba platicando en clases o cuando no quería que alguien le escuchara, pero ahora...

Nuevamente trató de poner su mente en blanco, tratando de escuchar a través de aquel zumbido los pasos del otro mago, pero más que cercanos, los escuchaba cada vez más lejos.

Se dio cuenta que el mago oscuro lo que quería era crear una distracción. Intentó correr, pero cayó de pronto en un gran agujero.

-Ese bastardo utilizó un _defodio_... –masculló por lo bajo, tratando de escalar.

No podía entender qué era lo que el mago quería lograr con ello, hasta que vio cómo varias nubes se arremolinaron sobre él, soltando una torrencial lluvia. Pronto, el agujero en el que estaba empezó a inundarse, congelando poco a poco el agua. Sino salía rápido terminaría convertido en un témpano de hielo.

-_Ascendio_...

Escuchó la voz de una chica, viendo con felicidad cómo Hermione elevaba su varita e impulsaba el agua, para que pudiera salir montado en ella.

-Me has salvado –sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos acuosos.

La bruja no dijo nada, tan sólo le abrazó llorando. Acababa de ver el cuerpo de Draco y eso le produjo gran dolor. Ron se había quitado la túnica y había cubierto a Draco, cargándolo, para llevárselo de ahí.

-Voldemort se ha ido, no sé a dónde –la voz de Harry se quebró.

-Supongo que se fue a Hogwarts –Ron se mordió el labio-. Vamos para allá.

-Sí... –dijeron sin ánimo Hermione y Harry.

Ninguno pronunció palabra cuando salieron de la cueva, ni siquiera cuando Pansy se puso a llorar al ver a Draco. Zabini bajó la cabeza, escuchando la historia que Harry tuvo qué relatarles respecto al Corazón del Dragón. Los ojos del mejor amigo del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras Nott intentaba detener a Pansy, quien no paraba de gritarle a Harry que era un asesino.

Esas palabras hicieron mella dentro de su corazón, pero muy a su pesar, sabía que eran verdad, él se había convertido en un asesino. Remus le abrazó con fuerza, intentando infundirle valor. Le había prometido a Draco que no lloraría, pero era imposible el no hacerlo. El dolor estaba sofocándolo, desesperándolo. No sabía qué hacer, quería echarse a llorar en cualquier rincón, sin importarle lo que hiciera Voldemort.

Ginny, al igual que Seamus, Neville y Luna, le abrazaron consoladoramente.

-No somos eternos, Harry –Ginny había susurrado en su oído-, todos tenemos qué morir. Él ahora está descansando y sé que a pesar de que ya no esté aquí físicamente –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-... se quedará viviendo por siempre en tu corazón. Las personas que son olvidadas mueren realmente.

Potter no pudo más, por lo que se quedó llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Ginny. Hermione seguía muy impactada, siendo consolada por Ron, aunque se podía ver en el semblante del pelirrojo que no sabía qué hacer. Tonks estaba golpeando la pared de hielo con sus nudillos desnudos, hasta que Moody la detuvo, mirándola con comprensión. Las guerras siempre eran así, se quedaban en el camino muchas personas, seres queridos, amantes, amigos, hermanos, padres; las guerras nunca harían distinción alguna, así como la muerte.

-Tenemos qué irnos –los gemelos hablaron al unísono-, Snape ha mandado su patronus, necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas, agradeciendo a Ginny, tomando con fuerza el báculo, gritando:

_-Aparición_...

Todos sintieron cómo fueron elevados en el aire y después aparecieron en el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

-Oh, por todos los... –Tonks se asombró-... nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts...

-Es por eso que Tom estaba buscando eso... –Dumbledore se acercó a Harry, ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón-. Lo necesitas, Harry, es para que te animes.

El antiguo director le miró con dolor. Harry lo aceptó a regañadientes, saliendo por la puerta, topando con Snape. Ni siquiera le volteó a ver, tan sólo se alejó y se sentó en las escaleras, recordando la ocasión en la que encontró a Draco en ese mismo lugar y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

-¡Por qué! –gritó por fin, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas- ¡Por qué demonios tenía qué ser así! ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio! ¡Por qué me abandonaste!

Todos en el comedor sintieron pena por Harry, incluso Pansy se arrepintió por las palabras que había dicho hacia el moreno. Snape tan sólo cerró los ojos cuando Ron le entregó el cuerpo del rubio.

-Habían intentado entrar al castillo, pero desistieron. No sé qué más vaya a pasar –Dumbledore miró a los chicos-. Nuestros amigos del ministerio y los aurores pudieron controlarlos, pero más del ochenta por ciento de ellos siguen libres. No salgan, mis niños, es muy peligroso porque no sabemos qué planean.

-Yo... –Severus apretó el cuerpo de su ahijado, tratando de controlar lo más que podía las emociones tan vertiginosas que estaba sintiendo-... iré a arreglar las cosas para el funeral de Draco y de todos los caídos.

-Sí, Severus, ve –el semblante de Dumbledore era desolador.

El antiguo maestro de pociones salió por la puerta, pasando a un lado de Potter.

-Mi más sentido pésame –dijo Severus, antes de subir por las escaleras.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. No podía aceptarlo, debía de haber una manera. Sostuvo con fuerza el báculo, levantándose. En esos momentos sentía un gran odio hacia Voldemort.

-No ganaréis nada con ello.

Aquella voz le hizo sobresaltarse, encontrándose con un hombre idéntico a Draco, de largo cabello rubio. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Donnovan.

-¿Al fin eres libre? –preguntó, apretando los nudillos sobre el bastón.

-La libertad es algo ambiguo, mi querido compañero.

-No puedo tener a Draco, no puedo tener una vida normal –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¡Si tan poderoso dices que eres, por qué no detienes todo esto!

-Vuestro amado me preguntó lo mismo –sonrió de lado-, pero supongo que ya os habrá informado de la razón.

-¿Eres como el genio del cuento de _Aladinno_? –dijo con burla.

-No –sonrió, ciertamente divertido-, puedo conceder que la persona que vos queréis se enamore de vos –sonrió macabramente-, puedo revivir a los muertos y también puedo matar a quien queráis.

-Excepto...

-Sí, con esa excepción –asintió con la cabeza.

-Si yo pidiera que Voldemort muriera...

-Así se haría.

-Y si quisiera asesinarle con mis propias manos...

-De igual forma se haría.

-Lo primero que pediré... –cerró los ojos-... es sabiduría. Lo segundo será más fuerza, lo tercero... una gran inmunidad y por último... que el Corazón del Dragón me obedezca sólo a mí.

-Eso os deja en una clara ventaja de uno sobre un millón, pero si eso es lo que deseáis –sonrió, mientras desaparecía-, así se hará...

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta principal del castillo con su poder mágico. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, mientras los maestros que se encontraban cerca corrían para detener a quien hubiese entrado, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Harry en el marco de la puerta, jugando con el báculo que traía en sus manos.

A la profesora McGonnagall se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verle. Era un niño que siempre había sufrido y le hubiese gustado haber encontrado una manera de ayudarle a contrarrestar la terrible carga en su espalda.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore, quien salió rápidamente del comedor, seguido de Lupin.

-Tengo qué saldar una cuenta pendiente –sonrió, mirando al anciano que se había convertido en un gran amigo.

-Recuerda, mi pequeño –Dumbledore se le acercó, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo- que la venganza es un dulce néctar que envenena el alma. No soy yo quién para decirte que lo dejes de lado, pero recuerda volver aquí, es lo que Draco hubiese deseado.

El cuerpo de Harry tembló al escuchar aquel nombre. El antiguo director le abrazó con ternura, ocasionando que Harry llorara desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Llevaba esa pesada carga que no había podido salir de su cuerpo. Tenía un gran dolor en su corazón y sentía que de pronto se ahogaría con todo aquello. Dumbledore le estuvo meciendo por unos minutos, mientras se calmaba un poco.

-¿Por qué me tuvo qué pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué debemos de cargar con una maldición de nuestros antepasados? Hubiera preferido morir mil veces a estar matando lentamente a Draco.

-No te culpes, Harry –el anciano acarició calmadamente sus cabellos azabaches-. Las decisiones de otros no son nuestra responsabilidad. Draco fue egoísta al pensar únicamente en sí mismo al protegerte, pero no lo culpes por haber querido proteger a la persona más importante en su vida.

Harry apretó por última vez la túnica de Dumbledore, mientras asentía.

-Sé que Tom ha tomado el camino equivocado, Harry –Dumbledore le sonrió-, pero recuerda que él siempre vivió aislado de todos y que nunca conoció el amor. Ve y haz lo que tengas qué hacer, pero más que nada, escucha a tu corazón.

El moreno sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Tú piensas que estás solo, Harry? –Hermione se acomodó la túnica al salir del comedor- Yo voy contigo.

-Y yo, hermano –Ronald sonrió, moviendo un poco su varita entre sus dedos-. No soy un gran mago, pero igual puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias, pero preferiría no tener qué ver más...

-¿Qué dices? –la castaña rió con fuerza- No subestimes a una mente brillante como la mía, Harry Potter.

-Yo sé que soy medio inútil, o como Draco diría: "Inútil y medio" –el pelirrojo rió con tristeza-, pero aún así puedo ayudarte aunque sea a correr despavoridamente.

Harry rió un poco por las palabras, pero asintió, caminando hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Yo también... –Lupin iba a ir a alcanzar a los tres chicos, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Ésta lucha no nos concierne en estos momentos –el antiguo director dejó escapar un suspiro-. Ésta guerra ahora es entre Harry James Potter y Tom Marvolo Ryddle.

* * *

Los mortífagos, al lado de su señor, planeaban una estrategia para entrar al castillo, robarle el báculo a Potter y destruir todo a su paso.

Voldemort más que enojado, estaba completamente furioso por la situación. Varios años planeando cómo obtener el corazón del dragón, había dejado que Draco lo alimentara para que madurara, hasta que por fin fuera tiempo de matarle y así quedarse con aquel asombroso poder; sin embargo, había algo que nunca planeó y, aquel ser que siempre le traía desgracias y truncaba sus planes, nuevamente lo había hecho y le había arrebatado la gloria y el poder.

Lucius no sabía de sus oscuras ambiciones al igual que ninguno de sus seguidores.

Se había enterado de aquella leyenda cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, escondida en aquel libro de_Leyendas Antiguas (La Verdadera Historia)_. Nunca supo quién escribió aquel libro, aunque intuía que había sido un ser mitológico, a juzgar por algunas runas antiguas que adornaban sus pastas. Quedó asombrado al leer, pero no sabía cómo buscarlo, cómo obtenerlo, hasta que Lucius, años atrás, al saber que estaba de regreso, le entregó en sus manos la bitácora de uno de sus antecesores, con la esperanza de que pudiera curar a su hijo enfermo.

Después, en vez de odiar la conexión que tenía con Harry Potter, por fin le encontró un uso y fue también que se convirtió en un candidato para la obtención del poder que tanto ansiaba obtener. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, no pudo pasar la prueba tan difícil que se le presentó, más sin en cambio, aquel que le arrebató la vida que tenía, la había pasado con mucha facilidad. ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera en sus manos? ¿Poder, astucia?

-Tiene alma...

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, pero la conocía bien desde su último encuentro: Donnovan, el amo de los dragones.

-Yo también... –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, pero también tiene corazón –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Y a pesar de haberle arrebatado la vida a la persona que amaba, aún sigue teniendo sus sentimientos intactos. Pero me pregunto si se enfrentará a vos con gran ira.

-Tú moviste los hilos del destino para que él pudiera...

-Os equivocáis –sonrió-, su destino era obtenerlo, él pasó la prueba.

-Si es por poder yo...

-No. La prueba siempre ha consistido en la fuerza del corazón, no en el poder mágico que tengáis. Harry Potter sencillamente se hizo con aquel poder y os dejó en estado de indefensión. Vosotros los humanos, no comprendéis las vicisitudes que se os presentan, tan sólo camináis con indiferencia por el mundo, pero ese joven pudo reconocer el valor de las cosas. Vosotros sois distintos en cuestión del corazón.

-¡Me estás diciendo que voy a perder contra ese niño! –levantó su varita contra el dragón; sin embargo, éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

-El destino no está escrito, Tom Marvolo Ryddle, vos podéis cambiarlo a vuestro antojo, pero deberéis tener en cuenta que a veces, lo que es no parece y no lo que veis, no existe.

* * *

Un gran número de mortífagos y de seres oscuros, como la vez anterior, estaban rodeando Hogwarts, siendo comandados por Voldemort. Dumbledore mandó cerrar todas las puertas, colocando alarmas por todos los pasillos.

Los gigantes pronto comenzaron a intentar demoler con enormes piedras las puertas del colegio.

Harry Potter, al igual que Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, se encontraban cerca de ahí, mirando a Voldemort desde la lejanía.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Harry? –preguntó la castaña- ¿Quieres llamar la atención de Quien-tú-sabes y enfrentarte a la gran horda de mortífagos o...?

-No, no... –Hary sonrió maléficamente-... esto es personal... Voldemort contra mí.

-¿Entonces qué planeas, Harry? –Ron entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, Dumbledore se encargará de los mortífagos, así que nosotros nos encargaremos de su jefe. Para esto...

* * *

Grandes nubes se agazaparon sobre todo el bosque prohibido y el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Estaba claro que se trataba de un hechizo atmosférico, pero tan poderoso que no se podía revertir, por mucho que lo intentaran.

Comenzó a caer una torrencial lluvia, tan cerrada, que era casi imposible ver.

Los mortífagos pronto utilizaron un hechizo para cubrirse de la lluvia; sin embargo, algunos árboles comenzaron a arder y después a apagarse con la lluvia, ocasionando con ello que el humo de los restos de los árboles les impidieran ver alrededor. Hermione, Ron y Harry iban utilizando el hechizo _flagrante_ para hacer arder la madera.

Después, para despistar al enemigo, lanzaron el encantamiento _geminio_ sobre sí, para multiplicarse y asustar por su número a los mortífagos que habían corrido detrás de ellos para atraparlos.

-¡Tú, víbora sarnosa! –Voldemort se enfadó al ver cómo iban cayendo varios de los mortífagos menos experimentados, como los chicos de Slytherin.

-Creo que la estáis pasando mal –Donnovan apareció cerca de donde estaba Voldemort. El mago se enfadó al verlo, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado.

-Tú qué sabes... –entrecerró los ojos-... yo quería la inmortalidad.

-¿Para qué? –sonrió con suavidad- Vos erais hermoso. Vuestros ojos simulaban dos almendras y vuestros cabellos eran negros como la noche. Vuestra piel era nívea, como las hermosas nubes que adornan el cielo y vuestro corazón estaba...

-Lleno de rencor –apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué culpáis a otros de vuestra vida? –resopló con cansancio- Os pusisteis en éste predicamento solo. Harry Potter únicamente decidió vivir, pero vos decidisteis vivir para odiar. Ambos fuisteis abandonados en las mismas condiciones, pero él decidió vivir amando a sus semejantes. Incluso os puedo asegurar que a pesar de todo lo que habéis hecho, no os odia; sin embargo, sabe que necesita deteneros.

-¿No odiaste a Merlín por haberte matado, dragón? –rió con ironía- No me digas que acaso lo perdonaste.

-Ciertamente Merlín me traicionó –sonrió con bondad-, pero hasta en su último suspiro me recordará.

-¿Él sigue vivo? –Voldemort se sorprendió por la respuesta- ¿Entonces realmente concedes la vida eterna?

-Estáis demasiado enfocado en vuestra avaricia, Tom Marvolo Ryddle, y aunque aquello os haya dejado vivir hasta estos momentos, en vuestra fuerza se encuentra vuestra debilidad y por ende vuestra derrota.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y no con tu amo? –entrecerró los ojos, demasiado enojado.

-Simple y sencillamente me recordáis a Merlín –rió un poco-, siempre testarudo y perseverante. Espero que si llegaseis a morir, vuestra alma descanse en paz.

-No moriré –se ofendió por el comentario.

-Cierto, vos viviréis siempre en los corazones de todos los magos, por la eternidad, alimentándoos de vuestros miedos y el temor que infundiréis por mucho, mucho tiempo...

* * *

Remus se encontraba, junto a Tonks, curándoles las heridas a los chicos de Slytherin que habían podido alejarse del otro bando, mientras Ojo Loco les observaba con mucho detenimiento, después de haberles amenazado con matarlos en caso de traicionarles.

Afuera, más allá de las paredes del castillo, Ron, Hermione y Harry, corrían para adentrarse en el bosque, siendo perseguidos por varios mortífagos. El moreno, con el báculo en las manos, había logrado aplacar a varios, pero aún quedaba el más importante de todos.

Varias sirenas sonaron dentro de Hogwarts cuando los Lestrange se acercaron al comedor, en donde estaban curando a los heridos. Remus trató de cerrar la puerta con un hechizo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El padre de Nott también llegó, siendo acompañado de más mortífagos ataviados en su túnica negra. Al verle llegar, Nott se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, siendo protegido por Pansy y Zabini.

-¡Tú, maldito traidor! –gritó el hombre- ¡Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado!

-Padre... –Theodore Nott apretó los puños de sus manos-... yo estoy del lado ganador.

-¡Estás diciendo que no ganaremos! –se ofendió.

-¡Tu señor mató a Draco! –su rostro se mostraba enfurecido- ¡Crees que no le importará matarte a ti también para obtener lo que quiera!

-_¡Depulso!_

El ataque estuvo a punto de golpear a los tres chicos; sin embargo, Remus Lupin, con un _impedimenta_, logró detener el hechizo.

-_¡Bombarda!_

Ginny Weasley no desaprovechó la oportunidad de atacar, lanzando ese hechizo sobre el techo, el cual le cayó encima a Nott, noqueándolo. Todos los que estaban dentro se le quedaron viendo con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué? –la bruja de encogió de hombros.

-Que poder tan fulminante –Zabini parpadeó, completamente sorprendido.

-Era eso o que lanzara un avada contra nosotros –se defendió la pelirroja.

Nott suspiró, tranquilo al ver a su padre tendido en el suelo, respirando apaciblemente.

De pronto, la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio a un pequeño que conocía bien, un niño de cabellos albinos, el cual se encontraba en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

No supo porqué, pero corrió tras él, sorprendiendo aún más a los otros.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Zabini- Está loca, si sale de aquí...

Tonks detuvo los pasos de Lupin, quien ya se dirigía a alcanzarla.

-No te preocupes, Remus, yo iré tras ella, tú quédate a cuidar los demás.

La chica salió, corriendo tras Ginny, dejando atrás a todos, como la pelirroja hubiera hecho.

* * *

Ginny trató de llevar más aire a sus pulmones cuando se detuvo, jadeando por el gran esfuerzo. Con dificultad se incorporó, viendo aún al niño cerca de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente al lago.

Weasley caminó hasta llegar a la rivera, mirando el reflejo.

-Han sido muchos años desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

La voz de Alexandre Morisot la hizo voltear hacia donde se encontraba él.

-¿Para qué me has llamado aquí?

Tonks se detuvo al ver a Ginny charlando con un niño; sin embargo, decidió quedarse cerca, sin interferir.

-Es algo complicado de explicar –el niño sonrió-, pero supongo que lo entenderás, después de todo tú también tienes su sangre. La última vez que se llevó a cabo el ritual para obtener el corazón del dragón, Joan me contó algo que quiero que le digas al portador del corazón del dragón de ahora.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica.

-Una vez me dijo: _"¿Te has preguntado, Alexandre, por qué fuimos nosotros, de entre todos, los que tenemos qué cargar con esto?_ Entonces yo le miré y comprendí su pregunta, puesto que yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Ella me respondió que era porque en nuestras venas corría la sangre de los precursores de todo: Donnovan y Merlín, pero en ésta ocasión las cosas parecen distintas.

-¿Por qué parecen distintas?

-Por el deseo del corazón de Joan, que era el mismo que yo egoístamente pedí.

-¿Cuál fue su deseo?

Alexandre sonrió, murmurándole algo al oído a la pelirroja. Weasley abrió los ojos, impactada, mirando con asombro al niño.

-Por todos los dioses... –Ginny miró inquieta para todas partes-... entonces Harry... tengo qué decírselo, ¿en dónde está?

El albino señaló el bosque prohibido y echó a correr, ocasionando que Ginny lo siguiera por segunda ocasión. Tonks se le unió rápidamente, tratando de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, sin obtener una respuesta razonable.

-¿Por qué demonios todos tienen que correr como locos? –Tonks resopló por lo bajo, implorando porque pronto se detuvieran, antes de que se quedara sin pulmones.

* * *

Voldemort estaba muy molesto, mientras tenía su varita en mano. Esos tres mocosos le estaban jugando bromas y eso le molestaba sobremanera.

No podía verlos, pero sí escucharlos andar por la nieve. Abrió los ojos al percatarse de ello y al ver hundirse la nieve cuando caminaban sobre ella. Seguramente esos niños habían utilizado un encantamiento desilusionador, por eso no podía verlos.

Se quedó quieto, escuchando el viento y viendo la nieve, hasta que vio cómo se hundía un montículo de nieve y lanzó justo en ese instante un _depulso_.

Se escuchó un alarido y después se vio sangre.

-Ja, ja, ja... saben que no pueden escaparse para siempre de mí.

-_Sectusempra_.

El mago oscuro recibió de lleno aquella maldición, cayendo con dolor sobre la nieve, viendo cómo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por muchas heridas.

-Esa maldición la inventó...

-Sí, la inventó Severus Snape –Harry sonrió, al aparecer frente a él.

Quien-ustedes-saben, le miró con mucho odio, sintiendo hervir su propia sangre. ¿Por qué ese mocoso siempre se las ingeniaba para molestar su existencia? Si tuviese en su poder el Corazón del Dragón, entonces pediría que ese chiquillo nunca hubiese nacido. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, viendo reflejado en los ojos del moreno algo de compasión, algo que lo hizo enfadar sobremanera.

-¡No necesito tu indulgencia, Potter!

El mago oscuro, cansado de todo, decidió terminar con aquello, llevándose la vida del moreno; sin embargo, Harry pudo vislumbrar sus intenciones, por lo que apuntándole también, los dos pronunciaron aquella maldición imperdonable al mismo tiempo.

-_Avada Kedavra..._

Ambas maldiciones sonaron como un tétrico murmullo, llenando los oídos de Hermione y Ron, al igual que los de Ginny y Tonks, quienes acababan de llegar al lugar. Las dos energías provenientes de la varita y el báculo chocaron con un vertiginoso estruendo, que todos los presentes sintieron como si un fuerte viento los empujara para atrás.

Ron, quien había sido herido levemente por Voldemort, dejó de sentir los efectos del conjuro desilusionador, viendo cómo su cabeza se encontraba sangrando. Su corazón se encogió. Se suponía que Harry ahora era inmortal, pero, ¿por qué había pasado el efecto de ese hechizo tan rápido?

La gran luz verde los encegueció a todos, evitándoles ver qué había sucedido. Cuando por fin se disipó el resplandor, vieron a Voldemort sosteniendo su varita, al igual que Harry su báculo.

-¿Otra vez sobrevivió a esa maldición? –Tonks dijo con asombro, sintiendo el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, la cual se afianzó de su túnica.

Harry Potter y Tom Marvolo Riddle aún se miraban, hasta que el Lord Oscuro cayó al suelo, aparentemente sin vida.

Hermione, al igual que Tonks, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, respiraron con tranquilidad.

Por fin se había terminado aquel reinado de terror. El sol comenzaba a salir una vez más para los magos y brujas y para todos los seres vivos sobre la tierra: Lord Voldemort había sido por fin derrotado. Se terminó el conjuro atmosférico; las nubes se despejaron y la luz del sol derritió la nieve, reflejando el verde follaje del bosque.

El corazón de Harry aún latía con fuerza por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero había una herida que no podría ser sanada nunca con el poder que ahora tenía, la de su corazón. Porque aún dolía la ausencia del rubio y el dolor se volvía más palpable a cada segundo que recordaba que Draco ya no estaría más a su lado. La inmortalidad sonaba tan vacía y la muerte tan lejana.

Hermione volteó a verle, abrazándose a su espalda, y Ronald colocó en un gesto de protección, la mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando a su vez, a los mortífagos que eran custodiados por los aurores, para su juicio frente al Wizengamot, al momento en que Hermione le soltaba y se colocaba frente a él.

-Buen trabajo, hermano –Ron sonrió, aún cuando en su semblante se notaba gran tristeza.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Hermione le abrazó con fuerza, ocasionando que el moreno le correspondiera de igual manera, enterrándose en su hombro.

El moreno apretó el báculo, viendo con asombro, cómo un niño de cabellos albinos, muy parecido a Draco, iba creciendo ante sus ojos, hasta convertirse en un chico de quince años. El muchacho le sonrió, mientras una joven de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos verdes, aparecía a su lado.

-Gracias...

El chico albino sonrió al decirlo, tomando la mano de su amada, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Harry apretó con fuerza la túnica de Hermione, sintiéndose desolado, pero albergando la esperanza de que él y Draco se volverían a encontrar, igual que Joan Beckett y Alexandre Morisot.

-Aún a pesar de saber que Draco no está aquí físicamente... –sonrió con tristeza al separarse de la bruja-... siento que está conmigo.

-No lo dudes, Harry... –Ron le abrazó con ternura-... y cuando sientas que no tienes ninguna razón para vivir, recuerda que él dio su vida por ti.

-Sí, Ron, gracias.

-Es extraño esto –el pelirrojo volteó a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort-, pero siento que a pesar de que Volde... Quien-tú-sabes, ya no está, siento que hay un enemigo aún peor aquí.

-Sí, los exámenes –Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

El trío de oro rió un poco.

-A pesar de la tristeza, de la angustia, del dolor, siempre hay esperanza y felicidad –Niniane habló, mirando sobre el cristal en el que anteriormente se había encontrado durmiendo Merlín-, y también, todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, Merlín.

La figura de Harry se reflejó ahí, desapareciendo inmediatamente.

-Tratad de vivir vuestra vida nuevamente –la rubia sonrió-, para eso es que habéis renacido.

-¿No creéis que fuisteis un poco malvada con ellos? –preguntó Morgana.

-No... –La Dama del Lago sonrió-... aún falta por cumplir el deseo que habite en su corazón. Me preguntó cuál será...

-¿Y si es egoísta? –Elaine preguntó.

-Bueno, eso sólo lo decidirá el destino.

-Espero que verdaderamente sea la última vez que esto suceda –Morgana entrecerró los ojos-, después de todo, Merlín sólo ha causado problemas.

-No digáis eso –la castaña rió un poco-, después de la muerte del señor Donnovan, Merlín ayudó a muchos, él no tuvo la culpa de que vos lo odiaseis.

-Lo decís muy fácil –la morena hizo un puchero-, sin embargo, Niniane...

-Sí... –la rubia rió, desapareciendo, al igual que ellas-... cumplimos el verdadero deseo del Corazón del Dragón, ahora sólo le falta a Merlín pedir ser feliz.

* * *

Harry sonreía, mientras veía cómo Ron abrazaba con fuerza a Hermione. Comenzaba a hacer más frío, debido al encantamiento que había lanzado sobre el colegio y el bosque para que nevara. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, la ausencia de Draco no lo mataría, sería fuerte por él.

Una ráfaga de viento movió sus ropas, haciéndole cerrar su túnica y meter las manos a ésta; pero no esperaba tener nada dentro de sus bolsillos, por lo que sacó aquel papel que había sentido entre sus dedos; era una fotografía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al momento en que apretaba con fuerza esa fotografía estática, dado que no era una mágica, sino muggle, en donde dos chicos, uno de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, al lado de un chico rubio que tenía cara de pocos amigos, comenzaban a formar una relación de amistad.

Cayó al piso, soltando sin querer la fotografía, la cual se elevó al cielo.

Sus ojos temblaron aún más, mientras sentía una gran opresión en su pecho. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿Cómo viviría sin Draco? ¿Cómo podría calmar el dolor que se agolpaba dentro de su cuerpo?

Era verdad, Donnovan aún no cumplía su deseo.

-Ésta será la última vez...

Escuchó la voz de Ginny detrás de él, sorprendiéndose. Se secó las lágrimas, mientras sentía la mano de la bruja en su hombro derecho y le entregaba el báculo en manos.

-... esa fue la promesa de Alexandre Morisot y Joan Beckett, así que puedes pedir lo que tú quieras.

Sonrió, aún sin saber qué desear.

-Gracias... –sonrió con tristeza, tomando el báculo.

-¿Has pensado cuál será tu deseo?

Potter se quedó callado, mirando al horizonte.

-Uno en el que él y yo nos volvamos a encontrar...

Ginny sonrió con tristeza, pensando si debía decirle a Harry lo que Alexandre le dijo sobre el deseo de su amada; sin embargo, imaginó que Harry se daría cuenta tarde y temprano, después de todo aún seguía siendo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y el más conocido. El nombre de Merlín y Harry Potter siempre sería recordado por la eternidad.

"_Deseo que ésta historia no vuelva a repetirse con los descendientes de los dragones ni de Merlín. Que éste ciclo se termine nuevamente como empezó: Con la vida de Donnovan y con la vida de Merlín. Deseo que ellos renazcan y que ellos concluyan esto, para que la cadena se rompa antes de que sufran más personas. Que el deseo de ambos corazones se cumpla y que ambos puedan amarse sin tapujos ni temores. Deseo que por fin sus almas descansen y que puedan ser felices, el uno al lado del otro..."_

**FIN**

¿Y qué dijeron? Ésta desgraciada ya dejó aquí la historia... pues no XD Para eso están los epílogos. owo Enjoy!


	18. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**L**a lluvia se cernía sobre el colegio de magia y hechicería, llamado Hogwarts. Los ex-alumnos de la escuela, así como los que aún estaban estudiando, se encontraban en el comedor en total silencio, vistiendo todos de negro.

Hermione Granger, hija de muggles y excelente hechicera, estaba sentada a un lado de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, quien tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Ronald Weasley, su novio, estaba del otro lado del moreno, acariciando, a gesto de consuelo, sus cabellos azabaches, con una mirada de total preocupación.

-En los días anteriores… –la voz de Albus Dumbledore se escuchó por fin-… muchos de nosotros hemos perdido familiares, amigos cercanos, incluso a personas muy queridas por nosotros.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Harry, quien sólo apretó con fuerza su túnica, al igual que Severus Snape, quien de alguna forma compartía su dolor.

-En estos días, muchos han dado sus vidas para que ustedes puedan estar hoy aquí… –bajó la cabeza, consciente del dolor que todos estaban sufriendo-… es por eso que debemos seguir adelante, para que el esfuerzo de esas personas no sea en vano. Aquellos que dieron sus vidas por nosotros luchaban porque siguiéramos existiendo, llevando sus recuerdos para hacerles vivir con nosotros. Recuerden que una persona muere sólo hasta que es olvidada.

Harry no pudo más, levantándose de golpe de la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Dumbledore, quien le miró con gesto preocupado; mas no dijo nada cuando se alejó, yendo directamente a la puerta, para salir de ahí.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando, pensando si seguirlo sería lo mejor, pero sabían que aún cuando intentaran decir algo, el moreno no los escucharía…

* * *

_**"El mundo mágico se ha salvado"**_, decían las primicias de "El Profeta", periódico reconocido en todo el Londres mágico. _**"Harry Potter por fin ha destruido a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el fin del reinado de terror ha llegado".**_

Pero Harry sabía que aún seguía la oscuridad en el corazón de las personas. Se preguntaba si él mismo algún día podía llegar a convertirse en alguien como Tom Marvolo Ryddley.

-Señor Potter… Señor Potter…

Se escuchaban reporteros, quienes querían entrevistarlo para saber los pormenores de la batalla que había peleado contra el Lord Oscuro. Pero él no quería hablar, él ya no quería tener algo que ver con ese mundo que primero le ofreció una familia, una oportunidad de ser feliz y después le arrebató todo. Primero a sus padres, después a Sirius, por último a Draco.

Acababa de subirse a un carruaje cuando el dolor en su corazón se hizo más intenso. El simple hecho de evocar ese nombre hacía que se sintiera culpable, vacío y desesperado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era totalmente egoísta, incluso consigo mismo. Draco no se merecía una muerte tan cruel por su culpa, no se merecía esa vida de terrible dolor y angustia. Si tan sólo no hubiera nacido talvez el mundo mágico estaría mejor.

-Eso es lo que pensáis… –escuchó la voz de Donnovan frente a él; sólo sonrió al pensar en su parecido a Draco-… si no hubieseis existido nunca lo hubieseis conocido.

-Talvez hubiese sido mejor.

-¿Para quién?

Se enfadó por el comentario. Ese sujeto podría ser tan poderoso como decían, pero algunas veces era demasiado molesto.

-Para…

El carruaje seguía moviéndose, llamando la atención de las personas al saber que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico estaba pasando por ahí. Él no se sentía un salvador, pero todos le llamaban así y no podía hacer nada para hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

-¿Aún no habéis pensado en vuestro deseo?

Salió por fin de su ensimismamiento al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-Sí, lo he hecho… -sonrió, mirando hacia afuera.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el deseo de vuestro corazón?

-El deseo de mi corazón… el deseo de mi corazón es…

Una suave luz envolvió el carruaje. Éste se detuvo, al igual que la caravana de vehículos que venían siguiéndolo para llegar a tomar el tren que los regresaría a sus casas o con sus familiares. El ministro de magia corrió, junto con Dumbledore, a ese lugar, al igual que los mejores amigos del moreno, pero cuando abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron totalmente al no encontrar nada.

Harry James Potter había desaparecido…


	19. Epílogo I El Deseo de mi Corazón

**EPÍLOGO**

**Parte I**

"**El Deseo de mi Corazón"**

**L**a luz del sol entró por la ventana de su habitación. Con pesado gesto se desperezó para leer nuevamente la invitación que había llegado del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Sonrió con mucho gusto después, levantándose con rapidez al ver que ya era tarde.

Corrió escaleras abajo con los pantalones a medio subir y sus zapatos deportivos en una mano.

El timbre sonó justo cuando acababa de acomodarse la ropa y de bajar las escaleras. Volvió a sonar, así que decidió abrir.

-Hola, Harry…

Su padrino, Sirius Black, le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta, siendo acompañado por Remus Lupin, quien llevaba en una de sus manos un pequeño sobre.

-¡Sirius, Remus!

Se abalanzó a los dos hombres, quienes le revolvieron su ya de por sí desordenado cabello. Entre risas y juegos se escucharon los pasos de dos personas. Al darse la vuelta, Harry vio a sus dos padres, reprobando su falta de zapatos y su cabello desastroso, pero sonriendo al verle tan contento.

-Ayer llegó la invitación y desde entonces tiene esa sonrisa en sus labios –Lily miró a su primogénito-. Creo que desde que tuvo consciencia ha dicho que quiere ir a estudiar ahí.

-Claro que iba a ir ahí –en seguida, James se unió a la plática-, nosotros fuimos alumnos de ese colegio.

-Los más vagos que he conocido –su esposa rodó los ojos, junto con Remus-. Ya le he dicho a Harry que no siga los pasos de ustedes dos –señaló a James y a Sirius, quienes ni se dieron por aludidos-, son un mal ejemplo.

-Pero eran geniales las escapadas, sobre todo cuando ridiculizábamos a Snape –los dos hombres de cabello negro comenzaron a carcajearse al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-Pobrecillo, no merecía un trato tan injusto como ese –Lily negó con la cabeza, invitando a pasar a los dos jóvenes.

La tarde parecía tranquila, pero él no podía estarse quieto. Había esperado tantos años para poder volver a verle, que aunque faltaran unos días para ir al callejón Diagon, le parecían una eternidad. Pero sabía que si había podido soportar tanto tiempo, un poco más no le haría daño.

-¿Ya decidiste a qué casa quieres ir, Harry? –la pregunta de Remus le sorprendió.

-Sí… -volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y cuál es? –Sirius parecía interesado.

-Aún no lo sé, pero a la que vaya él será suficiente para mí –volteó hacia afuera, en donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-¿Quién es "él"? –le preguntó Sirius a Lily, la cual negó con la cabeza al no saber la respuesta- ¿Harry?

-Aún no lo conozco, pero espero encontrármelo muy pronto…

Dijo, confundiendo más a los adultos que estaban con él.

-Por cierto, Remus, tienes algo que anunciar –dijo Sirius, como un niño pequeño a quien le han prometido un juguete o un dulce.

-Es verdad… -dijo el licántropo algo sonrojado-… me han nombrado maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

-¡Que felicidad! –la primera en abalanzarse a abrazarlo fue Lily, seguida de James- ¡Te lo merecías, Remus!

-Gracias… -Lupin sonrió, recordando los momentos que pasó en ese colegio.

-Ahora no estarás solo, Harry –Sirius dijo con cierto aire de maldad-. Sólo te encargo algo, que cuides a MI Remus.

-¡Sirius! –Lupin se sonrojó por completo al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Qué? –dijo con una enorme y radiante sonrisa el animago de ojos azules, abrazándolo con dulzura- No quiero que Snape ponga uno sólo de sus grasosos cabellos sobre ti.

-Ya cállate, loco celoso…

Todos sonrieron al escuchar a esos dos, Harry sintiéndose muy contento al tenerlos a todos con él; James y Lily disfrutando de la compañía de sus queridos amigos.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con violencia. James y Lily se incorporaron con rapidez, viendo a su hijo en el marco, mirándoles expectantes y pidiendo disculpas en silencio por su falta de modales.

-Lo siento, intenté no hacer mucho ruido, pero el alohomora que conjuré se me salió de control –dijo el niño bajito, sonriendo con pena.

-Está bien… –James comenzó a desperezarse-… algunas veces me pregunto de dónde sacaste tanto poder. Creo que no fue un milagro lo que pasó en la guerra.

Dijo James, refiriéndose a la cicatriz que su hijo tenía en la frente, provocando que Harry sonriera con condescendencia.

Después de haberse cambiado y desayunado, todos salieron de la casa, subiéndose a su automóvil, un diseño familiar de color rojo escarlata.

Lily tardó un poco al subirse debido a su estado; ella estaba embarazada de su segundo niño.

-¿Ya pensaste en el nombre de nuestro hijo? –le preguntó James al verla subir y cerrar la puerta.

-Pues aún no… -dijo ella con pesar-… ¿tú no tienes ningún nombre para tu hermanito, Harry?

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-Me gusta el nombre de Donnovan –dijo por fin el niño.

-¿Donnovan? –dijeron sus dos padres al unísono.

-Sí, es el nombre de un dragón.

Sonrió, dejando estupefactos a sus padres por la información.

-Donnovan es un lindo nombre –dijo Lily-, pero si es niña…

-Tu nombre… -dijo James con ojos soñadores-… el nombre de la mujer más hermosa y que más amo en éste mundo.

-Ja, ja, ja… -ella se sonrojó un poco-… tú siempre tan elocuente… ¿Sabías que te amo? –sonrió con sensualidad.

-Igual yo a ti… -se acercaron para darse un profundo beso, separándose después cuando recordaron que su hijo estaba con ellos.

Harry rodó los ojos. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado con ellos, no podía acostumbrarse a la melosidad que tenían ambos. Sus padres eran algo excéntricos en ese aspecto, aunque no los culpaba, él sabía lo que era amar a alguien tanto. Bajó la cabeza después, volteando hacia la ventana del automóvil, viendo pasar a los transeúntes. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, pero sabía que quería volver a ver a Draco, aunque fuera sólo una vez más.

"_Para poder pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice… Para decirte que te amo, para saber... sólo saber que te encuentras bien…"_. Únicamente con eso se conformaba, porque presentía que él ya no se acordaría de los momentos que habían pasado juntos. _"El deseo de mi corazón…"_, recordó su último pensamiento, _"el deseo de mi corazón… es… no tener que soportar una vida oscura llena de soledad. Que mis padres no fueran muertos por Voldemort y que la sombra de la Bestia de Sangre no recayera sobre Draco. Quiero que él tenga una vida normal, aún y cuando él no me llegase a recordar, nunca…"_. Entonces le dolió el pecho. Era verdad, era mejor, pero, el pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a Draco, era lo peor que le podría pasar en la vida.

"… _aún y cuando él no me llegase a recordar, nunca…"._

* * *

El día por fin había llegado. Su padrino le había comprado una flamante S_aeta_ _de Fuego_, ante los ojos reprobatorios de su madre. Remus se había ofrecido a acompañarlo por un tiempo en el tren, para que no se sintiera inseguro; James le había dado a escondidas el Mapa de los _Merodeadores_, guiñándole un ojo y diciéndole la contraseña secreta y Lily le había dado un vigoroso beso en la frente, palpando sin querer la cicatriz de su último encuentro con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Ya, mamá… -dijo Harry, intentando alejarse-… sólo me voy por unos meses, regresaré para las vacaciones de navidad.

-Lo sé, cariño… -sonrió apenada-, pero es la primera vez que te alejas de nosotros por tanto tiempo.

-Cuida muy bien de mi mamá… -le susurró en el vientre a su hermanito, acariciando con felicidad la redonda barriga de su madre-… y también te encargo a mi papá.

Se despidió, junto con Remus justo cuando iban a subir al tren.

-Te veré después, pequeño… -el licántropo sonrió cuando se separó de él, antes de perderse por un pasillo.

Harry escuchó la voz de alguien a su lado, despidiéndose de su madre, hasta que esa persona topó con él por no fijarse por dónde caminaba

-Oh, perdón…

Al voltearse se encontró con un cabello rojo como el fuego y dos sinceros ojos azules. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Perdón… -dijo azorado el pelirrojo-. Oye, ¿te conozco? –reparó en la cicatriz que estaba en la frente del moreno, sorprendiéndose después- ¡Eres Harry Potter! –no pudo evitar gritar por el asombro-. Muchos dicen que eres el mago más poderoso del mundo…

Cuando dijo eso, llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban cerca. De pronto, muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el pasillo.

-Es Harry Potter… -dijo una chica

-El Niño que derrotó a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

-El Salvador del Mundo Mágico…

-El mago más poderoso…

-Escuché que está muy lindo…

-Calla…

Harry se sintió algo incómodo por todos los comentarios, ahora se arrepentía de haber subido a ese tren.

-Perdón, compañero… -Ron sonrió algo nervioso-… no quería meterte en un problema así. Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley –le extendió la mano, a lo cual Harry la estrechó con alegría.

-Harry Potter, aunque ya lo sabías.

-Oye, compañero… el tren ya va a moverse, mejor buscar un lugar en donde sentarnos.

-Claro…

Siguió el camino, sonriendo de felicidad al ver al pelirrojo nuevamente.

Todo surgió como antaño. Hermione entró al compartimiento buscando al sapo de Neville. Sin embargo, Harry, ésta vez se presentó debidamente, e incluso la invitó a que se sentara un momento con ellos. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero aceptó, mirando a Ron, como siempre lo había hecho, mientras se atragantaba de comida.

Lo que le extrañó fue que, aunque había ido a la tienda de Madame Malkin en el callejón Diagon y, aún y cuando esperó encontrárselo en el tren, no había visto por ningún lado a Draco.

-Oye, Ron… -dijo Harry, comiéndose una grajea de todos los sabores, la cual tenía sabor a mango-… ¿no sabes nada de…?

Se quedó callado inmediatamente. Había pedido un deseo al Corazón del Dragón y se le había cumplido. Talvez si no se lo encontraba, entonces sería mejor para él, para los dos.

-Por cierto, Harry –dijo Ron con ojos soñadores, sacándolo de su letargo-, ¿es verdad que eres el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

-Ja, ja, ja… -el moreno sólo atinó a reírse-, por supuesto que no, ese es Merlín.

-Es cierto –el pelirrojo comenzó nuevamente a engullir una gragea, poniendo cara de asco inmediatamente-, ahg, sabor a moco.

Harry sólo pudo atinar a reír, mirando cómo su amigo escupía la gragea sobre una servilleta.

* * *

La estación estaba como la recordaba; incluso Hagrid seguía como lo recordaba. Todo continuaba como lo había dejado; sin embargo, había un vacío en su vida, un hueco que no podía ser llenado sin su presencia. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Por qué no lo veía por ningún lado?

Subieron a los carruajes, esperando llegar pronto al banquete de bienvenida. En todo ese trayecto estuvo buscándolo, pero no lo encontró…

**Sexto Año en Hogwarts: **

Se desperezó, estirando su cuerpo en el proceso. Se levantó rápidamente, yéndose a bañar y a vestirse para salir hacia el comedor y tomar su desayuno antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

A Dumbledore le había parecido una maravillosa idea la de los colegios de otros países en realizar un torneo de Quidditch a nivel internacional. Incluso a él le pareció interesante al principio y después de tantos años una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, alegrando a sus amigos. Hermione y Ron se habían preocupado por él desde el primer año por su falta de interés hacia todo; pero claro, ellos nunca podrían comprender su dolor, porque estaban juntos, como antes. ¿Cómo podrían ellos entender la rabia, la angustia, el desconsuelo, el dolor… todo lo que había sentido cuando entendió que jamás lo volvería a ver? Talvez su deseo había sido cumplido, pero el deseo de su corazón no.

-Mentiroso… -Harry dijo por lo bajo, tomando su escoba, antes de salir volando por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros, olvidando por completo el desayuno-… me mentiste todo éste tiempo.

Sintió de pronto el aire helado de invierno golpear su fatigado rostro. Casi podía sentirlo como una caricia de consuelo hacia su persona, pero esto no lo hacía sentirse mejor o con ánimos de seguir viviendo. Tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta cuando casi topa contra la copa de un árbol. Voló en picada, pasando a un lado de éste y tocando con la punta de sus zapatos el agua del lago.

-No sabía que había gente tan preparada en Hogwarts…

Escuchó aquella voz que tenía un leve acento francés, la cual le hizo detenerse en seco. Volteó a su izquierda, sólo para ver pasar a un sujeto en una saeta de fuego último modelo. Quiso seguirlo, pero no pudo moverse, se quedó quieto, mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Era estúpido seguir manteniendo esperanzas de volver a verle. Draco no era para sí, lo sabía, pero no podía entenderlo. Pensó que ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse, a estar juntos, pero ahora, después de tantos años se daba cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba. Sin embargo, Donnovan le había prometido que cumpliría el deseo de su corazón, lo que más anhelara. Entonces quizás, lo único que quería era alejarse de…

-Eh… tú… -nuevamente aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta-… ¿te encuentras bien?

Un suave toque de su mano… no quiso mirar al frente. Un sueño, sí, debería ser un sueño, se decía a sí mismo mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por fluir de sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel suave contacto, de aquella caricia casi imperceptible.

-Estás helado…

Asió con fuerza el mango de su escoba, negándose a abrir los ojos y ver que nuevamente soñaba despierto. Ya no quería sufrir más por eso, se había prometido a sí mismo continuar sin él, pero…

-¿Quizá te lastimaste cuando esquivaste esa copa del árbol que se puso enfrente de ti? –aquella voz sarcástica.

-Cállate, Draco… -sonrió con tristeza; talvez si alguien le viese ahí, sobre el lago, hablando solo, pensaría que estaba loco.

-¿Cómo… -sonó completamente sorprendido-… cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Se armó de valor y abrió los ojos. Frente a él se encontraba aquel a quien tanto había anhelado ver. Sintió de pronto que sus ojos se cristalizaban, al grado de doler.

-¡Draco, qué estás haciendo! –una voz se escuchó a lo lejos- ¡Tenemos qué darnos prisa, somos los primeros!

-¡Ya voy, Blaise! –dijo de mala gana, dándose vuelta y encaminándose al castillo.

Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. La impresión fue tanta que, sino hubiera estado agarrando el mango de la escoba con tanta fuerza, se hubiese caído al helado lago que estaba debajo suyo.

* * *

El estadio de Quidditch estaba a reventar. Se podían ver más gradas de lo habitual y la cancha estaba enorme a comparación de antes. Estandartes de las diferentes escuelas se movían al compás del viento invernal que soplaba, llevando consigo algo de escarcha.

Se recargó en una pared cercana, mirando cómo todos sus compañeros de equipo se ponían el uniforme para salir a jugar. Cerró entonces los ojos, suspirando con fuerza. Fue por esto que llamó la atención de su mejor amigo, haciéndole voltear a donde estaba.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Escuchó su voz lejana, como si estuviera en un sueño.

-Harry…

Justo en ese instante el barullo de afuera llegó cuando la presentación de las escuelas había comenzado. Salió de su ensueño tan rápido cuando un estudiante de otra escuela lo empujó y no pudo poner las manos antes de caer al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! –Ronald intentó levantarlo, mirando con odio al sujeto que había empujado a su mejor amigo-. Harry… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –se sobó la sien, asombrándose cuando sintió el ardor de la marca, justo como cuando estaba cerca de Voldemort.

-No te ves bien, te llevaré a la enfermería –quiso tocarlo, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad –tomó su escoba, caminando hacia el estadio.

Se sorprendió por el dolor que había sentido. Tenía ya tantos años que casi lo había olvidado. Se puso inquieto, pues eso talvez significaba que el Lord Oscuro seguía vivo y que no lo había derrotado. No obstante, se preguntó el porqué no había aparecido, sino hasta ese momento.

"_No es él a quien siente vuestra marca,"_ escuchó una voz en su interior _"es el poder de otra persona"_.

Meneó la cabeza, intentando apartar ese extraño sentimiento de ansiedad antes de partir hacia arriba, viendo que eran los primeros que jugarían.

-¡Este es un partido amistoso! –Lee Thomas estaba parado, mirando con admiración a todos los jugadores- Beauxboton, quien años atrás fuera un colegio de señoritas, ahora es un colegio mixto. El día de hoy se enfrentará contra nuestra escuela: Hogwarts. No nos vayan a desilusionar –los de las otras escuelas rodaron los ojos y los de Hogwarts rieron-. Y bueno, el capitán del equipo de nuestra escuela, después de un largo combate aéreo y tras ganar la copa de Quidditch es Oliver Word. Cabe decir que nuestro buscador estrella es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter –ésta revelación causó un gran revuelo-, "el niño que vivió".

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, quien se sintió algo avergonzado.

-El capitán de la escuela de Beauxboton es Jean Renard y su buscador es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los magos más ricos y poderosos del mundo mágico.

Todas las chicas gritaron al ver al rubio, quien subió también a su escoba con elegancia. Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, recordando la altanería y arrogancia que, a pesar de todo, se veían aún atractivas en un sujeto como Malfoy.

-Pero chicas, no se alboroten aún… -Lee sonrió con algo de diversión al ver el tremendo alboroto que se armó por sus palabras-. Entonces, que comience el juego.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones en el cielo, Harry buscando la snitch dorada. La graciosa pelotita había salido volando con rapidez, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Así que tú eres Harry Potter –la piel de su nuca se erizó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras dichas con sarcasmo, pero reconociéndolas inmediatamente-. Eres muy diferente a como me habían platicado. Creo que aquellas personas que me hablaron de ti te idealizaron demasiado.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes, Malfoy? –entrecerró los ojos, buscando con insistencia la snitch dorada.

-Pensé que alguien tan "famoso" –lo último lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo- como tú no sabría el nombre de un simple "mortal" como yo.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan "brillante" –imitó el tono del otro al decirlo- como tú recuerde siquiera cómo se llama.

Draco apretó los puños, pensando en cómo contestar a eso, hasta que a un extremo del estadio brilló un objeto alado, moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

-¡Es mía! –dijeron al unísono, comenzando a volar hacia donde estaba la snitch dorada.

El viento era helado y se les clavaba hasta los huesos, pero su persistencia era más fuerte, así que ambos continuaron volando hacia donde estaba la snitch. Se habían casi sincronizado, volando a la par, casi como si fueran uno.

Hermione, que estaba en las gradas mirando el partido, al igual que casi todos los espectadores, se asombró al ver aquellos dos cuerpos moverse al mismo tiempo y de igual manera. Era como si no se dieran cuenta de ello, intentando atrapar la pelotita alada que parecía burlarse de ambos, revoloteando de un lado a otro y perdiéndose entre los jugadores.

-La snitch dorada apareció más rápido de lo que habíamos pensando… -Lee Thomas gritó por el altavoz, produciendo un horrible sonido-, ups, perdón –se disculpó, volviendo a poner su mirada sobre los dos jugadores que ya no parecían estar en el estadio, sino en otro mundo, el cual consistía en sólo atrapar su objetivo, la victoria para su equipo-. Malfoy parece ser un buen buscador, al igual que Harry, quien no se deja vencer.

Hizo una pausa, mirando con asombro cómo ambos se metieron entre las gradas, aumentando su velocidad.

-El partido va bien –miró de reojo el marcador, tratando de no perder de vista a esos dos jóvenes-, pero todos sabemos que la snitch es la que decide el marcador final.

Al decir eso llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros y de las escuelas vecinas. Voltearon, al igual que él, hacia donde estaban Draco y Harry, asombrándose por la velocidad que ya habían tomado y la increíble sincronía que ambos tenían.

-Malfoy ha tomado delantera –Lee casi se cae de la grada donde estaba-, Potter intenta alcanzarlo, pero Malfoy casi tiene la pelota en sus manos. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

Los jugadores dejaron de intentar golpearse entre sí, viendo aquel espectáculo.

-Oh, se le resbaló de las manos al buscador de Beaxbuton –no se supo si lo dijo con decepción o con alivio (N/A: Yo digo que lo segundo XD)-. Potter está muy cerca de la pelota ahora. ¿Qué hará Malfoy? –apretó con fuerza el micrófono- ¡Vamos Harry, tú puedes!

El moreno se detuvo en seco, volando hacia un costado del estadio con aquella indescriptible velocidad, yendo hacia arriba e intentando sostener a la pelotita que chocó contra él; sin embargo, la snitch se dio la media vuelta, encontrándose con que justo enfrente venía Draco. Se fue a lo alto, siendo seguida por los dos buscadores que ya para esos instantes se habían convertido en motitas de colores que se movían con tal rapidez que era difícil seguirles el rastro para los ojos humanos. Ambos parecían siluetas difuminadas en el oscuro y tempestuoso cielo gris de invierno.

De pronto el frío se hizo más intenso a medida que tomaban más altura, pero la snitch se encontraba tan cerca, a unos cuantos centímetros. Ambos estiraron el brazo derecho, rozándola con sus manos; no obstante, quien pudo alcanzar a tomarla en sus manos fue Harry.

-¡Y termina el partido! –Lee tenía unos binoculares mágicos que le mostraban todo lo que sucedía allá arriba- ¡Hogwarts gana con una ventaja de 350 a 150 de Beaxbuton!

Los del último colegio suspiraron con decepción.

Draco fue disminuyendo la velocidad, mirando cómo Harry intentaba sostener a la pelotita en sus congeladas manos y maniobrar la escoba a esa altura. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero no pudo despegar los ojos cuando vio cómo la escoba comenzó a fallar, rompiéndose del mango debido al congelamiento que estaba sufriendo la madera.

Harry se asió con fuerza del otro extremo antes de caer al suelo, asustando a todos los presentes, ya que la escoba seguía subiendo, dirigiéndose al cielo.

-Parece que hay una dificultad para nuestro buscador estrella –el comentarista dijo con un dejo de temor.

Apenas cuando Malfoy quiso acercarse a Harry la escoba terminó por romperse en mil pedazos, haciéndole caer en picada hacia el suelo.

Harry pasó a un costado del rubio, sujetando con fuerza la snitch, intentando buscar su varita sin encontrarla, ya que no les permitían jugar con magia en el estadio. Pensó que ésa vez sí llegaría a su fin la vida que había tenido en compañía de sus seres queridos y, pensando que a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo con Draco, podía morir en paz sabiendo que él se encontraba bien.

-Potter idiota… -escuchó a su derecha, viendo cómo Malfoy intentaba alcanzarlo sobre su escoba-, dame la mano.

Quiso hacer lo que el rubio le pidió, pero al intentarlo nuevamente le acometió ese dolor en su frente. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cada vez más malestar.

"_Ésta es la última vez"_ escuchó la voz de Donnovan en su cabeza. _"Éste es el último deseo"._

Malfoy, al ver que estaban a escasos metros del piso se bajó de su escoba aún en el aire, lanzándose hacia donde estaba Harry y colocando su cuerpo como protección contra el suelo abrazándole por la espalda.

Al caer, Harry sintió dolor en su espalda, escuchando el sonido de huesos romperse.

Se quedó helado, incorporándose después con dificultad. Todo estaba en silencio. Al ver la sangre en el piso y el cuerpo inerte de Draco sintió escalofríos. Sólo una leve humareda que escapó de sus labios le hizo saber que estaba vivo.

-Draco… -se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo del rubio- ¡Draco!

Todo el mundo se detuvo. Volteó a todos lados, viendo las gotas de lluvia que también se habían inmovilizado en el aire, como si fueran pequeños hilillos de agua.

Escuchó cómo el cielo rugió, cayendo un relámpago a escasos metros de ellos. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo, la verdadera forma de Donnovan, aquel Dragón plateado que resplandecía con la escasa luz. Se quedó paralizado, sintiendo gran desesperación en su corazón.

-Entonces éste es el último deseo.

Sin embargo, aquella voz que se escuchó no fue la del Dragón, sino que salió de sus propios labios.

-Si es así, entonces cumpliré tu deseo, me quedaré para siempre con tu corazón.

Quiso taparse la boca, pero algo lo impidió.

-¿Es que todavía no te das cuenta, Harry? –aquella voz rió con un dejo de malignidad- Tú eres mi reencarnación, y el antecesor de todos los que poseyeron en algún momento el corazón del Dragón. Donnovan se enamoró estúpidamente de mí y me creyó hasta el final, entregándome su corazón. Aquellos que entregaban su corazón a la persona que amaban, eran los sucesores de éste Dragón.

-¡Te equivocas! –su voz, la de siempre, escapó de sus labios- ¡Yo no puedo ser tú, no puedo ser como tú! ¡Donnovan quería quedarse contigo… quería quedarse contigo porque te amaba! ¿Acaso tú nunca lo amaste?

Se arrodilló, viendo cómo Malfoy yacía tirado en el suelo, después se abrazó a su regazo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

-¡Yo... sólo quería quedarme con Draco, ese era el verdadero deseo de mi corazón! ¡Yo sólo quería estar con él!

Aquel fuerte viento que acompañaba la transformación de Donnovan en humano fue la que le hizo voltear hacia el frente, en donde el Amo de los Dragones le sonreía con tristeza.

-Perdóname, Harry –Donnovan se arrodilló frente a él-, perdóname por no habértelo dicho.

-Entonces… -su voz chocó contra el cuerpo de Draco-, ¿por qué me dejaron volver a verlo si él nunca iba a estar conmigo? Eso es tan cruel. ¡Por qué! –alzó su voz, pero después la convirtió en un murmullo-. Yo no puedo ser como Merlín, nunca seré como él. ¿Por qué la historia tiene qué volver a repetirse? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi otra vida no sería la última ocasión en que se crearía el Corazón del Dragón?

-Ahora me quedaré con tu cuerpo, porque eres mi reencarnación –Merlín habló a través de sus labios-; sin embargo, me veo obligado a matar a tu amado Dragón.

-¡No te atrevas! –Harry abrió de pronto los ojos, mirando con odio al Amo de los Dragones- ¡Donnovan! ¡Tú me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que cumplirías el deseo de mi corazón!

-Este es el deseo de tu corazón, Harry –el dragón explicó, mirando con algo de lástima a Draco-. El verdadero deseo de tu corazón. Tú eres su reencarnación, lo que él quería era el poder absoluto y la inmortalidad, ahora los tiene.

-¿Y dónde quedo yo en todo esto, Donnovan? –apretó los puños, sintiendo el frío calarse hasta en sus huesos- Draco me entregó su corazón para poder salvar a todas las personas que amábamos, incluso lo hizo por mí. Luché hasta el último instante para no defraudarlo. Soporté el dolor de su pérdida, incluso su ausencia durante todos estos años. Y aún, a pesar de todo, ¡se burlaron de mí!

Harry se incorporó. Fue entonces cuando esa extraña luz roja volvió a brillar a su alrededor, convirtiéndose después en un halo de luz plateada.

"_Lo que has soportado…"_ Harry se quedó helado al escuchar esa voz_ "Lo que siempre has tenido que vivir. Siempre a la sombra de un nombre que nunca quisiste. Siempre odiado por tu única familia, siempre solo. Tuviste después a tus amigos y la oportunidad de seguir adelante, aún cuando el precio por todo fue demasiado alto. En el transcurso del tiempo te quedaste en la soledad y en la oscuridad, perdiste lo que más querías y lo que más anhelabas, pero aún así, yo estaba contigo… siempre a tu lado… Te prometí que te buscaría..."_

Aquel murmullo se detuvo, las mejillas de Harry estaban mojadas por el llanto.

-Donnovan… -Merlín volvió a hablar, pero su voz sonaba conmovida-… tú…

El Dragón volteó a ver a Draco, quien yacía aún en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba inconsciente. Él mismo se había olvidado con el paso del tiempo porqué había hecho todo eso. Merlín fue corrompido por el odio, la envidia, la codicia, el temor y el poder; no obstante, a pesar de todo eso, él siguió a su lado, siempre pendiente de su felicidad y seguridad. ¿Era acaso que con el correr de los tiempos se había olvidado de la verdadera razón por la cual se había quedado con él? ¡Por supuesto que no, él lo amaba, con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus aciertos y errores, él lo amaba tal y como era!

-Talvez creí estúpidamente en ti –dijo aquel Dragón-, talvez me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, pensando que posiblemente tú los correspondías igual. Quería proteger aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada tan maravillosa, pero al final terminé siendo el causante de tu mal. Quisiera remediarlo, Merlín, quisiera cumplir el deseo de tu corazón…

Al decir eso el Dragón desapareció y nuevamente todo el mundo alrededor de Harry continuó moviéndose.

-¡Draco! –escuchó la voz de Blaise a uno de sus costados- ¡Draco!

Volvió a la realidad, mirando con desconcierto todo, hasta al muchacho que continuaba tendido en el suelo, desangrándose.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Madame Pomfrey y a los medimagos para que examinaran a Draco, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido. Se quedó ahí tendido en el suelo, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer con más intensidad, hasta sentirlas como pequeñas estacas de hielo clavarse en su piel. Se preguntaba si aquello había sido un sueño. Sí, seguramente se encontraba soñando.

-¡Harry! –escuchó las voces de más personas.

-Potter, tú también…

Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, extrañado al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se incorporó, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su alma, como si se sintiera culpable por algo. Aún giraba en su cabeza ese extraño sueño, en donde un Dragón le decía que él era la reencarnación de Merlín, el mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Que elocuente.

-Por fin se despertó, señor Potter –Madame Pomfrey llevaba en sus manos algunas pociones, mientras volteaba al lado del moreno, en busca de otra persona-, pero el señor Malfoy no corrió con tanta suerte. Sino fuera por él, seguramente ahorita estuviera usted muerto.

Harry volteó a verla, sintiéndose cada vez más perdido. En su mirada se reflejaba su desconcierto.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿sabe qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó, haciendo que la enfermera volteara a verlo con preocupación.

-No estamos seguros. Ni siquiera Dumbledore supo qué sucedió –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, tomando en sus manos algunas pociones-. Lleva tres días inconsciente en la enfermería, nos preocupó. Sus padres vienen en camino.

-Oh, gracias –dijo antes de ver cómo Madame Pomfrey se alejaba.

Miró hacia el techo, constatándose de que aquel dolor en lugar de menguar aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía culpable, pero no podía entender porqué. Suspiró, ésta vez sintiendo que alguien le miraba. Volteó a ver a la persona que estaba recostada en la cama a su lado. Era un joven apuesto de cabellos rubio platino, con unos hermosos ojos grises. Sonrió inconscientemente, sonrojándose levemente al ser correspondido igual.

-Me debes tres costillas y una columna –Draco rió con diversión-. Menos mal que estamos en el mundo mágico, sino por tu culpa no podría volver a caminar.

-Lo siento, no sé qué pasó –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de menguar el dolor de su cicatriz-. De pronto la escoba…

-Siempre hay cosas raras a tu alrededor, Potter –Draco sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro-. ¿O es que el raro eres tú?

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar, hurón despreciable? –entrecerró los ojos, amenazando al otro con una almohada.

-Que estás muy idiota y tú mismo eres tu peor enemigo –su risa se cortó al recibir un almohadazo en la cara que terminó por lastimar sus huesos-. No hagas eso, te lo cobraré caro cuando me recupere –su voz sonó dolorida, siendo opacada por la almohada que cubría su rostro.

-¡Lo siento! –se alarmó, recordando las heridas del otro. Le quitó la almohada de la cara, sonriendo con condescendencia- Perdóname, fue un impulso.

Draco se quedó callado, mirando con detenimiento a Harry, el cual no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Siento que algo así lo he vivido –negó con la cabeza-, pero… nunca en mi vida había estado cerca de ti. Talvez en un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? –el moreno de repente sintió dolor.

-Es raro –el rubio cerró los ojos-, pero… -bostezó-, me siento muy tranquilo cuando estoy… contigo…

En seguida, Malfoy se quedó dormido. Talvez por el cansancio, o talvez por el almohadazo recibido. Harry sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que Draco nunca recordaría el pasado que habían vivido juntos…

Se sentó a un lado del otro, quitando en el proceso unos mechones que cubrían el aristocrático y pálido rostro del rubio, acariciando después, con una delicadeza increíble, sus delgados labios. Había extrañado tanto en su vida aquella presencia, había estado a punto de volverse loco y de gritar lo triste y mal que se sentía, pero al fin él había regresado a su vida.

"_Lo que has soportado…"_ recordó nuevamente aquellas palabras_ "Lo que siempre has tenido que vivir. Siempre a la sombra de un nombre que nunca quisiste. Siempre odiado por tu única familia, siempre solo. Tuviste después a tus amigos y la oportunidad de seguir adelante, aún cuando el precio por todo fue demasiado alto. En el transcurso del tiempo te quedaste en la soledad y en la oscuridad, perdiste lo que más querías y lo que más anhelabas, pero aún así, yo estaba contigo… siempre a tu lado… Te prometí que te buscaría..."_

Colocó su cabeza en el regazo del joven que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con mucha felicidad. Después de todo, Donnovan y él estaban destinados a estar juntos, siendo recordados hasta el final de los tiempos como los salvadores del mundo mágico.

-Gracias por cumplir el deseo de mi corazón …

La mano derecha de Draco acarició con suavidad sus cabellos, sorprendiéndole por unos instantes.

-Merlín –el rubio abrió los ojos, mirándole de la única forma en que aquel dragón podría mirarle-, ¿ahora serás tú quien se quedará a mi lado?

-Por siempre… -el mago sonrió, acurrucándose con cariño a un lado del rubio.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, descansando y sabiendo que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podrían ser realmente felices, el uno al lado del otro…


	20. Epílogo II El más profundo deseo

**Nota:** Bien, éste es el último epílogo. Ha pasado tiempo desde que comencé a escribir ésta historia, de la cual estoy realmente orgullosa. Les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por seguirla hasta el final y por leerla.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Parte II**

"**El más profundo deseo"**

Desde que era niño, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido mimado. Sus padres lo adoraban, ya que era hijo único y heredero de su familia. Tenía todo lo que quería: dinero, amantes, fama… su vida era perfecta, o eso pensaba, hasta que se encontró con Harry Potter. Toda su existencia se tornó un caos, comenzando desde aquella vez que lo salvó cuando iba a caer de su escoba.

No comprendía cómo se había lanzado para salvarlo. Al principio había pensado que era porque no quería ver morir a nadie, pero…

El pergamino que estaba a su lado comenzó a brillar.

"_Hola, Draco"_ la atroz letra de Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Resopló con cansancio antes de contestar.

"_¿Qué quieres?"_ sus trazos eran gruesos, pero también algo delgados. A juzgar por ello, se notaba que estaba algo cansado y molesto.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_ preguntó con inocencia.

"_En casa"_ su respuesta fue automática.

"_Oh…"_

Volteó a ver el reloj de pared del estudio, pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Una amplia gama de libros que adornaban los estantes de la biblioteca estaban sobre aquel escritorio, mientras escribía en un pergamino la tarea de la clase de DCAO.

Ambos estaban en diferentes colegios. Potter en Hogwarts, él en Beauxboton, pero eso no parecía importarle al otro, pues le había entregado aquel pergamino para mantener una constante comunicación, aún y cuando él tuvo que perfeccionar ese hechizo de mala gana. Intentó negarse a ello, pero fue bastante terco a que aceptara.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, molesto por la intromisión en sus deberes.

"_Quiero verte."_

A decir verdad, por los débiles trazos, se podía ver la timidez con lo que lo hizo. Intentó escribir más de su tarea, ignorando aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué se había afanado en conseguir su amistad cuando él era tan famoso? Podía, al igual que él, estar con cualquiera que quisiera. No era que se quejara, bien le valdría de algo jactarse el ser amigo de Harry Potter; sin embargo, no le veía más uso.

"_No eres el único, Potter"_ sonrió con malignidad, volviendo a prestarle atención a los libros.

"_Ya lo sé, Draco…"_ un ligero temblor en las líneas le hizo sentir culpable.

"_Bien, haré un espacio e iré a la mansión de Londres uno de estos días"_ se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan condescendiente con él.

"_¿De verdad?"_ ésta vez la escritura parecía más animada _"Que bien."_

Sonrió débilmente, a él también le gustaba de alguna manera estar a su lado, pues su corazón parecía estar tranquilo. Dejó de lado el pergamino en el que escribía aquel trabajo, levantándose y mirando por la ventana el cielo.

-Pareces algo distraído.

La voz de su padre lo sorprendió, después negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso… -sonrió con algo de pena, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se sentaba en un sofá del estudio-. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, padre?

-¿Amor a primera vista? –Lucius se interesó en la plática, sentándose a su derecha- ¿Te has enamorado?

-No, no es por mí –cerró los ojos con cansancio, llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha hacia el puente de su nariz.

-¿Alguien se ha enamorado de ti de esa forma? –no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ¿Te la has creído?

-Bueno… -se mostró enfadado-, por más que quise decirle que estaba equivocado, no lo aceptó con facilidad. Creo que más bien es un capricho.

-Talvez lo sea –se incorporó, poniendo la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo-, pero, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-Es un chico… -le miró algo sarcástico.

-Igual pueden procrear –se encogió de hombros.

-Y… -esa pausa desconcertó a Lucius.

-¿Y? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-Es un Potter… Harry Potter, para ser exactos.

La quijada se le cayó al mayor de los Malfoy. ¿Harry Potter enamorado de su precioso hijo?

-¡Un Potter! –gritó, elevando los brazos al cielo- ¡Y Harry Potter, para variar!

-Sí… -rodó los ojos mentalmente, su padre era demasiado… "cuidadoso" con ellos debido a algunas rencillas que habían tenido en el colegio y la diferencia de sus casas.

-¡Draco, no te has comunicado con él, verdad!

-Eh… -no pudo evitar el sobrecogimiento de su corazón cuando su padre pudo leer en sus ojos que sí lo había estado haciendo.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Un Potter jamás entrará en nuestra familia! –dio varias vueltas por el estudio mientras lo decía- ¡Es un mestizo, manchará nuestra sangre!

-Sí, lo sé… -ésta vez sí rodó los ojos frente a su padre- Pero si lo ves de ésta manera, él fue quien derrotó al señor oscuro. Desde niño ha tenido muchísimo poder. ¿No crees que si nuestras sangres se mezclaran se forjaría una raza superior de magos?

Lucius detuvo su andar, volteando a ver a Draco como si tuviera dos cabezas o la idea más rara del mundo.

-¿Ya se acostaron?

-¡No! –se sonrojó por completo, volteando a ver el pergamino de su tarea.

-¿Has pensado en hacerlo? –entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando en los movimientos de su hijo si eso estaba pasando.

-¡No! –apretó los puños. Odiaba cuando su padre intentaba inmiscuirse en su vida… sexual y sentimental.

-¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? –por fin se calmó, sentándose nuevamente a la derecha de su hijo.

-Después de la caída que sufrió en Hogwarts.

-¿Te has estado contactando con él por lástima?

-Algo así… -suspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras para expresar aquella extraña sensación que tenía en su corazón-. No sé cómo explicar lo que siento cuando estoy con él.

-¿Estás enamorado? –volvió a preguntar, negándose a aceptar lo que pasaría si la respuesta fuera un: "sí".

-No es amor lo que siento –escondió su rostro entre sus manos-. Es más bien como una inquietud. El amor a primera vista no existe, pero talvez haya algo de atracción hacia su persona.

-La atracción es llamada "amor a primera vista", Draco –sonrió suavemente, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo-. Mira, no quiero tener que ver nada con los Potter, pero… -su lengua se trabó un poco-… quiero tu felicidad, aún si es con Harry Potter…

-Padre… -el rubio más pequeño levantó su cabeza, llevándose las manos ésta vez debajo de su mentón-… Potter no es mi felicidad, no es que en nuestro segundo encuentro me vaya a embelesar.

-No digas eso, Draco –en su semblante se mostró el horror-, yo dije lo mismo de tu madre… y mira lo enamorado que estoy ahora de ella.

El menor de los Malfoy sonrió cálidamente. Era verdad que su padre amaba muchísimo a su madre, pero… ¿pasaría lo mismo con él y con Potter?

Siguió con sus deberes, escuchando la perorata de Lucius cuando conoció a su amada esposa, sintiendo aquella inquietud en su corazón al pensar e intentar adivinar qué sería lo que les deparaba el destino a él y a Harry.

* * *

Eran mediados de agosto cuando llegó a la mansión de Londres. Estaba solo en aquel lugar lúgubre que aún conservaba restos de la afición de su padre por los objetos de magia negra y el Lord Oscuro.

Dejó sus maletas de lado, constatándose de que había sido mala idea mandarlas primero por vía flu que realizar un conjuro para llevarlas con él, pues casi tropieza con ellas al salir de la chimenea. Sacudió su ropa con la varita, quitando los restos de polvos flu y cenizas que se habían quedado pegados en su túnica. Por último dejó escapar un suspiro.

Potter debía estarlo esperando en el callejón Diagon, como había prometido, justo en El Caldero Chorreante, ese bar de mala muerte al que no le agradaba la idea de pisar siquiera. Apretó los puños, golpeándose mentalmente por haber ido.

El pergamino comenzó a brillar, sacándole de su letargo. Vio las palabras que se estaban formando, rodando los ojos, sin leer lo que se escribía.

"_Hola, Draco... ¿te importaría si vienen dos amigos conmigo? Se me pegaron como sanguijuelas"._

Trató de tomar compostura cuando salió por la chimenea de Las Tres Escobas, dado que únicamente al salir revisó lo que traía escrito. Sonreír no era su afición, ni tampoco alguno de sus encantos, fue por esto que su mirada vaciló hasta encontrar a Potter, sentado con sus dos "amigos", una sangre sucia y un pobretón llamado Weasley.

El moreno agitó con alegría su mano, cuando él lo único que deseaba hacer era apretar sus propias manos contra su trigueño cuello.

-Hola, Draco... ellos son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

-Encantado... –su voz parecía estar hecha de hielo, haciendo que los dos chicos se estremecieran.

-No puedo creer que Harry sea amigo de Malfoy –chilló Hermione, acomodándose un mechón de cabello que rebeldemente había cubierto sus ojos-, ¿es verdad que la biblioteca de su casa es casi tan basta como la de Hogwarts?

La pregunta lo descolocó por unos momentos, haciéndole sonreír genuinamente.

-Así es... mi abuelo era un gran lector.

-Y un gran mago oscuro... –murmuró por lo bajo Ron, siendo escuchado por el rubio.

-Bien, admito que también fue un excelente mago oscuro –sonrió de lado, causando una gran exclamación por parte de Granger.

-Realmente los Malfoy son una familia bastante atractiva.

Ron y Harry voltearon a verla como si tuviera dos cabezas, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Se lo agradezco, señorita Granger –sonrió con autenticidad, molestando sobremanera a Harry y a Ron.

-No, no es nada... es la verdad –rió un poco mientras veía cómo Draco tomaba asiento-. Me gustaría un día poder leer el contenido de esos libros.

-Le tomaría bastante tiempo, señorita Granger.

-No subestimes a Hermione –Ronald sonrió, sonrojándose después-, ella es una excelente lectora.

-Gracia, Ron... –la bruja se sonrojó visiblemente también.

Draco los miró de reojo, haciéndole la seña al momento de si ellos estaban juntos. Harry dijo que no, pero que se querían y no se habían dicho nada.

-¿Qué vas a pedir, Draco? –preguntó Harry.

-Oh, es verdad, se me antoja una cerveza de mantequilla –se iba a incorporar, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Yo iré a traerla –le sonrió, levantándose inmediatamente.

-Gracias...

Cuando el moreno se hubo alejado se implantó un extraño silencio entre ellos.

-¿Antes habías visto a Harry? –preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron le miraba con escrutinio.

-No, sólo por el nombre, antes del torneo no lo había visto en persona –entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose como en un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes hacia con él? –ésta vez fue Ron quien preguntó, casi con ira en los ojos.

-¿Intenciones? –parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar dicha pregunta.

-Ya sabes, ¿qué es lo que buscas de Harry? –Ron le apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano- Mira que si le pones un dedo encima yo...

Hermione sonrió condescendientemente al mirar el rostro completamente aturdido del rubio.

-Volví –Harry se sentó en su lugar, pasando la cerveza de mantequilla al rubio, el cual volteó a verle con extrañeza- ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada... –dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y... cómo se la están pasando? –Harry preguntó, al sentir la pesada atmósfera.

Ron sólo entrecerró los ojos, mientras Hermione sonreía con condescendencia. Dejó escapar un suspiro también. Sería muy difícil que Ron y Draco se volvieran a llevar tan bien como en aquella ocasión.

* * *

Ron y Hermione se habían ido, aún con la reticencia del pelirrojo, el cual quería quedarse un poco más, para continuar lanzándole miradas mordaces al rubio, el cual parecía estar cada vez más incómodo, sin saber cómo responder a sus amenazas incumplidas.

-Perdón por lo que pasó –el moreno sonrió con nerviosismo-, Ron por lo general no es así.

-¿Para qué me invitaste, Potter? –rodó los ojos- ¿Para que me diera cuenta de que Weasley está enamorado de ti?

-Oh, no... –rió, un poco divertido por el reclamo-, Ron no está enamorado de mí, sólo de Hermione. Lo que pasa es que se siente mi hermano mayor y trata de protegerme.

Malfoy no dijo nada, tan sólo señaló la chimenea, esperando a que el moreno se marchara.

-¿Quie... quieres venir a mi casa?

Harry preguntó, sintiéndose completamente abochornado mientras preguntaba. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y tenía la mirada baja, pero la voz de Malfoy lo hizo sentir completamente devastado.

-Adiós, Potter...

El rubio lanzó cansinamente polvos flú a la chimenea, pero antes de poder pronunciar las palabras para llegar a su casa, el abrazo que Harry le dio por la espalda, lo detuvo.

-Por favor no te vayas, Draco... –se abrazó con mayor fuerza-, no me dejes otra vez. Por favor no me dejes otra vez.

Malfoy quiso zafarse, pero el abrazo del otro era tan fuerte que se lo impidió. Quiso decir palabras hirientes, pero nuevamente esa quietud lo embargó. Cerró los ojos, poniendo la voz más dulce que encontró en su repertorio para no lastimar al otro.

-Debo marcharme porque mañana tengo un desayuno importante con mi familia.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas, aún es muy temprano.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento... –zafó con suavidad las manos del moreno-. Adiós...

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, Malfoy dijo rápidamente una dirección y se marchó, dejándole solo.

-Desearía que tú también me quisieras a mí...

* * *

Draco estaba desayunando tranquilamente en su casa junto con sus padres y su tío Sirius Black. Ese sujeto no era enteramente de su agrado, al igual que a su padre; sin embargo, era el heredero de la familia Black, por lo que debían estar en buenos términos con él.

Sirius sonrió con incomodidad, al igual que su pareja, Remus Lupin. Remus era alguien muy simpático, por lo que le agradaba de cierta forma. Había escuchado por su madre, que Lupin había sido mordido por un licántropo, por lo que cada noche de luna llena, se transformaba en una bestia, algo que lo había llevado a alejarse un poco de los demás.

-La comida, como siempre, está deliciosa –Sirius dio un nuevo bocado al omelet de su plato-, y la presentación es magnífica, Narcissa.

-Gracias, Sirius –la madre de Draco sonrió con cierta satisfacción, le gustaba que halagaran la magnificencia de su familia y de su casa.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Draco –Sirius miró con cierto detenimiento al rubio más pequeño-. Has crecido. Recuerdo que eras un crío que sólo quería estar con Moony.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, sin recordar dichos sucesos.

-Decías que te gustaba mucho su aroma –Sirius sonrió divertido-, pero el aroma que siempre traía era el de nuestro ahijado, Harry Potter...

Lucius estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo de uva que tenía en la boca cuando escuchó ese nombre. Narcissa, al igual que Sirius y Remus, lo miraron con desconcierto.

-Ah... –Draco dijo como si nada, pasando bocado-... supongo que ese aroma me agradaba.

-¿Y tu ahijado... qué clase de persona es, Sirius? –Lucius preguntó, limpiando con elegancia la comisura de sus labios.

-Pues... es un chico muy popular en Hogwarts –sonrió con malignidad-, como su padre. Por cierto, ¿cómo está la serpiente sarnosa?

-Por favor, no te conduzcas así de mi mejor amigo –Lucius negó con la cabeza-, llámalo por su nombre.

-Snake... digo, Snape –rió, molestando aún más al otro.

-Tranquilízate, Sirius –Remus pellizco por debajo de la mesa una de las piernas del pelinegro-, compórtate por favor.

Sirius tan sólo se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera un cachorrito molesto, algo que causó cierta gracia en el rubio. Se preguntó si él algún día tendría a alguien que calmara su mal humor.

-Y por cierto –Sirius dijo con gran orgullo-, Harry es un excelente buscador. Es incluso mejor que James.

Lucius sólo resopló.

-Es verdad –Sirius sonrió con cierta malignidad-, Harry me dijo que lo salvaste. Gracias, Draco.

-¿Salvaste a un Potter? –preguntó Narcissa, claramente horrorizada.

-Ey, cuidado... –Sirius se ofendió-... recuerda que es mi ahijado.

-Será tu ahijado –Narcissa se alarmó-, pero es un Potter y Harry Potter, peor aún.

El rubio más pequeño rodó los ojos.

-Tranquila, madre, no es que me fuera a casar con él –sonrió con sorna-. Si no me necesitan para nada más, me retiro. Fue un gusto verte, tío Sirius. También me dio gusto verte, Remus.

-Cuídate, Draco –Black sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Draco –Remus correspondió la despedida con un ademán de su mano derecha.

Cuando el más pequeño de los Malfoy se marchó, Lucius miró con enfado al moreno.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Narcissa los miró, sin comprender la plática, sintiéndose ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en su alrededor.

-¿Saber qué? –el moreno fingió indiferencia.

-Lo que Potter quiere con Draco –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿A eso has venido?

-Oh, por... –Sirius comenzó a carcajearse-... no, claro que no. Más bien venía a inspeccionar a Draco, sabes que Harry es como mi hijo. Y realmente no apruebo esa relación, pero...

-¿Pero...? –inquirió Lucius.

-Pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Harry siempre ha sido un niño muy poderoso, y por lo que pasó después de que nació, cuando "tu señor" –volteó a ver con sarcasmo a su primo político- murió, se convirtió en el centro de atención, tanto en la vida del mundo mágico como en Hogwarts. Era mucho mejor que James en el quidditch y el favorito de casi todos sus maestros, a excepción de Snake.

Remus le dio un codazo a su pareja, para que rectificara sus palabras.

-Bueno, de Snape –miró con enfado simulado a Remus-. Pero a pesar de tener incluso dinero, porque sabes que la familia Potter es igual de rica que la tuya –sonrió cándidamente hacia Lucius, quien sólo entrecerró los ojos-, nunca lo vi feliz. Siempre parecía estar esperando a alguien, como cuando entró a Hogwarts; sin embargo, en estos momentos, la felicidad surca en todo momento su rostro y parece ser que es por tu hijo.

El rostro de Narcissa palideció, volteando a ver a su marido, el cual negó con pesadumbre.

-¿Y qué, quieres que te entregue la mano de Draco o algo así? –entrecerró los ojos, molesto con el moreno.

-No malinterpretes –Sirius se vio claramente ofendido-. Tan sólo te pido que no interfieras entre ellos. Si algo ha de pasar, que ambos decidan, no nosotros. Créeme que cuando James se entere...

-Arderá Troya –Remus sonrió, claramente divertido.

-No ayudes, Moony –Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-No sé porqué tanto lloriqueo. La familia Potter y la familia Malfoy son de las más antiguas y poderosas, por lo que, si se unen, creo que se creará una raza superior de magos.

-Suenas como mi hijo –Lucius dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Así que Draco ya te lo dijo... –Sirius parpadeó un par de veces.

-Sí, pero aún así no está de acuerdo, al igual que yo –se levantó de la mesa-. Pero haremos un trato, Black. Tú no te metes con ellos y yo no lo haré; sin embargo, cualquier cosa que le pase a Draco, iré a patearte a ti el trasero.

-Tranquilo –Sirius sonrió-, ¿qué puede pasar?

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, estudiando, cuando el pergamino que Potter le había entregado, comenzó a emitir luces. Cansado, lo hizo a un lado y siguió con la escritura. Tenía cerca de una semana sin contestarle al moreno, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, de todos modos, quien quiso imponerle esos sentimientos había sido él.

Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, había reído cuando le contó sobre eso, pero después, en tono serio le dijo: _"Pero yo te veo contento. ¿No es el amor puro del que hablabas cuando eras niño? Un amor capaz de hacerte sonreír. ¿No estás desperdiciando ésta oportunidad?"_.

Hizo un mohín, recordando su respuesta.

_-¿Amor puro? No estés jugando, Blaise, no sé qué quiera Potter de mí, pero no creo que sea amor._

_-Entonces sólo acuéstate con él, como haces con todos y todas las que se te acercan, ¿qué tienes qué perder?_

_-¿La honra?_

_-Ja, ja, ja... bien puedes empujarlo y abrirte paso, siempre lo logras. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo has hecho conmigo._

_-Es porque eres como mi hermano._

_-Ja, ja, ja... Cierto... sólo lo decía para molestarte. ¿Entonces... qué harás?_

Y sí lo había pensado. Pero había algo en las palabras de su mejor amigo que lo hacían dudar. ¿Acaso ese era el amor puro, sin interés, del que siempre hablaba? ¿Pero por qué cuando era niño siempre buscaba algo como eso?

De repente, un ligero dolor en su pecho se extendió. Cuando era niño sentía la creciente necesidad de encontrar a alguien, pero no sabía quién era. Quizá había buscado a esa persona de la manera equivocada.

-Eres un estúpido –se dijo a sí mismo-. Desde antes de conocerlo, ya estabas enamorado.

Lucius casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando escuchó eso sin querer, al pasar por la habitación de su hijo. Seguramente habría una nueva guerra en el mundo mágico, cuando James Potter lo supiera.

* * *

El ánimo de Harry había decaído sobremanera. Su pequeña hermana, Lily, quien era idéntica a su madre, le miraba con preocupación, desde la cocina, mientras el moreno parecía tener la vista perdida en algún lugar lejano al mundo. Sus padres también estaban preocupados, puesto que aunque siempre había sido desinteresado con todo, en esos momentos casi no comía y se la pasaba mirando un pergamino que no tenía nada escrito.

-Quizá debas de ir a hablar con él, James –Lily cargó un momento a su pequeña hija-, quizá es un mal de amor.

El mayor de los Potter cabeceó en señal de afirmación, levantándose de la cocina y llevando dos tazas de chocolate con malvaviscos encima.

-Hola, Harry –sonrió, al momento en que se sentaba en un sofá al lado de su hijo-. ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves muy triste.

El chico se sorprendió, sintiendo los ojos acuosos. James se alarmó, no sabiendo qué decir para hacer sentir mejor a su hijo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Quizá si me lo dices te sentirás mejor.

-No quiere hablar conmigo –dejó escapar un suspiro-. He intentado por más de una semana, pero no me contesta. Quiero creer que tiene muchas cosas qué hacer, pero...

Justo en ese instante el pergamino que traía en las manos se iluminó, ocasionando que también el rostro de Harry mostrara una sonrisa. Después de verlo se levantó, tomando su escoba.

-Me voy, no regreso muy tarde, hasta luego.

James y Lily voltearon después, con complicidad.

-Es una chica...

Dijeron al unísono, sintiéndose más tranquilos.

* * *

Llegó casi corriendo al "Caldero Chorreante" y por poco choca con alguien en la puerta. Había sido difícil pasar desapercibido en las calles de Londres y se golpeó mentalmente cuando acordó que podía llegar por la chimenea a ese lugar.

Se detuvo, jadeando, buscando al rubio, encontrándolo en un rincón, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, mirando por la ventana la lluvia que caía torrencial desde el cielo gris.

Sonrió inmediatamente, caminando lo más tranquilo que pudo, para llegar a él.

-Hola, Draco –una brillante sonrisa afloró de sus labios al pronunciar aquel nombre, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Hola, Potter –el rubio volteó a verle, señalando la cerveza-. ¿Quieres una?

-Sería magnífico –rió un poco.

-Si venías en escoba, estuviste a punto de mojarte.

-Lo sé, acaba de comenzar a llover y seguramente las calles están escurriendo agua ahora.

-Así es –sonrió con agrado, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del moreno-. Potter, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Sí? –parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Dijiste que me conocías de hace mucho, pero de dónde? ¿Viste alguna fotografía de mi familia en algún lugar o...?

-Si te lo contara, quizá no me lo creerías –sonrió-. Es una larga historia.

-Bueno –levantó una ceja-, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

El moreno dudó, pero después habló.

-¿Has escuchado la historia del Corazón del Dragón?

Malfoy quiso carcajearse, pero se mostró lo más apacible posible al ver la mirada expectante de su acompañante y la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-Sí, mi padre me la contaba cuando era niño, para dormir –sonrió, claramente divertido.

-Bueno, no puedo decirte que fue hace años, porque el tiempo se reescribió, pero una noche, Lord Voldemot fue a matar al niño de la profecía: Harry Potter. Muchos pensaron que el mejor amigo de sus padres, el padrino del niño, había delatado la ubicación en la que se encontraba la familia Potter, pero realmente había sido Peter Pettigrew, a quien le dieron la información, para que Sirius Black no fuera el claro objetivo del Lord Oscuro. Voldemort mató a James Potter en las escaleras de la casa, y aunque Lily Potter deseaba salvar a su hijo, fue muerta. El pequeño fue apuntado por la varita de aquel hombre, pero la maldición imperdonable pareció rebotar en el pequeño, revirándosele a aquel hombre y asesinándolo aparentemente.

El pequeño quedó desprotegido y fue llevado por órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, a la casa de sus únicos familiares vivos, por Hagrid, el gigante.

Harry Potter vivió una horrible vida con ellos, puesto que odiaban lo mágico y también al niño, por lo que lo mandaron a vivir debajo de la alacena; sin embargo, un día comenzaron a llegar cartas de invitación del colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts, en vista de que pronto iba a cumplir once años de edad.

Sucedieron muchos acontecimientos y por fin, el chico fue puesto en cuidado de Hagrid, para que fuera conociendo el mundo del cuál había surgido. Se enteró de lo que realmente les sucedió a sus padres, puesto que sus tíos le habían dicho que fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, y cuando fue a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, se encontró en la tienda de túnicas, a un niño de su edad, de piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado. Aquel chico le miró como si fuera un pordiosero, debido a la ropa que Harry vestía, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención.

Después, Harry conoció a un chico cuando tenía qué entrar al pasillo que lo conduciría al expreso. Su nombre era Ronald Bilius Weasley, un niño que le pareció muy agradable. En el expreso conocieron a una chica, hija de muggles, como su madre había sido, y después de un tiempo, se hicieron amigos.

Aquel sujeto rubio se presentó después ante él con el nombre de Draco Malfoy...

* * *

El rubio quiso agregar algo, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-... pero a Harry le pareció completamente arrogante y rechazó la amistad que el rubio le ofreció. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador estuvo sobre su cabeza pidió no estar en Slytherin, puesto que no quería ser como Malfoy, una persona egoísta, engreída y sin sentimientos, pero el sombrero, después de deliberar si debía quedar en Slytherin o en Griffyndor, lo mandó a la última casa mencionada.

La escuela fue difícil, pero fue aún más abrumador todo lo que le sucedió después. Voldemort no había muerto, como se creía, por lo que comenzó a darle problemas. Pero no fue hasta el último grado de la escuela, que realmente odió al mago.

Voldemort quería por todos los medios asesinarle y también obtener la vida eterna, así que comenzó a buscar el Corazón del Dragón, aquella arma que Merlín había utilizado en la Guerra de los Dragones, pero había algo macabro escondido en la misma leyenda, ya que el corazón traía consigo una maldición sobre dos individuos a la vez.

Dos personas que no estaban vinculadas aparentemente con nada, siempre eran las protagonistas de esa historia. Y en esa ocasión les tocó a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter. Ellos dos realmente se odiaban, pero el destino los juntó un día, puesto que estaba por cumplirse la fecha en que El Corazón del Dragón volvería a resurgir de las cenizas.

Y de esa reunión comenzó a haber una amistad y después de esa amistad, hubo amor. Pero Draco tenía una enfermedad incurable y pronto moriría. Harry quiso buscar maneras de curarle, pero no había cura; sin embargo, después de tiempo se dio cuenta que quien estaba enfermo no era el rubio, sino él mismo, y para mantenerse con vida, estaba mermando la vida de otro, y su inconsciente, al darse cuenta de ello, se rebelaba y comenzaba a tener los síntomas del otro.

Un día Voldemort, sabiendo todo eso, se llevó a Draco, junto a su padrino, al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la resurrección del dragón, para obtener su corazón, y Harry fue, junto a su querido amigo Remus Lupin y sus dos inseparables amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, al igual que sus compañeros de la escuela y los mejores amigos de Draco, a impedirlo, pero después de una cruel explicación, por parte de Draco, supo que el corazón que tanto buscaban, era el corazón de Malfoy. Le dijo que al ser él el descendiente de la casta de los dragones que fue aniquilada, la carga recaía sobre él y que debía asesinarle para obtenerlo. Harry no quiso, se negó, pero al ver que el rubio estaba muriendo, decidió, con todo el dolor de su corazón –cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas pugnar por salir- que debía ponerle fin a su sufrimiento.

Después de asesinarle –su cuerpo tembló, al igual que su voz-, se enfrentó a Voldemort, terminando por fin con su reino de terror, pero a pesar de haber cumplido la profecía a su favor, era completamente infeliz porque la persona que él amaba, se había marchado de éste mundo.

Entonces, Donnovan, el amo de los dragones, le dijo que cumpliría el deseo más profundo que tuviera en su corazón y Harry deseó no tener que soportar una vida oscura llena de soledad, que sus padres no fueran muertos por Voldemort y que la sombra de la Bestia de Sangre no recayera sobre Draco. También deseó que él tuviera una vida normal, aún y cuando él no le llegase a recordar, nunca.

Pero realmente Harry deseaba verlo otra vez y se sintió muy decepcionado al no encontrarlo en la tienda de túnicas de la señora Malkin, ni en el expreso de Hogwarts, ni en la ceremonia de iniciación. Y cuando lo volvió a encontrar, sintió tanta felicidad –por fin, el llanto que estaba guardando cayó desde sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas-, que volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. El moreno contaba aquella fantasiosa historia como si fuera realidad que no quiso contrariarlo ni herir sus sentimientos. Con un pañuelo secó sus lágrimas, sonriendo después con condescendencia.

-¿Aún tienes el Corazón del Dragón?

-Sí... –el moreno sonrió-... después de pedir eso, la maldición dejó de existir, a pesar de que volví a tener problemas por ello hace poco, y tú lo viste.

-¿Quieres decir que lo de la escoba no fue un accidente? –dijo, con incredulidad.

-No, el dueño del corazón quiso quitármelo, pero al final se dio por vencido y me dejó en paz.

-Esto suena tan...

-Lo sé, tan irreal –volvió a sonreír, aún lágrimas en los ojos-. No se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius. Creo que me tomarían a loco. Y ya sé que parece que lo estoy inventando para que me hagas caso, pero...

-Si ese fue tu deseo, realmente no recuerdo nada –sonrió-, pero hay algo que podemos hacer con eso... hay que empezar de cero. Quizá, debido a esa enfermedad, quedaste enamorado de aquella persona, pero yo no soy él, mi vida es diferente a como me lo contaste, por lo que yo no soy ese Draco que mencionaste.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa y después reflejó gran dolor. Harry se levantó entonces, sonriendo, pero escondiendo sus ojos con la mano derecha.

-Tienes razón. Perdóname por molestarte. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Draco no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Harry se fuera, quedándose nuevamente solo, mirando en ésta ocasión, por la puerta. Algo en su corazón se removió, pero trató de ignorarle, aunque después de varios segundos le fue imposible, por lo que salió del bar; no obstante, contrario a lo que imaginó, Harry se encontraba afuera del establecimiento, con la torrencial lluvia cayéndole y empapándolo. Sostenía entre sus brazos algo con mucha fuerza, mientras se mecía y apretaba los ojos.

-¿Estás bien...? –el rubio preguntó, acercándose al cuerpo del moreno, el cual volteó a verle con mucho dolor.

-No quiero hacerlo, Draco... no quiero ser egoísta –el agua había logrado que su rebelde cabello azabache le cubriera un poco los ojos-, no quiero... –se abrazó después del rubio-. Por favor, aunque no me recuerdes, y a pesar de saber que no eres esa persona, sé que tienes su esencia y aquella arrogancia que a veces me hacía rabiar. Tienes su mirada de comprensión y esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. También tienes su mal genio y su sarcasmo. Sé que no eres él, pero...

Malfoy sintió gran aprehensión. Levantó el rostro del moreno y le vio a los ojos. Después, para sorpresa de Harry, le besó en los labios, y aquel beso, que pareció suave al principio, se volvió apasionado por parte de los dos. Después, al separarse, Draco sonrió, sin saber cómo tomar eso.

-Yo también te estaba buscando –recargó su frente en la frente de Harry, mirando hacia abajo-, a pesar de no saber quién eras. Quizá no te recuerde mi mente, pero mi cuerpo sí lo hace. Y en estos momentos te deseo tanto, demasiado...

Harry se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo después, apretando con fuerza la piedra que tenía en sus manos.

-Te amo...

Fue lo único que pronunció el moreno, antes de volverse a unir en un beso, a la persona que por tanto tiempo había buscado.

* * *

Harry sonreía como estúpido mientras esperaba el tren para ir a Hogwarts. Remus, al igual que Hermione y Ron, rieron un poco al verle, aunque el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido de su felicidad. Por su parte, el licántropo también estaba sonriendo, puesto que desde que su ahijado ingresó al colegio, no se había interesado en nada, ni siquiera en el quidditch, deporte en el que era realmente bueno.

De repente, vieron, para el disgusto de Ronald Weasley, a tres personas _non gratas_ para él: Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, todos de apellido "Malfoy".

-¿Qué hace ese hurón aquí? –preguntó Ron con desdén.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –Hermione se quedó pensativa-. ¿Crees que irá a estudiar en Hogwarts?

-¡No! –gritó el pelirrojo, con gran dramatismo, ocasionando que la castaña rodara los ojos.

Draco sonrió al ver a Harry. El moreno corrió hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, abrazándole después.

-Suerte en éste año –Draco rió un poco al ver la expresión en Harry.

-¿Por qué no puedes venir conmigo? –hizo un puchero.

-Tengo qué ir a mi colegio y los cambios siempre son un problema.

-Que mal... te voy a extrañar mucho –se enterró en el cuello del rubio, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes.

-Bueno, pero podemos cartearnos –rió un poco-. Ya sabes que...

-Estás ocupado casi todo el tiempo al ser prefecto y delegado –frunció el seño.

-Bueno, sí estoy un poquito ocupado, pero siempre puedo hacer un espacio para ti.

-Te va a crecer la nariz por mentiroso –rió, divertido, al imaginar dicha escena mientras pinchaba con su mano derecha la nariz del rubio.

-Ja, ja, ja... quizá –hizo unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás-... cuídate mucho, Harry. Nos vemos en navidad.

-Por favor, Potter –en ésta ocasión fue Lucius quien habló-, saluda a Severus de mi parte.

-Sí, claro, señor Malfoy –rió, separándose de Draco-. Ya te estoy extrañando.

-No seas hablador –rió también-. Cuídate mucho y también saluda a mi padrino de mi parte.

-Claro...

-Una cosa más...

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, le besó en los labios, dejando anonadados a todos los que pasaban por ahí, a sus mejores amigos e incluso a los padres del rubio.

-Au revoir (Adiós) –el rubio se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba junto a Lucius y Narcissa.

* * *

El rumor de que Harry Potter había sido conquistado por un chico corrió rápidamente entre el colegio y el mundo mágico.

James había tenido qué recibir primeros auxilios cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida que estaba pasando en esos momentos por su garganta. Al principio trató de digerir la noticia, hasta que vio el nombre de quien supuestamente estaba enamorado su hijo.

Había solicitado inmediatamente una respuesta de su hijo, quien no desmintió las noticias.

En ésta nueva ocasión, fue Lily quien tuvo qué sostener a su marido, quien cayó desplomado sobre las baldosas de la cocina al saber aquello.

Sirius trató de persuadirlo, diciéndole, acertadamente, que Harry no había estado nunca tan emocionado ni feliz y que incluso comía mucho mejor, pero aún no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo se mezclara con un Malfoy. La diferencia de pensamientos sería muy notoria con el paso del tiempo y se preguntaba si Harry se arrepentiría de su decisión de estar con aquel molesto aristócrata de sangre pura.

Peor aún, imaginó todas las cosas malas que Lucius Malfoy podría hacerle a su hijo, hasta que extrañamente su "consuegro" le había saludado con amabilidad en el ministerio, mientras él entraba a su oficina.

Había tenido qué recoger su quijada del piso cuando eso sucedió y estuvo varios días sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero debido a aquel gesto, pudo entender que Lucius Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello.

-Ya cálmate, James...

Lily se había despertado por el excesivo movimiento de su marido en la cama.

-... deja de estarte ahogando en un vaso con agua. Harry tiene todo el derecho de amar a quien quiera amar.

Y estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero era... era un ¡Malfoy!

* * *

Cinco años habían pasado de eso, y ahora, con veintiún años encima y con sus carreras terminadas, Harry y Draco se encontraban frente a James Potter y Lucius Malfoy, quienes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Nos casaremos...

Dijeron ambos, mientras sus dos padres trataban de que su corazón no se detuviera o se acelerara demasiado. Lucius abrió los labios, pero no pronunció nada, al final sólo dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de haber escuchado de su hijo que Harry Potter estaba interesado en él, no había podido menos que hacerse a la idea de que quizá ése día llegaría.

-Te doy mi apoyo... –Estoy en contra de ello.

Lucius y James dijeron al unísono, sorprendiéndose el moreno al escuchar a Malfoy apoyar la relación entre sus hijos.

-¿Estás loco, Malfoy? –James le miró con gran incredulidad- ¿Los apoyas?

-Bueno, Potter –el rubio rodó los ojos-, después de tantos años, era obvio que algún día se casarían. No te miento, al principio quería matar a tu hijo, pero ahora estoy tan acostumbrado que no le veo el problema.

-James, no seas egoísta –Lily apretó con cariño el hombro derecho de su esposo-. Si Harry piensa que su felicidad está con Malfoy, no puedes hacer nada más que apoyar su decisión.

James Potter dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que las palabras de su esposa eran verdad.

-Está bien, les deseo felicidad, pero si haces llorar a mi hijo, Malfoy... te caparé.

Lucius volteó a ver a James con cara de que estaba siendo paranoico, pero no dijo nada después.

Draco y Harry sonrieron, tomándose de la mano. El rubio besó después la mano izquierda del moreno, viendo el anillo de compromiso idéntico al que él tenía, con el símbolo de los dragones.

-¿Ésta vez te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

La pregunta de Harry sorprendió al rubio, quien sonrió después, afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú... te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

Harry sonrió, recostándose en el hombro de Draco.

-Te amo, dragón...

-Yo también te amo, Harry...

Ambos sonrieron, mientras los anillos en sus manos desaparecían y se unían a su piel, sellando con ello la promesa que una vez Donnovan le hiciera a Merlín hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

**FIN**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ah... ah... ah... owo Dir en Grey en México ToT Que gran regalo para el dos de diciembre XD Y ya, pasando a lo que a todos interesa... (Sí, ya sé que lo de Dir en Grey estaba de más ¬¬U pero es que... es ¡Dir en Grey! *Meyka y Sashi saltando como locas tomadas de las manos mientras gritan: ¡"Diru, Diru"!*)...

Un agradecimiento final a **Sesshy Kachy** por instarme a continuar ésta historia, aunque no agradezco que lo haya hecho con cuchillo en mano XD. Espero que te haya gustado n.n Y no acepto quejas ¬¬ Mis 225 hojas en Word con verdana a 8 e interlineado de 1.15, y todas las veces que reescribí todos los capítulos, valen para que no empieces a quejarte XD Por cierto, bruja fea... muchas felicidades (atrasadas por un montón de tiempo XD) por un año más de vida n.n Estás más anciana cada vez owo XD Aprende a mí... yo me quedé en los dieciocho owo XD

Otro bello agradecimiento a **Murtilla** por seguirme a lo largo del tiempo y por esperar con mucha paciencia mis lentas actualizaciones. Gracias por todo, Murti... eres un amor n.n Extrañaré tu perspicacia, ya que siempre me sorprendía lo acertada que eras para descubrir las pequeñas incógnitas de cada capítulo n.n

Y por último, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme un bello mensaje.

Fue un largo tiempo, pero al fin ésta historia está terminada. ToT Me sentiré triste por no saber qué más pasó, pero supongo que lo tendré qué dejar a la imaginación XD


End file.
